Âme d'Argent
by el Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: esta historia se ubica en una época anterior a Celestia y a Equestria, protagonisada por Ame d'Argent una pegaso guerrera a la que le fue arrebatada su familia en una época de guerra, haciendo mención a personajes como Starswirl, Hurricane, la princesa platino entre otros (pre cuela de Infernal scratch)
1. prologo

Ame d´Argent

Prologo

Hubo un tiempo anterior a Celestia y a Equestria en el que los distintos pueblos y razas estaban divididos y las tierras estaban azotadas por tiranos y matones que solo veían por su propio bien, cuando todo estaba al borde del caos los reyes de las distintas ciudades se reunieron para formar un tratado en el que uno de ellos sería nombrado emperador, esto mantuvo la paz por un tiempo, pero más temprano que tarde el emperador mostro su verdadera cara y esto daría inicio a una era de tiranía y corrupción, algunos pueblos se opusieron al emperador, pero fueron aplastados, cuando esto paso yo apenas era una potrilla en una ciudad llamada Villa Fleur, una ciudad de prestigio ubicada en la costa al norte del imperio, la ciudad estaba gobernada por la familia Argent una familia guerrera y de las más respetadas en los distintos reinos y también una de las más nobles, esa era mi familia, nuestra historia empieza un 6 de octubre, soy una pegaso de pelaje azul plumbago y melena color vino, mi cuti mark son tres espadas cruzadas apuntando hacia abajo con una rosa blanca frente a estas, yo nunca fui la más tranquila de la familia me gustaba la emoción, la adrenalina, me gustaba correr por los tejados de la ciudad, todavía recuerdo el viento en mi melena cada que lo hacía, ese día se estaba realizando una reunión en el castillo con un invitado de una ciudad cercana, debíamos estar toda la familia, pero yo me escabullí y fui al campo de rosas de la ciudad, el campo como su nombre lo dice estaba lleno de rosas blancas, me gustaba estar ahí, acostada en la cima de una pequeña muralla de piedra, mientras estaba distraída viendo las nubes un guardia llamado Vent llego al campo buscándome, Vent era un pegaso de pelaje azul y melena amarrilla.

-princesa, su padre quiere verla en el palacio.

-no quiero ir, no me gusta estar sentada sin hacer nada tanto tiempo y mi padre lo sabe-respondí mientras jugaba con una daga que me había regalado mi padre.

-y lo sabe tan bien que normalmente no te exige que estés en las reuniones, pero esta vez es diferente.

Pensé un momento en lo que me acababa de decir y de un salto baje de la pequeña muralla.

-está bien, vamos-respondí de mala gana.

Caminamos un momento por las calles con tranquilidad hasta que vi una zona perfecta para hacer parkour, sin que Vent se lo esperará corrí hasta esta zona y con velocidad y agilidad llegue a los techos y empecé a correr por los techos Vent emprendió vuelo tras de mí.

-¡AME D´ARGENT!-grito tratando de alcanzarme.

-¡haber quien llega primero al castillo!-le respondí con tono desafiante.

Vent voló tras de mí, pero no pudo alcanzarme, yo era muy ágil y sin necesidad de usar mis alas, podía perder con facilidad a cualquier perseguidor, cundo perdí a Vent camine hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo, al verme los guardias abrieron la puerta de inmediato, al entrar me dirigía hasta el comedor donde estaban reunidos mi padre, un pegaso de pelaje blanco con melena roja, mi madre una pegaso de color gris claro, con melena color vino igual que la mía y mi hermano un pegaso de pelaje azul marino y melena negro, también estaban presentes algunos de mis primos y tíos, mi padre se encontraba hablando con un pegaso de pelaje negro y melena azul marino, mi padre me vio y dirigiéndose hacia mi dijo.

-joven, le presento a mi hija Ame d´Argent.

El pegaso se acercó a mí y extendiendo su casco hacia mí.

-un placer conocerla, soy el capitán Hurricane-dijo con una sonrisa

Lo salude y me mantuve bastante entretenida hablando con el comandante, la reunión continuo normalmente hasta que por la puerta entro el emperador, un invitado que nadie esperaba y que a nadie le agradaba, incluso Hurricane se vió molesto por su presencia.

El emperador era un alicornio de pelaje blanco y melena dorada, el emperador se dirigió hacia mi padre.

-rey Sang d´Argent-dijo el emperador.

-su alteza, no lo esperábamos-respondió mi padre de mala gana.

-rey Argent, necesitó un favor-dijo el Emperador.

-presiento que esto tenemos que hablarlo en privado-dijo mi padre.

Acto seguido el emperador se retiró con mi padre, al balcón del castillo, yo no pude contener mi curiosidad y los seguí discretamente hasta que llegaron al balcón y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, yo me pegue a la puerta y comencé a escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Cuál es el favor que necesita?-pregunto mi padre.

-vera señor Argent, ahí una tribu de salvajes viviendo al este de aquí, estos salvajes no permiten que mis caravanas militares y de comercio pasen.

-sé de qué tribu habla, hemos comerciado con ellos antes y no son un peligro.

-¡son salvajes incivilizados no nos dejan hacer nuestras actividades, son un peligro!

-su alteza no dejan pasar a su armada imperial porque esa tierra es sagrada para ellos.

-¡no me importa si su tierra es sagrada o no, lo que quiero es que usted me preste tropas para poder acabar con esos salvajes!-dijo furioso el emperador.

-lo lamento alteza, pero voy a negarle mi ayuda-respondió firme mi padre.

-¡QUE A DICHO!-grito furioso el emperador.

-¡escuche muy bien, usted no puede llegar a mi ciudad y mucho menos a mi castillo a dar órdenes, bien sabe que esta ciudad no firmó el tratado imperial así que este territorio no es suyo y usted es un intruso en el, solo lo recibí por respeto, mas no por lealtad hacia usted, así que si se va a poner bravo en mi castillo y va a tratar de darme órdenes a mí, puede largarse por donde vino!-respondió imponente mi padre.

El emperador abrió la puerta con fuerza y se fue furioso aparentemente no me había visto, acto seguido salió mi padre y me vio.

-¿cuánto oíste?-pregunto.

-escuche todo-respondí con honestidad.

-ven Ame-dijo mi padre dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el templo familiar.

Yo lo seguí callada, por su tono de voz parecía estar muy tranquilo, cuando llegamos a la entrada del templo presionó los ladrillos en su debido orden y la entrada secreta se abrió, bajamos por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón del templo y de ahí fuimos hasta la capilla del mismo donde estaba la espada familiar.

-Ame sé muy bien que eres fuerte, valiente, inteligente y estas dispuesta a defender a tu familia y el legado de esta, por eso si algo pasa quiero que vengas aquí y te lleves esta espada que ha estado en la familia por generaciones es nuestro mayor tesoro-me dijo mi padre.

Yo solamente lo mire confundida y después pregunte.

-¿porque me dices esto?

-el emperador no perdonara mi respuesta Ame, temo por lo que pueda pasar.

Después de hablar un rato con mi padre volvimos al castillo donde, nos despedimos de los invitados.

Paso una semana desde la visita del emperador hasta que una noche por fin paso, el ruido del metal chocando me despertó y cuando vi por la ventana vi la ciudad ardiendo, los soldados imperiales entraban a la ciudad, mataban a todo el que encontrarán no les importaba nada, los proyectiles ardientes de las catapultas caían sobre la ciudad derribando edificios y aplastando las defensas de la ciudad.

No espere más tome la daga que me había regalado mi padre y Salí corriendo de mi habitación, el castillo estaba ardiendo pero eso no me detuvo, al llegar al salón del trono vi a mi padre luchando contra los soldados imperiales, mi padre era el mejor guerrero que había conocido un rey que no necesitaba de guardias los soldados imperiales no lograban hacerle un rasguño, cuando acabo con los agresores me miro y me dijo.

-Ame ve al templo familiar.

Pero mi expresión cambio cuando un proyectil de catapulta atravesó el techo y cayo justo encima de mi padre, la mitad de su cuerpo término bajo la enorme roca, yo me acerque corriendo a él.

-¡padre!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ve… vete-dijo mi padre antes de caer muerto.

En ese momento la puerta del salón fue derribada y por ella entraron soldados imperiales, de inmediato corrí pues aunque sabía defenderme no podía contra tantos.

-¡atrapen a la cría!-ordeno uno de ellos apuntándome con su espada.

Los soldados imperiales me persiguieron pero me fue fácil perderlos, echo esto corrí hasta el templo familiar abrí la puerta secreta y saque la espada familiar, al salir cerré la puerta secreta por costumbre y fui corriendo a la salida trasera del castillo, de camino encontré a mi hermano.

-¡Ame has visto a nuestro padre!-me pregunto.

Yo solo lo mire con tristeza, esto fue toda la respuesta que necesito, corrimos hasta llegar a la salida trasera donde nuestra madre se encontraba haciendo frente a los invasores junto a Vent y otros dos guardias.

Una jabalina paso rosando a mi madre, ella esquivo la jabalina pero el filo de esta alcanzo a dañar la fleur de lis que cargaba en su collar, mi madre se percató de nuestra presencia y se acercó.

-Ame, Coeur, salgan de la ciudad, Vent los acompañara.

-¡no, madre no te perderé a ti también!-le respondí llorando

-Ame hija, mírame, si te quedas no sé qué te puedan hacer, por favor vete, sálvate.

-no-respondí aferrándome a ella.

Los soldados imperiales entraron al jardín junto con el emperador, en ese momento mi madre me puso su collar, su fleur de lis y acto seguido me cargo y me puso en el lomo de Vent.

Vent comenzó a correr conmigo en su lomo mientras detrás de nosotros se libraba un combate entre mi madre y sus dos guardias contra los soldados imperiales y el emperador, eran demasiados los guardias de mi madre no duraron mucho y a ella intentaron someterla pero lucho hasta su último aliento, logro acabar con seis soldados imperiales antes de que la sujetaran de los cascos y el emperador atravesara una espada en su corazón.

Los soldados comenzaron a perseguirnos, Vent no era tan rápido así que cuando nos adentramos en el bosque nos dejó a mi hermano y a mí en un arbusto, después de dejarnos intento correr, pero una flecha lo hirió en una de sus patas traseras, un momento después el comandante del ejército imperial apareció.

-¡¿Dónde dejaste a los críos imbécil?!-dijo el imperial.

Vent respondió dándole una patada al imperial, el comandante reaccionó de manera agresiva y acostando a Vent de espalda al suelo le entero la hoja de su espada en el abdomen, pero Vent manteniéndose fuerte le dijo.

-montón de tiranos, el infierno guarda un lugar para todos ustedes.

El comandante imperial saco su espada del torso de Vent y respondió.

-tu rey y tu reina cayeron, y tu terminaras igual que ellos si no me dices donde dejaste al príncipe y a la princesa.

-pues mátame, moriré con honor sabiendo que salve dos vidas que en un futuro te puedo asegurar que serán la peor pesadilla de tu emperador, asegúrate que tu emperador nunca olvide lo que hizo porque sello su destino-dijo con orgullo Vent.

El comandante le entero una vez más la espada pero esta vez fue en el corazón, dándole así el golpe de gracia al pegaso, acto seguido los soldados imperiales se retiraron y yo acompañada de mi hermano huimos.

Después de ese día el emperador ordenó buscar y exterminar a todos los miembros de la familia Argent, fuimos cazados y nos obligaron a escondernos y a vivir entre las sombras, un reino de terror había comenzado.

Pero hoy tengo 19 años y ya me he cansado de huir y esconderme, porto la espada familiar y con ella traeré justicia a mi familia y no me rendiré hasta tener la cabeza del emperador en bandeja de plata, mi nombre es Ame d´Argent y esta es mi historia, esta es mi venganza.

* * *

**aquí les dejo el prologo de mi segundo fanfic XD (no tarde tanto en subir el segundo) espero que sea de su agrado, y recuerden este fic es una pre cuela de infernal scratch, aunque no es necesario leer infernal scratch para entenderla.**


	2. 1 entre las sombras

Capítulo 1 entre las sombras

Por 8 años estuve huyendo junto a mi hermano, pero eso se acabó, mi hermano y yo nos separamos para que fuera más difícil que nos encontraran, yo regrese a Villa Fleur y me oculte en el templo familiar, mi hermano se fue al sur a una pequeña aldea entre los cerros.

Los miembros restantes de nuestra familia nos comunicamos mediante palomas mensajeras, el ataque de nuestro hogar solo había hecho que nos dispersáramos a lo largo del reino, por desgracia la purga que el emperador realizó contra nosotros redujo considerablemente nuestra familia.

Tiene un mes desde que decidimos responder a la ofensiva del emperador, pero tenemos que ser precavidos, pues el emperador cree que estamos incomunicados y somos inofensivos, para mantener esa creencia decidimos movernos con sigilo en las sombras.

Yo sobrevivía gracias a la vegetación de la zona, había numerosos manzanos, arbustos de vallas y en ocasiones iba por provisiones a una pequeña aldea cercana a las ruinas de mi hogar.

Me gustaba llevar puesta una casaca de gala roja que encontré en el templo familiar, supuse que antiguamente fue de mi padre, cuando era joven, pues me quedaba a la perfección, cuando tenía que salir me ponía una capa roja con borde dorado, su capucha ayudaba a que los soldados imperiales no me identificaran.

Este día había ido a provisionarme a la aldea cercana, ya iba de camino al templo familiar cuando encontré el cadáver de un soldado imperial, parecía haber sido atacado por algún depredador, me acerque para analizar el cuerpo con más detalle y fue cuando note que traía una mochila, se la quite y me la lleve, lo que sea que pueda traer me podía servir, al fin y al cabo el ya no lo necesitaría.

Al llegar al templo familiar revise la pajarera donde se refugiaban las palomas mensajeras, encontré una que portaba una carta de mi hermano, echo esto entre al templo y fui al cuarto que había acogido como estudio, el cuarto tenía una cama hecha de paja con una sábana roja, un estandarte rojo con la fleur de lis en él y un pequeño escritorio, deje mi mochila junto a la cama y la mochila del soldado imperial junto a la mesa, acto seguido me senté frente a la mesa y comencé a revisar la mochila, encontré una cantimplora llena, un mapa, un par de bolsas de dinero, y una nota sellada que tenía la inscripción "invitación" tome mi daga y con ella abrí la carta, en si interior encontré una nota que contenía lo siguiente:

_Dirigido a la duquesa de Acront._

_Le informamos que esta cordialmente invitada a la celebración que se realizará en el palacio azul el día 3 de febrero, esperamos que pueda asistir._

_Atentamente: el conde de Saint Étoiles._

Después de leer esto deje la invitación en la mesa el nombre de Étoiles ya lo había oído antes, después de meditarlo un rato y tratar de recordar decidí abrir la carta de mi hermano:

_Para Ame d'Argent_

_Querida hermana, si aún sigues decidida a hacer pagar al Emperador, talvez te interese esta información, me enteré gracias a un contacto, que una caravana imperial pasará cerca de tu posición, por la ruta de la abundancia el día 27 de Enero, esta caravana transporta información que te podría ser útil, entre esta información se encuentra una lista con los nombres de los lideres imperiales y también los nombres de los caza recompensas que dieron caza a nuestra familia, esto es lo que más te puede interesar sin embargo no descarto que talvez haya más información que te pueda ser de utilidad, dicho esto me despido, cuídate hermana._

_Atentamente: Coeur d'Argent._

-el 27 eso es mañana-me dije a mi misma.

Lo medite un momento y analice bien la situación, valía la pena ver que podía conseguir de la caravana, si de verdad transportaba la lista que mencionaba mi hermano en su carta me ahorraría tener que averiguar con quienes debía acabar.

Al siguiente día fui temprano a la ruta mencionada en la carta de mi hermano, ahí espere escondida entre los arboles hasta que apareció la caravana, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca salte en el techo de uno de los carromatos y acto seguido embestí desde arriba al soldado que cargaba el carromato enterrándole mi daga en el cuello, antes de que sus compañeros reaccionaran, desenfunde mi espada y de un rápido movimiento degollé a uno y al otro le enterré la hoja de la espada, los soldados que custodiaban el carromato de enfrente reaccionaron y desenfundaron sus armas, uno de ellos se me abalanzó contra mi portando una espada, pero logre bloquear su golpe y acto seguido lo desarme matándolo con su propia espada, ahora yo tenía dos espadas, los otros dos me atacaron, pero con la espada nadie me superaba, las hojas de mis espadas parecían volar cuando, atacaba mi velocidad me permitía bloquear y contra atacar con rapidez y eficiencia, no tarde mucho en acabar con los soldados imperiales, el último de ellos intentó huir pero le lance la espada que había conseguido de uno de sus compañeros y lo derribe.

Una vez habiéndome liberado de los guardias busque en los dos carromatos, hasta que encontré la lista junto con varios documentos y planes de guerra, me lleve los documentos que pude junto con la lista y acto seguido queme los restos de la caravana, así si era encontrada por los imperiales creerían que había sido atacada por bandidos.

Una vez me encontraba segura en el templo familiar, revise la lista, contenía varios nombres y uno de ellos era Saint Étoiles, el nombre mencionado en la invitación, al final de la lista venia escrito:

_Estos son los nombres de todos los involucrados en la cacería y eliminación de la extinta familia Argent, los tesoros de dicha familia fueron repartidos entre a las personas de esta lista._

Para desgracia del emperador esta lista había caído en las manos de una integrante de la "extinta" familia Argent y para desgracia de Étoiles, yo contaba con una invitación a la celebración que realizaría, solo necesitaba un disfraz y una cuartada, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió, la duquesa de Acront era odiada por los ciudadanos de la ciudad de Acront por ser una tirana que desprecia a las bajas clases sociales, porque no acabar con su vida y hacerme pasar por ella en la fiesta, el camino a Arcont no era largo y me quedaba de camino, al palacio azul que era donde se realizaría la celebración, lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar hasta ella.


	3. 2 la duquesa de la ciudad

Capítulo 2 la duquesa de la ciudad

Une vez tuve todo planeado partí hacia la ciudad de Acront, ya que la distancia no era larga, pero era considerable, decidí ir volando, pero son tiempos peligrosos y para evitar ser detectada, me escondía entre las nubes me detuve a descansar un par de veces de camino, a mitad del camino me encontré con una caravana civil, hable con ellos y sin problema me dejaron acompañarlos, empecé a notar que nos acercábamos a Acront debido al frio y a la nieve que se empezaba a hacer notar.

Una vez en Acront me separe de la caravana y les agradecí, acto seguido camine hasta la puerta de la ciudad, note que afuera de la muralla se alzaban viviendas, no eran gran cosa pero eran algo y eran un gran número, conforme avanzaba me encontraba con más habitantes de la ciudad aglomerándose frente a las puertas de la ciudad, al parecer los soldados imperiales no dejaban entrar ni salir a nadie.

-genial, tendré que buscar otro camino- me dije a mi misma mientras analizaba la muralla, no quería volar ya que sería demasiado notorio.

Analice cada centímetro de la muralla, hasta que finalmente encontré una zona por la que podía escalar, sin demora me dirigí hasta dicha zona y con habilidad escale la muralla, los guardias estaban muy ocupados con los civiles y los que se encontraban en la cima de la muralla se encontraban vigilando los cielos para que ningún pegaso se colara, pero yo logre colarme.

Una vez estuve en la cima de la muralla salte hacia el techo de la casa más cercana, corrí por el techo de la misma hasta llegar a otro salto esta vez la casa vecina se encontraba un poco más alejada así que tuve que impulsarme con mis alas, cuando tuve la oportunidad baje de los tejados a tierra firme, una vez en el suelo me puse mi capucha y me dirigí a la zona rica de la ciudad.

Las calles eran un desastre los ciudadanos parecían no soportar más a sus gobernantes, pero mientras caminaba llego una pregunta a mi cabeza ¿Por qué no dejaban entrar o salir a nadie?, mi pregunta no tardo en obtener respuesta, pues de camino a la zona rica de la ciudad me encontré con que el parque de la misma estaba cerrado, me acerque por curiosidad y alcancé a ver a un conjunto de soldados imperiales y frente a ellos un grupo de grifos, al acercarme un poco más alcancé a escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban.

-el trato que ofrece el emperador es claro, ustedes nos dan parte de sus tesoros y en cambio los montes helados serán de ustedes-dijo firmemente el capitán de los imperiales.

-lo único que me preocupa es la ciudadela perteneciente a los pegasos que se encuentra en la zona-contesto uno de los grifos.

-no se preocupe por ello, el general Hurricane no será un problema-respondió el imperial.

No pude escuchar más pues alcancé a ver de reojo que un guardia se acercaba desde mi izquierda, así que rápidamente retome mi camino.

No fue difícil entrar al barrio rico pues mi casaca y mi capa eran de gala, por lo que nadie me impidió el paso. Una vez en la plaza central del barrio, me acerque a un sastre que transportaba en una pequeña carreta su material de trabajo.

-disculpe ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a la Duquesa?-le pregunte.

-¿la Duquesa?-dijo confundido, guardado silencio, un momento y después reacciono-¡ah esa Duquesa! Se encuentra en la zona este del barrio esa yegua es de mis mejores clientes… pero es alguien bastante desagradable y prepotente.

-se lo agradezco-dije respetuosamente mientras me alejaba en la dirección que me había sido indicada.

La casa de la duquesa no era menos de lo que esperaba era una casa de considerable tamaño ubicada justo alado de la muralla y no solo eso, además estaba conectada a la muralla.

Lentamente me acerque a la casa y por una de las ventanas observe, parecía estar vacía a excepción por un sonido, si se poni más atención parecía ser la voz de la Duquesa.

Sin más preámbulos desenfunde mi espada y con esta hice palanca para abrir la ventana, una vez dentro de la casa, atravesé el comedor de la casa siguiendo la voz de la Duquesa, hasta un cuarto que contaba con una ventana que daba hacia afuera de la muralla, antes de abalanzarme sobre ella me escondí detrás de la puerta de dicho cuarto y escuche lo que decía.

-¡no puedo creerlo el conde me prometió que me iba a invitar, pero la invitación no ha llegado, sabía que no debíamos confiar en el servicio de mensajería de los imperiales, pero acaso alguien me escucho, no todos ignoraron a la Duquesa! Pero eso ya no importa, espero que tú seas de fiar cadete, tenga esta carta y recuerde que es únicamente para los ojos del conde de Saint Étoiles.-le dijo la Duquesa mientras le entregaba una carta.

-puede confiar en mi Duquesa-respondió el mensajero mientras salía de la habitación por la puerta detrás de la cual yo estaba oculta.

Sabía que no podía dejar que esa carta llegara a manos del conde así que de un perchero que tenía alado de mí, agarre una bufanda y la tome de los dos extremos, antes de que el mensajero saliera de la casa lo capture cubriéndole la nariz y la boca con la bufanda, el mensajero intento forcejear pero no lo logro, al poco tiempo quedo inconciente.

Acto seguido revise su mochila y saque la carta.

-espero que no te importe que la tome pero no puedo dejar que llegue a manos del conde-le susurre al oído al mensajero inconsciente.

Antes de volver donde se encontraba la Duquesa tire la carta al fuego, de la chimenea, acto seguido me dirigí al cuarto donde se encontraba la Duquesa que era una pegaso de un pelaje azul cian y crin rosada, traía puesta una capa elegante de color violeta y un sombrero del mismo color que la capa.

Lentamente me acerque a ella, cuando estuve a una distancia corta de ella desenfunde mi daga y me pare en dos patas sin dejar de aproximarme a ella sigilosamente, cuando estuve a menos de unos centímetros de la Duquesa fije mi vista en la plateada hoja de mi daga y pasee mi vista hasta el lomo dela duquesa, con mi casco izquierdo recorrí lentamente la capa de gala de la Duquesa y cuando tuve su pelaje azul a la vista, la apuñale cuidando de no dañar la capa que iba a necesitar, cuando la hoja de la daga se enterró en su lomo la Duquesa soltó un grito, acto seguido desenterré la daga y la duquesa se alejó tambaleante de la ventana sujetando la herida con su casco derecho, siguió retrocediendo tambaleante hasta que cayó sobre su lomo al suelo.

Una vez la Duquesa estaba tendida en el suelo enfunde mi daga y me acerque a ella, la Duquesa me dirigió una mirada un tanto asustada, yo lo único que hice fue despojarla de su sombrero y su capa.

-¿Qué significa esto acaso me estas robando?-me pregunto entre sus quejidos de dolor.

-no es nada personal Duquesa solo la necesitaba fuera del camino, tómelo como un castigo por todo lo que le ah echo pasar a los pobres-le respondí mientras analizaba la capa que hace un momento traía puesta la duquesa.

La duquesa fijo la vista en mis ojos y dijo:

-No pensé que el pony que me arrebataría la vida fuera a tener unos hermosos ojos violetas como los tuyos, de hecho la ropa que me acabas de quitar combina a la perfección con esos ojos y esa crin color vino.

Le devolví la mirada al oír esto era curioso que alguien que solo había menos preciado a los demás toda su vida, pudiera alagar a alguien justo antes de su muerte.

-sabes si pudiera cambiar todo lo que hice lo haría gustosa-me dijo la Duquesa antes de cerrar sus ojos por última vez.

-descansa en paz Duquesa-dije antes de salir volando de la mansión por la ventana del cuarto.

Una vez estuve a una distancia segura de la ciudad me dirigí hasta una nube, y remplace mi capa y mi capucha con la capa de la Duquesa y su sombrero, mi capa la guarde en mi mochila lo único de mi vestimenta que no remplacé fue mi casaca roja y el colar de mi madre, una vez estaba lista un gran estruendo proveniente de la ciudad atrajo mi atención y me asome por el borde de la nube lo que vi fue impresionante, la puerta de la ciudad había caído los ciudadanos furiosos entraron a la ciudad, y corrieron hasta el jardín donde antes se encontraban los imperiales y los grifos, pero ya no estaban, los guardias de la ciudad actuaron tratando de apaciguar a la turba enfurecida, yo en cambio decidí partir antes de que las cosas empeoraran, descendí volando de la nube hasta llegar a un pequeño lago congelado, sobre el cual volé y aterrice en la orilla de este.

-el mundo pasa por malos tiempos hoy en día-me dije mientras miraba mi reflejo en el hielo del lago, fue entonces cuando me pareció que el sombrero era una pieza muy seca.

-a este sombrero le hace falta algo-dije mirando a mi alrededor hasta que encontré una conjunto de rosa blanca que curiosamente había crecido y sobrevivido a pesar del frio.

Me acerque a las flores, arranque una y se la puse al sombrero para darle un toque más personal, acto seguido volví a ver mi reflejo en el hielo del lago y dije:

-así está mejor, si me tengo que disfrazar para ir a la fiesta al menos que me sienta a gusto con lo que traigo- me dije mientras me alejaba del lago.

Con esto echo emprendí el camino al palacio azul, el viaje a Acront había sido de cuatro días y de camino al palacio azul al menos haría dos días más volando.


	4. 3 el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

Capítulo 3 el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

Como lo tenía planeado llegue al palacio Azul a tiempo, la fiesta apenas tenía unos momentos de haber empezado, los invitados pasaban entregando su invitación a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, yo me acerque lentamente, nadie pareció percatarse de que no era quien aparentaba ser, una vez estuve frente al guardia este me pidió mi invitación y yo se la di, acto seguido el guardia anuncio mi llegada y yo entre al palacio.

El lugar estaba lleno de ponis de todo tipo, pegasos unicornios, terrestres, todos eran de la alta sociedad, observe el palacio en busca de mi objetivo, cuando un casco me tocó el hombro llamando mi atención, voltee y para mi sorpresa a mi lado estaba Hurricane.

-mis ojos me mienten o tengo delante mío a la hija de mi difunto amigo Sang d'Argent-dijo Hurricane mirándome a los ojos.

Sabía que podía confiar en Hurricane así que le hice un signo afirmativo con la cabeza y acto seguido susurré.

-pero por favor no lo diga.

Hurricane me respondió con un guiño y acto seguido paso su ala por encima de mi lomo.

-hágame el honor de acompañarla el día de hoy-dijo mientras me guiaba a una mesa relativamente apartada de los demás invitados

Nos sentamos en la mesa y esperamos un momento cuando estuvimos seguros de que nadie se concentraba en nosotros fue cuando la charla empezó.

-Ame que haces aquí? Donde has estado?-me pregunto.

-oculta, protegiéndome de la purga que el emperador realizo contra mi familia.

-¿pero porque has venido aquí?, si el emperador te quiere muerta, acabas de meter en la boca del lobo-agrego Hurricane.

-vine por sangre- respondí fríamente.

Hurricane entendió a lo que me refería y disimulando se acercó a mí.

-tenemos ese objetivo en común, desde que me volví general el emperador a enviado sicarios a tratar de matarme.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-hace unos meses el emperador decidió vender parte del territorio de los pegasos a los grifos, yo me opuse y forme a mi ejército en ofensiva contra los grifos y los imperiales, desde entonces llegan sicarios a mi casa, pero mi mayor preocupación son mi hijo y mi esposa.

-entonces tu porque estas aquí?

-me invitaron, sé que es una trampa y en cualquier momento trataran de atacarme, así que decidí que atacaría antes cuando se presentara la oportunidad

Hablamos un rato hasta que el anfitrión de la fiesta decidió hablar con sus invitados, dio un pequeño discurso sobre la razón de la fiesta, los logros del imperio, entre otras cosas, a Hurricane y a mí no nos importaba solo nos importaba verlo muerto, una vez termino de hablar me levante de la mesa Hurricane me siguió.

-espera, será más difícil que nos hagan algo si vamos juntos-me dijo.

-eso es correcto-respondí.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el conde Saint Étoiles, Hurricane levantó su casco en señal de saludo y el conde le respondió.

-es un placer tenerlo aquí General Hurricane, ¿cuénteme cómo está la familia?-pregunto sin mostrar mucho interés Étoiles.

-muy bien gracias por preguntar señor conde-respondió con respeto Hurricane.

Étoiles paseo su vista hasta llegar a mi, me miro confundido y pregunto.

-¿Quién le acompaña General?

-solo una vieja amiga que ha venido a darle un mensaje-respondió Hurricane cambiando su expresión a una más seria y amenazante.

Justo cuando Hurricane termino de decir la frase, tome un cuchillo de la mesa y con una velocidad de vértigo se lo enterré en el pecho a Étoiles, el conde aparto mi casco rápidamente evitando que la hoja del cuchillo tocara un punto vital y retrocedió con el cuchillo clavado en el pecho.

-¡GUARDIAS NECESITO AYUDA!-grito Étoiles.

Los soldados imperiales nos rodearon, Hurricane y yo desenfundamos nuestras espadas y yo me deshice del sombrero que traía, la espada de Hurriquen era una Glaidus con empuñadura de plata, pero cuando mi espada salió a relucir Étoiles de inmediato reconoció que era la espada familiar de la familia Argent.

-¡OLVIDENSE DE HURRICANE, MATEN A LA ARGENT!-grito furioso aun con el cuchillo enterrado.

Hurricane y yo nos pusimos espalda con espalda y recibimos los ataques de los imperiales, al primer guardia que me atacó lo desarme para tener dos espadas, el segundo atacó a Hurricane, pero el General reaccionó y le sujeto el casco donde portaba la espada a su atacante y acto seguido lo apuñalo con la hoja de su espada, los imperiales se lanzaban sobre nosotros tratando de tomarnos desprevenidos, pero mi maestría con la técnica a doble arma era impecable, mis reflejos infalibles y mi coordinación insuperable, podía mantener un combate con hasta tres enemigos al mismo tiempo, Hurricane no se quedaba atrás su técnica era excelente no paso mucho tiempo para que la hoja de su espada Glaidus, estuviera bañada en sangre.

El palacio azul resonaba con el sonido del acero chocando, las afiladas hojas de las espadas parecían volar buscando a su blanco, los invitados rápidamente salieron del palacio cuando comenzó el conflicto, los soldados no paraban de llegar, por suerte Hurriquen y yo nos cuidábamos mutuamente, si uno de nosotros ya era una fiera en combate los dos juntos éramos titanes.

-¡creo que armamos una buena!-dije mientras los imperiales intentaban abatirnos.

-ni que lo digas-contesto Hurricane.

El conde se desenterró el cuchillo del pecho y lo tiro al suelo, acto seguido se dirigió a la pared donde había dos floretes cruzados, desenfundo uno y se dirigió hacia nosotros caminando en dos patas.

-¡ENCARGENSE DEL GENERAL,LA ARGENT ES MIA!-ordeno Étoiles.

Al ver que todos los imperiales se iban en su contra Hurricane corrió a la cocina, embestí dos de los soldados que lo perseguían enterrándoles mis espadas, cuando las desenterré lancé la espada imperial eliminando a otro de los perseguidores de Hurricane, quedándome solamente con mi espada.

Étoiles me atacó, pero su estocada fue desviada por la hoja de mi espada, el conde no tardó en lanzar un tajo que iba dirigido a mi cuello, pero este también fue bloqueado, en respuesta mientras mi espada bloqueaba la suya yo me gire y aparte al conde de una patada, Étoiles se reincorporó y volvió a atacar, pero también logre bloquear ese ataque, mientras me batía en duelo contra el conde, Hurricane salió de la cocina seguido por menos imperiales que antes, pero seguían siendo un gran número, uno de los imperiales lo atacó poniendo a Hurricane contra una mesa, el general bloqueó el ataque con su espada y con su otro casco busco a tientas en la mesa hasta que encontró una botella de vino que le partió en la cabeza al imperial, acto seguido otro imperial intentó atacarlo, el comandante esquivo la espada de su atacante y le enterró la botella rota en el cuello.

Mientras combatía contra el conde me desplacé sin darme cuenta hasta la puerta que daba al balcón del palacio, Étoiles se abalanzó encima de mi sacándome con él al balcón, me reincorpore rápidamente bloqueando un ataque que acababa de lanzar el conde, mientras apartaba su espada con la mía, desenfunde mi daga casi al instante y lo apuñale en el abdomen.

Étoiles dejó caer su espada, lo que me dio la oportunidad de apuñalarlo con mi espada y lo hice, mi espada estaba enterrada justamente a un lado de donde había enterrado la daga, cuando vi salir la hoja de mi espada por su espalda, le dije al oído.

-el infierno te espera desgraciado-después de decir esto estuve a punto de desencajar mis armas de golpe pero él me detuvo.

-el emperador cumplirá su palabra, tu familia dejara de existir tarde o temprano, no se pueden ocultar para siempre, tu familia caerá… Argent-dijo entre quejidos.

Una vez término de hablar desenterré mis armas de golpe de su cuerpo y el conde cayó al suelo.

-uno menos-dije mientras enfundaba mis armas.

Hurricane salía corriendo al balcón y pasando a mi lado dijo.

-¡vuela!

Hurricane emprendió el vuelo y yo confundida mire hacia dentro del palacio y vi que detrás de él venía toda una horda de imperiales, me despoje de la capa de gala y emprendí vuelo en la misma dirección que Hurricane se había ido.

Solo los imperiales que eran pegasos como nosotros nos persiguieron, no tarde en alcanzar a Hurricane, pero los soldados seguían detrás nuestro debíamos encontrar una manera de perderlos y rápido.

-¡¿alguna idea?!-me preguntó.

Analice el espacio y localice una caverna.

-¡a la cueva!-sugerí.

Ambos descendimos en picada hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la cueva, una vez dentro, aprovechamos la oscuridad para perder a los imperiales, los soldados se hartaron rápido de buscarnos y se fueron.

Una vez se habían ido. Hurricane y yo salimos de la cueva.

-sabes creo que deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez-dijo Hurricane en broma.

Yo me reí y le respondí:

-Tal vez algún día.

-ya enserió, me gustaría que tú y los que queden de tu familia vengan a mi hogar, tengo unos camaradas que tampoco simpatizan con el emperador entre más seamos mejor. así que ¿qué dices?

Lo medite un momento y luego respondí:

-claro, les informaré y estaremos ahí.

-perfecto, los esperamos en dos semanas, en la ciudad del norte, justo al lado de los montes Helados, mi hogar se encuentra en un pequeño monte, la verán de inmediato.

-supongo que en ese caso, nos despedimos.

-estas en lo correcto, mi lady-respondió Hurricane.

-pues nos vemos en dos semanas-agregue

-claro que sí, la veré en dos semanas-dijo Hurricane antes de marcharse volando.

Regrese a mi antiguo hogar y una vez estuve en el templo familiar tache el nombre de Étoiles de la lista, y escribí tres cartas, una para mi hermano una para mi tía y otra para mi primo, informándoles de la invitación de Hurricane, porque eran ciertas las palabras del general, entre más seamos en contra de los Tiranos, más posibilidad teníamos de hacerles frente.


	5. 4 la alianza

Capítulo 4 la alianza

Espere en el templo familiar 3 días a que llegaran mis familiares y partir juntos a la casa de Hurricane, el primero en llegar fue mi hermano, entro al Templo mientras yo me encontraba dormida, en mi escritorio sobre la lista que contenía los nombres de todos mis blancos, cuando escuche unos cascos acercándose me desperté, me dirigí a al salón principal y lo vi Coeur d'Argent mi hermano, el me regreso la mirada y acto seguido nos abrazamos

-hermana me da gusto que estés bien, la noticia del asesinato del conde Saint Étoiles se esparció como agua a lo largo del imperio-me dijo preocupado.

-no te preocupes por mi hermano, dime como te ha ido?

-no muy bien me temo, los imperiales reforzaron la seguridad en mi zona de trabajo, no hay un solo lugar en el que no pongan su ojo.

-¡vaya, vaya! Coeur y Ame d'Argent la pegaso que armo todo un lio y volvió a poner en la mira del emperador a los Argent- dijo mi tía mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban a la entrada del Templo

Mi tía cuyo nombre era Saphir d'Argent, era una unicornio de pelaje azul claro y crin se color azul rey, su cutie mark era una flecha dorada con punta de Zafiro, sus ojos eran como zafiros, su nombre le quedaba a la perfección, traía puesto un traje elegante de color blanco y en su cuerno traía un anillo de oro en el que portaba la fleur de lis echa con un Rubí, no hace falta decir que este anillo era otro de los tesoros familiares de nuestra familia.

-tía Saphir cuanto tiempo-dijo mi hermano acercándose a nuestra tía.

-yo también extrañaba a mi sobrino y a mi sobrina, aunque esta última sea un poco rebelde y testaruda, veo que no sirvió que te dijera hace un año que debíamos actuar con cautela, sabes cuantos imperiales saben que sigue habiendo miembros de la familia Argent sueltos… absolutamente todos.

-vamos a empezar con lo mismo-dije haciendo una mueca.

-¡Ame por tu culpa el emperador sabe que seguimos existiendo, sabes lo que significa!-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Saphir n…-dije siendo interrumpida por ella.

-¡significa que el emperador empezara a cazarnos una vez más, que pretendes que hagamos escondernos de nuevo!-me dijo un tanto molesta

-¡no nos volveremos a esconder!.

-¡¿Entonces qué haremos Ame?!

-¡si quieren atacarnos, atacaremos primero, no dejare que vuelvan a pasar sobre nosotros!-respondí.

Mi hermanos solo nos veía discutir sentado ya estaba más que acostumbrado, mientras discutíamos entro al templo Faux d'Argent, mi primo

-enserió apenas llego y ya están de discutiendo-dijo en un tono seco.

Saphir y yo paramos de discutir y lo miramos, acto seguido le dimos la bienvenida.

Faux era un pegaso de pelaje azul verdoso, crin café claro, ojos verdes y su cutie marck eran dos hachas cruzadas, en su casco derecho portaba una pulsera de plata con una inscripción en francés, un tesoro más de nuestra familia.

-¿cómo has estado Faux?-pregunte

-nada nuevo en realidad solo la noticia del asesinato del conde Saint Étoiles.

-eso fue cortesía de tu querida prima, y por eso somos una vez más blancos del emperador-dijo Saphir

-¡enserió quieres empezar de nuevo!-le respondí.

-¡así parece!-dijo Saphir.

-¡entiende esto, llame la atención sí, pero me encontré con el general Hurricane y me pidió que fuéramos con él, el va a ayudarnos.

-¡leí tu carta no necesitas repetirme eso!-respondió

-entonces porque te enfadas, al fin y al cabo conseguí un aliado muy fuerte.

-no quiero interrumpir pero, no deberíamos partir para llegar con Hurricane, la fecha que mi hermana acordó es en unos días-dijo mi hermano

-es cierto-agrego Faux

Una vez más paramos nuestra discusión y nos preparamos para salir yo lleve la lista con los nombres conmigo pues después de reunirnos con Hurricane empezaría a buscar mi próximo blanco.

Al salir nos dirigimos al norte a los montes helados el camino era duro pero nada que no pudiéramos superar, tomamos tres descansos a lo largo del camino y una vez estuvimos cerca del hogar de Hurricane decidimos descansar una cuarta vez.

-al fin, solo falta un tramo más y llegamos-dijo Faux

-pero por el momento quien quiere comer-agrego Saphir.

Nuestro descansó fue interrumpido por una flecha que paso rosando a Coeur, acto seguido nos refugiamos en los árboles, y desenfundamos nuestras armas, mi hermano tenía un sable, Saphir un arco y Faux una Tomahawk.

Empezamos a buscar sigilosamente a nuestro atacante pero al no encontrarlo salimos de nuestros escondites, nadie volvió a atacar por lo que creímos que había sido una flecha herrada o extraviada, pero no quisimos arriesgarnos así que seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar al hogar del General.

Nos acercamos a la entrada de su morada donde yo llame a la puerta unos momentos después el mismo Hurricane nos atendió.

-Ame, has llegado y justo a tiempo los demás ya están adentro, solo los estábamos esperando a ustedes para poder empezar- dijo Hurricane acto seguido nos invitó a pasar.

La casa ya era de admirarse por fuera tenía todo el toque del arte griego, pero por dentro superaba a su fachada, las paredes que decoraban su interior eran de caoba, al fondo en la pared se veían cuadros con todo tipo de paisajes en ellos.

Hurricane nos llevó hasta una sala donde se encontraban sus camaradas ahí fue donde nos presentó.

-camaradas estos son los últimos miembros de la familia Argent, Ame podrías presentarnos a tu familia.

Hice un ademan afirmativo y me adentre en el salón.

-déjeme presentarles uno a uno a los miembros de mi honorable familia, el pegaso a mi lado es Coeur d'Argent mi hermano- Coeur hiso una reverencia después de que lo nombrara yo continúe con la presentación-la unicornio que nos acompaña es Saphir d'Argent, hermana de Sang d'Argent mi padre.

-un honor-dijo con respeto Saphir

-el pegaso a su lado es Faux d'Argent, hijo del hermano de mi padre, Corsaire d'Argent- Faux hiso una reverencia al igual que mi hermano-y para terminar, mi nombre es Ame d'Argent hija mayor de Sang d'Argent

Una vez termine de presentar a mi familia los colegas de Hurricane se levantaron de sus asientos y se presentaron el primero fue un unicornio terrestre con pelaje café claro, crin negra cutie marck de un timón y portaba una vieja armadura.

-es un placer conocerlos soy el teniente Marine Horn.

Después de él avanzaron hacia nosotros dos unicornios ambos de pelaje blanco, eran una yegua con crin de color azul y un semental con crin de color rojo, que fue el primero en presentarse.

-soy el rey platino y esta es mi esposa la reina platino

-un honor-agrego ella.

La siguiente fue una pony terrestre de pelaje negro con crin morada, su cutie marck era una rosa de los vientos, portaba una túnica de colore añil y en su casco portaba una cimitarra.

-un placer conocerlos mi nombre es NigthFlower.

Tras ella se nos acercó un pegaso de pelaje rojo un poco opaco y crin negra, su cutie marck era un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas, pero de lejos lo más notorio en el eran sus numerosas heridas, tenía un parche cubriéndole el ojo derecho.

-soy Broken Sword, antiguo almirante de las tropas imperiales pero he desertado junto con toda mi unidad, estoy a su servicio- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

Broken Sword tenía pinta de haber sufrido una especie de tortura, su pelaje estaba maltratado, su tono rojo de pelo se había opacado, pero teniéndolo cerca pude notar algo que no note antes… solo tenía un ala.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-pregunte.

-para mi desgracia decidí desertar en un mal momento, y como puedes ver no Salí ileso, pero la orden era matarme así que puedo considerarme afortunado.

-¿cómo escapaste?-pregunte.

-Hurricane junto a NigthFlowr y unos cuantos rebeldes más intervinieron y me rescataron a mí y a los que quedaban de mi unidad.

-¿Por qué desertaste?- pregunte sintiendo lastima por pegaso caído.

-ya no podía soportar trabajar para el emperador, ese tirano nos hacía matar inocentes, yo y mi unidad nos cansamos y decidimos desobedecer, ya sabrás que paso después, algo bastante similar a lo que le hiso a tu familia, solamente que esta vez con una aldea que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto de por medio… no sabes lo que se siente estar manchado con la sangre de inocentes- dijo agachando la cabeza

Ese pegaso buscaba redención, quería librarse de los actos que cometió en el nombre del emperador, el momento fue interrumpido por dos potrillos que entraron jugando al salón, uno era un pegaso de color azul marino con la crin de los colores del arcoíris y la otra una unicornio blanca con crin violeta.

-y quiénes son estos pequeños?- pregunto Saphir acercándose a ellos.

-el pequeño pegaso es mi hijo, Hurricane II y la unicornio es la princesa platino.

Una vez más el momento fue interrumpido por un flecha pero esta vez no fue la única las puertas de la casa empezaron a temblar siendo embestidas por arietes, otra fleche entró por la ventana, Saphir por inercia saco a los dos potrillos de la sala.

-¡ALEJENSE DE LAS VENTANAS!-advirtió NigthFlower.

Se empezaron a oír choques metálicos, los guardias de Hurricane estaban defendiendo la casa, Broken y yo aprovechamos para desenfundar nuestras armas y salir por las ventanas, una vez estuvimos fuera vimos un grupo considerable de bandidos.

-¡¿y estos bastardos quiénes son?!-pregunte

-son los sicarios más peligrosos del emperador, si alguien le estorba al emperador en su camino y no puede proceder de forma legal, los envía a ellos-respondió Broken.

Analicé atentamente a cada uno todos luchaban como si fueran bestias salvajes, pero había tres que sobre salían en crueldad y en agresividad.

-¿Cómo podemos disolver a estos salvajes?-pregunte

-vez a los tres capitanes, son los más agresivos y sanguinarios de todos, si quieres disolver a estos salvajes mata a sus líderes, ya sabes corta la cabeza y el cuerpo caerá, pero ten cuidado, sus tres líderes son peores de lo que aparentan, sus nombres son Bloody Soul, Errant Morts y Hell blood-al decir el nombre del ultimo su expresión cambio y guardo silencio un momento.

-¡¿Qué pasa con Hell Blood!

-que es un maldito psicópata y también es el más peligroso de los tres, algunos lo nombran The Hunter, otros lo llaman el mártir de los inocentes, le gusta el deporte de la caza pero no de cualquier criatura.

Comprendí a que se refería, al concentrarme más en él note que no traía armas cortantes, su única arma era una ballesta echa completamente de hierro, a sus víctimas los mataba con esa misma arma de lejos de un disparo, pero de cerca te golpeaba con la ballesta hasta matarte, The Hunter era un pegaso de color café oscuro, crin negra, su cutie marck eran dos ballestas cruzadas, el bastardo traía puesto un collar, en el que colgaban 3 cuernos de unicornio, y traía una capa echa con plumas de pegaso, esto me hiso pensar que le gustaba tomar trofeos de sus víctimas.

Hurricane y los demás salieron de la casa y nos alcanzaron a Broken y a mí, al estar todos reunidos nos fuimos sobre los bandidos Saphir se quedó atrás cubriéndonos con su arco, los salvajes por más agresivos y fieros que fueran no se comparaban con la maestría que nosotros teníamos en el combate, no tardamos mucho en obligarlos a retroceder, éramos guerreros de nacimiento si uno de nosotros era peligroso todos nosotros juntos éramos imparables.

solo Hurricane y yo habíamos causados un caos en la casa de Étoiles, todos nosotros a la ves éramos un ejército, los bandidos caían como moscas a nuestro alrededor no duraban más de un minuto en combate contra uno de nosotros.

sus líderes al ver la desventaja en la que estaban, decidieron retirarse al bosque, no los perseguimos en el bosque porque eso sería una ventaja para ellos nos bastó con ahuyentarlos.

-se fueron-dijo NigthFlower limpiando la sangre de su Cimatarra.

-pero lo volverán a intentar cuando no estemos todos juntos-agrego Marin Horn enfundando su espada.

-entonces después de esta batalla que dicen tú y tu Familia Ame, ¿nos ayudaran?.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo por lo que cerramos la alianza con Hurricane.

-perfecto, pero antes de hacer nada debemos quitarnos de encima a esos malditos-agrego Hurricane

-yo me encargo de ellos, buscare a sus líderes y acabare con ellos uno a uno-respondí ofreciéndome

-¿segura?-pregunto Hurricane.

-estaré bien, ustedes comiencen a planear nuestro primer movimiento.

Con esto último dicho me adentre en el bosque escondiéndome entre los matorrales me interesaba matar a esos salvajes porque los tres estaban en la lista, los tres habían participado en la purga realizada contra mi familia, era hora de devolverles es favor.


	6. 5 reconocimiento

Capítulo 5 reconocimiento

Me adentre en el bosque escondiéndome entre los matorrales siguiendo a los bandidos desde la distancia, no tenía planeado matarlos cuando los encontrara, necesitaba analizar la situación quería que me guiaran hasta su guarida, pero en un punto del camino el rastro se dividía en tres caminos, lo que significaba que los líderes se habían dispersado junto con sus respectivos bandidos, esto podría significar que tenían más de una guarida y si este era el caso también significaba que serían más de los que pensé.

Escogí uno de los caminos y seguí el rastro hasta una pequeña pendiente desde la cual se veía una fortaleza hecha principalmente de madera y roca, desde la posición que tenía no podía apreciar del todo la fortaleza por lo que busque un lugar más alto, al no encontrar uno, me subí a la punta del árbol más alto que encontré.

El árbol funciono, desde ahi tenía vista a toda la fortaleza.

-veamos que tenemos aquí-me dije.

Fue entonces cuando a observar la fortaleza detenidamente, analice sus defensas, sus puntos débiles, sus puntos fuertes, el número de bandidos en ella, las armas con las que contaban, todo.

La muralla de la fortaleza estaba hecha con troncos que habían clavado al suelo, la muralla tenía una altura de 4 metros, había sido adornada con huesos y otros artilugios que le daban un aspecto más imponente de lo que en realidad era, no era una muralla difícil de derribar, el único problema era que estaba rodeada por terreno totalmente llano, lo que convertía al atacante en un blanco fácil para los arqueros, la mejor opción para burlar la muralla era un ataque aéreo.

Pero este plan también tenía una desventaja las torres que se encontraban a cada esquina de la fortaleza, eran suficientemente altas, para que los arqueros tuvieran la oportunidad de defender el fuerte de un ataque aéreo, sin mencionar que los pegasos del fuerte harían frente a los atacantes antes de que estos lleguen a tierra.

Frente de la muralla a centímetros de ella se hallaban clavadas al piso picas ensangrentadas, en algunas había cráneos clavados en sus puntas, algunas de estas cabezas todavía estaban en descomposición.

Era una fortaleza barata, sus edificios eran de madera y algunos no estaban bien construidos, su arma principal era su fachada que estaba adornada de tal manera que inspiraba miedo en los corazones de sus enemigos, los mismos bandidos se vestían con huesos, para provocar miedo y verse más letales de lo que en realidad eran, la arma principal de estos bastardos era el miedo.

Sin embargo no eran estúpidos, pues su vigilancia era alta y era casi imposible acercarse sin ser visto, un punto del que me percate al observar el llano que rodeaba la muralla fue que la hierba era muy alta, en el día te verían con facilidad aun con este detalle, pero en la noche esa hierva sería un perfecto escondite combinado con el velo nocturno.

Había encontrado una manera de burlar a los arqueros a ahora necesitaba una entrada, analice la muralla en busca de una abertura, pero no encontré nada, sin embargo encontré una parte de la muralla que no terminaba en picos, todo lo que necesitaba era una cuerda y podría ser una entrada.

Pero al ver esta entrada, analice un poco más y encontré un rio tapado por los árboles que se encontraban atrás de la fortaleza, lo que me intereso del rio es que un pequeño golfo de este entraba en la fortaleza, eso podía ser otra entrada si tenía la suerte de que no estuviera rejada la zona por donde entraba el agua, para asegurar esto necesitaba más información.

En este punto tenía una entrada y una posible entrada localizadas, por lo que centre mi atención en los guardias solo los arqueros estaban organizados, los demás no tenían rutas de vigilancia dentro de la fortaleza, grave error eso los hacia vulnerables a un ataque interno, y planeaba usar esto a mi favor, en cuanto al equipo de los bandidos, era bastante simple armaduras de cuero, con piezas de hierro oxidadas, adornaban sus armaduras con huesos y tenían la costumbre de no limpiar la sangre para inspirar miedo a sus enemigos, otra de sus tácticas psicológicas de guerra.

Sus armas no estaban mejor que sus armaduras, las hojas de todas sus armas se encontraban manchadas de sangre y oxidadas, una vez más otro intento de hacerse ver más aterradores, aunque esto podía significar una desventaja, al estar oxidadas las armas, esto las hacía vulnerables a romperse en combate un punto más que usaría a mi favor.

En este punto ya tenía muchas posibles y estrategias para hacer caer esta primera fortaleza, pero todavía quería ver algo más así que espere en mi posición al anochecer.

Una vez la luz del sol se extinguió en el ocaso, las defensas de la muralla bajaron a niveles peligrosos, solo unos 8 o 12 arqueros se quedaron vigilando, la fortaleza parecía un desierto, no había absolutamente nadie caminando entre los pequeños edificios de la fortaleza los únicos que se veían entre los edificios estaban dormidos, nadie vigilaba el interior de la fortaleza, la única vigilancia eran los arqueros ya mencionados, este gran error les costaría muy caro, si hacia un ataque debía ser en la noche.

La puerta de la fortaleza se abrió parcialmente y por ella salieron 3 bandidos, que caminaron hacia el bosque, decidí seguirlos pues podían darme información más precisa del interior de la fortaleza, me moví entre los arboles con sigilo hasta que encontré a los bandidos, hablando decidí escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban antes de atacarlos.

-No entiendo porque nuestros líderes decidieron que debíamos retirarnos-dijo uno de ellos recargándose en un árbol.

-sí, probablemente si nos hubiéramos quedado un poco más hubiéramos ganado.

-ustedes vieron al zoquete después de la batalla.

-creo que lo mato el pegaso rojo al que le faltaba un ala.

-que, lastima me agradaba el zoquete.

-sí, tenía un buen sentido del humor.

Al ver que su plática no tenía nada que me interesara decidí atacarlos, desenvaine mi daga, y salte sobre el que tenía más cerca apuñalándolo en sus piernas, para dejarlo inmovilizado, acto seguido desenvaine mi espada, al igual que los otros dos bandidos y me atacaron, el primero me lanzo un tajo con su espada, al bloquear su ataque con mi daga lo apuñale en un punto no letal del abdomen, el bandido cayó al suelo, el ultimo, trato de tomarme por sorpresa, pero esquive su ataque y rápidamente le enceste un golpe en la nuca con el pomo de mi espada dejándolo inconsciente.

Antes de interrogarlos, con una liana ate en un arbola al bandido que había dejado inconsciente, echo esto procedí con la interrogación.

-bueno que tal si lo ponemos fácil y me dicen… dije siendo interrumpida por el bandido al que había apuñalado en el abdomen.

-no, te diremos nada-dijo sosteniéndose la herida con su casco izquierdo.

Me acerque a él y le enceste un golpe justo en la herida.

-¡espera no le hagas daño te diremos lo que quieras!-dijo su compañero.

-entonces dime ¿Cuántos de ustedes son con exactitud en esa fortaleza?

-somos cerca de unos 150-respondio.

-pude ver que el rio entra en su fortaleza, dime ¿la zona por donde entra el agua esta rejada?

-no lo está- respondió.

-gracias por tu cooperación- le dije.

-¿nos dejaras vivir?-pregunto preocupado.

-vivir si… pero no los dejare ir-dije antes de encestarle un golpe en la nunca dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡¿porque?!-pregunto su compañero.

-porque si los dejo libres volverán con sus camaradas y les contaran lo que paso aquí-respondí fríamente antes de dormirlo a él también.

Una vez hecho esto busque un lugar donde dejar a los tres bandidos inconscientes y partí del lugar.

A los bandidos los deje atados en una cueva que encontré, ahora que tenía la información necesaria, solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para tomar control total de la fortaleza, por lo que decidí regresar al hogar de Hurricane para informar a mis camaradas sobre mis hallazgos.


	7. 6 declaracion de guerra

Capítulo 6 declaración de guerra.

De camino a la morada de Hurricane me encontré con un ejército de grifos, estos parecían dirigirse a la ciudad capital de los pegasos justo donde se encontraba el hogar de Hurricane, al ver esto decidí apresurar el paso y emprendí el vuelo en dirección a la casa de Hurricane

Desde el cielo pude ver como se organizaban los soldados de Hurricane frente a la ciudad, y al frente de todo estaban Hurricane y los demás, aterrice frente a ellos y pregunte:

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-los grifos decidieron reclamar lo que les vendió el emperador… nuestras tierras-respondió Hurricane con seriedad.

-el problema es que, los grifos no suelen arreglar los conflictos con palabras-agrego Broken.

-así que prepárate para lo que sea-dijo NigthFlower

Me posicione a entre mi hermano y NigthFolwer, en el horizonte apareció el ejército de los grifos, acercándose lentamente, hasta que en una distancia de 40 metros de nosotros se detuvieron y su líder avanzo acompañado, por 4 de sus mejores soldados.

-¡HURICANE QUE GRAN BIENVENIDA NOS HAS PREPARADO, PORQUE NO VIENES AQUÍ, HAY QUE HALBAR!-grito su líder con un tono amenazante.

-¡HALF CAMARADA, SABES BIEN QUE ESTO NO TIENE PORQUE SER ASI!-respondió Hurricane.

-¡LO SE, POR ESA RAZON QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES ALCENTRO, JUNTO CONMIGO, PARA HABLAR!-aclaro Half.

Hurricane guardo silencio por un momento, se acercó a Broken y le dijo algo que no alcance a oír acto seguido se dirigió hacia mí junto con Broken y me dijo:

-cumpliré su petición pero quiero que tú y Broken me acompañen, no tengo un buen presentimiento.

Hice un ademan afirmativo y seguí a Hurricane yo me posicione a su derecha y Broken a su izquierda, al ver nuestra acción, Half hizo una mueca y sus acompañantes solo rieron al ver solo dos pegasos custodiando a Hurricane.

Una vez estuvimos en el centro del campo con Half frente nuestro, Hurricane fue el primero en hablar.

-aquí estamos Half ahora, que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Hurricane conociendo la respuesta.

-el emperador nos prometió que estas tierras serian nuestras, lo que quiero es que tú y los tuyos se larguen-dijo Half manteniendo su tono amenazante.

-sabes que no puedo darte nuestras tierras con tanta facilidad.

-que lastima, porque si dentro de 3 días siguen estando aquí, arrasaremos todo el lugar-amenazo Half

-puedes intentarlo, pero no lo lograras-respondió Huirricane tranquilo.

-sabes creí que serias suficientemente inteligente como para retirarte de una batalla que claramente no puedes ganar, los grifos somos más fuertes que los pegasos por naturaleza-dijo acercándose a Hurricane.

Este acercamiento hiso que tanto Broken como yo acercáramos nuestros cascos al mango de nuestra respectiva espada.

-Half, camarada esto no tiene por qué ser así, ya te lo dije y te lo recalco-dijo Hurricane, como último intento de apaciguar el corazón del grifo.

-no me llames camarada, hace mucho que dejamos de ser tal cosa- dijo Half antes de darse media vuelta.

-¡Half! Espera hay otra manera de hacer esto!

-¡¿Cuál?!-pregunto el grifo furioso.

-¡un duelo, entre tú y yo, si tu ganas y yo muero, mi pueblo se ira, pero sí en cambio yo gano y te doy muerte, tu ejercito deberá abandonar estas tierras para jamás regresar.

Half mostro una sonrisa burlona al igual que sus cuatro guardias.

-¡ESCUCHARON ESO, HURRICANE CREE QUE PUEDE BATIRSE EN DUELO CONMIGO!-grito hacia su ejército causando que estos, soltaran carcajadas.

Hurricane no se inmuto al escuchar todas las burlas que le estaban dirigiendo, Half miró a Hurricane a la cara aun con su sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-¡acepto tu reto Hurricane, será divertido, romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo con mis garras!-dijo de manera burlona Half.

-lo lamento dijo Hurricane.

-¿Qué lamentas?-pregunto Half.

-tener que matar a alguien que alguna vez considere mi amigo, perdóname, pero tengo que matarte, por mi pueblo.

Half se alejó de Hurricane, se dio media vuelta y antes de retirase dijo:

-ve preparando tu funeral General, porque en tres días volveré y en este mismo lugar tu sangre será derramada- con esto último dicho el grifo se retiró, junto con su ejército.

Por nuestra parte, regresamos con los demás, Marine Horn pregunto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hurricane se batirá en duelo con Half-le respondí mientras Hurrican se retiraba a su hogar.

-me compadezco del general, tener que luchar contra un enemigo tres veces más fuerte que él- agrego Marine

-la fuerza no lo es todo camarada, y Hurricane es totalmente capaz de ganarle a Half- dije acercándome a Marine.

Los guardias empezaron a regresar a la cuidad y Acto seguido se acercaron a mi Coeur mi hermano y Faux mi primo.

-¿Qué sucedió con los bandidos? ¿Los encontraste?-pregunto Faux.

-Entremos a la casa les explicare adentro-respondí.

Tal como dije entramos a la casa de Hurricane donde busque a Broken una vez lo encontré le pedí que su ayuda, acto seguido nos acomodamos en el comedor de la casa y empecé a explicar mis hallazgos, cuando iba a la mitad de la explicación se nos unieron mi tía Saphir, Marin Horn y NigthFlower.

Una vez termine de explicar, les hice un pequeño resumen del principio de la explicación a Marin, Saphir y NigthFlower.

-okey, después de oír tu explicación, puedo ver que básicamente tenemos una fortaleza que aparenta ser impenetrable correcto- dijo Broken

-es correcto-respondí.

-pero tu dijiste que el rastro que seguías se dividió en tres caminos, considerando esto podríamos concluir que hay amenos otras dos fortalezas-agrego Coeur.

-es lo más probable, pero si este es el caso, también significa que son más bandidos de los que creímos que eran en un principio- dijo NigthFlower.

-primero lo primero, ¿Ame supongo que tienes un plan para penetrar en la fortaleza?-pregunto Saphir

Hice un ademan afirmativo y procedí a explicar mi plan.

-verán la fortaleza está rodeada por un terreno llano el cual esta, plagado de maleza, este punto no es muy útil durante el día en el cual los arqueros vigilan casi cada extremo de la fortaleza, pero en la noche, la oscuridad combinada con la maleza, serian un perfecto escondite otra manera de entrar sin ser vistos es un rio que entra en la fortaleza, la zona por donde entra el agua no está rejada por lo que podemos entrar nadando, tomando estos dos puntos forme un plan, uno de nosotros se quedaran ocultos en la maleza esperando el momento, mientras que un pequeño grupo se infiltrara por el rio, se desharán de los arqueros y abrirán la puerta dejando entrar al resto, lo que sigue de este punto es buscar y matar, si tenemos suerte la mayoría estarán dormidos, pero si en dado caso de que se despertaran, aun tendríamos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor, los bandidos estarán confundidos y acabar con ellos será un juego de niños… pero para realizar este plan necesito la ayuda de Broken y de sus soldados.

El silencio reino por un momento mientras, analizaban mi plan finalmente Broken respondió:

-puedes contar con mi ayuda Ame

-yo los acompañare-agrego mi primo.

-saben que iré con ustedes- dijo NigthFlower

-yo y tu hermano nos quedaremos con Hurricane, por si los grifos deciden volver antes del tiempo acordado-Dijo Saphir

-yo también me quedare, pero les deseo suerte- agrego Marine.

\- entonces está decidido Broken reúne a tus hombres partiremos al anochecer-dije mientras me recargaba en la ventana.

Desde la ventana dirigí mi vista hacia la dirección en que se encontraba la fortaleza, que pronto reclamaríamos para nuestros propios fines.


	8. 7 asedio a la fortaleza

Capítulo 7 asedio a la fortaleza.

Tal como lo acordamos partimos al anochecer y nos agrupamos en el bosque cerca de la fortaleza, éramos cerca de 90, nos superaban en número, pero nuestro plan aseguraba que al menos mataríamos a la mitad de los suyos sin tener que entrar en combate, antes de actuar decidimos arreglar los últimos detalles del plan.

-ya estamos aquí, ahora solo quedan los detalles del plan, NigthFlower tú y mi primo entraran por el agua junto con 10 de los nuestros- aclare.

Tanto NigthFlower como mi Faux hicieron un ademan afirmativo, decidieron que soldados irían con ellos y se dirigieron al rio.

-Broken tú y el resto esperen entre los matorrales, cuando se abra la puerta, maten a todos- explique.

-y que harás tú?- pregunto Broken.

-sobre encontré una zona en la muralla que no está defendida por púas, sobrevolaré ese extremo y eliminare a los arqueros.

-espera, antes de iniciar traigan la espada- dijo mientras uno de sus soldados se acercaba sosteniendo una espada envuelta en una sábana roja.

Creí que el soldado se la daría a Broken pero me la ofreció a mí, yo confundida le dirigí una mirada a Broken.

\- tómala es para ti, cuando te vi luchar me percaté de que tu fuerte era el combate a doble espada, sin embargo solo tenías una espada, ahora tienes dos- dijo Broken

-¿Por qué me das este regalo?-pregunte.

-esa espada perteneció a uno de mis amigos más cercanos, con el serví junto al ejército imperial, y al final ambos buscábamos redención, sin embargo la historia de mi amigo no acaba bien… él fue asesinado por los imperiales el día que finalmente decidimos revelarnos… el nunca obtuvo su redención, pero conservé su espada para que esta vengara a su antiguo portador… te la doy porque algo me dice que eres la indicada para portarla en su honor- respondió Broken

Tome la espada entre mis cascos y desenrede la sabana dejando que esta callera un poco dejando a la vista la empuñadura de la espada, la empuñadura era de caoba recubierta por tela roja el pomo parecí parecía una punta de flecha y la guarnición tenia forma de media luna, tanto la guarnición como el pomo eran de color dorado.

-te lo agradezco Broken- agradecí mientras me colgaba la vaina de la espada.

-no hay de que ahora que te parece si empezamos el asedio-dijo Broken.

Yo asentí y acto seguido agrupo a sus soldados y sigilosamente se adentraron en la maleza.

Yo me fui por mi lado directo hacia la zona desprotegida de la muralla, una vez en posición solo tuve que esperar a que el arquero se diera la vuelta, una vez lo hiso, me impulse con mis alas y aterrice en la sima de la muralla, acto seguido comencé a caminar sigilosamente por esta hasta que tuve al primer arquero frente a mí, con el mayor cuidado posible desenvaine mi daga y rápidamente pase junto al arquero haciéndole un corte en la yugular, otro de los arqueros se acercaba a mi posición, tenia que actuar rápido, busque algún escondite pero al ver que el arquero que acababa de matar tenía una daga se me vino una idea a la mente.

Tomo la daga del arquero muerto y esperé el momento preciso, finalmente el otro arquero se acercó lo suficiente, incluso alcanzo a distinguirme pero no le di tiempo de reaccionar, pues la daga de su compañero le había atravesado el cuello, le acababa de lanzar la daga, con estos arqueros eliminados, solo quedaban en pie 6 más, seguí mi camino por la muralla de la fortaleza hasta que entre a una torre donde para mi sorpresa, estaban la mayor parte de los arqueros durmiendo, solo en esa torre había cerca de 20 bandidos, pase sigilosamente hasta salir por la segunda entrada de la torre, una vez había salido de la torre me tope cara a cara con 2 de los arqueros que estaban despiertos, uno corrió en dirección a una campana que fungía como alarma, mientras el otro se abalanzo contra mí.

El bandido trato de apuñalarme con una daga pero mis reflejos fueron me permitieron esquivar el ataque y desenvainar mi espada, una vez la hoja plateada de mi espada salió completamente de la vaina, dirigí un tajo directo al costado del arquero, la hoja de mi espada se enterró en el pecho del bandido rompiendo sus costillas y perforando sus pulmones, acto seguido saque de su cuerpo la hoja de mi espada, al hacer esto un par de gotas de sangre, salieron disparadas del cuerpo del bandido, una de las gotas callo justo en mi mejilla y la a otra fue a dar a mi casco.

El bandido que corría hacia la alarma no tuvo mucha suerte pues se encontré, con la hoja de la tomahawk de Faux, mi primo había sorprendido al bandido escondiéndose detrás de una pared y esperando a que pasara cerca su desafortunada víctima.

Cuando vi a Faux, por acto reflejó pasee mi vista hasta el rio, por donde vi entrado a NigthFlower y los solados que la acompañaban, seguramente mi primo Faux se había adelantado.

Los soldados que acompañaban a NigthFlower se dispersaron, algunos entraron en las casas y después los veía salir con sus armas manchadas de sangre, el plan iba bien, los bandidos morían sin saber que los ataco, otros de los soldados fueron por los arqueros que quedaban, mientras pasaba esto yo me acerque a mi primo y le dije:

-ayúdame a abrir la puerta principal.

-de acuerdo-respondió el.

Nos acercamos a la entrada principal de la fortaleza y entre mi primo y yo removimos la enorme barra, que la atrancaba y acto seguido abrimos la puerta de par en par.

Apenas la puerta se abrió Broken y sus soldados entraron, los bandidos se empezaban a despertar por el ruido de los cascos, pero no tardaban mucho en ser sorprendidos y asesinados, cuando finalmente se percataron de lo que pasaba, aun confundidos tomaron sus armas y trataron de hacernos frente, mientras el combate se desataba entre los bandidos y los nuestros yo busque a mi objetivo, el líder de la fortaleza.

Un pequeño grupo de bandidos me interceptó bloqueándome el paso.

-apártense- dije amenazante.

-oblíganos-dijo uno de ellos

-tú lo pediste- respondí

Dicho esto me pare en dos pies y desenfunde mis dos espadas, los bandidos se lanzaron sobre mi creyendo que me tenían a su merced lo que no se esperaban eran mis reflejos, que de inmediato actuaron bloqueando las armas de mis atacantes, siguieron tacando tratando de encestarme un golpe pero no podían superar la velocidad de mis reflejos, cada uno de sus ataques los rechazaba y desviaba con habilidad, cuando menos se lo esperaban lance mi imponente contra ataque, los dos bandidos que tenía más cerca no pudieron reaccionar cuando las hojas afiladas de mis espadas cortaron de tajo sus pieles, los demás bandidos bajaron la guardia a causa del miedo que les había inspirado ver morir a sus compañeros, esto hiso que fuera más fácil para mi acabar con ellos, dos bandidos trataron de atacarme, pero su intento fue inútil esquive sus armas quedado atrás de ellos donde a uno de ellos le clave una de mis espadas de una estocada y al otro de un tajo le corte la yugular.

Mas bandidos se acercaban veloces hacia mí pero Faux y NigthFlower se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡ve por Bloody Soul!- me dijo mi primo.

-¡nosotros te cubrimos!-agregó NigthFlower.

Con esto dicho emprendí el vuelo sin enfundar mis armas, cuando estuve a la altura necesaria pude contemplar el campo de batalla, el combate se había intensificado los bandidos luchaban como bestias heridas en un último intento desesperado por ganar el combate, pero era inútil, los nuestros los estaban aplastando con facilidad, no tenían oportunidad alguna de ganar el combate.

Analizando con más detalles logre dar con mi objetivo, Bloody Soul estaba asesinando implacable a varios de los nuestros en la entrada de la fortaleza, una vez despejo la entrada, empezó a indicar a los bandidos cercanos que salieran de la fortaleza, estaban huyendo, Bloody era un unicornio de pelaje gris con crin de color negro, su Cutie marck era un hacha de guerra, y no era ninguna coincidencia que su arma fuera un hacha de verdugo, cuando Bloody Soul me vio, salió corriendo de la fortaleza, Broken se percató de esto y el junto a tres de los nuestros dieron caza al bandido.

Me dirigí volando directo contra el bandido y justo cuando se iba a refugiar en el bosque logre en embestirlo mas no pude apuñalarlo el unicornio reacciono a tiempo y se protegió con su hacha.

-¡COMPAÑEROS MATEN A LA ARGENT!-grito el bandido.

Sus seguidores acudieron a ayudar a su capitán, los pocos que lograron llegar contra mí no fueron un gran desafío y el resto fue recibido por Broken y dos de los nuestros.

El pegaso caído luchaba como demonio, portaba una masa que manipulaba como si fuera una pluma, si te enfrentabas a Broken no debían esperar piedad, él no le daba tal cosa a sus enemigos, su estilo era propiciarles un muerte rápida, pero nunca le perdonaba la vida a sus enemigos.

Bloody trató de huir una vez más, pero yo fui más rápida y impulsándome con mis alas embestí al bandido, el desgraciado trato me esquivo y contra ataco lanzando un tajo con su hacha, esquive el golpe y en respuesta laza un tajo con la espada que portaba en mi casco izquierdo, Bloody bloqueo este tajo y una vez lo hiso lancé una estocada con mi espada primaria, logrando clavarle así la punta de la misma en el pecho, pero no logre clavarla suficientemente profundo como para tocar algo vital, Bloody sostuvo mi espada de la hoja con su casco, un error que aproveché ya que acto seguido desenterré la punta de mi espada de su pecho causándole un corte en su casco, Bloody retrocedió sosteniéndose el corte con su otro casco.

-¡pagaras por eso!-dijo amenazante.

Bloody lanzó un tajo dirigido a mi cuello, yo bloque el golpe y de un rápido movimiento mientras, bloqueaba el hacha con una espada con la otra le corte el cuerno de tajo a Bloody, la magia del unicornio se extinguió al perder su cuerno y el hacha cayó al suelo, cuando el hacha cayo no me contuve más y desate mi ira sobre el bandido lanzándole tajos con ambas espadas, provocándole cortes en su cuerpo Bloody solo retrocedía por cada impacto que recibía, finalmente después de dejarlo con el pecho casi descuartizado, lo empuje lo puse contra un árbol y puse las espadas alrededor de su cuello formando una tijera.

-¡esperó que te pudras en lo más profundo del infierno escoria!-le dije amenazante.

Bloody reunió sus últimas fuerzas sosteniendo mis cascos impidiéndome así acabar con él.

-¡mi muerte… es una pequeña perdida (tos) solo una distracción… cuándo la luna esté a punto de morir y la oscuridad sea sometida por la luz en ese momento Hurricane… morirá!- dijo el bandido mostrando una última sonrisa.

La ira se apoderó de mis cascos al oír estas palabras y de un fuerte intentó me solté de los cascos del bandido y lo decapité.

-cuando la luna esté a punto de morir y la oscuridad sea sometida ante la luz… al amanecer- después de deducirlo pasee mi mirada al cielo no faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

-¡tienes que estar bromeando!- dije mientras me alcanzaban Broken, Faux y NigthFlower.

-¡lo logramos Ame la fortaleza es nuestra!-dijo Faux

\- ¡tenemos un problema, al amanecer Hurricane será asesinado!-dije antes de emprender el vuelo.

Faux me siguió Broken y NigthFlower nos miraron alejarnos y Broken dijo en voz baja:

-espero que lleguen a tiempo.

* * *

**perdonen la tardanza esta semana estuve algo ocupado.**


	9. 8 Sangriento Amanecer

Capítulo 8 sangriento amanecer.

Faux y yo volábamos lo más rápido que podíamos en dirección al hogar de Hurricane, no vimos ningún enemigo de camino, pero eso en lugar de tranquilizarnos nos preocupaba debíamos de llegar rápido porqué si no llegábamos a tiempo Hurricane moriría.

Mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia la ubicación de Hurricane este se preparaba para lo que tendría que enfrentar en un día más, el duelo contra el grifo, esto no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, Hurricane se encontraba parado frente a su armadura, cuando su esposa entro al cuarto, la pegaso de pelaje cian y crin blanca cuya cutie marck eran tres rosas purpura y traía puesta una túnica blanca se acercó a Hurricane.

-que tienes amor mío?- pregunto la pegaso abrazando a su amado.

-solo pesadillas cariño, nada de qué preocuparse-respondió Hurricane tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

La pegaso noto que en realidad Hurricane se encontraba preocupado e inseguro.

-ven, acompáñame el patio- dijo la pegaso.

-Cristal antes que nada quiero decirte una cosa, si no sobrevivo al duelo contra Half, huye con nuestro hijo, ya que después de mi muerte el Emperador aprovechara para matar al resto de mi familia-dijo Hurricane tomando entre sus cascos a Cristal.

-pero no morirás eso te lo puedo asegurar yo te conozco eres fuerte, valiente e inteligente, solo ten confianza en que triunfaras, y si crees lo opuesto, esfuérzate al máximo diciéndote que ganaras para volver a ver a tu familia, a mi… a tu hijo.

Por el ocaso empezaron a hacerse presentes los primeros rayos de la estrella matinal, esto hiso que Faux y yo, nos apresuráramos aún más, era una carrera contra el tiempo si no llegábamos a tiempo Hurricane moriría, cuando estábamos cerca de la casa de Hurricane lo vimos en el patio de su casa besando a su esposa, pero entre los arboles un rayo de sol se reflejó en la punta de un virote (el virote es la flecha de la ballesta), nos acercamos mas y logre distinguir toda la ballesta de hierro que pertenecía al sicario Hell Blood el más peligroso de los sicarios del emperador aquel que era apodado The Hunter.

-¡HURRICANE!- grite llamando la atención del mismo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde el virote de la ballesta salió disparado clavándose en el lomo de Cristal, acto seguido el bandido Mort Errant salió del bosque seguido por 2 grifos y varios bandidos, pero Hell Blood no se hiso presente.

Cuando el virote impacto en la amada de Hurrican, el general la atrapo y la sostuvo antes de que esta impactara contra el suelo.

-¡Cristal!-dijo Hurricane desesperado.

Mientras el general sostenía a su esposa Mort intento atacarlo con una masa gastada, por suerte pude intervenir a tiempo, desde el aire embestí al bandido haciendo que este callera y soltara su masa.

Mort se reincorporó y se dirigió hasta su masa, al ver esto yo me abalancé directo a la masa acto seguido tome la masa con mis cascos y de un movimiento rápido le enceste un golpe con la misma en la mandíbula al bandido, Mort cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la boca, al parecer le había partido la mandíbula, el bandido herido emitía leves gemidos de dolor.

Al ver esto uno delos grifos se abalanzó de igual manera en mi contra pero a este también lo rechacé dándole un golpe en la cara con la masa, el Grifo no se levantó, lo había noqueado de un golpe.

El otro grifo trato de atacarme por la espalda pero Faux intervino, embistiendo a este desde arriba, y dándole un tajo en el lomo con su Tomahawk, el grifo gruño y trato de derribar a mi primo de su lomo.

El gruñido atrajo a Saphir, Coeur y Marine, que al percatarse de lo que pasaba se unieron al enfrentamiento, un virote fue disparado hacia mi desde el bosque, pero logre detectarlo a tiempo por el rabillo del ojo y lo esquive, acto seguido junte todas mis fuerzas en mis cascos y lance la masa hacia el bosque, mi plan era herir a Hell Blood pero un bandido se interpuso en el camino.

Desenfunde mis dos espadas decidida a perseguir a Hell blood, pero los bandidos me lo impidieron, mientras nosotros hacíamos frente a los bandidos, Hurricane sostenía a su esposa herida en medio del caos, los ojos del general se cerraban mientras brotaban lágrimas de ellos, pero el casco de su amada en su rostro hiso que los volviera a abrir.

-amor, mírame aún vivo no tienes por qué llorar por mi aún-dijo la pegaso herida.

Hurricane reaccionó y se la llevó dentro de la casa, mientras esto pasaba el bandido Mort Errante al cual le había partido la mandíbula, trataba de huir del combate, Faux se percató de esto y corrió contra el líder bandido, en el camino se le cruzaron dos bandidos Faux desvió la espada de uno de ellos con su tomahawk y de un movimiento rápido le enterró la hoja del hacha en el lomo, el otro bandido le lanzo una estocada con su lanza, Faux desvió el ataqué con su casco y de un movimiento feroz desenterró la hoja de su tomahawk del lomo del bandido y con esta degolló a su compañero, una vez despejado el camino siguió el rastro de sangre que había dejado Mort pero lo que se encontró fue más que un bandido herido, Mort Errant se había ocultado tras el sicario del emperador, Hell Blood.

-saludos Faux d'Argent-dijo el sicario mientras le apuntaba con su ballesta a Faux.

Mi primo intento atacar al sicario, pero este disparo su ballesta acertando justo en el abdomen de Faux, acto seguido el sicario lo golpeo con la ballesta derribándolo y en el suelo lo siguió golpeando.

El combate acabo y fue cuando nos percatamos de que Faux y Mort no estaban.

-¡¿Ame donde está tu primo?!-pregunto Saphir.

-hace un momento estaba por aquí-respondí.

Buscamos a Faux un par de minutos hasta que finalmente, Hell Blood se hiso presente en la punta de una nube, tenía dos grifos a cada lado y tras el al debilitado pegaso Faux.

-¡VAYA, LOS CUATRO MIEMBROS RESTANTES DE LA FAMILIA ARGENT AMENAZANA AL IMPERIO!-grito Hell Blood desde la nube

-The Hunter dijo Marin horn en vos baja

-¡O TALVES DEBERIA DECIR TRES ULTIMOS MIEMBROS!-Grito amenazante.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE INSINUAS!?-respondí.

Hell Blood mostró una sonrisa y arrastró a hasta orilla de la nube a Faux.

-¡CONTEMPLEN LA MUERTE DE FAUX D'ARGENT Y QUE SIRVA COMO ADVERTENCIA EL IMPERIO NUNCA CAERA!-grito antes de tirar a Faux desde lo alto de la nube.

Ver caer a Faux en el estado en que se encontraba fue atroz pero oír como se rompían sus huesos al impactar con el suelo fue peor, mi hermano corrió hasta Fauz por otro lado yo trate de atacar al sicario pero Marin horn me detuvo, Saphir de inmediatos saco su arco y disparo una flecha que impacto en un costado de Hell Blood, el sícario retrocedió y emprendió el vuelo seguido por los grifos, uno de los cuales cargaba al bandido Mort Errant.

Me quite a -Marin Horn de encima y le dije furiosa.

-¡¿Por qué me detuviste?!

-¡eso era lo que él quería, provocarte para poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro, si te abalanzabas en su contra te hubiera disparadó de una distancia tan cercana que no hubieras podido esquivar su virote!-dijo Marin Horn.

Entre en razón y fui a ver a mi primo, pero era más que lógico que me iba a en contra Hell Blood lo había matado y tarde o temprano yo lo mataría a él.


	10. 9 No hay vuelta atras

Capitulo 9 no hay vuelta atrás

"_los jardines Elíseos esperan las almas de los héroes más valientes cuando estos han sido finalmente derrotados"_

En el anochecer nos reunimos todos los Argent en el rio helado que se ubicaba en la ciudad capital de los pegasos, en el rio había un pequeño velero que portaba la bandera de la familia Argent, era una bandera roja con la Fleur de lis en ella, y a bordo del velero encima de una manta de tela roja se encontraba el cuerpo de Faux, alrededor de Faux había rosas blancas que eran otro de los símbolos de la familia y en el pecho de Faux se encontraba su Tomahawk, sus cascos estaban acomodados en la empuñadura del arma.

Saphir estaba a la izquierda de la barca y yo a la derecha junto a mi hermano, sosteniendo una antorcha en mi casco derecho.

Saphir y Coeur taparon el cuerpo de mi primo con otra manta roja, se despidieron por ultima ves y acto seguido se retiraron, yo me quede parada junto a Faux sosteniendo la antorcha en alto.

-Repose en paix (descanse en paz)-dije mientras soltaba las cuerdas que sostenían el velero y acto seguido arrojaba la antorcha en él, haciéndolo arder.

El velero se alejó mientras ardía hasta que finalmente lo perdimos de la vista, una vez el velero desapareció me aleje del puerto, en el camino estaban Coeur y Saphir.

-¿hermana seguiremos con esto?-pregunto Coeur.

-sí, lo iniciamos y lo vamos a terminar-respondí firme.

-¡lo iniciamos o mejor dicho lo iniciaste Ame!-dijo enfadada Saphir.

-¡¿acaso quieres vivir oculta del mundo, quieres dejar que el tirano del emperador sigua cometiendo atrocidades, dime Saphir eso es lo que quieres?!-respondí furiosa.

-¡SI NO FUERA POR TI FAUX SEGUIRIA CON VIDA!-grito furiosa Saphir.

-¡QUE VALE VIVIR SI, VIVES OCULTO DEL MUNDO, ARRODILLADO ANTE UN TIRANO QUE SE CREE UN DIOS!- le respondí

-¡se llama supervivencia!-contesto furiosa Saphir.

-¡eso no es supervivencia es cobardía!-respondí enfadada

-¡te equivocas Ame siempre lo has hecho, nunca has sabido tomar decisiones correctas y ahora tu imprudencia ha provocado la muerte de Faux!-me respondió implacable.

Yo solo la mire y deje caer mis orejas, como podía ser tan cruel para acusarme de la muerte de Faux, que aparte de haber sido mi primo también fue uno de mis mejores amigos.

Saphir se retiró dejándome con una herida en el alma, mi hermano me miro y dijo:

-lo lamento hermana pero Saphir tiene razón si no hubieras actuado con imprudencia el emperador aun desconocería nuestra existencia y Faux no hubiera muerto.

Después de decir esto Coeur se alejó dejándome completamente sola, me había adentrado en el fuego por mi familia y el mayor agradecimiento que recibí fue un trato que no merecía.

Camine por las calles de la ciudad mientras la estrella del alba se hacía presente en el cielo, y la luna se alzaba imponente en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

La luna me observaba desde el cielo, mientras yo caminaba con la cabeza agachada por las calles de la ciudad de los montes helados, la nieve a mis pies absorbía las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos, algunos pegasos que circulaban las calles yendo a sus hogares volteaban la vista hacia mí.

Me adentre en el bosque de pinos, y seguí caminando por este hasta que encontré una arboleda donde, me deje caer.

Me quede tumbada en la nieve dela arboleda un largo rato, ya podía sentir como mi cuerpo se enfriaba, y se congelaba lentamente pero en ese momento no he importaba, lo único que me saco de mi trance fue un farol que cayó frente de mí después de observar el fuego dentro del farol pasee mi mirada hasta ver a NigthFlower.

-si te quedas hay te vas a congelar- dijo NigthFlower.

-¿NigthFlower que es lo que buscas?- pregunte.

-te buscaba a ti- respondió la pony terrestre

Me levante con algo de esfuerzo pues mis patas estaban heladas, al igual que mis alas.

-ahora qué tal si regresamos con Hurricane.

Hice un ademan afirmativo y acto seguido NigthFlower camino en dirección a la morada del general yo la seguí lentamente.

-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?-pregunte.

-ahora eres una de nosotros y nosotros nos cuidamos a los nuestros-respondió NigthFlower.

-¿y Que paso con la fortaleza que conquistamos?

-Hurricane envió tropas a la fortaleza, ahora es nuestra-respondió.

Al llegar a la casa de Hurricane, note que no estaban ni el rey y la reina platino y tampoco estaba Marin Horn.

-¿Dónde están el Marin y los Platino?- pregunte.

\- Marin se fue a organizar nuestras tropas en el este y el rey y la reina se retiraron a su reino, para organizar el ejército de los unicornios en contra del emperador.

-¿y donde están mi tía y mi hermano?- pregunte.

-están en el patio-respondió NigthFlower antes de que entraran al salón Coeur, Saphir y por otra puerta Broken y Hurricane, mi tía no se atrevió a mirarme solo siguió su camino directo a la salida hasta que mi hermano la detuvo.

-¡¿Saphir adonde iras?!-pregunto Coeur.

-¡hare lo que debimos hacer desde un principio, ocultarme y sobrevivir entre las sombras!-dijo decidida.

-¡¿espera que acabas de decir?!-pregunto Hurricane, acercándose a ella.

-¡tal como lo escucho general, me largo!-respondió Saphir.

-no puedes hacer eso- alego Hurricane.

-¡claro que puedo!- respondió Saphir.

-¡ y que planeas ganar huyendo en este momento, sobrevivir en un mundo gobernado por la tiranía, dejar que el emperador masacre más inocentes, huiras justo antes de iniciar el combate, si ese es tu valor, no te necesitamos, porque tú no eres cobarde, tu estas siendo egoísta, solo te importa tu propia supervivencia-le dijo imponente Broken.

Saphir se detuvo antes de salir y su expresión cambio, como si esas palabras, la hubieran hecho entrar en razón.

-¡aunque huyas el emperador te buscara hasta asegurarse de que estés muerta, ya no hay marcha atrás ni para ti, ni para ninguno de nosotros!-dijo Broken.

Saphir se dio media vuelta tiro su mochila y dijo:

-tienes razón, debo admitir que desde que mi hermano murió he sido muy egoísta y solo pensaba en mi bien y el de mis familiares, pero hoy solo vi por mí misma, ademas tienes razón lo echo, echo esta y ya no hay marcha atrás-respondido Saphir.

al final mi tía decidió que darse gracias a las sabias palabras del pegaso caído, ahora solo quedaba prepararnos, pues al siguiente día el grifo Half se batiría en duelo contra Hurricane y nadie aseguraba que el grifo fuera a jugar limpio, mañana iniciara oficialmente la guerra.


	11. 10 duelo en la niebla

Capítulo 10 duelo en la niebla

"_Los que fueron camaradas, se batirán en combate hasta que uno de los dos caiga en el sueño eterno, así lo decidió el destino y así será"_

Finalmente había llegado el día, en breve Hurricane se batiría en duelo contra Half, el ejército se empezaba a movilizar tomando sus puestos frente a la ciudad esperando la llegada de la armada de los grifos, yo me encontraba con Hurricane en el cuarto donde lucia su armadura sobre un maniquí de madera, era un cuarto de proporciones más bien pequeñas en sus paredes lucían las armas del general, desde arcos y ballestas, hasta lanzas y espadas, en el cetro del cuarto estaba la armadura negra bordeada en oro de Hurricane.

Frente a la armadura estaba el mismo Hurricane, y a su lado estaba yo, Hurricane aparentaba sentirse seguro de su victoria, pero para algunos como Broken, NigthFlower y yo, era obvio que en realidad este hecho le preocupaba.

-tomate tu tiempo Hurricane-le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Hurricane se puso su armadura, hecho esto tomo el casco entre sus cascos lo miro un momento viéndose reflejado en el acero de este, acto seguido se puso el casco y tomo su espada, colgándose la vaina de la misma.

-Ame, si Half me asesina, ¿podrías llevar a mi familia a un lugar seguro?-pregunto Hurricane.

-puedes contar conmigo-respondí.

Hurricane salió del cuarto y yo lo seguí en el camino encontramos a su hijo y a su esposa, Hurricane los abrazo a ambos, pero el tierno momento fue destruido por un grito.

-¡HURRICANE!-grito atroz la voz de Half.

Si Half estaba llamando a Hurricane significaba que había llegado la hora, los grifos habían llegado, Hurricane rompió el abrazo y salió caminando por la puerta principal de la casa, yo lo seguí.

Al salir de la casa lo primero que note fueron los copos de nieve que caían del cielo lentamente, aparte de la nevada una tenue niebla cubría la zona, Hurrican y yo seguimos avanzando a través de la niebla hasta que nos encontramos con Coeur, Saphir, NigthFlower y Broken, en este punto yo me quede con ellos y después de que le desearan la mejor de las suertes a Hurricane este se marchó hacia las filas de soldados.

Los soldados se hacían aun lado dejando pasar a su general, algunos le decían "suerte general" o "confiamos en tí"

Hurricane llego al final de las filas y salió a terreno abierto donde lo esperaba Half portando una armadura dorada y unas cuchillas en sus garras.

-espero que hayas preparado la paga para el barquero Hurricane, porque la necesitarás-dijo amenazante Half.

-Half no tenemos que hacer esto, recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos en nuestra juventud, éramos los mejores de la tropa.

-si, hasta que te uniste al ejercito de los pegasos y te volviste capitán, mientras yo seguía siendo un soldado del ejército Grifo.

-pero mírate hoy, eres un general como yo.

-no, soy un comandante, nuestro general no está presente, solo estoy yo aquí porque soy su mejor guerrero y confía plenamente en mí-respondió el grifo

-entonces así será, después de todo lo que pasamos, pelearemos hasta que uno de los dos muera-agrego Hurricane

-así debe ser-dijo Half fríamente.

-¡no, no tiene por qué ser así y lo sabes perfectamente, si pudieras dejar tu envidia a un lado podrías ver que yo te considere mi amigo y me duele luchar contra ti!-respondió Hurricane tratando de hacer comprender a Half.

-¡¿y si no es así como? ¡¿Acaso crees que podemos darnos el lujo de simplemente marcharnos y ya!?-pregunto Half enfadado.

-¡no, pero podríamos llegar a un acuerdo viejo amigo!-dijo Hurricane.

-¡la última vez que te ví, te humille frente a mi ejército y aun así me llamas amigo, compréndelo tú nunca fuiste tal cosa para mí, tu solo fuiste un escalón que use en mi ascenso!-alego Half ahora furioso.

-no importa ya Half, si no eres mi amigo, eres mi enemigo y defenderé a los míos de tí aunque me cueste la vida-dijo Hurricane mientras desenvainaba su Glaidus y se paraba en dos patas.

-no demoremos más esto quieres-dijo Half preparándose para abalanzarse sobre Hurricane.

-ataca cuando quieras-dijo Hurricane con seguridad

Con esto dicho Half se abalanzó sobre Hurricane, pero el general esquivó el golpe y emprendió el vuelo llevando el combate a los cielos, Hurricane no era tonto sabía que un combate directo contra Half era un suicidio pues este era más fuerte y letal él.

Yo y los demás observábamos el combate desde el patio frontal de la casa de Hurricane.

Mientras observábamos el combate Hurricane embestía a Half una y otra vez tratando de traspasar la defensa del grifo, sin embargo esto no resultaba difícil resultaba casi imposible, Half era un guerrero ágil, al ver que su técnica no deba resultado Hurricane cambio de estrategia.

Half al ver que Hurricane no lo volvió a embestir, decidió ir a buscar al Pegaso entre la niebla, cayendo justo en la trampa de Hurricane, Hurricane se abalanzo desde arriba sobre el lomo de Half, el general sostuvo al grifo y trato de apuñalarlo, pero Half le dio un golpe con su ala derecha, lo que hizo que Hurricane cayera de su lomo.

Hurricane logró estabilizarse a pocos metros de impactar con el suelo, por desgracia Half no tardó en embestirlo y ponerlo contra el suelo, el ataque del Grifo causo que Hurricane soltara su glaidus al sur embestido con tal fuerza.

-¡te voy a mostrar lo que es el verdadero terror Hurricane!-dijo Half amenazante.

Hurrincane sintió como Half lo alzaba con su garra lentamente y cuando terminó de levantarlo, lo golpeo contra el suelo con fuerza, por suerte Hurricane traía su armadura, porque ese golpe fácil le hubiera roto algo, el grifo repitió esto tres veces y después arrojó a Hurricane contra una roca.

El pegaso se reincorporó solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el golpe había hecho que el casco de Hurricane saliera volando cayendo un poco más lejos que Hurricane, Half volvió a atacar pero esta vez Hurricane estaba preparado y de un rápido movimiento esquivo el ataque y acto seguido le dio una patada con sus patas traseras a Half.

El Grifo retrocedió aturdido, dándole una oportunidad a Hurricane, el general aprovecho esta oportunidad para correr hacia donde se encontraba su espada, una vez tuvo su arma devuelta, atacó a Half, el grifo todavía no se recuperaba totalmente cuando recibió el ataque de Hurricane, la hoja de la Gladius se clavó el lomo del grifo, Half contraataco intentando dañar a Hurricane con sus garras, Hurricane volvió a atacar lanzando un tajo contra Half, pero este sostuvo la espada entre sus garras, bloqueando momentáneamente el golpe de la espada, pero todo lo que tuvo que hacer Hurricane fue aplicar más fuerza y la hoja de acero de su espada corto las garras del grifo de par en par.

Half retrocedió observando sus garras cortadas, su sorpresa era tal que no se percató de que Hurrican ya había lanzado otro ataque, esta vez la espada de Hurricane golpeo el ala del grifo partiendo en dos el hueso de la misma y de un segundo impacto separándola del lomo de Half.

El grifo retrocedió más hasta que tropezó, Hurricane se acercó a él con la intención de terminar con el asunto de una vez, Half desesperado busco una manera de escapar y justo antes de que Hurricane le diera el golpe de gracia el Half, lo pateo en la pierna derribándolo y acto seguido se levantó y corrió hacia el bosque.

Al ver que la victoria era para Hurricane el ejército de los pegasos festejó y nosotros bajamos hasta encontrarnos con Hurricane.

-¡lo sabía, sabía que ganarías!-le dijo NigthFlower.

-¿quieres que busquemos al cobarde?-pregunte.

-no, déjalo ir-respondió Hurricane.

Mientras nosotros regresábamos con el ejército junto a Hurricane, los grifos enfurecidos decidieron romper el trato que había hecho Half y se lanzaron sobre nosotros.

Apenas nos dimos cuenta de la afrenta de los grifos. desenvainamos nuestras armas y respondimos el ataque, al final el combate se desató.

El inicio del combate no fue fácil, los grifos nos superaban en fuerza, pero por suerte no en inteligencia, casi parecía que no se molestaban en pesar sus ataques antes de hacerlos en menos de un minuto ya había logrado matar dos grifos cuando un tercero se abalanzó sobre mí, de un movimiento rápido pase por debajo de él y le enterré mi espada en el abdomen, después de este otro grifo trato de atacarme, este intento arañarme pero esquive el golpe y con mi espada secundaria lance una estocada enterrándole la espada en la garra, esto hizo que el grifo soltara un grito y cuando lo hizo con mi espada principal lance otra, esta entro directo en la boca del grifo

El combate no duro mucho, pues cometieron la imprudencia de atacar demasiado cerca de las murallas de la ciudad, por lo que los arqueros aniquilaron a la mayor parte de los grifos, los pocos de ellos que tenían un poco de prudencia decidieron huir.

Una vez termino el combate, regresamos a la ciudad a para reagrupar al ejército y planear una estrategia, pues sabíamos que volverían a atacar, la guerra de los montes helados había iniciado.

Half se detuvo agotado en medio del bosque, el grifo sabía que Hurricane no lo perseguía, pero lo que no esperaba era que alguien si lo hubiera seguido.

-¡me puedes explicar que haces aquí!-pregunto Hell Blood saliendo de entre los árboles.

-te lo puedo explicar-alego Half

Hell Blood le disparó al grifo con su ballesta en el ojo y este retrocedió hasta chocar con un árbol, Hell Blood recargó su ballesta y le apunto a Half.

-¡POR FAVOR ESPERA, DEBES COMPRENDER SI NO HUIA HURRICANE ME MATARIA!-grito desesperado el Grifo.

-¡el imperio no hace tratos con escoria como tu Half!- dijo fríamente Hell Blood antes de jalar el gatillo.


	12. 11 Consejo de guerra

Capítulo 11 consejo de guerra.

En la ciudad Trinidad, capital del imperio, se reunían los líderes imperiales en el castillo convocados por el mismo emperador, cuando el salón principal del castillo fue ocupado por los lideres imperiales, estos esperaron hasta que el emperador se hizo presente, el emperador era un alicornio de pelaje plateado y crin dorada, traía puesto un traje de gala rojo acompañado por una capa purpura bordada en oro, la corona del emperador era de oro y tenía cristales incrustados en cada una de sus puntas, sin embargo en la punta más grande tenía un rubí.

El emperador se dirigió a su trono, se sentó y hablo:

-caballeros, gracias por estar presentes el día de hoy, los he convocado para hablar de un tema que me tiene de muy mal humor, y es el descontrol que ha habido los últimos meses a lo largo del imperio, todo comenzó, como pequeñas revueltas en ciudades menores como Forest Ville, o FortCoast, hasta ahora todo bien, pues estas mínimas amenaza fueron aplacadas, pero luego me entero que los ciudadanos de Acront una de las ciudades más importantes del Noreste, se levanta en armas contra nosotros, y que para colmo la Duquesa de Arcont fue asesinada y nadie sabe quién la mato-dijo Furioso el emperador.

-majestad usted sabe que hicimos todo lo posible por calmar al pueblo de Acront, pero recibieron a nuestros hombres con cualquier objeto que pudiera fungir como arma-alego el comándate Earthquake un poni terrestre de pelaje gris y crin negra.

-de eso precisamente me estoy quejando comandante, como es posible que mis legiones sean tan patéticas como para ser aplastadas por simples citadinos y viene lo mejor, cuando menos me lo espero uno de mis contactos más confiables, el Conde Saint Étoiles es asesinado… por un Argent, apellido que ya no debería existir, ¡comprenden lo que digo!-dijo el Emperador aún más furioso.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder la puerta del castillo se abrió y por ella entraron barios bandidos liderados por Mort herrant y Hell Blood el cual portaba una bolsa raída.

-¿Hell blood porque tú y tus pupilos osan llegar tarde?

-lo lamento su alteza, pero quería asegurarme de que nadie nos siguiera, aparte traigo muchas nuevas noticias-respondió Hell Blood

-te escucho-dijo el emperador.

-empezare por decir que los intentos de matar a Hurricane fueron un fracaso y todo por culpa de la intervención de la familia Argent, por suerte logre matar a un Argent, pero uno de mis mejores bandidos Bloody Soul fue asesinado por Ame d'Argent la misma que mato a Étoiles.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?-pregunto el Emperador interesado.

-Ame d'Argent, alteza-

-¿cómo lo averiguaste?

-tengo mis métodos- respondió Hell Blood

-¿y Hurricane? en una carta me habías dicho que se iba abatir en duelo contra Half el comandante de los Grifos, ¿cómo resulto el duelo?-pregunto interesado el emperador.

-Half me decepcionó bastante, ni siquiera pudo enfrentar su muerte con honor, así que cuando trataba de huir lo intercepte y lo mate por decepcionar al imperio, en cuanto al resto de los grifos, realizaron una ofensiva contra los pegasos, pero fueron repelidos y actualmente están reagrupándose con su general.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LOS GRIFOS SEAN VENCIDOS POR LOS PEGASOS, ACASO MIS TROPAS TIENEN QUE HACERLO TODO! COMANDANTE EARTHQUAKE PREPARE A SUS TROPAS Y PARTAN A LOS MONTES HELADOS, QUIERO LA CABEZA DE HURRICANE EN BANDEJA DE PLATA!-ordeno el emperador furioso.

El comandante EarthQuake se retiró del castillo, y acto seguido entró un capitán imperial herido siendo cargado por dos guardias.

-¡alteza, el ejercito de los unicornios ha arrasado con los nuestros en la ciudad de Aurum, ahora están avanzando hacia el oeste directo a la aldea de punta negra!-dijo el desesperado el capitán herido.

-¡QUE! ¡¿Dime, quien comanda a los unicornios?!-pregunto el emperador.

-el rey platino-respondió el capitán.

-¡Platino, maldito traidor! ¡¿Ahora que haré?! si estos levantamientos siguen así van a destruir todo por lo que hemos luchado.

-¡porque no les muestra quién manda?-agrego Hell Blood.

-¿disculpa?

-es simple, recolecte a algunos rebeldes y ejecútelos públicamente, eso inspirará temor en el resto y se mantendrán al margen-sugirió Hell Blood.

El emperador lo pensó por un momento y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-claro, porque no pensé en eso antes, Golden, quiero que se empiecen a construir máquinas de ejecución en cada pueblo, no importa cuales, hogueras, orcas, Guillotinas, lo que sea, después reúnan algunos rebeldes y mátenlos, si no tienen tiempo de construir las maquinas bélicas, busquen la manera de matarlos, si hay un rio cerca ahóguenlos, si hay un barranco tírenlos en él, quiero que el pueblo aprenda a no meterse con el imperio.

Golden que era el administrador del emperador, hizo un ademan afirmativo y se retiró, acto seguido el capitán herido camino hasta el emperador y pregunto

-mi señor, ¿quiero saber si seré recompensado por arriesgar mi vida y darle esta información?

-por supuesto que sí, Hell Blood ven-dijo el Emperador.

El sicario Hell Blood se acercó con su bolsa raída, que dejo a un lado suyo

-¿para qué me necesita Alteza?- pregunto Hell Blood

-muéstrale a este honorable soldado su recompensa-ordeno el Emperador.

\- a sus órdenes alteza- respondió Hell Blood con una sonrisa

Hell Blood se acercó al herido capitán y le dijo:

-deme su espada soldado.

El capitán obedeció y le entrego su arma a Hell Blood, el sicario observo la espada imperial un momento y paseó su vista hasta ver cara a cara al capitán, Hell blood puso su casco en el hombro del mismo y dijo:

-nos sirvió bien capitán, pero en nuestro ejército está prohibido fracasar, dicho esto Hell Blood apuñalo al capitán con su propia espada, el capitán se sostuvo de Hell Blood y dijo.

-por favor… piedad.

Hell Blood hizo caso omiso de esto y de forma agresiva desenterró la espada del cuerpo del capitán, el cuerpo de este cayó muerto al suelo.

-usted ha sido relevado de sus deberes capitán-dijo Hell Blood soltando una risa macabra que aterrorizo a más de uno de los presentes en la sala, si ese pegaso tan frio y sanguinario era el sicario personal del Emperador, que tanta maldad podrían esperar del mismo Emperador.


	13. 12 muerte gelida

Capítulo 12 muerte gélida

"_la nieve se teñirá de rojo, cuando el cuerno de guerra resuene en el senderó y la muerte gélida se lleve a los desafortunados consigo"_

Había pasado una semana desde el enfrentamiento entre Hurricane y Half y debido a la inactividad de los grifos, Hurricane decidió actuar, con un ejército de 500 pegasos partimos volando entre los montes helados en busca del campamento de los grifos, a Hurricane lo acompañábamos Broken, Coeur y yo, NigthFlower y Saphir se habían quedado, para resguardar la ciudad.

A mitad del camino encontramos un pequeño batallón de los grifos, sin embargo no los atacamos, Hurricane decidió seguirlos para qué nos guiaran hasta su campamento, y así fue, nuestro ejército siguió a este pequeño grupo desde la distancia, los grifos se detuvieron un par de veces, esto que me hacía pensar que probablemente eran un grupo de reconocimiento cuyo trabajo había concluido.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al destino, lo que vimos nos dejó sin palabras, frente a nosotros había una pequeña aldea nativa que había sido atacada, era un espectáculo sangriento.

-no puede ser-dijo Hurricane.

-¿de quién era esta aldea?-pregunte.

-eran nativos del lugar, habíamos comerciado con ellos algunas veces… no tenían defensa alguna, ni eran un peligro para nadie, ¿cómo pudieron hacerles esto?-pregunto Hurricane.

Nos adentramos en la aldea devastada y nos esparcimos por el lugar buscando sobrevivientes, no encontramos más que cadáveres lo extraño era que había algunos en los que la sangre seguía fresca ósea que no tenían mucho de haber muerto, al menos no todos, eso nos hiso pensar que tal vez el enemigo seguía cerca por lo que mantuvimos nuestra guardia alta.

Las casas de la aldea habían sido saqueadas y muchas de ellas incendiadas, no tuvimos que mirar demasiado para averiguar quién los había atacado, había marcas en los cadáveres de los habitantes de la aldea, marcas de garras… garras de grifo, pero tardamos un poco más en averiguar algo más preocupante.

Cuando llegamos a la casa comunal de la aldea, la cual estaba devastada, en uno de los pocos pilares encontré lo que parecía un virote, uno muy similar a las flechas y virotes que usaban los bandidos.

-Broken, mira esto-dije desencajando el virote del mástil.

-un virote-respondió Broken

-no cualquier virote, este tiene todas las características de ser de los bandidos del emperador.

Broken al oír esto examino con más detalle el virote y encontró un detalle que no solo confirmaba que era de los bandidos sino también de quien era el virote.

-no es un virote de cualquier bandido, ves esta marca de aquí-dijo señalando una pequeña marca con forma de H- esta H la usa cierto sicario para marcar sus pertenencias.

-¿Hell Blood?- pregunte.

-Si, Hell Blood- respondió Broken

En el lugar había indicios de un ataque bandido y uno grifo pero, era una aldea ten pequeña que no tenía sentido que dos ataques fueran realizados al mismo sitio, la opción más lógica era que los bandidos del emperador estaban ayudando a los grifos, si esto era cierto, podía ser una fuerte desventaja para nosotros.

Broken y yo nos dirigimos hacia la posición de Hurricane para informarle de nuestro hallazgo pero a medio camino encontramos otro cadáver, la diferencia de este al resto era que pertenecía a uno de los nuestros y este aún estaba caliente a pesar del frio, lo que significaba que lo acababan de matar.

-el enemigo aún está aquí-dijo Broken.

En ese momento un olor a quemado llego a mí y pregunte.

-¿hueles eso?.

-sí y ¿me gustaría saber de dónde viene el olor?

La pregunta no tardo en contestarse pues entre las dos montañas más cercanas apareció imponente una fila de catapultas, seguida por otra fila, cada una con cerca de treinta catapultas, el olor de fuego venia de las rocas que cargaban las cuales estaban siendo incendiadas.

Al ver esto Broken y yo corrimos en busca de Hurrican, cuando estuvimos cerca de donde se encontraba la mayoría de los nuestros grite:

-¡CATAPULTAS POR EL ESTE!

Unos momentos después de mi advertencia el cielo fue cubierto por flechas y tras estas venían las rocas ardientes de las catapultas.

Apenas tuvimos tiempo de cubrirnos Broken y yo cuando la lluvia de flechas cayos sobre nosotros, pero los que no lograron obtener cobertura, murieron o quedaron gravemente heridos con hasta cuatro flechas o más enterradas en sus cuerpos, el verdadero infierno comenzó cuando las rocas ardientes de las catapultas cayeron sobre nosotros, pues de las flechas, virotes y jabalinas podíamos cubrirnos, pero de la furia de las rocas monumentales no.

Las catapultas y el constante ataque de arqueros nos obligó a dispersarnos quedando vulnerables a un ataque coordinado, mientras éramos azotados por las catapultas, un pequeño batallón de grifos y bandidos nos bloquearon las salidas de la aldea, dejándonos capturados en está a merced de las catapultas y los arqueros, como último medio de escape muchos trataron de volar, pero esto solo nos volvía más vulnerables ya que nos ponía a la vista de los arqueros.

Mientras Broken y yo corríamos, localizamos un camino estrecho entre dos montañas, de inmediato le avisamos a cuantos pudimos ayudándolos a salir por el estrecho camino, por más que esperamos Broken y yo ahí ni Hurricane ni Coeur aparecieron, así que sin más opción nosotros mismos cruzamos la grieta.

Una vez al otro lado de esta emprendí vuelo como todos los demás, pero de golpe recordé que Broken no tenía un ala por lo que no podía volar, así que regrese a su lado y corrí junto a él, por desgracia no tardaron en dar con nosotros, empezaron a perseguirnos y atacarnos con flechas y jabalinas, en una oportunidad que tuve, voltee a ver a nuestros perseguidores, entre ellos había grifos, bandidos y soldados imperiales, la presencia de estos últimos explicaba las catapultas.

Seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a un callejón sin salida, al menos que volara y abandonara a Broken no había manera de escapar y en cualquier momento nuestros perseguidores nos darían alcance.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunte observando las enormes montañas alzarse a nuestro alrededor,

Broken guardó silencio un momento y finalmente respondió

-¡vete, vuela!

-¡no te voy a dejar!-respondí desenvainando mis espadas dispuesta a combatir hasta el final.

Broken tomo el cuerno de guerra que siempre portaba en su cinturón y me repitió

-¡confía en mí y vuela!

En ese punto era obvio que Broken tenía un plan, así que lo obedecí envaine mis espadas y volé hasta la cima del sendero donde me refugie tras una roca, desde ahí pude ver llegar a nuestros perseguidores al frente de ellos estaba el general de los grifos junto al bandido Morrt Errant al cual le había partido la mandíbula.

Cuando rodearon a Broken, el pegaso caído hizo sonar el cuerno de guerra, el sonido del mismo provocó un largo eco entre las montañas nevadas, seguido de pequeños desprendimientos de nieve que se precipitaron por las pendientes de las mismas, esas pequeñas acumulaciones de nieve descendiendo a toda velocidad, se volvieron más y más grandes hasta formar una avalancha, el ejercito de imperiales grifos y bandidos se percató de esto demasiado tarde, sin embargo Broken se refugió en una muy pequeña cueva que se encontraba detrás de él y acto seguido la nieve cayo encima de nuestro enemigo enterrándolos vivos en la grieta formada entre dos montañas.

Si ese era el plan de Broken, había dado resultado, pero el cómo iba a salir, de la cueva en la cual se encontraba atrapado, baje a la grieta ahora cubierta hasta la mitad de nieve y con mis cascos comencé a cavar inútilmente en el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña cueva.

La fría nieve me obligo a buscar un objeto con el cual ayudarme y pudiera escavar, lo único que encontré fue una jabalina cuya punta use como pala, para el anochecer todavía no había logrado avanzar demasiado, frustrada tire la lanza al suelo, y grite:

-¡BROKEN!

No importa que, no me iba a dar por vencida hasta sacar a Broken de esa prisión de hielo.


	14. 13 sangre inocente

Capítulo 13 sangre inocente

"_inspira miedo a tus enemigos y nadie se te opondrá, más cuando el miedo se extinga tu final sellado estará"_

Al caer el anochecer deje de escavar y busque leña, una vez reuní una cantidad suficiente de la misma prendí una fogata para calentarme y descansar junto a ella para después seguir escavando, paso un rato y decidí continuar, no me planeaba ir a ningún lado sin hallar a Broken, vivo o muerto.

Después de cavar dos horas volví a darme un descansó, pero mientras estaba sentada frente a mi fogata un sonido muy leve llego a mis oídos, parecía como si alguien estuviera cavando.

Voltee mi mirada hacia el agujero que había echo y vi salir de este un casco rojo, era Broken, rápidamente me acerque y comencé a cavar, hasta que finalmente estuvimos cara a cara Broken y yo, ayude a Broken a salir del agujero y una vez estuvo fuera nos acercamos a la fogata, pues Broken estaba helado.

-¿en el tiempo que estuviste aquí arriba viste a Hurricane, a tu hermano, o alguno de los nuestros?-preguntó Broken.

-no, nadie se ha acercado a esta zona, espero que Hurricane y Coeur estén bien.

-apenas amanezca hay que partir-dijo Broken.

-estoy de acuerdo ¿pero adonde?-respondí.

-al sur está la ciudad de los montes helados, pero está demasiado lejos, en cambio sí vamos al oeste encontraremos un pequeño pueblo, tendremos que ser sigilosos pues está controlada por los imperiales, pero seguro que podremos sacarle provecho a la aldea- explico Broken

-una vez estemos en esta aldea compraremos provisiones e iremos directo a la ciudad de los montes-agregue

-ese, es el plan-dijo Broken.

-no es un mal plan, hay que hacerlo.

Dicho esto estuvimos en la fogata un buen rato hablando de varios temas, especialmente de nuestros pasados, yo le hable de cómo fue mi infancia antes y después del ataque del emperador a nuestra ciudad VillaFleur, y él me conto sobre, como habían sido las cosas en otros tiempos y que era lo que había hecho cuando aún trabajaba junto al emperador.

Como habíamos acordado al amanecer partimos hacia el oeste, recorrimos las laderas, de las montañas las grietas entre estas y los valles, hasta que dimos con el pequeño pueblo del que había hablado Broken, y como Broken había dicho estaba ocupado por Imperiales, pero había más de lo normal, y a las puertas de la aldea se encontraban las mismas catapultas con las que nos habían atacado, lo que significaba que los grifos no estaban siendo ayudados solamente por los bandidos, también por el ejército imperial, al acercarnos un poco más al pueblo notamos no solo las catapultas con más detalle, detrás de estas había dos torres de asedio conocidas como Hélepolis, tras estas tenía dos arietes pesados, y también poseían barrios carros blindados de Jan Zizaca ( este era un carro que fungía como cobertura para los arqueros en combate) toda la artillería que poseían solo podía significar una cosa, estaban preparando un asedio, y lo más probable era que fuera a ser contra la ciudad que tanto había protegido Hurricane.

Nos adentramos más en el pueblo, y fuimos en busaca del mercado pues lo que necesitábamos antes que nada era provisiones, el pueblo no era la gran cosa las casas eran viejas y en general pequeñas, la gente parecía vivir de lo que podía sembrar pues el terreno frio volvía esta actividad casi imposible, una vez en el mercado del pueblo, compramos comida y agua, nos íbamos a retirar justo cuando los soldados imperiales pasaron llevándose a la fuerza varios ciudadanos, los habitantes del pueblo reaccionaron agresivamente tratando de hacer que los imperiales soltaran a sus prisioneros, pero fue inútil, Broken y yo no intervinimos para evitar ser descubiertos, pero sí que seguimos a los imperiales para ver adonde llevaban a los prisioneros, los demás ciudadanos no se quedaron atrás y persiguieron a los imperiales.

Los imperiales entraron en una torre custodiada por varios guardias del imperio los habitantes se reunieron alrededor de la torre y exigían que soltaran a los inocentes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunte tratando de encontrar una pista en la torre.

-ya lo veremos- respondió Broken.

Desde donde nosotros estábamos, logramos ver el resplandor de una cuchilla en la punta de la torre, pero el reflejo del sol en la misma no nos dejaba ver con claridad que era esa cuchilla, después de unos momentos, en la punta de la torre apareció un comandante imperial que Broken reconoció de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace el aquí!?-pregunto algo furioso.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunte.

-él es el comandante EarthQuake, uno de los soldados más confiables del emperador-respondió Broken

-EarthQuake he!- respondí, recordando que el nombre EarthQuake también estaba en la lista.

Desde lo alto de la torre el comandante hablo.

-¡escuchen me, debido a la rebeldía mostrada por todos ustedes últimamente, el Emperador ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas, si ustedes no quieren entender por las buenas lo harán por las malas!- terminando de decir esto, se dio media vuelta e hizo un ademan afirmativo con su cabeza, como si le estuviera dando permiso de actuar a alguien, fue entonces cuando descendió la hoja que resplandecía en lo alto de la torre dejando ver que era el artefacto dueño de la cuchilla... era una guillotina, los ciudadanos presentes guardaron silencio al comprender lo que acababa de pasar en la cima de la torre.

El comandante EarthQuake apareció una vez más en lo alto de la torre, pero esta vez portaba en su casco derecho una cabeza cortada, que levanto para que todos la vieran, la hoja de la guillotina se alzó detrás de él, y se alcanzaron a oír unos gritos desesperados que decían:

-¡NO, PORFAVOR NO, ENCIERRENME, NO ME MATEN!

-¡esto es lo que les pasara si se revelan, este será el destino de todos los que se opongan al reinado del imperio!-dijo amenazante EarthQuake justo antes de que la hoja de la guillotina volviera a descender.

Broken y yo retrocedimos lentamente hasta que por fin pudimos darnos media vuelta y nos retiramos lo más rápido posible del lugar, una vez suficientemente lejos nos adentramos dentro de un pequeño establo donde se encontraban barrios carros estacionados.

-¡hasta dónde puede llegar el maldito emperador por mantener su gobierno!-dijo Furioso Broken.

-después de que sus ejércitos han masacrado aldeas y ciudades enteras esto no me sorprende, estoy casi segura que su intención es provocar miedo al pueblo para que este no se levante.

-tenemos un problema, si toda la artillería que guardan aquí la usan contra el ejército de Hurricane, será el final, adiós a nuestra rebelión, porque si logra acabar con Hurricane centrara todas sus fuerzas en acabar con la avanzada del rey Platino-agrego Broken.

-entonces destruiremos la artillería, al anochecer tomaremos un par de antorchas y haremos arder sus artefactos de guerra y si tenemos la oportunidad, también la guillotina ardera-dije decidida.

-¿cómo planeas hacer arder, tantos artefactos en una noche?

Yo solo mostré una sonrisa, y mire fijamente a una jaula en la que había varios prisioneros y respondi:

-conseguiré la ayuda necesaria.

* * *

**bueno quiero enviarles saludos y agradecerles a los que me han estando siguiendo en esta historia, especialmente quería agradecerles a aquellos que me siguen desde infernal Scratch, muchas gracias de verdad y espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola**


	15. 14 el levantamiento

Capítulo 14 el levantamiento

En medio de la noche Broken y yo iniciamos nuestro plan, mientras los guardias no vigilaban nos acercamos a las celdas, llenas de prisioneros, yo planeaba buscar la llave para liberarlos, pero Broken saco un par de ganzúas y comenzó a forzar la cerradura.

-¿sabes forzar una cerradura?-le pregunte.

-no es algo difícil cuando se tiene práctica, si gustas regresando con Hurricane le pediremos un par de cofres prestados y te enseñare como se hace-respondió

-claro-dije

Mientras Broken se concentraba en forzar la cerradura, yo vigilaba asegurándome que no viniera nadie, finalmente la jaula se abrió y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose despertó a los prisioneros que se acercaron algo confundidos.

-busquen antorchas y síganos necesitamos su ayuda- les dije.

Los prisioneros aun confundidos obedecieron, mientras ellos volvían Broken abrió la segunda jaula de la cual salieron varios prisioneros más a los que les dimos la misma orden, una vez regresaron con nosotros todos los prisioneros, procedimos a explicarles lo que íbamos a hacer, muchos de ellos dudaron al principio, pero después de pensarlo se dieron cuenta que hacer arder, toda la artillería imperial transmitiría un poderoso mensaje al pueblo y uno terrible al imperio.

Una vez se decidieron a ayudarnos nos desplazamos silenciosamente por el pueblo hacia las puertas del mismo donde se encontraba toda la artillería imperial, algunos de los prisioneros se armaron con cualquier objeto que encontraron desde machetes hasta una oz o un trinche.

Nuestra marcha se volvió más grande cuando, los ciudadanos nos vieron pasar portando las antorchas, algunos de estos se unieron a la marcha, llego un punto en el que llano éramos un pequeño grupo, se nos unieron tantos que ya podíamos considerarnos un levantamiento.

Por supuesto que nuestra marcha fue notada por los imperiales, pero éramos tantos que los pocos soldados que intentaron detener la marcha ni siquiera lograron herir a uno de los nuestros, los imperiales hicieron más que un intento para detenernos, pero todos tuvieron el mismo resultado.

Por cada intento que hacían, le daban más armas a los nuestros, pues varios imperiales habían sido desarmaos en sus intensos de disolvernos.

A pesar de los constantes intentos imperiales la marcha llego hasta la artillería, la cual estaba poco defendida y muchos de los imperiales que se encontraban cerca de la artillería estaban dormidos por lo que no se percataron de nuestra llegada, y los que sí lo hicieron, huyeron al ver la desventaja numérica, la marcha se dispersó en el área de la artillería y con las antorchas prendieron fuego a las máquinas de guerra.

Una a una las catapultas se consumían por las llamas, las torres de asedio Helepolis ardieron y hasta caerse sobre si mismas, los carros de guerra Zizac fueron empujados hasta un pequeño hoyó y una vez estuvieron todos amontonados, les prendieron fuego provocando una llama muy similar a la que haría una fogata, pero mucho más grande, las balistas corrieron la misma suerte que los Carros de Zizac, con la única diferencia de que estas en vez de ser tiradas a un hoyo solo fueron amontonadas en un punto específico para hacerlas arder.

Pero el caos no termino ahí pues algunos de los civiles encontraron el campamento en donde dormían los imperiales, en la mañana los imperiales habían ejecutado varios ciudadanos en la guillotina, y ahora en la noche que los ciudadanos habían dado con el campamento imperial, les regresarían el favor.

La turba furiosa se abalanzo sobre el campamento imperial haciendo arder las tiendas y capturando a los imperiales, los cuales apenas estaban reaccionando a lo que estaba pasando, los civiles ni siquiera permitieron que los imperiales buscaran sus armas, apenas despertaban ya estaban siendo arrastrados por aquellos a los que victimizaron, los imperiales que tuvieron la mejor suerte huyeron o solo fueron golpeados y capturados, pero los que no tuvieron esa suerte, fueron asesinados sin haber tenido la mínima oportunidad de defenderse.

En total capturaron 120 imperiales, y mataron cerca de 150, no sabemos cuántos huyeron con exactitud, los civiles inconformes con el caos que habían hecho, se llevaron los cofres que traían los imperiales y los saquearon, llevándose una gran cantidad de armas, dinero y libros, una vez termino el caos me reuní con Broken y miramos las torres de asedio Heliópolis arder una junto a la otra, al ser las estructuras de asedio más grandes también fueron las que más tardaron en volverse cenizas.

-¿Qué opinas de esto?

-por un lado hemos salvado la armada de Hurricane y por otro hemos desatado la furia del pueblo-respondió Broken

-el único detalle era que el plan original no era formar toda una revuelta pero eso fue lo que logramos-dije

-¿crees que puedas mantener la resistencia aquí?-pregunto Boken

-¿qué?-respondí

-ahora que el pueblo le escupió al imperio en la cara, el comandante EarthQuake no tardara en contra atacar, y necesitáremos la ayuda de Hurricane para resistir, razón por la cual decidí ir por Hurricane, pero para eso necesito saber ¿si crees poder resistir aquí el tiempo suficiente?

-intentare resistir, pero no sé por cuanto será, pues el general usara todas sus fuerzas para disolver el levantamiento.

-no te preocupes no tardare, en dos días volveré junto con la armada de Hurricane,

Pase mi mirada, hasta ver la puerta del pueblo, y por ella al fondo vi un gran grupo de imperiales, acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros.

-¡Broken vete ya!- dije desenfundando mis espadas.

Broken se sobresaltó y busco con la mirada la razón por la que le decía esto cuando la encontró, me miro y acto seguido dijo:

-volveré-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y corrió, esto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los ciudadanos que nos habían ayudado, los cuales confundidos buscaron la razón de que Broken se fuera y la encontraron, los rebeldes tomaron todo lo que pudieran usar como arma y se prepararon para recibir el ataque imperial.

Una vez estuvieron más cerca los imperiales note que al frente de ellos iban el comandante EartQuake y el sicario Hell Blood, dos de mis blancos reunidos en un mismo sitio, pero esto más que nada era una desventaja pues a Hell blood lo había visto .luchar antes y sabía que sería difícil luchar contra el pero que tan peligroso podría se EartQuake.

Hell blood emprendió vuelo y me apuntó con su ballesta, el virote fue disparado y antes de que impactara conmigo esquive el virote, pero este logro hacerme un pequeño corte en la mejilla, finalmente el ejército imperial choco con nosotros y el combate empezó, elimine a un par de imperiales antes de que Hell Blood se abalanzará sobre mí.

El sicario me derribo terminando encima de mí y trato de golpearme con la ballesta, pero desvíe el golpe e impulsándolo con mis patas traseras me lo quite de encima, el sicario volvió a atacar, pero logre bloquear el golpe, el sicario agarró mi casco en el que portaba mi espada secundaria y me dijo:

-sabes, cuándo te mate, conservare como trofeo tus bellos ojos.

con mi espada principal lance un tajo obligando al sicario alejarse, aproveché la oportunidad y lance varios ataques seguidos con ambas espadas, Hell Blood los bloqueo, pero no era tan rápido para mantener esa defensa contra mí por mucho tiempo, para mi mala suerte acudió en su ayuda, EartQuake, el comandante portaba una espada bastarda y una armadura plateada representativa del imperio, el ataque de EarthQuake me obligo a dejar de atacar a Hell Blood, el sicario aprovechó para darme un golpe en el lomo con su ballesta, al verme atacada por los dos me vi obligada a retroceder, EartQuake y Hell Blood atacaron sincronizadamente, logre bloquear ambos ataques gracias a que tenía dos espadas, pero eso solo fue el principio, ambos empezaron a atacarme sin dar tregua lo único que podía hacer era bloquear sus ataques.

Gracias a mi agilidad y mis reflejos lograba mantener un combate contra los dos, pero si no obtenía una oportunidad de atacar, tarde o temprano me cansaría pues estaba luchando contra dos guerreros que estaban a mi nivel o casi a mi nivel.

Realizaron otro ataque sincronizado, pero esta vez lo esquive provocando que la ballesta de Hell Blood impactara con la espada de EartQuake, era mi oportunidad de contra atacar y la aprovecha con mis dos espadas, golpe las armas de ambos mientras estas estaban cruzadas provocando así que EartQuake soltara su espada y Hell Blood se tambaleara, acto seguido, aparte a EartQuake de una patada y a Hell Blood le enterré de una estocada la punta de una de mis espadas en su hombro, el sicario tomo la hoja de la espada y rápidamente la retiro cortándose un poco los cascos, con mi otra espada lance un tajo con directo al cuello del sicario, pero este tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque, mientras esto pasaba EartQuale se reincorporo, tomo su espada y me ataco por la espalda provocándome un pequeño corte en el lomo, no era nada grave pero el dolor hiso que me distrajera y el sicario aprovechó esa oportunidad para encestarme un golpe en la cabeza con su ballesta, el golpe me derribo y cuando intente levánteme recibí otro golpe de las ballesta en la herida que me habían hecho en el lomo, este golpe me derribo por completo, intente levantarme una vez más, pero EartQuake me pateo tirándome sobre mi lomo.

-¡es tu fin!-dijo Hell Blood apuntándome con su ballesta, el sicario estaba a punto de dispararme cuando lo detuvo EartQuake.

-espera, ella está en mi territorio así que yo decido como muere-dijo el comandante apartando la ballesta del sicario.

-¡ella es mía!-dijo algo molesto el sicario.

-este pueblo es mi territorio, así que yo decido que hacer con ella, además me encantaría probar la cuchilla de la guillotina con su cuello.

-de acuerdo¡pero la cabeza me la quedare yo!-exigió el sicario.

-como quieras- respondió EartQuake.

Una vez terminaron de hablar llamaron a los guardias y EartQuake les ordeno que me encerraran en los calabozos de la torre, pero antes de que me llevaran casi a arrastras alcance a oír.

-¿y cuando la ejecutaras?-pregunto Hell Blood.

-en dos días- respondió EartQuake.

En dos días justo el tiempo que dijo Broken que tardaría en volver, EartQuake no sabes el error que cometiste.


	16. 15 el calabozo de la torre

Capítulo 15 el calabozo de la torre.

"_no debe importar lo oscuro que sea u camino, siempre debes continuar hasta el final y nunca perder la esperanza"_

Al llegar a la torre, los guardias que me arrastraban, abrieron una puerta de hierro con una pequeña ventana en la misma y me lazaron dentro de la celda, acto seguido cerraron la puerta de hierro y se marcharon dejándome en la pequeña celda echa de piedra, apoyándome en mis cascos delanteros le eche una mirada a la celda, era pequeña, pero al menos tenía dos ventanas una en la puerta y ora mirando hacia afuera de la torre, si se veía desde arriba la celda tenía una forma parcialmente triangular.

-genial-dije mientras intentaba levantarme.

Pero no podía me encontraba débil por el combate que había tenido contra Hell Blood y EartQuake, hice el intento de levantarme pero volví a caer al suelo, vencida, hice un segundo intento pero el dolor de la herida que tenía en la espalda me hiso caer de nuevo, hice un último intento pero volví a caer, así que ya resignada, busque con la vista hasta que encontré un montón de paja que fungía como cama y con algo de esfuerzo me arrastre hasta la misma.

-¡al diablo! Mejor duermo un rato- un poco fastidiada mientras me acomodaba en la paja.

Me enrosque y al poco rato entre en un profundo sueño, en mi sueño pude ver mi ciudad natal, VillaFleur, me encontraba en el campo de rosas que tanto me gustaba, solo tenía con migo mi casaca roja, mire a mi alrededor y al ver que todo estaba intacto decidí avanzar Salí del jardín de rosas, y camine por las calles, los ponis caminaban tranquilos y serenos por las mismas, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, la ciudad resplandecía en la luz del sol.

Al llegar al castillo y abrir las puertas vi a toda mi familia todos estaban ahí reunidos, una felicidad que no sentía hace mucho me inundo al verlos reunidos vivos frente a mí, todo parecía tan real que olvide por completo que era un sueño.

Pude hablar con cada uno de mis familiares, pude sentir como si estuvieran de verdad conmigo, pude volver a ver a mi padre y a mi madre, no quería que acabara.

Cuando todo parecía perfecto, el sol resplandeciente se tornó rojizo y el cielo se ilumino de tal manera que este parecía sangre, las nubes se tornaron negras y comenzaron a moverse con rapidez en una sola dirección, acto seguido uno a uno empezaron a fundirse todos los presentes en el castillo, uno a uno fueron desapareciendo mis familiares, tal como paso cuando el emperador y los suyos nos casaron, corrí a mi padre pero este se desvaneció antes de que llegara a él luego corrí a mi madre y me aferre a ella antes de que comenzara a fundirse en mis cascos.

-¡NO PORFAVOR! ¡NO!-grite desesperada mientras mi madre terminaba de fundirse junto con todos los demás, dejando silo sus cenizas cubriendo mis cascos y manchando mi casaca.

Una vez no quedaba nadie junto a mí el castillo se estremeció y comenzó a caerse en pedazos a mi alrededor al igual que el resto de la ciudad, yo me encontraba pasmada, no tenía palabras, las cenizas de mi madre y de mi padre empezaron a reunirse frente a mi formando lentamente una forma, el castillo termino de caer dejando solo una nube de polvo, y de esta salió con una el emperador con una sonrisa burlona.

Las cenizas de mi padre y de mi madre terminaron de juntarse formado la figura de la espada familiar y en un ataque de ira tome la espada de ceniza, que al entrar en conecto con mi casco se transformó en nuestra espada familiar en mi espada, acto seguido lance un tajo en diagonal al emperador haciendo que este retrocediera de un salto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, me abalancé sobre él cerrando los ojos antes de apuñalarlo con mi espada.

Cuando abrí los ojos el emperador ya no estaba en su lugar estaba Faux mi primo, al ver esto, desenterré la hoja de la espada del cuerpo de Faux y retrocedí tirando la espada al suelo.

Después como un rayo empezaron a sonar voces en mi cabeza culpándome por la muerte de Faux.

-es tu culpa.

-por que

\- si no fuera por ti el no hubiera muerto

-si no fuera por i el emperador no nos perseguiría

-eres nuestra perdición.

Lleve mis cascos a mis oídos tratando de hacer callar las voces pero al no dar resultado grite desesperada:

-¡SILENCIO PORFAVOR, CALLENSE DEJENME!

Con mi grito las voces callarlo y todo quedo en un profundo silencio, cuando me recupere mire al sol con ira y dije:

-maldito astro de luz engañosa, bajo tu luz me lo quitaron todo, al amanecer nos atacaron aquel día y bajo tu luz nos cazaron sin piedad, tu luz es una mentira.

Después de esto desperté, dándome cuenta que seguía en la celda, la única diferencia era que por la ventana enraba la luz del sol, estando "descansada" intente volver a levantarme esta vez lo logre, acto seguido me dirigí a la puerta y me asome por la ventana de esta, afuera había un pequeño pasillo que subía en espiral, y justo frente a mi celda se encontraba una mesa de madera donde habían dejado mis dos espadas y mi daga, me aleje de la puerta y me asome por la ventana viendo el pueblo alumbrado por la luz naciente del sol, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer me senté al fondo de la celda bajo la ventana y medie, pasaron las horas y seguía pensando en el mismo lugar hasta que un sonido proveniente de mi estómago me distrajo, tenía hambre.

Al tener la necesidad de comer algo me acerque a la puerta y espere a que un guardia pasara, cuando finalmente se acercó un guardia me apresure a preguntar.

-¿he me van a dar de comer o qué?

El guardia solo me miro y siguió caminando, era claro que poco o nada le importo mi pregunta, así que volví sentarme al fondo de la celda, al caer la noche me encontraba acosada en el fondo de la celda, muriéndome literalmente de aburrimiento, cuando en eso sonaron un par de golpes contra los barrotes de mi ventana, esto llamó mi atención así que me acerque a la ventana y vi un par de pegasos uno traía varios trozos de pan que me entrego y el otro me dio un vaso de agua y un cuchillo.

-gracias-dije.

Los pegasos solo me miraron una vez más y se fueron, supongo que me reconocieron, ya que fui yo y Broken quienes motivaron el levantamiento.

La comida me duraba para ambos días así que escondí la mitad y me comí la mitad, en cuanto al cuchillo lo escondí dentro de mi casaca, después de comer me acurruque en el montón de paja y me volví dormí.

El siguiente día fue casi lo mismo que el anterior solo que esta vez tenia comida, nada especial paso durante el segundo día, paso el día la noche y al tercer día, en el cual ya se había cumplido el lapso de tiempo de dos días sin contar el día que me encerraron vinieron los guardias por mí, yo ya tenía un plan, así que solo espere hasta que se abrió la puerta y cuatro guardias entraron, uno de ellos me dijo.

-ven con nosotros y no muestres resistencia.

Yo solo me levanté había llegado la hora y al final del día quien moriría no sería yo.


	17. 16 rodaran cabezas

Capítulo 16 rodaran cabezas

"_El que a hierro mata, a hierro muere" _

Me amararon una soga al cuello para asegurarse de que no escapara, una vez hecho esto me sacaron de la celda pasamos cerca de la mesa donde estaban mis armas, pero no intente alcanzarlas pues eso arruinaría mi plan, subimos por las escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a la cima donde esperaba el comandante EarthQuake con una sonrisa y atrás de él se levantaba insaciable la guillotina, antes que nada me llevaron al borde de la torre donde pude ver a gran parte del pueblo reunido alrededor de la torre.

Los ciudadanos gritaban furiosos, y arrojaban piedras tratando de herir a los imperiales para que me liberaran, furiosos empezaron a gritar maldiciones e insultar al comandante, los pegasos amenazaban con volar hasta la torre, pero los arqueros imperiales les apuntaban en advertencia entre los gritos furiosos de los ciudadanos escuche:

-¡EARTHQUAKE, MALDITO COBARDE!

-¡MUERTE AL IMPERIO!

-¡BAJEN DE SU TORRE Y ENFRENTENOS COMO SE DEBE BASTARDOS!

Era obvio que el miedo del pueblo al imperio se había esfumado, al menos en este pueblo, el comandante EarthQuake se acercó a la orilla de la torre y dijo:

-¡que acaso no se dan cuenta, les dimos la oportunidad y ustedes nos escupen en la cara, todo lo que tenían que hacer era obedecer y seguir la voluntad del imperio, pero no, ustedes quisieron levantarse y hacer arder nuestros ejércitos, revelarse como perros rabiosos contra sus amos, ahora como castigo verán a una de sus líderes morir, espero que espero que les sirva como lección!

Una vez termino de dar su discurso se acercó a mí y me dijo en susurró.

-es una pena que una pegaso como tu tenga que acabar así, si no fueras una Argent, te reclutaría, contigo en mi ejercito nadie se me opondría y me ascenderían a general.

-yo, nunca serviría a un tirano como tu Emperador, y menos a un cobarde como tú.

-que lastima, ¡guardias, llevarla a la guillotina!

Dicho esto el guardia que sostenía la cuerda que me aprisionaba avanzo, hasta que estuve frente a la guillotina, en ese momento el guardia soltó la cuerda y otros dos imperiales se me acercaron por los lados para posicionarme en la guillotina, ese era el momento que había esperado, de un movimiento rápido tome la cuerda que estaba con la que me guiaban y se la enrosque a uno de los guardias en el cuello, su compañero desenfundo una espada y trato de atacarme pero use a su compañero de escudo y todos los ataques fueron recibidos por este, cuando dejo de atacar le lance el cuerpo de su compañero y este se desequilibró retrocediendo bruscamente y chocando con un arquero, esto provocó que los tres imperiales se desequilibraran y se precipitaran por la orilla de la torre.

Eso atrajo la atención de los arqueros restantes quienes se distrajeron, dándole oportunidad a los pegasos que eran parte de la turba furiosa a volar directo a la torre, una vez alcanzaron la misma atacaron a los arqueros, en medio del caos logre notar que la puerta principal del pueblo se abría de par en par, por esta entro arrasando con los imperiales el ejercito de Hurrican junto con Broken Saphir y NigthFlower.

EarthQuake al ver la ofensiva contra sus soldados desenfundo su espada y trato de atacarme, esquive la hoja de su espada y rápidamente saque de mi casaca el cuchillo que me habían entregado por la ventana de mi celda, EarthQuake lanzo un tajo tratando de córtame la cabeza, pero lo esquive y de una estocada le enterré el cuchillo en el abdomen y con agilidad le arrebate su espada, los soldados imperiales acudieron al centro del pueblo para tratar de disolver el levantamiento, pero fueron sorprendidos por el ejército de Hurricane liderado por el mismo.

Los imperiales me atacaron tratando de proteger a su comandante el cual retrocedió arrastrándose, hasta que llego junto a un pegaso imperial y le dijo:

-vuela hasta el campamento de los grifos y diles que vengan con todo lo que tienen, de paso busca al sicario del emperador!

El imperial obedeció a su general y emprendió el vuelo era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los grifos y los bandidos se precipitaran sobre nosotros, debíamos darnos prisa.

Acabe con los bandidos que me impedían llegar hasta el comandante EarthQuake y con mis cascos puse de pie al comandante, acto seguido lo arroje contra la guillotina, el comandante herido quedo tirado junto al artefacto bélico lo que me dio una idea, tiré la espada del comandante y le lance un golpe a la cabeza al comandante aturdiéndolo, después con un poco de esfuerzo logre posicionar a EarthQuake frene a la guillotina y con más esfuerzo logre capturar su cuello en la guillotina, el comandante finalmente se recuperó del golpe y desesperado intento liberarse.

-hoy no es mi muerte… es la tuya-le dije justo antes de activar el mecanismo de la guillotina y dejar caer la cuchilla sobre el cuello de EarthQuake.

Los imperiales al verse en desventaja intentaron huir, pero esta vez era la fuerza del pueblo combinada con la del ejército de Hurricane, solo les quedaba rezar que llegaran sus refuerzos.

Mientras el caos reinaba en el pueblo, yo entre a la torre y busque la mesa donde estaban mis armas, una vez la encontré tome mis espadas y mi daga, acto seguido me dirijo a la puerta de la torre y la abrí dejando entrar a la turbia enfurecida la cual busco cualquier rastro imperial dentro de la torre.

Al salir de la Torre fui a reunirme con mis compañeros, a la primera que encontré fue a NigthFlower, ella me guio hasta donde se encontraban Broken Saphir y Hurricane.

-¿Ame, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Broken.

-sí, me alegra que llegaran a tiempo.

-Broken nos contó todo lo que paso- agrego Saphir.

-¿y mi hermano estaba con Hurricane cuando nos separamos o no?

-él está a salvo, no te preocupes-dijo Hurricane

Nuestra reunión fue interrumpida cuando el ejército grifo y los bandidos llegaron en apoyo al ejército imperial, rápidamente el ejército de Hurricane se reagrupo y se alisto para recibir el ataque de los grifos los cuales esta ves iban dirigidos por su general.

El choque entre ambos ejércitos se produjo provocando una batalla infernal en la que ambos bandos perdían soldados, los bandidos liderados por Hell Blood ingresaron en el campo de batalla, arrasando con todo lo que se encontraban, el general de los grifos entró en el combate abatiendo a varios de los nuestros Hurrican al ver esto voló hasta donde estaba el general grifo y lo ataco, Saphir mi tía, se subió a la torre para tener un campo visual más amplio y poder aprovechar al máximo su habilidad como arquera, por otro lado Broken, NighFlower y yo hicimos frente a varios grifos, las bestias nos embestir tratando de atraparnos entre sus garras, pero no lograban su cometido, cada que teníamos la oportunidad les contra acabamos a las bestias aladas cuidándonos de que sus colegas no nos atacaran.

Por más fuertes que fueran los grifos en esa ocasión estuvieron en desventaja pues los pueblos no luchaban solo contra el ejército de Hurricane también los furiosos habitantes del pueblo.

Con una enorme rapidez se fue reduciendo el ejército de los grifos hasta que fueron obligados a replegarse, los bandidos no tuvieron mejor surte, Hell Blood al ver que sus bandidos estaban siendo aniquilados, decidió abandonarlos el sicario corrió hasta la puerta de la ciudad, donde se encontraban peleando Hurricane y el general grifo.

Mientras Hurricane luchaba con el general grifo, el resto de los grifos se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad, al ver la huida de los Grifos NigtFlower y yo junto a varios soldados Fuimos tras ellos, Broken se quedó a esperar a Saphir luego nos alcanzarían.

Hurricane finalmente logro herir al general de los grifos en un descuido de este, la hoja de la espada de Hurricane daño el ala izquierda del grifo, cuando esto paso varios grifos acudieron a ayudar a su general, el cual huyo, nosotros llegamos a tiempo para ayudar al Hurricane, no teníamos planeado dejar escapar al general grifo.

El general grifo corría tratando de huir, pero para su desgracia un virote de ballesta le atravesó una de sus patas traseras, y acto seguido un fuerte golpe lo dejo aturdido, luego de eso solo escucho una vos que le dijo:

-lo lamento compañero, pero no podemos salir los dos vivos de aquí, eras tú o era yo.

El grifo reconoció la voz, era de Hell Blood, el sicario se alejó dejando al general grifo en el suelo, aun aturdido por el golpe de la ballesta metálica.

Para entonces nosotros aun estábamos siendo bloqueados en la puerta por los grifos restantes cuando finalmente nos alcanzaron Saphir y Broken, los pocos grifos que quedaban finalmente cayeron contra nosotros, y echo eso salimos de la ciudad y nos aventuramos en el bosque helado en busca del general y del sicario Hell Blood, pero solo encontramos al general grifo tratando de huir cojeando pues al parecer una de sus patas estaba lastimada, el Grifo finalmente se cansó y cayo rendido, cuando nosotros lo alcanzamos lo único que hiso fue buscar con la vista a Hurricane y una vez lo localizo dijo:

-vamos general pegaso, toma tu espada y acaba con tu oponente de una vez, aquí me tienes resignado a morir… hazlo rápido.

El grifo cerro sus ojos mientras Hurricane desenvainaba su gladius y se aproximaba lentamente al Grifo caído, estando frente a el Hurricane tomo su espada con ambos cascos y antes de enterrarle la espada al grifo dijo:

-riquiescant in pace (descanse en paz)

Dicho esto, Hurricane apuñalo al grifo en el corazón dándole el golpe de gracia y dándole una muerte rápida cumpliendo así el último deseo del mismo.

Despues de la muerte del grifo decidimos separarnos para buscar al bandido yo fui con Saphir, Broken solo y Huricane con NighFlower.

Mientras mi tía y yo buscábamos al asesino de mi primo esa me dijo:

-sinceramente ¿crees que siga por aquí el desgraciado?

-no, al menos no por esta zona, pero estará en algún lugar del bosque-respondí.

-¿ahora que su grupo de bandidos fue destruido adonde ira?

-ese es su problema lo único que le queda es el bosque, lo que en realidad estamos buscando no es a él es su rastro.

Seguimos buscando por un rato hasta que finalmente encontramos unas huellas las cuales en una de las huellas había una pluma de pegaso, de un pegaso café como Hell Blood esas huellas eran el rastro que necesitábamos.

-Saphir encontré el rastro.

Mi tía se acercó a mí y analizo las huellas, pero su distracción fue interrumpida por el sonido de una rama quebrándose, ambas nos pusimos en guardia, pero por más que esperamos algún ataque no pasó nada, después de un rato creímos que fue culpa de algún animal, pero esa creencia se esfumo cuando desde algún arbusto fue lanzada una daga dirigida contra mi, Saphir se dio cuenta y de un movimiento rápido se interpuso entre la daga y yo, la daga se enterró en el pecho de Saphir saliendo la punta ensangrentada de la misma por su lomo.

-¡SAPHIR!-grite sosteniendo a mi tía antes de que cayera al suelo.

Mi grito atrajo la atención de los demás y en un pequeño lapso de tiempo aparecieron Hurricane, NighFlower y Broken, nuestros compañeros nos rodearon y yo con lágrimas en los ojos le pregunte a Saphir.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-porque yo ya he vivido mucho, pero tú, todavía tienes una larga vida por delante, aparte eres la hija de mi hermano, eres mi sobrina y no importa si te exija muchas cosas, te amo con toda mi alma y por nada te dejaría morir (tos)… escucha Ame cuando acabe esta guerra, quiero que seas feliz, forma una familia, y vive tu vida, es lo que tu padre y tu madre hubieran querido-dijo Saphir antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Saphir? ¿Saphir?-pregunte soltando un par de lágrimas y abrasando su cuerpo que se iba enfriando lentamente- ¡NOOO!-grite con un mezcla de furia y dolor.

Broken se acercó a mí y me abrazo, no sé porque, pero su abrazo tenía un toque que me tranquilizaba, lentamente me levante dejando el cuerpo de mi tía cuidadosamente en el suelo, comencé a caminar en la dirección en la que se había ido Hell Blood.

-Ame-dijo Hurricane.

-iré por Hell Blood, no lo dejare vivir después de arrebatarme dos miembros de mi familia frente a mis propios ojos-respondí antes de irme en busca del sicario.


	18. 17 cazador cazado

Capítulo 17 cazador cazado

"_no hay nada peor que perder en tu propio juego"_

Me adentre en el bosque siguiendo el rastro que había dejado Hell Blood el rastro de plumas y huellas que dejo tras de sí se extendía por un largo camino lo único que resultaba sospechoso es que no se hubiera dado el tiempo de borrar su rastro, esto daba a pensar muchas cosas entre ellas que podría ser una trampa, así que avance con cuidado por el bosque nevado, los altos pinos se alzaban a mi alrededor bloqueando los últimos rayos de la luz del sol.

Seguí avanzando por el bosque buscando al sicario vigilando cada pequeño movimiento a mí alrededor, hasta que en cierto punto el sicario me hablo oculto en algún lugar:

-Ame d'Argent, no me sorprende que fueras tú la que me siguiera hasta aquí, dime ¿enserio crees que puedes derrotarme en esos bosques que son mi territorio?

-¡sal de tu escondite y enfréntame sicario!-respondí

-enserió me crees tan imbécil, cruzar espadas contra ti seria mi fin, no hoy jugaras mi juego Ame-dijo Hell Blood

-¿y que juego es ese?-pregunte

-el que se juega entre las sombras, veamos quien tiene mejor habilidad como cazador, tu Ame d'Argent o yo Hell Blood- dijo amenazador el sicario

Después de haber dicho eso un virote fue disparado en mi contra, pero alcancé a esquivarlo gracias a que logre verlo por el rabillo del ojo, el "juego" había comenzado y tenía que encontrar a Hell Blood entre los matorrales y los arboles si quería acabar con él, otro virote fue lanzado en mi contra, pero también lo esquive, a diferencia del anterior virote este logre ver desde donde fue disparado, tome el virote con mi casco y agudicé mi oído y espere, los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que me rodeaba, hasta que finalmente logre oír el contacto de un casco golpeando con la madera, rápidamente lance el virote hacia la dirección donde lo había escuchado.

Lo que escuche a continuación fue un grito y un impacto con la nieve, le había acertado al sicario, me dirigí a la zona de dónde provino el impacto, pero cuando llegue solo encontré un cumulo de nieve con un agujeró en el centro del mismo probablemente ahí había caído Hell blood, revise el cumulo y en este encontré el virote ensangrentado junto con varias plumas manchadas de sangre pertenecientes a Hell Blood, probablemente le había acertado en un ala, una vez termine de revisar el cumulo encontré frente a este un rastro de huellas y una que otra gota de sangre.

Seguí ese nuevo rastro que se adentraba a la parte más profunda del bosque, siempre vigilando mis alrededores para evitar ser sorprendida por Hell Blood, el sicario volvió a disparar un virote, el cual esquive dando un salto para atrás.

-¡no creas que porque lograste herirme ya has ganado, todavía me queda mucho por dar, lo anterior solo fue un tiro de suerte y no volverá a ocurrir!-dijo Hell Blood desde algún lado.

\- la suerte no existe sicario, cada quien se forja su propia suerte-respondí preparándome para recibir su próximo ataque.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no cambia que tu vida se extinguirá ¡HOY!-dijo el sicario amenazante antes de atacarme desde arriba.

El sicario callo encima de mí y poniéndome boca arriba intento apuñalarme con una daga, desvié el ataque con uno de mis cascos y con el otro desenvaine mi daga y contra ataque, quitándome al sicario de encima y haciéndole un largo pero poco profundo corte en el pecho, una vez más el sicario herido huyo refugiándose entre los matorrales. Enfunde mi daga y desenvaine mi espada principal, hecho esto seguí parada en dos patas. El rastro de sangre y huellas que dejo Hell Blood conducía hasta una cueva.

Por el camino encontré tirada la daga con la que había tratado de apuñalarme, era un cuerno de unicornio cortado, tome la daga y seguí mi camino en busca del sicario.

Esta vez el rastro me condujo hasta una choza abandonada, entre en dicha choza y busque dentro al sicario, pero lo único que encontré fueron los viejos muebles maltratados y un lugar donde lucían 4 machetes, pero había una ranura vacía en el medio de estos, alguien había tomado el quinto machete, salí de la choza y una vez estuve fuera Hell Blood me ataco por sorpresa con el machete, por suerte tenía mi espada a la mano y logre bloquear el golpe, el sicario lanzo otro tajo con el machete, pero este también lo bloquie, por unos momentos el eco del acero chocando, resonó por el bosque dando a entender que en este se estaba librando un duelo.

En uno de los ataques mi espada y su machete formaron una equis, en ese momento Hell Blood aprovechó para decir:

-¡esto se acaba ya Ame!-dicho esto trato de enterrarme uno de sus virotes, pero logre esquivar el golpe y en contra ataque le enterré su propia daga, esto hizo que perdiera fuerza en el casco con el que sostenía el machete lo que me permitió desarmarlo y golpearlo con el pomo de mi espada en la frente, al verse herido una vez más el sicario volvió a adentrarse en el bosque.

Ahora el rastro de huellas que dejaba tras de sí, ya no era un rastro de huellas, se había vuelto un rastro de sangre, seguí el rastro por el bosque hasta llegar a una cueva, en la entrada de esta se encontraba la daga manchada de sangre con la cual había apuñalado a Hell Blood hace un momento.

Me adentre en la cueva con sosteniendo mi espada, preparada por si el sicario intentaba otro de sus ataques sorpresa, pero esta vez solo disparo uno de sus virotes, el cual desvié con mi espada.

-¿¡porque no puedo matarte de una vez!?-dijo furioso Hell Blood desde donde quiera que se ocultara.

-ya ríndete sicario, has perdido este juego-le respondí

-no, jamás dejare que me derrote nadie, soy Hell Blood, apodado The Hunter, soy el sicario del imperio, nadie me vencerá jamás, yo nunca moriré-dijo Hell Blood notablemente desesperado.

-¿qué pasa, le temes a la muerte?-dije en un tono burlón.

El sicario soltó un grito de cólera y volvió a disparar su ballesta en mi contra, pero ese virote también lo desvié, fue entonces cuando, Hell Blood perdió la paciencia y salió de su escondite para tratar de golpearme con su ballesta, ese ataque lo esquive y acto seguido con mi espada lance un tajo que le abrió una herida en el lomo al sicario, esta vez Hell Blood aun siendo herido volvió atacar, esta vez su ataque al ser desesperado también fue torpe, por lo que pude esquivarlo con facilidad y contra atacar hiriéndolo en su casco delantero izquierdo. Después de esto el sicario volvió a huir cojeando.

Lo seguí hasta un pequeño llano en medio del bosque, en este lugar el sicario intento atacar por ultima ves pues cuando lo vi acercarse con la ballesta rapídamente bloque su golpe con mi casco y con mi espada lance una estocada enterrándole la hoja de mi espada en el abdomen, acto seguido desenterré mi espada y solté al sicario el cual se precipitó contra el suelo manchando la blanca nieve con su sangre, aun herido de muerte, todavía se negaba a morir, se arrastraba para alcanzar su ballesta la cual estaba a unos centímetros frente a él.

Me apresure para tomar la ballesta primero, una vez la tuve la lance lejos, donde el sicario no pudiera alcanzarla, Hell Blood paseo su mirada hasta que me vio a los ojos, el sicario se acomodó en posición de esfinge mirándome hacia arriba.

-que me va a pasar?-dijo en un tono trise.

-morirás- respondí tranquilamente mientras enfundaba mi espada.

-tengo frio, mucho frio- dijo en un tono temeroso Hell Blood, antes de precipitarse de costado contra la nieve.

Después de oír esto me fui, dejando al sicario muriendo lentamente, en un punto del bosque donde nadie lo buscaría, en pocos momentos el sicario enfrentaría su único temor… la muerte


	19. 18 un tierno sentimiento

Capítulo 18 un tierno sentimiento

Regrese al lugar donde mis camaradas aguardaban mi regreso, mientras caminaba lentamente por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de sangre que había dejado Hell Blood, pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente, pero la que más sobre salía, era mi deseo de venganza contra el emperador, pero más profundo podía sentir una sensación agradable ¿pero que era?

Una vez me reencontré con mis camaradas, a los cuales encontré esperando junto a varios soldados y ciudadanos, los cuales me rodearon curiosos, antes de que mis camaradas se acercaran y Broken preguntara:

-¿Qué paso con el sicario?

Mire a Broken fijamente a los ojos con una mirada penetrante respondí:

-el sicario Hell Blood a muerto, yo lo mate en un llano al fondo del bosque.

Todos a mí alrededor se asombraron, pues probablemente nunca pensaron que llegarían a oír que el sicario más temido del imperio fuera vencido y asesinado, incluso Broken me miro con sorpresa.

No tardamos mucho en marcharnos del pueblo devuelta a la casa de Hurricane, donde como lo había prometido Broken, me enseñó a usar las ganzúas, los próximos días todos hablaban de la muerte de Hell Blood, e incluso decían que habían hallado su cuerpo y que solo para intimidar al imperio lo habían decapitado para, mostrar su cabeza junto a la de EarthQuake, en la torre del pueblo donde aún lucia imponente la guillotina.

La muerte del sicario había sido un gran paso para la revolución, pues Hell Blood había sido uno de los símbolos del poder y la crueldad imperial, al morir, parte del miedo que el pueblo le tenía al imperio se desvaneció.

Mientras el pueblo se levantaba contra el tirano, Hurricane, Broken, Coeur, NightFlower y yo, planeábamos cual sería nuestro siguiente movimiento ahora que habíamos acabado con los contactos imperiales en el Norte del imperio y los grifos ya no representaban una amenaza.

-logramos un gran avance en el norte gracias a los ataques que realizo Ame, primero elimino a la Duquesa de Acront, luego el conde Saint Etoiles, de ahí siguió, Bloody Soul, EarthQuake y el premio mayor Hell Blood- explico Hurricane.

-eh oído que algunos soldados empiezan a llamar a Ame, el ángel de la venganza- agrego Broken.

-te volviste famosa, sangre noble-dijo NightFlower acercándose a mí.

-¿Sangre noble?- pregunte

-si, como originalmente vienes de una familia real, decidí llamarte así, ¿no te importa verdad?- respondió.

-no, para nada- aclare.

-Bueno ahora que logramos vencer aquí deberíamos avanzar al sur, y arrasar con las fuerzas imperiales, al menos eso tengo planeado hacer yo junto a mi ejército, pero que tal si ustedes cuatro, se unen para casar a los líderes imperiales restantes… si, ustedes podrían ser nuestra arma secreta, mientras el caos reina en la guerra, ustedes se abren paso entre las sombras hasta llegar a los líderes imperiales matándolos uno a uno.

Broken, NightFlower, Coeur y yo, lo pensamos por un momento, pero al final decidimos aceptar, si sola había eliminado a varios imperiales ya, en un pequeño grupo seriamos aún más imparables.

-yo estoy de acuerdo- respondí.

-yo igual-agrego NightFlower.

-pues no estoy cien por ciento seguros, pero acepto-dijo mi hermano.

-Pueden contar conmigo- dijo al último Broken.

-entonces esta hecho y para poder empezar, primero debo leerles esta carta que me envió Marine Horn-dijo Hurricane abriendo la carta- camarada Hurricane, por esta presente le informo que nuestra flota se encuentra casi terminada y en menos de tres semanas estará lista para zarpar y hacer frente a las fuerzas imperiales, el único problema es que hemos tenido es con los imperiales, debido a que han estado enviando sus ejércitos contra nosotros, intentando detener la construcción de nuestra flota, a estas alturas no podemos permitir que lo logren, por lo que me veo obligado a pedirte refuerzos amigo mío, espero volvernos a ver muy pronto.

Una vez Hurricane termino la carta, nosotros ya nos podíamos hacer una idea de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

-¿entonces iremos a darle apoyo a Marin Horn?-pregunto NigthFlower.

-sí, pero no irán solos, con ustedes irán 200 pegasos, que servirán como los refuerzos solicitados por Marin.

-¿cuándo partimos?- pregunte.

-mañana al amanecer, tiempo suficiente para que se preparen- dijo Hurricane antes de salir del salón.

Después de la plática comenzamos a prepararnos, con lo necesario agua, comida, mapas y otras cosas que podían sernos útiles, cuando termine de alistarme salí un rato a caminar por la ciudad y me dirigí a la arboleda en la que me había lamentado la muerte de Faux.

Al llegar a este punto del bosque, me senté y mire el cielo nocturno alumbrado por una aurora boreal, unos minutos después llego Broken, el cual se sentó a mí lado y dijo:

-incluso en tiempos oscuros es posible observar un fenómeno tan hermoso como este.

-sí, pero su belleza es opacada por la guerra- respondí.

Broken me miro con una expresión compasiva, y acercándose un poco más a mí dijo:

-creo que todo esto te impide ver más allá de las cenizas y el caos, pero si lo intentas tus ojos pueden volver a ver la luz de la esperanza una vez más.

-cómo puedo ver la luz, cuando toda mi vida he visto oscuridad?- dije.

-pues entonces, déjame mostrártela- respondió Broken.

Esta frase me sorprendió provocando que lo volteara a ver, sus ojos expresaban honestidad, y por lo que había vivido junto a el había adquirido confianza hacia él.

-como planeas mostrármela?-pregunte.

-sígueme -respondió Broken.

Broken se levantó y camino en dirección a la ciudad, yo lo seguí, había algo en él, que hacía que me sintiera tranquila y segura cerca suyo, ¿es acaso que sentían algo especial por él?

Después de caminar un rato por la ciudad llegamos al puerto de la misma, donde el rio se extendía hasta el mar.

-acércate Ame y mira el agua.

Hice lo que Broken me pidió, pero lo único que vi fue mi reflejo, al principio no comprendí, así que le pregunte a Broken.

-¿Qué es lo que debo ver?

-que en medio de la oscuridad puede existir la belleza, que en la tierra más arrida puede nacer la flor, la cual sobresaldrá sobre las demás porque a pesar de haber enfrentado día a día los peligros que representa el mundo para ella, se mantiene firme y bella, aun con todas sus espinas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte sintiendo una extraña sensación que parecía una mescla de emoción, alegría y nervios

-esa Flor Ame… eres tu- me respondió Broken pasando la única ala que tenía por atrás de mi lomo hasta que pudo abrazarme con la misma.

En el momento que me dijo esas palabras combinado con el hecho de que su ala me abrazaba con ternura, me hizo sonrojarme por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que era lo que sentía por él… ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué me sentía segura con él?

-¿porque me dices esto?- pregunte algo nervioso.

-pues la verdad es que yo te… yo te amo Ame y haría cualquier cosa por ti-dijo Broken

Escuchar esto me dejo sin palabras, mi corazón latía rápido, mis cascos y mis alas tenían un pequeño temblor, era un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, pero era agradable y combinado con su ala abrazándome, con ese cariño me tranquilizaba y a la vez aumentaba este sentimiento, tal vez se debía a que yo también lo amaba.

* * *

**perdón por tardar en subir este capitulo había estado algo ocupado**


	20. 19 la travesia

Capítulo 19 la travesía.

Apenas amaneció partimos hacia el este, donde se encontraban Marin Horn y sus legiones, con nosotros venían 200 soldados que servirían como refuerzo para proteger la construcción de la flota.

Avanzamos noche y día hasta que dejamos atrás los montes helados y entramos a un área más templada, en la cual no reinaba la blanca capa de nieve, en su lugar reinaban los largos pastizales y bosques, a lo largo del viaje nos dimos tiempo para conocernos mejor, ya que desde ahora íbamos a trabajar como un equipo.

Primero estaba Coeur d'Argen mi hermano, que aunque no lo mostrara muy a menudo era muy perspicaz y era difícil que algo se le pasara, algo similar a mí, por lo que sabíamos esto lo habíamos heredado de nuestra madre, por otra parte Coeur era muy callado, pero esto era algo que lo beneficiaba pues, al ser así podía darse cuenta casi de cualquier mínimo detalle y nadie lo sabría.

Después tenemos a NightFlower, era una pony con un gran carisma, también era muy buena en el arte de la elocuencia en general, aparte de la cimitarra que portaba, siempre llevaba consigo una flauta que hacía sonar cada que podía, a nadie le molestaba pues tocaba bastante bien.

Y al final estaba Broken el pegaso con una sola ala que sigue el camino de la redención, era un gran guerrero normalmente usaba una masa en combate pero también lo había visto usar la espada, Broken usualmente era alguien serio, pero si hablabas con él podía ser muy agradable.

Ahora que formábamos un equipo y nos conocíamos mejor entre nosotros, solo quedaba identificar nuestros puntos fuertes y nuestros puntos débiles.

Después de un largo camino decidimos descansar, los soldados levantaron tiendas para pasar la noche, y nosotros nos reunimos en una pequeña fogata, el único que faltaba era Broken.

-¿Ame no has visto a Broken?-pregunto NightFlower al no verlo

-no, yo y Coeur lo hemos esperado aquí ya desde hace un rato- respondí.

-donde esta ese pegaso?-agrego NightFlower.

-saben que? iré a buscarlo-dijo mi hermano.

-suerte- dijo NightFlower antes de que Coeur partiera en busca de, Broken.

Una vez se fue mi hermano, NightFlower se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa.

-seguramente, Broken se fue a buscar algo para su amada-Dijo NightFlower, dando a entender que sabía lo que había comenzado entre Broken y yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte.

-tal vez se deba a que desde que salimos, de la morada de Huricane, tanto tú como Broken, se concentran mucho el uno en el otro y han mantenido una gran cantidad de conversaciones a lo largo de este viaje, además es algo extraño que alguien me llegue a preguntar qué tipo de flores le gustan a Ame.

Cuando NightFlower terminó de decir esto me quedo más que claro, porque lo sabía, así que lo único que respondí fue:

-entonces crees que Broken está buscando flores?

-no lo descarto-respondió NightFlower.

Mientras nosotras hablábamos en la fogata Coeur se adentró un poco en el bosque, tratando de encontrar a Broken, camino un rato buscando al pegaso de un ala, Coeur estaba a punto de rendirse cuando lo encontró, Broken estaba enrollando un pergamino cundo fue encontrado por Coeur

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Coeur acercándose a Broken.

Broken guardo el pergamino y tomo una rosa blanca.

-nada que te incumba, y por cierto que haces aquí?-respondió un poco agresivo Broken.

-solo vine a buscarte, tranquilízate-contestó Coeur, aparentando no haber visto el pergamino, pues la respuesta de Broken provocó que Coeur se concentrara al máximo en cada detalle de lo que acababa de ver y empezara a formar teorías de lo que pasaba, sin embargo era mejor si Broken no se percataba de esto.

-entonces vámonos, guíame-dijo Broken muy tranquilo.

El brusco cambio de actitud no pasó desapercibido para Coeur que desde entonces estaría vigilando a Broken con más atención que nunca, Coeur aparento no darle importancia al cambio de actitud y guio a Broken hasta donde se nos encontrábamos NightFlower y yo.

Cuando se nos unieron, Broken se acercó a mí y me entrego una Rosa blanca, yo la tome y lo mire a él antes de que se sentara a mi lado.

Coeur se sentó junto a NightFlower sin dejar de vigilar a Broken, después de eso estuvimos platicando un largo rato alado de la fogata, a menos de media hora NightFlower se quedó dormida lo gracioso era que se había quedado dormida recargada encima de mi hermano, pero a Coeur no le importo en lo absoluto.

-cuéntenme más de su familia, los Argent- dijo Broken mostrando curiosidad,.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunte.

-no sé, ¿desde cuándo se dieron a conocer como una familia Guerrera?

-eso viene de muchas generaciones atrás, fue antes de que se fundara el reino del norte- le explique.

-¿y cuando empezaron a ser una familia prestigiosa?- pregunto Broken

-eso fue cuando se construyó el castillo de la familia, unos años después se empezó a construir una ciudad a su alrededor, la ciudad que fue conocida como VillaFleur antes de que el emperador arrasara con ella-explico Coeur.

La charla continuo por un rato hasta que eventualmente todos nos quedamos dormidos, yo fui la última en quedar despierta, mire a mis camaradas dormir y con un par de movimientos me acomode y me dormí alado de Broken.

Cuando despertamos, NightFlower se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida literalmente recargada en Coeur unos momentos después retomamos el camino.

Después de esa noche viaje de manera normal, pero en todo el Trayecto Coeur no dejo de vigilar discretamente a Broken, pero lo único que consiguió fue ver como mi relación con Broken se hacía más fuerte poco a poco, sin embargo Coeur no bajo la guardia en ningún momento.


	21. 20 los seis castillos

Capítulo 20 los seis castillos

"_Las leyendas siempre tienen parte de verdad, como también pueden contener ficción pero que pasa cuando una leyenda es creada para cubrir la verdad"_

Llegamos a la ciudad de FortCoast, ciudad considerada por el imperio como un punto de menor importancia, pero la verdad era que fungía como la principal ciudad costera del imperio, en esta se estaba llevando a cabo la construcción de la flota al mando de Marin Horn, con esta flota esperábamos hacer frente a la flota imperial.

FortCoast era una ciudad agradable que debía su nombre a que originalmente fue una fortaleza, en la cual según dicen antiguas leyendas se refugió una orden secreta de magos que antes de ser asesinados por un grupo de bandidos lanzaron una maldición sobre su fortaleza impidiendo así que se atrevieran a buscar los enormes tesoros que creen que se encuentran bajo el castillo más antigua de la ciudad.

La ciudad sin embargo tenía más historias de origen antiguo, una de las más famosas en el imperio es la razón por la cual FortCoast este rodeada por 6 castillos que se alzan impotentes desde épocas mucho más antiguas que el mismo imperio, estos castillos están construidos de tal manera que era muy difícil creer que alguien mortal los haya construido, pues las estructuras de estos son tan complejas que lo único que las logra superar, es su propia belleza que a pesar de los años aún prevalece, en las historias ya era sorprendente imaginarse uno de estos seis castillos, pero ahora que podía contemplarlos con mis propios ojos me había quedado sin palabras.

Los castillos al parecer eran celosamente cuidados por los habitantes del pueblo y con mucha razón pues eran los castillos más impresionantes de todo el imperio.

Sin más distracciones nos adentramos en la ciudad hasta que alcanzamos el puerto donde ya se alzaban miles de galeras y fragatas listas para zarpar, en el puerto se encontraba Marin Horn, observando atentamente un mapa junto a algunos de sus marinos.

-Marin viejo amigo-dijo NightFlower llamando la atención de Marin.

-saludos amigos míos, no saben cómo me alegra que estén aquí, los imperiales han estado amenazando con atacar FortCoast, lo único que los detiene es el miedo que le tienen a la antigua maldición, pero me preocupa que finalmente decidan atacar mientras mis hombres están trabajando, por eso pedí ayuda a Hurricane y a la familia Platino-explicó Marin Horn

-eso significa que también vamos a tener apoyo del ejército de los unicornios- agregue

-¿de Cuántos miembros del ejército de la familia Platino disponemos?-pregunto Broken.

-enviaron 400 soldados de los cuales 200 son arqueros de primera- respondió Marine Horn

-contamos con 600 refuerzos en ese caso ¿de cuántos ponys dispones tu Marin?-pregunte

-en mi ejército tengo 5 legiones, pero se encuentran construyendo la flota, los soldados que tengo disponibles son unos 700.

-no llegamos ni a una legión- agrego NightFlower.

-ni de broma, vamos a resistir si los imperiales deciden atacar- Dijo Broken.

-no pierdan la esperanza camaradas, al menos aun no, pues acabamos de llegar-dijo Coeur.

-¿Qué sugieres?-pregunte.

-primero que nada ¿esta ciudad tiene su propio ejército?- pregunto Coeur.

-algo similar, existe un grupo de guerreros que se dedica a resguardar y proteger a toda costa los seis castillos- respondió Marine Horn.

-¿crees que nos ayudarían si acudimos a ellos?

-tal vez-respondió Marine Horn.

Coeur nos miró como si nos cuestionara, todos entendimos su mirada y después de un momento de silencio dije:

-vamos, vale la pena intentarlo.

Con esto dicho fuimos al castillo más grande en el que por lógica creímos que iba a estar el líder de los guardianes, al llegar a la entrada del castillo preguntamos por su líder, al parecer nuestra creencia no fue errónea pues nos guiaron hasta él.

Su líder era una unicornio de pelaje blanco con crin blanca que portaba una túnica blanca y dorada que le daba un toque angelical su cutie mark era un escudo redondo con una estrella en el centro del mismo.

La unicornio se acercó a nosotros y con un tono firme nos preguntó:

-¿Qué asuntos los traen hasta la sagrada capilla del castillo de magia?

-venimos a pedir su ayuda, para defender a su propia ciudad y de paso sus castillos-dijo NightFlower.

-¿defendernos contra qué?

-el ejército imperial-continuo NightFlower, nosotros no entramos a la conversación pues confiábamos en la gran habilidad persuasiva de NightFlower.

-los imperiales no atacaran y si fuera el caso que lo hicieran los aplastaríamos como si de alimañas se tratase, esta ciudad está protegido por la magia de sus fundadores, aparte los guardianes de los seis castillos somos tomados por los guerreros más peligrosos del imperio y también tenemos a los magos más poderosos del mismo, ni necesitamos el acero para defendernos, la magia que crean constantemente los seis castillos, es suficiente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que su magia no fallara?-pregunto NightFlower.

-veras, el número de castillos no es ninguna coincidencia ni nada por el estilo, cada uno está ahí por una razón, apuntando al este tenemos al castillos probitas y al castillo benignitatem, al oeste se encuentran el castillo risus y el castillo liberalitas, al sur el castillo fide y al norte el castillo Magia, en el cual nos encontramos en este momento, cada castillo simboliza un elementum harmonia, los cuales con su magia defienden la ciudad librándola de cualquier mal, más si osan atentar contra nuestra gente, responderemos implacables.

-¿entonces podemos contar con ustedes si se presenta la ocasión?-pregunto por ultimo NightFlower.

-si es necesario lo haremos, pero de momento les sugiero a ustedes y a sus guerreros que guarden sus fuerzas, en un par de días los suyos terminaran el ultimo barco y ustedes tendrán que zarpar-agrego la reina de FortCoast.

-lo tomaremos en cuenta alteza, pero antes de retirarnos ¿nos permite conocer su nombre?

-mi nombre es Aurora Sparkle, reina de FortCoast y guardiana de harmonia-contesto orgullosa la reina Aurora.

Con esto último le agradecimos a la reina por habernos permitido hablar con ella y luego nos retiramos sin nada más que decir, todo lo que nos dijo la reina se cumplió, el imperio no ataco y en pocos días se habían terminado la construcción de nuestra flota, era hora de enfrentar al imperio en las aguas.

Pero a pesar de todo, hablar con la reina Aurora Sparkle solo despertó mi curiosidad que más ocultaban esos seis castillos, que sabiduría podía haber en ellos y que misterios ocultaban celosamente.


	22. 21 Batalla Naval

Capitulo 21 Batalla naval.

"_Cuando el sol este en su punto más alto, el infierno se desatara en las aguas turbulentas mientras el color cristalino del agua se tiñe de rojo"_

La flota estaba lista para zarpar así que nos alistamos y abordamos la nave insignia de la flota, una vez estuvimos en la borda las velas de la galera descendieron y el barco empezó a avanzar, Marine Horn estaba al timón el cual se encontraba en el castillo de popa, una vez el barco salió del mulle de sus costados salieron a relucir los remos de la galera.

-Marine hacía donde nos dirigimos?- pregunte recargándome en el barandal ubicado junto al timón.

-nos dirigimos unas millas al norte en ese lugar avistamos la flota imperial.

Mientras hablaba con Marine a NightFlower le dio por trepar el mástil hasta que alcanzo el puesto del Vigía.

-¡HOY LA FLOTA IMPERIAL ENCONTRARA SU ÚLTIMA MORADA EN EL FONDO DEL OCÉANO!-grito energética una vez la cima del mástil.

Mientras el barco avanzaba me quede pensativa mirando el timón y cada movimiento que Marine hacía con el mismo, mi curiosidad no pasó desapercibida para Marine el cual volteando a verme dijo:

-Ame, ¿quieres tomar el timón?

Pasee mi mirada hasta ver a Marine a los ojos y entonces respondí:

-pero, nunca eh timoneado un barco.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo te enseño solo toma el timón-dijo Marine, mostrándome una sonrisa.

Impulsada por mi curiosidad y mi deseo de aprender obedecí a Marine y tome el timón entre mis cascos, al principio Marine Horn me ayudo a guiarlo, pero poco apoco fue soltando el timón hasta que solo yo lo sostenía, yo llevaba el barco.

-ahora solo tienes que manipular el barco y guiarlo, en ocasiones sentirás que el timón se resiste, son las corrientes marinas las que provocan esto, sin embargo no creo que sea un problema para ti- explico Marine.

Broken al verme al timón se acercó y sorprendido me dijo:

-Ame eres una pegaso talentosa, aprendes rápido muchas cosas, no tardaste en dominar las ganzúas y ahora esto, estas guiando un barco.

-sí, pero es porque tengo amigos que estuvieron dispuestos a enseñarme, gracias Marine-dije agradeciéndole por darme la oportunidad de timonear

Me estaba apartando del Timón para entregárselo a Marine pero este no lo tomo, en cambio dijo:

-no, quiero que lo lleves tú, para que mejores tu técnica ya que no sé cuando vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de timonear.

Volví a tomar el Timón y guie la galera por un buen rato, nuestro barco avanzaba mientras el resto de la flota nos rodeaba y avanzaban al igual que nosotros.

-antes de encontrarnos con la flota imperial, ¿sabemos quién la dirige?-pregunto Coeur.

-sí, la dirige el almirante Dark Wood, un unicornio de pelaje dorado y crin de color café claro, algunos dicen que es el mejor jabalinero del imperio.

-¿entonces sus armas son las jabalinas?-pregunte.

-exacto sin embargo también porta una lanza- respondió Marine,

-ya veremos si es tan bueno como dicen-agrego Broken.

-¡BARCOS A BABOR!-grito NightFlower.

Unos momentos después del grito de NihgtFlower uno de nuestros barcos fue atacado por flechas de gran tamaño provenientes de una balista, habíamos dado con los barcos imperiales o ellos con nosotros, en realidad no importaba, nuestros barcos giraron a babor para quedar frene a frente con la flota imperial, fue cuando el intercambio de proyectiles de balista comenzó.

-¡disparen las balistas marinos!-ordeno Marine Horn.

-las balistas dispararon lanzando sus proyectiles a gran velocidad, por otro lado algunos pegasos emprendieron el vuelo y desenfundaron sus armas, para enfrentar directamente a los pegasos imperiales, en los barcos algunos arqueros ya se preparaban para intercambiar flechas con el enemigo.

Desde la cubierta de batería, trajeron a la cubierta, ollas llenas de carbón ardiente para que los arqueros prendieran las puntas de sus flechas.

El combate aéreo se avivo poco antes de que las flotas chocaran y empezara el atroz intercambio de flechas y jabalinas, incluyendo el constante ataque de las balistas por ambos bandos, los barcos que poseían un ariete naval lo aprovechaban para embestir al enemigo y abordarlo, cuando los barcos se encontraban suficientemente cerca uno de otro los tripulantes saltaban de un barco a otro, ya fuera un barco suyo o uno enemigo, los abordajes empezaron de esta manera, los remos de las galeras en ocasiones se cruzaban con los remos de las galeras enemigas provocando que algunos se rompieran, algunos desafortunados eran asesinados por los arqueros en su intento de abordar, estos si bien no siempre morían siempre terminaban gravemente heridos en cubierta o se ahogaban en las turbias aguas del mar.

Las flechas incendiadas lograban hacer arder algunos de los barcos por lo que el mar no tardo en volverse un infierno, el caos se desataba mientras tratábamos de abrirnos paso entre naufragios y galeras enemigas, me sorprendía que estaba logrando manipular el barco aun en esa situación.

Durante el combate dos barcos se nos acercaron por los costados y nos embistieron rompiendo todos nuestros remos, una vez estuvimos costado con costado con estos barcos nos comenzaron a abordar, rápidamente reaccione desenvainando mis dos espadas, solté el timón ya que el barco estaba preso ente las dos galeras enemigas, pues nuestra galera estaba inmovilizada.

-¡Defiendan la nave!-ordeno Marine desenvainando su sable.

Un imperial intento atacar a Broken por la espalda, pero este fue más ágil y lo desarmo, por mi lado tres imperiales trataron de atacarme, pero desviaba cada uno de sus ataques con mis espadas, a su segundo ataque logre eliminar a uno de los imperiales cortándole la garganta en modo de contra ataque, en respuesta se afanaron mas en tratar de herirme pero en lugar de eso logre desviar sus ataques de tal manera que se enterraron sus espadas mutuamente.

Mientras nosotros librábamos el combate en la borda, a NightFlower era embestida por pegasos imperiales, que tratanban de derribarla del puesto del vigía, sin embargo NightFlower se mantenía desviando los ataques con su cimatarra, uno de los pegasos imperiales trato de embestirla de frente pero NightFlower, esquivo el ataque y con la hoja de su espada lanzo un tajo, haciendo un corte en el costado del pegaso, el cual se precipito directo al mar, la batalla en la cubierta se intensifico, y no tardamos en percatarnos de la desventaja numérica, si no nos quitaban las galeras enemigas de encima nuestra nave insignia corría el riesgo de ser capturada.

Tuvimos que pensar rápido una manera de cómo quitarnos de encima las galeras enemigas, por fortuna la galera que teníamos a babor fue embestida desde popa por uno barco aliado, este evento la separo de nosotros permitiéndonos librarnos de la otra galera que teníamos a estribor, me dirigí al timón lo más rápido que pude para alejar nuestra galera de la nave enemiga, pero antes de que nos separara, Marine y Broken junto a algunos de los tripulantes subieron a cubierta cargando barriles llenos de aceite, los cuales vaciaron en la borda enemiga, acto seguido arrojaron una antorcha haciendo arder la borda enemiga.

Una vez logre alejar nuestro barco de la ardiente galera enemiga, puse rumbo hacia el noreste dirección por donde había aparecido la flota imperial y en donde supuse se encontraba el barco insignia del enemigo.

Los barcos del enemigo comenzaron a retirarse del combate pues nuestra flota estaba muy bien armada y éramos notablemente más que ellos, por supuesto que nosotros no dimos tregua, perseguimos a la flota imperial atacándolos constantemente con las balistas, sin embargo los barcos enemigos siguieron con su huida.

Muy tarde descubrimos que lo que en realidad hacían era reagruparse, pero en ese caso ¿adónde se dirigían?

-¡NO AVANCEN MAS!-ordeno Marin.

Con esto dicho los remos pararon y las velas fueron sostenidas.

-algo aquí huele muy mal-agrego Nightflower desde el puesto de vigía.

Las sospechas surgieron cuando la flota imperial se adentró en una enorme nube de niebla, cuando el último barco desapareció en la misma, pasaron unos momentos antes de que se hiciera notar una sombra de gran tamaño en la niebla.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte sorprendida.

-parece un barco, pero eso es imposible-dijo Marine no menos sorprendido que yo.

Mientras más se acercaba la sombra más grande se volvía, a cierta distancia se podía distinguir perfectamente la forma de un barco, pero ¿Cómo era posible?

Cuando finalmente salió de la niebla la expresión en la cara de Marine cambio totalmente, parecía sorprendido y a la ves aterrado.

-¡no puede ser, creí que solo era un mito creado por el imperio para inspirar terror!-dijo Marine.

-¡¿Marine que es eso?!-pregunte algo nerviosa.

-ese barco es la creación más terrible construida en el imperio, ese barco es el terrible Carnifex.

Al escuchar el nombre de Carnifex recordé las historias que llegue a escuchar sobre un barco de casco negro, recubierto de hierro, y con la capacidad de lanzar fuego por sus costados, un barco de gran tamaño capas de arrasar puertos por sí solo, algunos decían que portaba balistas en cada lado, y en su borda había catapultas que le permitían atacar desde la distancia.

Su descripción en las historias era impactante, pero verlo de cerca, era algo muy distinto, en cuanto a su tamaño y su armamento no habían exagerado las historias, desde donde yo estaba ya alcanzaba a ver dos hileras de balistas sobresaliendo del casco en la proa, a estribor, una gran cantidad de balistas sobresalían y a babor un tanto de lo mismo, el casco del barco era negro, parecía tener coberturas de hierro, carecía de remos y en la proa sobre salía un amenazante ariete naval y un cascaron con la forma de un dragón.

Los barcos enemigos reaparecieron y se adelantaron al Carnifex, esta acción nos hizo salir del trance provocado por la sorpresa de tener ante nosotros al barco más temido del imperio.

-¡disparen las balistas que los barcos enemigos no se acerquen!-ordeno Broken.

Marine Horn confirmo la orden y las balistas abrieron fuego contra la flota enemiga, los constantes ataques de la balista evitaba que los barcos enemigos se acercaran hundiéndolos antes de llegar a nosotros.

Pero lo que no esperábamos era la andanada que lanzo sobre nosotros Carnifex al parecer también era verdad la parte de las catapultas.

Los proyectiles cayeron sobre nosotros obligando a nuestra flota a replegarse, lo que nos hiso vulnerables a las balistas enemigas. Como última esperanza iniciamos una retirada pues era obvio que atacar esa bestia sin un plan era un suicidio, algunos de nuestros barcos fueron inutilizados y los que tuvieron la suerte de lograr evacuar los barcos se salvaron pero los que se quedaron atrás tuvieron un encuentro cercano, con el Carnifex, el cual de sus costados disparo fuego, como si de el aliento de un dragón se tratase haciendo arder de manera atroz las galeras aliadas y a los que no tuvieron la suerte de evacuar, ¿qué tipo de arma era capaz de hacer eso?

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!-dijo NightFlower algo alterada.

-escucha bien Ame debemos volver al puerto y preparar un plan para derrotar a esa bestia podemos intentar…-Marine Horn fue interrumpido porque justo alado mío impacto el proyectil de una balista, a mí no me alcanzó a dar, pero Marine fue impulsado fuera del castillo de popa, impactando contra el mástil.

La sorpresa fue brutal, no esperaba ver una vez más a alguien morir a causa de un proyectil, Marine había sufrido la misma surte que mi padre, Broken se acercó al cuerpo de Marine y lo reviso, acto seguido me informo con su mirada, Marine estaba muerto.

Conteniendo las lágrimas apresure el paso lo más posible hasta que finalmente logramos perder a los imperiales, pero de toda nuestra flota solo quedaba menos de la mitad y habíamos sufrido grandes daños, los marineros al salir de la batalla decidieron mostrar una bandera blanca, la cual simbolizaba para los marinos la pérdida de su capitán, en el barco el ambiente era triste, habíamos perdido muchos compañeros y habíamos sufrido una derrota atroz y lo que aterraba a muchos era la idea de tener que volver a luchar contra ese endemoniado barco, y con mucha razón pues ese barco era básicamente una maldita fortaleza flotante.

* * *

**perdonen la tradanza, aunque probablemente valla a ser así entre semana, en época de vacaciones y en fin de semanas, seguiré subiendo capitulo diario**


	23. 22 Pasado presente y futuro

Capítulo 22 pasado, presente y futuro.

"_Todo lo que comienza debe acabar para que lo siguiente pueda comenzar"_

Los barcos atracaron en el puerto de FortCoast y desembarcamos llevando en pequeñas camillas improvisadas a los caídos, mientras avanzábamos por el puerto logre ver al fondo a los guardianes de Elementum harmonia, los cuales solo nos observaban desde el fondo del puerto como si nos vigilarán, una vez estuvimos frente a ellos, el que parecía el líder me dijo:

-la reina Aurora quiere verte a ti y a tu compañera NightFlower en la forja arcana.

-¿Dónde está la forja arcana?-pregunte.

\- vengan con nosotros-respondió el guardián.

-pero tenemos que atender a nuestros compañeros, después de la terrible derrota- agrego NightFlower.

-no se preocupe por eso nosotros nos encargaremos, además la reina solo quiere verlas a ustedes dos-respondió el guardián.

NightFlower y yo intercambiamos miradas, no estábamos seguras del todo, pero sabíamos que si Aurora nos llamaba seria por una buena razón así que informamos a Broken y a Coeur del asunto y nos fuimos con los guardias.

Nos guiaron hasta uno de los castillos y del castillo nos guiaron al sótano del mismo, donde nos condujeron por una compleja red de túneles muchos de estos ocultos por puertas secretas que solo los guardianes sabían abrir, los pasillos estaban hechos de una fina piedra azulada, paredes, pisos y techos lucían la misma piedra, había hileras de antorchas a cada lado del pasillo, eran hermosos esos pasillos, pero la sorpresa mayor fue cuando llegamos a la forja arcana, donde varios unicornios, se encontraban fabricando una especie de cristal de gran tamaño, entre estos unicornios se encontraba Aurora, la forja parecía ser un cráter del cual salía una luz azul que se comparaba a la belleza de la luz solar.

-ahora con cuidado saquen el artefacto de la forja y déjenlo en la mesa de trabajo-dijo Aurora Sparkle.

Los unicornios obedecieron llevando cuidadosamente el artefacto cristalino hasta una mesa dorada, donde un par de pegasos comenzaron a limpiarlo y darle forma al cristal.

El guardia que nos guiaba avanzo hasta estar junto a Aurora y le dijo:

-eh traído a Ame d'Argent y NihgtFlower tal como me lo pidió alteza.

-bien hecho soldado, puede descansar, en cuanto a ustedes, vengan tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros con seriedad.

La seguimos hasta llegar a un pequeño estaque cristalino frente al cual se detuvo y dándose la vuelta lentamente nos dijo:

-han perdido la batalla verdad?

-sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunto NightFlower.

-después de estar en contacto tanto tiempo con magia tan poderosa como la que se acumula entre estos muros, puedes desarrollar habilidades sorprendentes, con un poco de esfuerzo puedo ver el pasado y el futuro.

-entonces, sabias que íbamos a perder-dije algo frustrada.

-no, lo que yo veo del futuro, solo son visiones, nada está escrito aun, así que no podía estar segura si perderían o no, pero les puedo decir como vencer a su enemigo.

-¿sabes cómo destruir ese barco infernal?-pregunte interesada.

-si no me equivoco, tus enemigos poseían armas capaces de arrojar fuego.

-sí, el barco Carnifex, tenía esas atroces armas.

-esas armas, son cañones de fuego griego, probablemente los consiguieron a base de saqueos, pues el arma no tiene mucho de haber empezado a existir-aclaro Aurora

-de que nos sirve saber ese dato?-pregunto NightFlower.

-veras, el cañón sirve a base de poleas y una manguera que succiona aceite, este aceite al salir disparado por el cañón, toca una mecha que esta frente al cañón, ahora si esa mecha se apaga el cañón se vuelve inútil, solo deben encontrar la manera de apagar la mecha de cada uno de los cañones y esa no es la única debilidad de la fortaleza flotante.

-¿Qué otra hay?-pregunte.

-piensa esto, el barco es enorme, está recubierto de hierro, pesa toneladas y no tiene remos, a lo que voy, es que es una bestia muy poderosa pero muy lenta y con poca maniobrahabilidad, mientras nuestras galeras son pequeñas menos resistentes, pero mucho más rápidas.

-pero ya casi no nos quedan galeras y las que quedan están en mal estado-agrego NightFlower

-entonces los ayudaremos, con nuestros barcos… pero a cambio ustedes tendrán que hacernos un favor.

-¿Cuál?—pregunte.

Aurora se hizo a un lado dejando ver un pequeño cofre de madera de roble, con su magia cargo el cofre y lo abrió frente a nosotros, el cofre contenía una semilla.

-¿una semilla?-pregunte.

-una semilla de un árbol muy especial, pero aquí no se puede quedar, pues su poder no se debe corromper jamás, y si estos castillos llegasen a caer el árbol correría peligro, así que quiero que se lo lleven al sur donde se habla de un bosque maldito, en ese bosque el árbol podrá crecer sin ser perturbado pues nadie se atrevería a buscarlo ahí.

-yo iré, solo deme un mapa e indíqueme el lugar exacto donde quiere que plante la semilla-se ofreció NightFlower.

Aurora cerró el cofre y lo puso con cuidado en el lomo de NightFlower acto seguido le dio un mapa y le dijo:

-nadie debe saber que llevas en el cofre, ni en donde lo dejaste, así que cuando, hayas cumplido la misión quema este mapa.

Lo hare, -Respondió NightFlower antes de retirarse

-En cuanto a ti y a mi Ame tenemos una batalla que librar-me dijo Aurora para finalizar.


	24. 23 Carnifex

Capítulo 23 Carnifex.

"_El cobarde se esconde detrás de la fortaleza más imponente para ocultar su debilidad"_

Salimos de la sala en la que habíamos estado hablando y de camino vi en la mesa dorada el mismo cristal de antes solo que esta ves estaba pulido y tenía forma de corazón, era un cristal hermoso sin embargo no le di demasiada importancia, así que simplemente seguí mi camino hasta que salí del castillo junto a Aurora, acto seguido nos dirigimos al muelle, de camino vi partir a NightFlower con el cofre en el lomo, nuestros soldados abordaron las galeras y Broken y Coeur me preguntaron qué había pasado, les conté todo y acto seguido nos reunimos con el ejercito de los guardianes en sus galeras, las cuales salieron escoltadas por las nuestras.

De verdad esperaba tener más oportunidad contra esa bestia con los guardianes acompañándonos, pero aun así ¿qué era lo que planeaba Aurora para derrotar el Carnifex de Dark Wood?.

Mi galera iba alado de la de Aurora desde el Timón la alcanzaba a ver a ella guiando su barco, parecía estar muy segura de lo que hacía como si supiera que iba a ganar, en cambio Coeur mi hermano paso nervios gran parte del viaje pero algo me decía que no era el Carnifex lo que lo ponía nervioso.

La tripulación tampoco estaba muy tranquila así que en cierto punto decidí que sería prudente inspirarles algo de confianza valor y esperanza así que con una señal le indique a Aurora que parara su barco y yo detuve el mío como una reacción en cadena los demás se detuvieron, nuestra flota termino a poca distancia de la niebla de la que antes había surgido carnifex

Llame la atención de la tripulación golpeando un par de veces el barandal frente al Timón y una vez tuve su atención, comencé a hablar.

-escuchen sé que tienen miedo, que desearían no hacer esto, pero piensen una cosa, ¿ustedes creen que el carnifex no nos cazara cuando vea que no contra atacamos? ¿Acaso ustedes le darán tiempo a la flota imperial para reorganizarse? ¿Dejaran que la muerte de su líder Marine sea en vano? o marcharan con valor a las aguas del infierno, ¡nuestro enemigo está ahí oculto entre la niebla, esperando nuestra llegada, nos subestiman!

Estas palabras llegaron a muchos de la tripulación, pude notarlo en sus rostros pensativos, sin embargo continúe hablando.

-escuchen sé que no soy su capitán, sé que apenas saben quién soy y no tengo el derecho de decirles donde y cuando pelear… pero, si ustedes no pelean hoy, se habrá acabado, su flota está débil, si el carnifex cae se habrá acabado, ¡si desperdiciamos esta oportunidad no volveremos a tener una igual! Así que, ¿Quién está conmigo?

Broken y Coeur se posicionaron a mi lado y miraron a la tripulación atentos, el silencio reino por un momento en el barco, y entonces el primero en contestar a mi pregunta se acercó y dijo:

-yo luchare-de él siguió otro y otro y otro más, una vez uno se decide los demás van adquiriendo confianza, cuando ya casi toda la tripulación había decidido uno de los tripulantes dijo desenvainando su arma:

-¡yo luchare! ¡POR LA LIBERTAD, POR LA REVOLUCION!

Este último pareció animar a los demás los cuales desenvainaron sus armas y las alzaron repitiendo la misma frase.

-¡POR LA LIBERTAD, POR LA REVOLUCION!

El grito pareció traspasarse de un barco a otro hasta que literalmente de todos los barcos salía el grito de guerra, para rematar el ambiente Broken tomo su cuerno de guerra y lo hiso sonar, después de esto le hice un ademan a Coeur y este grito:

-¡A TODA VELA, VAMOS A MOSTRARLES A ESOS PERROS IMPERIALES A QUIEN PERTENECEN ESTAS AGUAS!

Con esto dicho nuestra flota volvió a moverse sin ser detenida por nada hacia la niebla, de la cual se comenzaban a notar pequeñas sombras de las galeras imperiales, parecía que aún no nos habían visto pues ni siquiera tenía los remos fuera ni las velas sueltas, tomamos ventaja de esto y apenas los tuvimos a tiro, ordene que se abriera fuego.

Más de una galera imperial fue destruida sin ni siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de defenderse, las demás galeras se empezaban a mover pero también fueron víctimas de nuestro repentino ataque, como yo le había dicho a la tripulación el imperio nos había subestimado, cuando las flotas chocaron ya casi no quedaban galeras imperiales en pie y las pocas que quedaban no ofrecieron gran resistencia, traspasamos sus líneas defensivas con facilidad, hasta que finalmente se hizo presente el carnifex, y timoneándolo se encontraba el almirante imperial Dark Wood, el Carnifex no tardo en lanzar una poderosa andanada con sus catapultas, pero gracias a la niebla no pudieron apuntar con precisión y nuestra flota no sufrió grandes daños, en respuesta, abrimos fuego contra el carnifex con nuestras balistas, sin embargo esto apenas le hizo daño, el enorme barco comenzó a avanzar tenía la intención de usar sus cañones de fuego Griego contra nosotros así que me aleje lo más posible de su rango de fuego sin embargo no pude evitar recibir una andanada de proyectiles de balista.

-¡Ame han dañado el casco de nuestra nave!-dijo Boken.

-¡¿cómo planeas vencer a esa bestia?!-pregunto Coeur.

Mientras nuestra flota intentaba dañar al Carnifex sin mucho éxito yo me concentre en analizar al imponente barco, debía tener una debilidad de gran importancia en algún lado, fue entonces cuando vi la Galera de Aurora, aparecer y disparar sus balistas pero aparte de estas, los unicornios que iban en la galera de Aurora, atacaron con proyectiles elementales, los cuales hicieron mayor daño al carnifex, esto me hizo pensar, ya que nuestros unicornios no eran tan poderosos como para poder imitar lo que hacían los de Aurora y no podíamos hacer lo que los guardianes de Elementum Harmonia hacían pensé una manera de hacer un ataque equivalente al de ellos hasta que di con una estrategia.

-Coeur, reúne a algunos pegasos, tengo un plan.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto mi hermano.

-esta niebla la trajeron los pegasos imperiales, así que la usaremos contra ellos, quiero que de esta misma niebla formen nubes de tormenta, si nuestras balistas no dañan a esa bestia veremos que tan bien se defienden contra una tormenta eléctrica.

Al escuchar cual era el plan Coeur solo hiso un ademan afirmativo y emprendió el vuelo.

-¡arqueros quiero que defiendan a nuestros pegasos a toda costa, si ven algún pegaso imperial emprender vuelo derríbenlo!

Los arqueros se prepararon por si los imperiales trataban de interferir con nuestros pegasos, pero al parecer no se percataron de lo que planeábamos hasta que la tormenta ya estaba casi formada, los primeros relámpagos azotaron la borda del Carnifex provocando grandes daños, fue entonces cuando los pegasos imperiales decidieron emprender vuelo en contra de los nuestros, lo que no esperaban, era la andanada de flechas que recibieron, la batalla se avivo cuando las pocas galeras imperiales que aún quedaban en pie acudieron a apoyar al Carnifex.

El intercambio de proyectiles no tardo en comenzar porque aunque los superábamos en número, ellos nos superaban en armamento, sin embargo esto no cambio mucho el curso del combate.

El Carnifex volvió a ser azotado por los relámpagos de la tormenta, pero esta vez no lograron dañarlo de importancia, así que un tercer azote con los relámpagos, destruyo las catapultas de Carnifex, mas esto no lo detuvo.

El enorme barco apenas tubo a tiro parte de las galeras de nuestra flota abrió fuego enviando las al fondo parte de nuestra flota, acto seguido el barco disparo sus cañones de fuego griego, esparciendo el caos, pero no solo estaba quemando nuestros barcos estaban sacrificando a sus aliados de la manera más cruel posible, tuve que hacer lo imposible para evitar que mi galera no tuviera contacto con el fuego, pero esto se volvió más difícil cuando los imperiales tiraron aceite al mar, una vez hecho esto con una antorcha que dejaron caer sobre el mismo, el aceite se prendió en llamas.

El mar se había vuelto un infierno, el azul del mar parecía haber desaparecido entre la luz anaranjada del fuego y la sangre que cubría las aguas, las galeras se incineraban lentamente mientras se hundían y en otros casos perdían el control mientras ardían e iban a dar contra otra galera, y en medio del caos se alzaba el Carnifex siendo azotado por los relámpagos, y los proyectiles elementales de los guardianes de Elementum Harmonia, para quietar del juego a los guardianes los imperiales levantaron una última barrera de fuego y naufragios entre los barcos de los guardianes y el resto de la batalla, aunque aún con este detalle los barcos de Aurora seguían atacando desde la distancia con sus balistas, flechas y proyectiles elementales.

Muchos de los Tripulantes que sobrevivían a los hundimientos trataban de abordar cualquier barco aliado que se acercara, pero en cierto punto los más valientes decidieron subir al Carcifex e intentar abordarlo, cuando me percate de esto trate de acercarme.

-¿que haces Ame? no es seguro acercarse!-dijo Broken.

-¡solo les quiero decir a los que intentan abordar el Carnifex que apaguen las mechas de los cañones de Fuego Griego!

Al lograr acercarme lo suficiente Grite.

-¡SABOTEEN LOS CAÑONES DE FUEGO, INUTILICEN LAS ARMAS MAS PELIGROSAS DE CARNIFEX!

Algunos me devolvieron un ademan afirmativo y otros solo fueron obedecieron, mientras ellos buscaban los cañones, logre ver al almirante Dark Wood asomarse desde la cubierta del Carnifex.

-¡a quien tenemos aquí, Ame d'Argent, la asesina de Hell Blood, el azote del imperio, será un placer colgar tu cabeza en el mástil más alto de mi barco, si te mato, el emperador me daría una enorme recompensa!-dijo Dark Wood.

Una vez termino de decir esto los cañones de fuego Griego dispararon una vez más prendiendo en llamas mi barco, con rápidos movimientos logre hacer que el barco virara y con la mayor velocidad que pude obtener fije el rumbo directo contra el Carnifex.

-¡prepárense para el impacto y para abordar esa bestia!-alerte a la Tripulacion.

-¡¿planeas abordar ese barco?!-pregunto sorprendido Broken.

-¡¿Qué otra opción me queda?! ¡Nuestro barco esta en llamas!- respondí.

Con esto dicho, la tripulación se cubrió y el impacto sucedió, logrando abrir una grieta en el casco del Carnifex, por la cual entraron los nuestros, yo en cambio desenvaine mis espadas y emprendí el vuelo, junto a los pegasos que quedaban en el barco, una vez estuvimos en la cubierta del Carnifex.

Los imperiales se lanzaron contra nosotros tratando de defender el Carnifex fue entonces cuando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, la cubierta del barco resonó con el chocar del acero, en las cubiertas de batería del barco no fue distinto.

La batalla era feroz y aunque eran muchos más que nosotros, estábamos siendo todo un fastidio, tanto que todos pasamos un detalle por alto, el barco desde el cual abordamos estaba ardiendo, y seguía pegado al Carnifex, el fuego empezó a hacer estragos en el Carnifex, aparte de que la grieta que habíamos hecho era de importancia pues se estaba filtrando agua al Carnifex.

La batalla continuo y cada uno de los nuestros lucho hasta su último aliento, pero los imperiales eran demasiados y aunque los imperiales tardaron un buen rato al final lograron abatirnos, Broken y yo fuimos los últimos en pie, nos defendíamos espalda con espalda, pero no somos semidioses, ni nada parecido, razón por la que terminaron abatiéndonos, ni siquiera el mejor guerrero de todos se mantendría contra tantos, cuando estábamos rodeados y cansados el Almirante Dark Wood se acercó para acabar con nosotros por sí mismo, pero lo que al parecer había olvidado eran el equipo de pegasos que habían partido con Coeur, porque justo cuando nos iba a atacar los Coeur acudido con refuerzos, esto sorprendió al almirante, lo que me dio la oportunidad de reponerme y atacarlo, Darck reacciono a tiempo y con su lanza bloqueo mi ataque, sin embargo no me detuve y comencé a lanzar tajos y estocadas con rapidez, Dark solo las bloqueaba ya que no le daba la oportunidad de atacar, esto al menos hasta que decidió apartarme con un hechizo que me lanzo contra el mástil.

Cuando estaba intentando levantarme, un campo elemental me rodeo era la magia del Almirante.

-¡no te levantes!-ordeno.

Acto seguido su magia empezó a hacer fuerza contra mi, tratando de someterme, yo resistía pero mientras más lo hacía, más fuerza aplicaba sobre mí.

-¡maldito cobarde cuando me libere de tu magia te cortare el cuerno para que no lo vuelvas a usar!-lo amenace.

-me gustaría ver cómo te liberas-respondió el Almirante de manera burlona.

El almirante se acercó lo suficiente y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía lance un tajo con el cual logre cortarle el cuerno y, librarme de su hechizo aparte de desarmarlo ya que sostenía su lanza con magia, el almirante retrocedió sorprendido y aproveché esa oportunidad para volver a atacar, con mis espadas lance un tajo en la misma dirección causándole un doble corte en el pecho al almirante.

El golpe lo derribo, y antes de que pudiera pararse lo detuve y le dije:

-¡entonces que decías antes algo de colgar mi cabeza en tu mástil!

La única respuesta que recibí fue una expresión de horror antes de que la hoja de mi espada atravesara lentamente el abdomen del Almirante, una vez hecho esto saque de golpe mi espada de su cuerpo, al Almirante comenzó a arrastrarse hasta que llego a la borda del barco, en la cual se recargo y cuando me vio siguiendolo salto, moribundo, en ese momento algo una explosión hizo que el barco se venciera y empezara a inclinarse, probablemente el fuego había alcanzado el aceite de los cañones, enfunde mis espadas y trate de emprender vuelo para salir del barco, pero un trozo de madera me golpeo y perdí la conciencia.

Desperté a bordo de un barco en una especie de camilla, lo primero que vi fue el sol en todo su esplendor, mire a mi alrededor y note que era una galera de los guardianes, al seguí observando me di cuenta de Que Aurora estaba junto a mí.

-se acabo Ame, el Carnifex se ha hundido, en nuestros barcos, vienen todos los aliados que sobrevivieron.

-¿Dónde está Broken?

-en la proa del barco

-¿y Coeur?

-en otro barco.

Me levante de la camilla y me dirigí hasta Broken, al acercarme me di cuenta de que tenía vendada su única ala y uno de sus cascos.

-¿Broken que te paso?-pregunte.

-solo quemaduras, nada grabe ya que logre salvar lo que más me importa, a ti Ame.

-gracias Broken- dije abrazándolo.

-no tienes que agradecerme-respondió.

-¿pero por salvarme, ahora tienes heridas graves, al menos dime cómo puedo recompensarte?-

-toda la recompensa que necesito es tu cariño-respondió.

Dicho esto el me devolvió el abrazo fue cuando pude ver en su lomo atorada entre su pelo una pluma verde, si por hecho que era de algún imperial que había combatido contra Broken, mientras nosotros tranquilos manteníamos el abrazo, desde otro Barco nos vigilaba mi hermano Coeur por alguna razón, no le tenía demasiada confianza a Broken.


	25. 24 la carta y la rivalidad

Capítulo 24 la carta y la rivalidad

"_En la guerra y el amor no hay ninguna regla escrita"_

Desembarcamos en el puerto y seguimos a Aurora en dirección a uno de los castillos, cuando apareció Coeur y se acercó algo hostil a Broken.

-¡¿Por qué mentiste?! Tu no la salvaste, vi perfectamente que la salvo un marino, que curiosamente no aparece por ningún lado!-alego mi hermano con una actitud poco común en él.

Yo me confundí un poco al oír esto y dirigí una mirada a Broken como si le estuviera preguntando si era verdad, pero él me devolvió la mirada he hizo un ademan negativo, luego cruzo su mirada con la de mi hermano y le dijo:

-creo que estas algo confundido, yo fui quien saco a Ame del agua, de hecho así fue como me queme- respondió Broken.

-¿cómo pudiste quemarte si lo que hiciste fue sacarla del agua?-pregunto Coeur.

Algunos curiosos se comenzaron a acercar, yo solo retrocedí un poco viendo la discusión que me tenía confundida, después de un momento Broken respondió a la pregunta de Coeur con otra pregunta.

-¿tienes algo en mi contra?

-sinceramente si, por ratos te comportas de manera extraña, desapareces en ocasiones y ahora te atribuyes algo que no hiciste- Respondió Coeur algo enfadado.

-¿sabes que es lo que creo? Que estas siendo sobre protector con tu hermana, ahora si me disculpas-dijo Broken tratando de pasar junto a Coeur.

Mi hermano reacciono y desenvaino su sable apuntando con este a la cabeza de Broken, el cual retrocedió.

-¡escúchame bien, si dañas a Ame de alguna forma te clavare la punta de mi espada en la garganta! te quedo claro?-dijo amenazador mi hermano.

-¡Coeur tranquilízate un poco, no quieres iniciar una escena aquí creme!-respondió Broken acercando su casco lentamente a la espada de un marino que estaba cerca de la escena, cuando la tubo a mano con un movimiento rápido aparto la hoja de la espada de Coeur y con el otro casco desenvaino la espada del marino, este se sorprendió y se quejó, pero se apartó cuando se percató que tanto Coeur como Broken se apuntaban uno al otro con sus respectivas espada.

-baja tu arma Broken- dijo Coeur.

-tu iniciaste esto hijo, así que no bajare mi arma hasta que tu bajes la tuya- respondió Broken.

-¡mejor tranquilícense los dos, no llegaran a ningún lado peleando entre ustedes!-ordene enfadada poniéndome entre los dos.

Intercambie miradas con ambos y lentamente fueron bajando las espadas.

-eso es, tranquilícense los dos-agregue mientras bajaban sus espadas

Después de un descenso lento, finalmente estuvieron en su punto más bajo las espadas, fue entonces cuando, para asegurarme, me acerque primero a Coeur y le pedí su espada, una vez me la entrego repetí el proceso con Broken, pero este no me la entrego cuando se la pedí con el casco.

-Broken, tu arma- le dije con el casco extendido.

Después de un momento Broken me entrego su espada, pero cuando le dí la espalda, Coeur dijo:

-te estaré vigilando Broken

Esto no le agrado a Broken, el cual me arrebato la espada y se abalanzó sobre Coeur, sin embargo pude reaccionar a tiempo y desviar el golpe de Broken con la espada de Coeur.

-¡que no pueden comportarse!-dije enfadada.

El problema fue interrumpido por un pegaso mensajero que aterrizó cerca y se dirigió hacia nosotros, por su armadura debía ser un mensajero de Huracané.

-busco a Ame, NightFlower, Broken, Coeur y Marine ¿se encuentran aquí?

-yo soy Ame y estos dos son Broken y Coeur-respondí.

-¿Dónde están Marine y NightFlower?

-NightFlower está en una misión de la cual no puedo dar detalles, pero Marine ya no está más entre nosotros- respondí dándole su espada a Coeur.

-en ese caso, le doy la misión a usted-agrego el mensajero entregándome una carta- no deben de ir un número mayor de dos personas a la misión, no queremos llamar la atención, en cuanto a ustedes caballeros, Hurricane los necesita en el frente a ambos.

-¿perdón?-dijo Coeur con un claro tono de duda.

-¿Por qué necesita nuestra ayuda, no sería más útil pedírsela al ejercito de la familia Platino?-pregunto Broken.

-porque la familia platino ya está con Hurricane, están librando una feroz batalla contra el principal ejército imperial comandado por el general Phalcon, es probablemente el combate más importante de la guerra, porque si esta batalla se gana, tendremos la oportunidad de sitiar la capital imperial-respondió el mensajero.

-espere un momento, esta carta solo dice que tengo que interceptar una caravana y saquearla, ¿Qué porta la caravana?-pregunte después de leer la carta.

-más que una caravana, es solo un carruaje, pero es de vital importancia para Hurricane y la familia platino, no le puedo dar más detalles, solo que debe llevar la carga al campamento de Hurricane en el valle imperial donde se está librando la batalla, que es donde ustedes deben ir de inmediato con las tropas que tengan disponibles.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene librándose esta batalla?-pregunto Coeur.

-empezó hace un par de días por lo que tengo entendido-respondió el mensajero.

Me quede pensando un momento analizando la carta que solo me especificaba por donde iba a pasar el carruaje, el mensajero partió y yo me dispuse a hacerlo, pero antes me despedí de mi Hermano y de Broken no antes sin decirles:

-¡por lo que más quieran, no se maten entre ustedes- con esto último dicho, partí a la zona marcada por la carta, para interceptar la caravana.


	26. 25 el carromato

Capitulo 25 el carromato.

Tarde un par de días en llegar a la posición donde debía interceptar la caravana, el lugar era un camino rodeado por pradera y uno que otro árbol, no había mucho lugar donde esconderse, el escondite más fiable eran las nubes, así que volé hasta ellas y espere, no perdí de vista el camino, ni el más mínimo momento.

Apenas apareció la caravana me dispuse a atacar, el guardia no mintió cuando dijo que la caravana estaba formada por un solo carro, ni siquiera se le podía llamar caravana, solo iba custodiada por cuatro guardias, dos enfrente y dos atrás, lo único que tuve que hacer fue lanzarme contra ellos y eliminarlos sigilosamente enterrándoles las hojas de mis espadas con agilidad, desenterré mis espadas y ataque por sorpresa a los guardias que se encontraban frente al carro, trataron de defenderse, pero fue inútil.

El imperial que llevaba el carromato intento huir con el carro, mas no se lo permití, con un rápido movimiento de mi espada le enceste un tajo suficientemente profundo para ser letal en el costado, el imperial cayó al suelo y el carro se detuvo, lentamente me acerque al mismo, envaine mis espadas y analicé el carro, lo había interceptado solo faltaba, llevar el cargamento con Hurricane.

Me coloque el arnés de la carreta y avance un tramo del camino tirando del carro, pero más que la fuerza, lo mío era la rapidez y agilidad así que solo recorrí un tramo del camino, luego me quite el arnés del carro para descansar, el carro era bastante pesado, aparte de que una que otra vez sentí como si se moviera, así que después de descansar un poco me dirigí a la puerta del carro y decidí abrirlo.

-¿que hay en este carro que te interesa tanto Hurricane?-me pregunte antes de forzar la puerta del carromato.

Al abrirse la puerta lo que encontré adentro me hizo volver a cerrarla lentamente, me aleja un poco del carro, y mirando al cielo dije:

-¿Hurricane, acaso me viste cara de niñera?

Dicho esto volví a abrir la puerta del carro y vi a los 7 potrillos, entre estos estaban la princesa platino y Hurricane II, aparte de estos, había un pegaso, dos unicornio y dos terrestres, los pequeños me miraron confusos, por mi mente paso preguntar por qué estaban en el carro, pero la princesa platino me lo impidió, preguntando:

-¿tú eres quien vino a salvarnos cierto?

Cuando dijo esa palabra comprendí, probablemente habían sido secuestrados por el imperio para ser usados como escudo, mi misión no era interceptar una carreta y robar su contenido, era una misión de rescate, la falta de detalles en la carta fue probablemente para mantener el plan de rescate en secreto en dado caso de que la carta callera en manos enemigas, así que después de pensar en todo esto le respondí a la princesa platino con un ademan afirmativo.

Uno a uno salieron del carro el último en salir fue un unicornio de un tono de pelaje gris, y crin blanca parecía ser el mayor entre los 7, este unicornio se detuvo frente a mí y pregunto:

-adónde vamos, a ir?

-al valle imperial.

-pero ese lugar es donde se está librando la batalla entre los revolucionarios y el ejército imperial no es muy arriesgado-respondió el unicornio.

-como sabes eso?-pregunte.

-me gusta mantenerme informado, aparte me gustaría saber que camino seguiremos, porque si estoy en lo correcto los caminos principales al valle están bloqueados por la guerra-añadió.

El unicornio tenía razón, no podíamos usar las rutas principales, así que debía buscar una manera de llegar al valle sin que nos vieran, ese pequeño detalle me puso en jaque pues no lo había planeado, así que entre al carro saque mi mapa y trate de idear una manera de cómo llegar sin ser vistos, el unicornio evidentemente noto que estaba tratando de idear un plan, de la nada el unicornio se acercó al mapa y dijo:

-Si tomas este camino por el bosque encontraras que no habrá nadie, ni siquiera bandido pues muchos no usan esos caminos, también te encontraras con que es un camino bastante corto para llegar al valle.

Cruce mi mirada con la de él y algo confusa le pregunte:

-como sabes eso, has viajado mucho o algo por el estilo?

-no solo lo eh leído en varios libros y pergaminos, también es algo que puedes averiguar con facilidad si sabes leer el mapa estelar-respondió.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte ya sorprendida.

-mi nombre es Starswirl, vengo de la ciudad de Fort Coast, había salido con unos mercaderes, pero nos capturaron y a mí me metieron en este carro-explico

-qué edad tienes?-pregunte

-14 años-respondió Starswirl

-pues eres muy listo, ahora por donde se llega al camino del que hablas?-pregunte

Starswirl me explico el camino a seguir y lo más pronto posible partimos deje el carro atrás, pues ninguna de las cosas que traía me parecían importantes, lo único que se me dificulto durante el camino fue mantener a los 7 potrillos juntos, durante el camino los niños me preguntaron varias cosas, como ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿Cómo me llamaba? Entre muchas otras, cuando finalmente llegamos al camino aconsejado por Starswirl, la princesa platino se acercó a mí y tiro de uno de los faldones de mi casaca para llamar mi atención, cuando le dirigí mi mirada me dijo:

-no quiero caminar más puedo ir en tu lomo.

La princesa me miro con ternura intentando convencerme, al final le respondí:

-de acuerdo- me agache un momento para permitirle subir.

Una vez la princesa platino se acomodó en mi lomo seguimos avanzando por el bosque hasta que la noche cayo, fue cuando decidí que debíamos descansar en algún lado por lo que nos refugiamos en una pequeña cueva.

-okey pequeños, aquí descansáremos por esta noche así que acomódense y prepárense para dormir, todos obedecieron menos Hurricane II el cual me respondió:

-no quiero dormir, quiero ver a mi padre.

-escucha, mañana llegaremos, pero de momento tenemos que descansar.

Hurricane obedeció de mala gana, acto seguido me dispuse a bajar a la princesa platino de mi lomo pero cuando me percaté de que se había quedado dormida decidí mejor no despertarla, un momento después entro Starswirl.

-ya falta poco en un día más llegaremos al valle-dijo Starswirl

-sí, pero me preocupa como pasaremos por la batalla- respondí

-Ya pensaras en eso estando ahí, desde aquí sin saber la situación no puedes planear nada-añadió Starswirl

Dicho eso contemple un momento las estrellas, mientras sentía la tranquila respiración de la princesa platino en mi cuello, con tranquilidad y cuidado me acosté en el fondo de la cueva y baje a la princesa de mi lomo con cuidado y me propuse a dormir, hasta que sentí el calor de otro cerca de mí, era la princesa que instintivamente busco el calor, no mucho tiempo después se acercó también Hurricane II seguido de él los demás se fueron acercando si no a mi si unos a otros, en lo que dormían yo los sentí temblar de frio a la princesa y a Hurricane II, así que extendí mi ala tapándolos a ambos, Starswirl me miro antes de acostarse y dormirse, al poco rato yo también caí dormida.

* * *

**perdonen por tardar tanto estuve ocupado y también tuve algunos problemas, pero aquí esta el capitulo espero que lo disfruten**


	27. 26 ilusion del bosque

Capítulo 26 la ilusión del bosque

"_nuestra mente puede llegar a ser nuestro peor enemigo"_

Al amanecer fui despertada por Starswirl, después de terminar de despertarme procedí a despertar a los demás, algunos se quejaron un poco al principio, cuando finalmente se levantaron todos, partimos de la cueva adentrándonos en el bosque pero no Hurricane II dijo:

-tengo hambre, ¿Cuándo vamos a comer?

Esto me hiso detenerme y acto seguido dirigí mi mirada a Starswirl y le dije:

-cuida un momento a los niños iré por comida.

-de acuerdo pero ¿cuánto tardaras?-pregunto.

\- volveré en unos minutos-respondí.

Dicho esto me adentre en el bosque en busca de comida, tarde un poco, pero logre encontrar un arbusto de vallas, tome unas cuantas, las guardes en una bolsa y acto seguido busque un poco de agua, me costó más trabajo encontrar esta, pero finalmente di con un pequeño lago de agua cristalina, pero un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi mi reflejo en el lago, lo que vi era yo, pero había algo distinto, en el reflejo no traía mi casaca, mi pelaje y mi crin estaban maltratados y yo lucia triste y mis ojos expresaban una desesperanza que no pude soportar, así que me aleje del lago.

Mi corazón latía rápido y por mi mente pasaban miles de pensamientos que trataban de darle sentido a lo que acababa de ver, una vez recupere la compostura tome las vallas que había recolectado, recogí la cantimplora llena de agua y regrese algo apresurada y alterada al lugar donde había dejado a los potrillos.

Al llegar al lugar los encontré repartidos por la zona, algunos sentados otros dando vueltas en círculos, otros acostados, o simplemente tratando de entretenerse, cuando me vieron no tardo en preguntar uno de ellos:

-¿encontraste comida?

Hice un ademan afirmativo y les mostré la bolsa llena de vallas y la cantimplora, era poco, pero fue suficiente para mantenerlos alimentados hasta que llegáramos al campamento de Hurricane, pero no lograba sacarme de la mente lo que vi en el lago, esa versión triste de mí.

Seguimos por el bosque un largo rato hasta que en cierto punto Hurricane II se quedó mirando fijamente en un punto, como si algo lo llamara, me acerqué a él y le pregunte:

\- Hurricane, que tienes.

-oigo voces, ¿tú no las escuchas?

-de que voces estás hablando?-pregunte antes de que llegaran a mis oídos numerosos cantos débiles provenientes del bosque, pasee mi mirada por el bosque tratando de encontrar el origen de las mismas pero no encontré nada, uno a uno los demás pequeños también comenzaron a oír los débiles cantos.

-hay que irnos ya!-me dijo Starswirl nervioso.

Yo reaccione y rápidamente reuní a los pequeños y sin demorar comencé a moverme tratando de alejarme de los cantos, pero por alguna razón mientras más avanzaba más parecía cerrarse el bosque, y los cantos se escuchaban más fuertes.

Llego un punto en el que básicamente, el bosque se había vuelto un laberinto.

-¡¿Starswirl ahora por dónde?!-pregunte alterada.

-no lo sé, esto no aparece en ningún mapa-respondió Starswirl.

De pronto los cantos se detuvieron de golpe, dejando solo un silencio penetrante, que solo fue roto por los gemidos de terror de uno de los potrillos, siguiendo el sonido logre fijar mi vista en el pequeño que lo emitía, frente a él se encontraba una niebla de la cual se asomaba un alma, un espectro que se le acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, desenfundando mi espada y me puse entre el fantasma y el pequeño, el espectro al ver esto cambio drásticamente de un aspecto bellos y amoroso a uno monstruoso.

El espectro se abalanzó sobre mí, pero logre esquivarlo a tiempo, acto seguido grite:

-¡STARSWIRL LLEVATELOS DE AQUÍ!

-¡¿pero tú qué harás?!-pregunto Starswirl.

-les daré tiempo, no te preocupes los alcanzare-con esto dicho Starswril respondió con un ademan afirmativo y se fue de mala gana llevándose a los potrillos.

El fantasma intento seguirlos, blandí mi espada frente a él llamando su atención, el espectro me miró fijamente con sus crueles ojos celestes y acto seguido embistió al suelo liberando una gran nube de niebla.

Manteniendo la hoja de mi espada en alto, agudice mis sentidos aprovechándolos al máximo buscando cualquier señal del espectro en un punto de la niebla alcance a ver de reojo la estela del fantasma, y un momento después escuche su risa burlona que resonó en mis oídos.

La temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente y la niebla se volvió más densa, yo era consciente de que el espectro estaba jugando conmigo y no tenía, ni idea de cómo matarlo, solo podía saber una cosa y era que el espectro se ocultaba entre la niebla y me observaba atentamente esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

Lentamente comencé a moverme sin bajar la espada un momento, siempre manteniendo la guardia en alto, pero a mis oídos llego una voz que me llamo tiernamente desde la niebla.

-¿mama?-dije confundida.

-Ame-repitió tiernamente la voz.

Yo estaba segura, no podía estar equivocada, esa era la voz de mi madre, una lágrima se escapó de mi mejilla y sin darme cuenta baje la espada y regrese lentamente siguiendo el llamado.

Algo no estaba bien podía sentirlo, pero no podía evitar caminar hacia la voz, mi espada cayo de mi casco cuando vi frente a mí a mi madre, mirándome fijamente con esa mirada que inspiraba amor.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que pasara lo que pasara no caminara hacia ella, pero como evitarlo si tenían años que no la veía y en el fondo sabía que quería volver a sentir su cariño aunque sea una última vez, ese cariño que me fue arrebatado.

Lentamente camine hacia ella, pero cuando ya estaba a menos de la mitad del camino, vi como brillaron sus ojos en un cruel resplandor azul, esto me hizo detenerme de golpe y sin pensarlo dije:

-tú no eres mi madre.

El espectro se enfureció abandonando su disfraz y avanzándose en mi contra, logre esquivar el ataque y acto seguido corrí hacia mi espada y de un movimiento rápido la tome y la enfunde.

Emprendí el vuelo, con el espectro persiguiéndome enfadado, pero todo se terminó cuando se acabaron las sombras y salí al sol, pues al contacto con la luz del mismo el fantasma se disolvió.

Al salir camine hasta que encontré a los potrillos, los cuales se acercaron y el primero en preguntar sobre el fantasma fue Starswirl

-¿lo mataste?

-no, el sol lo ahuyento.

Dicho esto seguimos avanzando por senderos, hasta que finalmente tuvimos enfrente nuestro el gran valle imperial, un escenario bellísimo que había sido transformado por la guerra en un infierno, solo quedaba encontrar la manera de llegar hasta el campamento de Hurricane sin ser detectados por el imperio.


	28. 27 batalla en el valle

Capítulo 27 la batalla del valle.

"_en La antigua morada de la belleza creada por la naturaleza, se librará el más brutal infierno de acero y sangre"_

Traspasamos el campo por los bordes cuidadosamente, vigilando que los imperiales no se acercaran, lo que logre ver por el campo, mientras guiaba a los potrillos, fue los soldados extraviados de ambos equipos que se refugiaban y se reagrupaban esperando el siguiente choque.

Pasando el valle entre los árboles y matorrales evitamos ser vistos y así lentamente logramos abrirnos paso hasta el campamento de Hurricane donde rápidamente fuimos recibidos y guiados hasta la campaña donde estaban reunidos todos, Hurricane, el rey y la reina platino, Coeur Broken e incluso NightFlower, la princesa platino y Hurricane II corrieron hacia sus respectivos padres, mientras los demás potrillos eran conducidos hacia un carro.

Acto seguido Coeur y Broken se acercaron y uno a uno me abrazaron.

-me alegra que llegaras sana y salva-dijo Coeur

-yo sabía que llegarías-dijo Broken

-a mí me alegra que no se hayan matado ustedes dos- respondí.

Inmediatamente después vi a NightFlower y me acerqué a ella dándole un gran abrazo, pues a ella la consideraba una muy buena amiga.

-terminaste tu misión?-pregunte.

-sí y nadie sabrá donde está el paquete, termine la misión hace un par de días, regrese a FortCost y ahí me informaron sobre la victoria, sobre el Carnifex y luego me dijeron que estarían aquí, así que aquí estoy-respondió NightFlower

-me alegra que estés a salvo- le dije antes de que Hurricane se acercara y dijera:

-Ame supongo que ya sabrás sobre la terrible batalla que hemos mantenido en el valle.

-si estoy informada- afirme

-pues entonces solo tendré que explicar la situación, los imperiales se atrincheraron detrás de su artillería y de sus arqueros, es básicamente imposible llegar a ellos, pues literalmente se hicieron una fortaleza al otro lado del valle- explico Hurricane.

-creemos que la mejor manera de vencerlos es hacerlos salir-agrego el rey platino.

-¿Cómo planean hacerlos salir?-pregunte.

-su líder es el general Phantom, un pegaso bastante imprudente en algunos casos-añadió Broken.

-si logramos enviar un mensaje suficientemente contundente, el general saldrá de su guarida- dijo NightFlower.

-¿y si no lo hace?-pregunte

-entonces no tendremos otra opción, más que un ataque directo- respondió Hurricane.

Pensé un momento y luego pregunte:

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-de hecho estábamos a punto de realizarlo antes de que llegaras, vamos a hacer arder las atalayas que están en el valle, una a una arderán antes de que salga la primera estrella en el cielo- explico Coeur.

-luego de quemar sus atalayas, avanzaremos con catapultas y lanzaremos una andanada infernal a su cuartel, esto los hará salir enfurecido- agrego la reina platino.

Con esto dicho salí de la tienda y al primero que me encontré fue a Starswirl, el potrillo me miro y dijo:

-solo quería agradecerte por traernos hasta aquí, supongo que ahora nos llevaran a nuestros respectivos hogares, te deseo suerte y gracias de verdad por liberarnos de ese carruaje.

-no hay de que, ahora ve, seguro que te extrañan en tu hogar-respondí.

-gracias-dijo por ultimo antes abordar el carro en el que los iban a transportar a sus hogares.

Después de esa pequeña despedida, de la tienda salieron mis compañeros, Broken se acercó y dijo:

-vamos a hacer el ataque ya, ¿estas lista?

-sí, estoy lista.

Con esto dicho fuimos a reunirnos con los soldados que nos acompañarían, al frente del ejército se posicionaron Hurricane y el rey platino, el ejército comenzó su marcha directo a territorio enemigo, algunos pegasos volaban sobre el ejército manteniendo el paso del mismo hasta que llegamos al centro del valle donde fuimos sorprendidos por el monumental ejército imperial comandado por el general phantom, un pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin azul celeste muy parecido al emperador, llevaba puesta una armadura dorada.

-¡PHANTOM A QUE SE DEBE TU REMPETINA DECISION DE SALIR DE TU ESCONDITE!-grito Hurricane.

-una carta me informo de su plan de atacarme por sorpresa, quemar todas mis atalayas y obligarme a salir, pues eso no será necesario, si quieres un combate directo entre tu ejército y el mío Hurricane lo tendrás- respondió Phantom antes de ponerse su casco dorado.

-prepárense para el enfrentamiento camaradas- dijo Hurricane.

En menos de un minuto todos los nuestros habían desenfundado sus armas, incluyéndome, los arqueros prepararon la primera andanada de flechas y los artilleros prepararon las catapultas, los imperiales no se quedaron atrás.

Algo me decía que esa batalla iba a hacer atroz, por desgracia esta vez la ventaja numérica no era nuestra, y tampoco contábamos con el elemento sorpresa, iba a ser un combate directo, en el que teníamos, altas probabilidades de ser derrotados.

Los imperiales izaron una bandera roja, y comenzaron a marchar, existen tres banderas en la guerra, la blanca, es rendición, la negra es guerra, y la roja es guerra sin cuartel.

-¡MATEN HASTA EL ULTIMO REBELDE QUE ENCUENTREN!-grito el General Phantom antes de que sonaran tres cuernos de guerra a coro.

Después del sonido de los cuernos, el ejército imperial se precipito sobre nosotros.

-¡POR LA LIBERTAD, POR LA JUSTICIA!-grito Hurricane, seguido por las ovaciones de los nuestros.

Acto seguido comenzamos a correr en contra del ejército imperial y nos preparamos para el impacto y entonces sucedió, los ejércitos chocaron uno con el otro y el combate comenzó, el valle imperial no tardo demasiado en convertirse en un infierno, las flechas silbaban en el viento buscando su blanco, las catapultas azotaban el campo intentando eliminar a aquel que alcanzara el proyectil.

El sonido del metal chocando resonaba a lo largo de todo el valle combinándose con los gemidos de dolor de los que ya fueron alcanzados por un golpe mortal.

El sol se alzaba imponente entre las nubes de tormenta que cubrían el campo de batalla, yo y Broken estábamos luchando codo con codo defendiendo la retaguardia del otro, los imperiales caían como moscas a nuestro alrededor, pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron haciendo más los que venían en nuestra contra, hasta que llegó un momento que fuimos separados.

Al tener una clara desventaja numérica y haber perdido de vista a Broken corrí hasta un conjunto de rocas que use a mi favor usando las rocas como defensa, logre matar a cuatro imperiales con gran facilidad, al ver esto sus compañeros acudieron, el primero en atacar lanzo un tajo vertical el cual esquive, su espada choco con una de las piedras y aprovechando esta debilidad, golpe el casco en el que sostenía su espada haciendo que la soltara, acto seguido acerque mi espada secundaria hasta su cuello y de un movimiento rápido lo degollé justo cuando otro imperial trato de embestirme, por desgracia para este al degollar a su compañero lance un tajo al mismo tiempo, dándole en el lomo al que trato de embestirme.

Otros dos imperiales intentaron atacarme, yo los recibí bloqueando sus ataques con rapidez y habilidad, no importaba si me atacaban sincronizadamente pues no eran suficientemente hábiles ni rápidos para lograr si quiera rosarme en un ataque desesperado uno de ellos lanzo un tajo horizontal, que logre esquivar con facilidad, provocando que el mismo degollara a su compañero accidentalmente.

Aproveché su confusión para lanzar una estocada con mi espada primaria y atravesarle el cuello, al desenterrar la hoja de su cuello, analice el resto de la batalla buscando al general phantom, pero en lugar de ver al general vi a NightFlower blandiendo su cimitarra, pero estaba rodeada y tarde o temprano le iban a lograr dar un golpe si no la ayudaba.

Rápidamente emprendí vuelo derribando al imperial que encontraba en el camino y me lance sobre dos de los atacantes de NightFlower tomándolos por sorpresa, a uno lo mate enterándole una de mis espadas cuando los sorprendí desde el aire, y al otro lo degollé dándome un giro y desenterrando mi espada de mi primera víctima, NightFlower fue puesta contra la pared y de una estocada lanzada con fuerza le arrebataron su cimitarra del casco, acto seguido trataron de decapitarla de un tajo pero NightFlower logro agacharse a tiempo y contra atacar con una patada que hizo retroceder a su agresor, estaban a punto de atacarla por la espalda cuando intervine y encare al desgraciado, con el cual intercambie golpes.

Mientras NightFlower y yo hacíamos frente a nuestros atacantes, en el lado este del valle Broken trataba de perder a la mayor parte de los imperiales que lo perseguían, debes en cuando paraba su huida para sorprenderlos y eliminar a uno, pero no podía enfrentarlos a todos a la vez, así que siguió su misma estrategia hasta que se topó con Coeur, el cual elimino a dos de sus perseguidores atacándolos de manera sorpresiva.

-tenías problemas?-pregunto Coeur.

Broken se detuvo y respondió desenfundando su masa:

-en tus sueños.

Los imperiales los alcanzaron e intentaron herirlos sin dar tregua, para su desgracia tanto Broken como Coeur eran muy buenos guerreros, razón por la cual, no lograban hacerles un rasguño, en un punto del combate Broken se percató de que un proyectil de catapulta iba a caer a un lado de Coeur, pero por distraerse con este detalle tropezó y empujo a la zona donde iba a caer el proyectil a Coeur, pero Coeur al ser empujado se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró y lo primero que encontró fue a Broken.

Ambos cayeron y rodaron por una pequeña pendiente la masa de Broken se había quedado arriba y fue aplastada por el proyectil de la catapulta.

-¡mi masa! ¡Perfecto acaso eres idiota con que me voy a defender!-dijo Broken enfadado.

-¡no fue mi culpa que te tropezarás, aparte sé muy bien que la masa no es tu única arma tienes una daga enfundada en tu pata trasera!- respondió Coeur.

-¡¿cómo sabes sobre esa daga?!- pregunto Broken

-te he estado vigilando desde que empezaste a estar con Ame- respondió Coeur.

Un imperial los encontró y trato de embestir a Broken por la espalda pero este alcanzo a oír sus pasos y de un contra ataque desarmo y mato al imperial, acto seguido Broken camino hasta la zona por donde había bajado el imperial, pero antes de que se fuera Coeur le dijo:

-tú fuiste quien le envío la información de nuestros planes a los ¿imperiales o me equivoco?

-me estas llamando traidor- respondió Broken

-no se me ocurre nadie más que pudiera tener razón para traicionarnos-agrego Coeur.

Con esto dicho Broken simplemente se largó dejando a Coeur atrás.

El combate se fue intensificando hasta que fuimos obligados a reagruparnos, pero por más fuerte que fuera el enemigo nuestros soldados no se daban por vencidos pues el miedo que antes inspiraba el imperio sobre ellos había desaparecido ahora solo les importaba hacer pagar al emperador tirano a toda costa por todos los crímenes que hacometido, por toda la sangre inocente que derramo.

NightFlower y yo nos reunimos con un grupo de 50 soldados aliados y junto a ellos nos abrimos paso a filo de espada hasta la muralla improvisada de nuestro campamento, desde ahí logre ver a Hurricane y más alejado acercándose a Hurricane amenazador estaba el general Phentom.

Phantom alcanzo a Hurricane y lo ataco lanzando un tajo que apenas alcanzo a bloquear Hurricane, las espadas formaron una x y el momento fue aprovechado por Phantom para acercarse al oído de Hurricane y decirle:

-al fin nos conocemos bastardo, sabes los problemas que le has causado al imperio con tus jueguitos revolucionarios, pero ahora te has metido con el imperial equivocado, y aquí mientras mis hombres perfectamente entrenados, masacran a tu grupo de aficionados moriras, tu ejército no es nada comparado con el mío, hoy será el final, tu revolución termina hoy y tú serás el último en caer- dijo Phantom

-todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene un final Phantom y este será el final del imperio, el emperador tuvo su oportunidad y la ha desperdiciado-respondió Hurricane

-debí haberte matado cuando aún eras mi aprendiz Hurricane- agrego Phantom

-pero no lo hiciste y ahora tendrás que enfrentarme cara a cara, hasta que uno de los dos caiga- respondió desafiante Hurricane.

Dicho esto las espadas se separaron y el intercambio de tajos y estocadas comenzó, las espadas de ambos generales chocaban una y otra vez sacando a relucir chispas por la fuerza que llevaba cada impacto, el modo de combatir de ambos era casi el mismo pues eran maestro y aprendiz.

Mientras Hurricane se enfrentaba con su antiguo maestro, NightFlower y yo resistíamos las oleadas imperiales junto al resto de los soldados, sin embargo yo no podía dejar de ver cada cierto tiempo el combate entre los generales de ambos ejércitos.

Los imperiales caían ante los arqueros que nos defendían desde el campamento, tal vez habían logrado hacernos retroceder pero, no lograban doblegarnos, resistíamos sus ataques como la montaña resiste la tormenta.

Finalmente pudimos recuperar, la ventaja cuando nuestras catapultas lanzaron una andanada eliminando varios imperiales y nuestros arqueros otros tantos, esto nos dio la oportunidad de contra atacar haciéndolos retroceder.

-¡avancen retomen la ventaja!-ordene

Logramos llevar el combate al centro del valle una vez más, ahora el suelo se teñía de rojo por zonas, más de una vez nos encontramos caminando sobre ríos de sangre.

Las espadas silbaban cortando el aire cuando eran blandidas, liberaban chispas cuando impactaban con el arma rival, y se manchaban de sangre cuando cortaban la piel de su desafortunada víctima.

La batalla era cruel y despiadada, viera hacia donde viera, lo único que encontraba era brutalidad, temor y odio.

Este combate era más brutal que muchos de los que antes hubiera visto pues era un combate sin cuartel, no había misericordia para nadie, en este combate era matar o morir.

NightFlower y yo luchábamos codo con codo, eliminando todo imperial que intentara hacernos frente, mis espadas casi volaban cortando a mis enemigos con su frio filo, que no tardo en teñirse de rojo por la cantidad de sangre que las manchaba, los enemigos caían a montón a nuestro alrededor, no importaba cuanto intentaran ninguno lograba darnos un solo toque.

En el centro de todo se encontraban Hurricane y Phantom ignorando el infierno que se desataba a su alrededor, seguían su propio duelo a muerte, en el que con cada sablazo desataban toda su ira, esos dos no tenían ni la más mínima intención de bajar la intensidad de su combate, ambos daban todo lo que tenían, ambos parecían ser uno con el viento por la velocidad con la que lanzaban cada ataque y sin embargo lograban esquivar o bloquear los ataques del otro.

Después de varios golpes ambos lanzaron un tajo diagonal uno hacia la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda, al encontrarse las espadas en esos ataques sincronizados, la fuerza del impacto obligo a ambos generales a soltar sus espadas pero eso no detuvo su combate pues siguieron peleando aun sin sus armas.

El deseo que tenía cada uno de superar al otro era tal que ninguno daba tregua en ese combate ambos estaban decididos a ver caer al otro.

En uno de los ataques Phantom logro encestarle un golpe en la cara a Hurricane, el golpe lo desequilibro y Hurricane cayó al suelo, Phantom aprovecho para despojarlo de su casco.

-¡se acabó Hurricane tu no lograras ver el fin de este día!-dijo Phantom.

-¡feck en enfer (púdrete en el infierno)!-respondió Hurricane antes de recibir otro golpe por parte de Phantom.

Al ver esto comencé a abrirme paso entre el ejército imperial tratando de alcanzar a Hurricane, pero no lograba abrirme paso lo suficientemente rápido pues los imperiales me atacaban evitándome poder llegar hasta Hurricane y Phantom.

Hurricane fue lanzado por Phantom contra una roca, y apenas se recuperó un poco del golpe trato de alcanzar su espada que estaba unos centímetros frente a él, pero Phantom le dio alcance antes y con sus patas traseras le dio una patada derribándolo nuevamente, Hurricane trato de levantarse, pero Phantom se lo impidio azotándolo contra el suelo y poniendo sus patas delanteras sobre él.

Este último golpe hiso que Hurricane se mordiera el labio por lo que ahora le sangraba un poco la boca, Phantom no le dio importancia a esto y de un movimiento le dio la vuelta a Huricane dejándolo mirando hacia arriba, Phantom se tomaba muy enserio el termino sin misericordia, por lo que no dejo de atacar a Hurricane aun cuando este estaba herido, esto me hiso apresurar el paso no dejaría que mataran a otro de mis amigos, no mientras yo estuviera cerca.

Los imperiales seguían atacándome tratando de evitar que me acercara a su general, mientras luchaba con los imperiales Phantom finalmente dejo de atacar a Hurricane y se alejó de él.

-que lastima, fuiste mi mejor alumno cuando eras niño, creí que había logrado algo contigo, pero mírate tendido en el suelo intentando levantarte, me deshonras-dijo Phantom mientras recogía su espada bastarda-ahora Hurricane despídete pues se acabó tu tiempo e este mundo.

Phantom se acercó a Hurricane y alzo la espada preparándose para darle el golpe de gracia a Hurricane, el cual solo miro a su verdugo, ya estando resignado a su destino, al darme cuenta de que no llegaría a Hurricane a tiempo, decidí lanzar mi espada secundaria, la cual impacto con la de Phantom desviando el golpe de este y evitando que matara a Hurricane, el cual aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar mi espada secundaria que había caído justo frente a él después de dar el golpe, Hurricane contra ataco a Phantom.

El duelo con la espada se reanudo entre ambos generales, solo que esta vez Hurricane tomo la ventaja atacando con rapidez y furia sin dejar hacer ningún ataque a Phantom, un soldado imperial quiso intervenir en el combate, pero lo embestí y lo desarme, con esto hecho ya tenía dos espadas nuevamente, ahora básicamente estaba haciendo de protectora de Hurricane, no permitía que ningún imperial se acercara al combate entre él y Phantom.

Mientras el enfrentamiento se llevaba a cabo, NightFlower se reunió con Coeur en medio de la batalla y le pregunto:

-¿has visto a Broken?

-sí, pero lo perdí de vista-respondió Coeur.

Después de decir esto se reunieron con un grupo de soldados de nuestro bando y con ayuda de estos se fueron abriendo paso lentamente, su avance motivo al resto de nuestro ejército por lo que los papeles fueron invertidos ahora el ejército imperial se encontraba contra las puertas de su campamento, su campamento estaba a punto de ser asediado, pues ya ni sus arqueros podían detener la furia del pueblo y bien lo sabían pues cuando vieron la oleada comandada por NightFlower y Coeur, tiraron sus arcos y corrieron.

Cuando finalmente nuestro ejército traspaso las barreras del campamento imperial, se desato la última fase de la batalla, los imperiales fueron acorralados y asesinados por sus crímenes los que se rindieron fueron arrestados y los que se resistieron encontraron su final bajo la hoja de la justicia.

Mientras la batalla pasaba su fase final, el combate entre Hurricane y Phantom, también estaba a punto de acabar, pues en un golpe de Hurricane que Phentom no lo gro ni esquivar ni bloquear, fue herido con la hoja de mi espada secundaria la cual era portada por Hurricane.

Phantom retrocedió sosteniéndose el corte hasta que cayó al suelo, antes de que se levantara Hurricane le enterró la punta de mi espada en el hombro.

-no te levantes, maestro-dijo Hurricane desenterrando la punta de mi espada de Phantom.

Finalmente termine con el último imperial y me acerque lentamente a Hurricane, el cual solo me miro un momento y regreso su vista a, Phantom el cual dijo:

-termina de una vez con esto Hurricane.

Hurricane lo miro un momento apuntándole con la espada pero lentamente la bajo y después me la regreso.

-no te matare, no soy como tú- respondió Hurricane

Phantom se quedó sorprendido, tanto el cómo su ejército habían sido derrotados, Hurricane tomo su espada la enfundo y se fue, antes dé que yo me fuera mire a Phantom derrotado, este me vio a mí y dijo:

-tu tampoco me mataras?

Yo solo lo mire con seriedad y lentamente le puse el filo de mi espada principal en contacto con su yugular.

-hazlo, acaba conmigo-dijo Phantom.

Pero yo después de pensarlo bien retire lentamente mi espada, la en funde junto con mi espada secundaria y me di media vuelta.

-¡¿Por qué tu tampoco me mataras?! ¡Yo mate a algunos miembros de tu familia!- alego desesperado Phantom.

-porque si te dejo vivir, veras tu mundo desmoronarse frente a ti, lo has perdido todo, no eres una amenaza para nadie, la herida que te hizo Hurricane te dejara fuera de combate de por vida- dicho esto solo me fui dejándolo ahí tirado lamentándose.


	29. 28 mi tesoro, mi angel

Capítulo 28 mi tesoro, mi ángel.

"_Eres la luz de mi camino que me saco de las tinieblas y le mostro la luz a mi alma una vez más…"_

Al llegar al campamento rival, a los primeros que encontré fueron a Coeur y a NightFlower que se encontraban celebrando la victoria, ellos creían que nadie notaba que sentían algo el uno al otro pero, eran muy obvios, al fondo saliendo de una campaña vi a Broken.

Y me acerque a él, a Coeur no pareció importarle pues estaba con NightFlower, al llegar frente a Broken él se levantó y acercándose a mí me puso una rosa blanca entre la crin y la oreja.

-sabes, eres hermosa.

Me sonroje y me entristecí un poco luego respondí:

-como puede ser hermoso un ser que ha perdido la luz de su alma, como yo-respondí.

-tu eres hermosa tal como eres Ame, no importa cuánto dolor guardes en tu corazón, no importa cuántas lagrimas derrames por tu pasado, para mi seguirás siendo siempre un bello ángel, por el cual daría la vida- dijo Broken con ternura.

Después de oír esto no pude evitar abrazarlo y cuando lo hice vi su ala cortada, fue cuando trate de imaginar cómo habrá sido el ala que antes estuvo ahí, pase mi casco por la herida del ala amputada.

-extrañas el don del vuelo?-pregunte

-en ocasiones, pero no lo necesito si te tengo a ti Ame- respondió Broken.

En ese momento solo nos miramos fijamente hasta que lentamente él se acercó hasta darme un beso en la mejilla, cuando se alejó un poco lo mire a los ojos algo confusa, pero luego simplemente cerré los ojos y me acerque a él, dándole un beso que me fue correspondido.

Desde lejos Coeur nos alcanzó a ver, pero cuando intento acercarse fue detenido por NightFlower.

-no, déjalos ser.

-no lo sé NightFlower no confió en el.

-pero confías en mí no?-pregunto NightFlower.

Coeur pensó un momento y luego le dedicó toda su atención a NightFlower.

-si, confió en ti-respondió Coeur.

Los demás miembros de nuestro ejército se encontraban celebrando su victoria, al mirarlos básicamente olvidabas que estas tierras se encontraban en medio de una revolución, todos ellos reían felices, bailaban, brindaban y lo disfrutaban porque sabían que al fin iba a acabar, después de invadir la capital imperial no habría más guerra se habría acabado, pero también festejaban porque, sabían que tal vez sería la última vez que lo harían, era un momento donde todos podían olvidar por un rato todo lo que habían visto, todo lo que habían sufrido.

NightFlower tomo uno de los cascos de Coeur y le dijo:

-ven conmigo.

Coeur le mostro una sonrisa y se dejó llevar por NightFolwer, la cual se lo llevo fuera del campamento, acto seguido yo y Broken decidimos alejarnos un poco de igual manera, el me condujo lentamente hasta un hermoso lago cristalino que se ocultaba dentro de una pequeña arboleda de árboles de buganvilia y ahí me dijo:

-por favor, déjame mostrarte las bellezas que este mundo puede ofrecer, deja que la luz entre en tu vida una vez más, déjame conducirte por el sendero de la felicidad, ya cumpliste tu parte, el imperio básicamente a caído, ya no tienes por qué seguir luchando, ni tu ni yo tenemos porque seguir luchando, podríamos irnos-dijo Broken, dedicándome una tierna sonrisa.

-sabes que te he llegado a amar más que a ningún otro Broken, pero no puedo dejar la lucha, no al menos hasta no verla acabar, perdóname-respondí.

Broken se desilusiono un poco pero después dijo:

-en ese caso te acompañare hasta que esto haya terminado.

-te amo Broken.

La expresión en la cara de Broken mostro más emoción que antes y se dirigió hacia una roca, detrás de esta había un poco de comida que el había llevado antes de que yo llegara al campamento.

Mientras Broken y yo pasábamos el rato en esa arboleda, NightFlower y mi hermano Coeur, se encontraban en una pendiente acostados uno junto al otro mientras observaban el anochecer.

-¿Coeur te puedo decir una cosa?-pregunto NightFlower.

-claro-respondió Coeur.

-desde hace ya un tiempo te quería decir que… te amo Coeur y por la manera tan gentil y amable en la que tú me has tratado, a veces siento que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí- Explico NighFlower.

-eres muy lista, porque si yo te amo NightFlower, pero…-respondió Broken

-pero?- continuo NightFlower algo nerviosa.

-me preocupan muchas cosas y he perdido muchos seres queridos y no me gustaría perder a otro, no me gustaría perderte a ti, a mi hermosa flor.

NightFlower soltó una pequeña lágrima acompañada de una sonrisa y acto seguido le dijo:

-no me perderás Coeur, estaré a tu lado hasta el día de mi muerte- dicho esto lentamente se acercó a Coeur y lo sorprendió robándole un beso.

La noche cayo y Brokeny yo nos encontrábamos acurrucados bajo un árbol al acostarse el junto a mi noto mi espada, yo la tome y me descolgué la espada junto con su vaina, repetí el proceso con mi espada secundaria y con mi daga, luego me acosté a lado de Broken y las deje a un lado ambas espadas junto con la daga.

También me despoje de mi casaca un momento después, acto seguido mire a Broken y le dije:

-perdóname si no logro amarte como tú me amas, si no logro regresarte ese amor-dicho esto me acosté encima de él.

-Ame, me basta con el simple hecho de tenerte a ti, a mi ángel-dicho esto intercambiamos un beso nuevamente.

Broken se aventuró un poco más, besándome el cuello cuando paro, cambie de posición, me acosté con la vista hacia arriba y él se posiciono arriba de mí, y siguió con su tierno beso, el panorama que nos rodeaba había dejado de existir, solo quedábamos él y yo en nuestro propio mundo, poco a poco, el cariño se transformó en pasión, parecía ser un sueño.

Al otro lado del valle Coeur y NightFlower se encontraban durmiendo uno acurrucado en el otro, o al menos así parecía pues Coeur aún no se dormía en cambio extendió su casco hasta alcanzar su mochila de la cual saco una nota que había robado de una de las tiendas imperiales la abrió y la analizo, era la carta que les había informado del plan de quemar las atalayas, la letra con la que estaba escrita la carta la reconocía perfectamente.

-ya no me quedan más duda-dijo Coeur en voz baja para no despertar a NightFlower la cual dormía placenteramente acurrucada en Coeur.


	30. 29 amanecer de lagrimas

Capítulo 29 amanecer de lágrimas.

"_Eres la luz de mi camino que me saco de las tinieblas, y le mostro la luz a mi alma una vez más… solo para arrebatármela nuevamente"_

Cuando el sol estaba por salir Coeur despertó, estando aun acostado junto a su amada, lentamente se levantó evitando que NightFlower se despertara y como antes NightFlower se encontraba acurrucada en Coeur uso su mochila para, reemplazarse a sí mismo, Coeur tomo sus cosas se colgó la vaina de su espada con esta en ella y miro una vez más la carta, la atoro en el cinturón que sostenía la vaina de la espada y antes de irse se acercó a NightFlower y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Adiós amada mía, te diría que volveré, pero no sé si lo hare-dijo Coeur en voz baja antes de partir.

Coeur estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo de golpe y regreso, saco una hoja de papel con mucho cuidado de su mochila pues en esta estaba recargada la cabeza de NightFlower, Coeur escribió una nota para cuando NightFlower despertara y la dejo cuidadosamente bajo la cimatarra de NightFlower

Después de hacer esto Coeur le dedico una última mirada a su amada, acto seguido se retiró con las lágrimas en los ojos pues no sabía si la volvería a ver.

Mientras tanto yo y Broken seguíamos en la arboleda, mientras yo dormía Broken se despertó y se levantó lentamente, paseo su vista hasta encontrar todas mis armas junto a su espada, pero lo que tomo fue mi daga la desenvaino y se acercó a mí.

-perdóname Ame, pero debo terminar mi trabajo-dijo en voz baja Broken mientras acercaba la hoja de la daga a mi cuello.

-¡qué crees que haces!-dijo Coeur acercándose amenazante desde atrás.

-tú de nuevo- dijo Broken dejando mi daga junto a mí y tomando la vaina de su espada con esta dentro.

Coeur no le quito su mirada de encima a Broken y dijo:

-crees que no me he dado cuenta, eres un traidor, la carta que informo al imperio de nuestros planes se las mandaste tú, nos vendiste desde el principio y ahora ibas a matar a mi hermana mientras dormía- alego Coeur.

-sígueme vamos a un espacio más abierto- con esto dicho Broken salió de la arboleda a un llano frente a la misma.

Coeur salió detrás de Broken teniendo la espada desenvainada.

-sabes creo que eres muy listo, tiene mucho rato que sospechas de mí, te diste cuenta de que yo no salve a Ame después del hundimiento del Carnifex, yo mate a su verdadero salvador, te percataste de que tenía algo planeado, has sido una piedra en mi camino Coeur.

-si quiera creíste en nuestra causa alguna vez, o siquiera Broken es tu verdadero nombre- respondió Coeur apuntando su sable hacia Broken.

-bravo lo has adivinado todo, nunca creí en su causa y no Broken no es mi nombre, Broken Sword era un bastardo que traiciono al imperio yo lo mate y me hice pasar por él, de hecho la espada que perteneció a Broken se la regale a Ame en cuanto a mi verdadero nombre, es Infelix- explico quien antes era llamado Broken.

-entonces Infelix creo que estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, es hora de finalizar esto traidor-dijo Coeur, sin dejar de apuntar con su sable a Infelix.

-usas mal un término no puedo ser un traidor cuando nunca estuve de su lado en realidad-explico Infelix desenvainando su espada.

El viento silbaba y el sol salía por el este, iluminando poco a poco el lugar mientras los dos guerreros estaban mirando fijamente al otro, hasta que finalmente Infelix rio.

-de qué diablos te ríes?-pregunto Coeur.

-de que si quiera creas que tienes oportunidad contra mí- dicho esto Infelix se abalanzó sobre Coeur lanzando un tajo horizontal que fue bloqueado por Coeur el cual contra ataco, desviando la espada de Infelix mientras lazaba una estocada que Infelix esquivo con facilidad.

Las espadas chocaban liberando chispas por cada impacto el combate entre Coeur y Infelix se desato con intensidad, en el acero de las espadas se reflejaba la luz naciente del amanecer, mientras eran blandidas por Coeur y Infelix, el valle fue acompañado, por el eco del acero al chocar.

Ninguno de los dos daba tregua, mucho menos Coeur que lo hacía por la seguridad de su hermana y de su amada, todos los que quería estaban en riesgo con Infelix rondado libre, engañándolos a todos con su lengua de serpiente.

En un tajo en el que las espadas quedaron formando una cruz, Coeur dijo:

-te matare, no dejare que hieras a nadie, no dejare que tu sucio engaño lastime a mi hermana, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

-tus patéticos intentos de detenerme no darán resultado, no sabes con quien te has metido- respondió Infelix, justo antes de separar su espada de la de Coeur y lanzar un potente tajo que Coeur bloqueo apenas a tiempo, sin embargo la fuerza del golpe lo hiso tambalearse.

Acto seguido Infelix dio un giro rápido y extendiendo su ala rápidamente golpeo a Coeur con esta en la cara, Coeur quedo aturdido por el golpe, lo cual Infelix aprovechó para lanzar otro tajo que si bien no le dio de lleno a Coeur si le hizo un pequeño corte en el pecho.

Coeur retrocedió herido justo antes de que Infeliz lanzara una estocada intentando atravesar a Coeur, pero esta vez la estocada fue desviada a tiempo por el sable de Coeur, al ver esto Infelix aumento su velocidad intentando confundir a Coeur pero este era muy atento por lo que pudo esquivar o bloquear todos los ataques.

Finalmente Coeur logro hacer que la hoja de la espada de Infelix quedara entra la empuñadura de su sable y el guardamano, Coeur aprovechó esto para desarmar a Infelix.

Coeur alejo la espada de Infelix para evitar que la volviera a tomar y con su espada le apunto al traidor.

-¡se acabó Broken Sword, o debería decir infelix¡-dijo Coeur aun apuntándole con su espada a Infelix

-te equivocas Coeur, te equivocas porque hay algo que no tomaste en cuenta-añadió Infelix

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Coeur.

-eres muy perspicaz, muy listo, pero ni tu pudiste ver mi ass bajo la manga, mi mayor secreto, tu perdición-explico Infleix.

Dicho esto Infelix desvió de un movimiento rápido la hoja de la espada de Coeur y se le abalanzó al mismo dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho, Coeur sintió como se le rompían un par de costillas solo por ese golpe, estuvo a punto de caer pero su rival detuvo su caída y lo desarmo, después de esto lo dejo caer quedando invertidos los papeles, ahora era Infelix quien le apuntaba con la espada a Coeur.

-ahora si tienes razón, se acabó-dijo Infelix mostrando una cruel sonrisa.

Coeur se sostenía el pecho mientras agonizaba por el dolor que le causaban las fracturas que Infelix le había causado en las costillas de un solo golpe, con esfuerzo logro arrastrarse hasta una roca que uso para recargarse y quedar semi acostado, Infelix lo siguió sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada.

Una vez Coeur se recuperó un poco con ayuda de la piedra, pregunto entre gemidos:

-¿Cómo es que tienes esa fuerza tan bestial?

Infelix solo sonrío, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos sus pupilas habían cambiado ahora tenían una forma parecida a la de un lagarto o un dragón sus iris azules habían cambiado de igual manera.

-veras Coeur yo no soy un simple pegaso soy un hibrido de batpony y pegaso, de ahí viene mi fuerza, en cuanto a mi ala cortada yo la corte por vergüenza, es un fastidio que todos te miren extraño por tener un ala emplumada y un ala de murciélago-explico Infelix.

Coeur escupía sangre debes en cuando sin embargo se retiró de la roca hasta alcanzar la espada que antes portaba Infelix, apoyándose en esta Coeur se logró poner de pie y con aun más esfuerzo alzo la espada la apunto a Infelix, el cual solo rio.

-enserio seguirás luchando, básicamente te he matado ya-dijo en un tono burlón Infelix.

-no, me veras caer hasta que haya dado mi último aliento, luchare por los que amo y por aquello en lo que creo, por aquello que tu fingiste creer- aclaro Coeur con un tono decidido pero débil en su voz.

-que así sea entonces-agrego Infelix preparándose para atacar.

Inmediatamente después de terminar su dialogo Infleiz ataco, Coeur bloqueo el ataque pero sus heridas lo habían debilitado, cada impacto que lograba bloquear le provocaba un estremecimiento en el cuerpo y un dolor punzante.

Los ataques implacables de Infleix continuaron hasta que finalmente Coeur perdió el equilibrio y un impacto de la punta de la hoja del sable, le hizo un corte en el abdomen, no era una herida letal pero el dolor era casi insoportable, casi inmediatamente después de haber sido herido recibió otro tajo con en el lomo, solo había sido un corte superficial pero el ardor de la herida no era nada fácil de ignorar.

Coeur clavo la punta de la espada en la tierra y se recargo en la misma, estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, a cada minuto le costaba más trabajo respirar.

-ríndete Argent-dijo Infelix

-no mientras aun respire- respondió Coeur.

Infelix soltó el sable de Coeur y se acercó a él con la intención de terminarlo con sus propios cascos.

Desperté casi segura de que encontraría a Broken a mi lado pero me sorprendí al ver que no fue así, me levante me puse mi casaca me colgué las vainas de mis espadas con estas en ellas, y cuando iba a colgarme la de la daga note que esta no estaba envinada, así que con la vista busque la daga hasta que la encontré tirada, justo a un lado de donde antes me encontraba dormida, la recogí la envaine y procedí a buscar a Broken, me dirigía hacia el campamento cuando algo similar a un quejido de agonía llego a mí, y de inmediato me dirigí hacia la fuente del sonido.

Mientras yo buscaba el sonido, Infelix básicamente ya tenía derrotado a Coeur, el cual ahora solo se arrastraba tratando de alejarse de su agresor, tentaba el piso buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma, pero era inútil, la espada más cercana la recogió Infelix, pues era su espada, en cuanto al sable de coeur seguía reposado en el piso esperando que su dueño lo recogiera pero esto no paso pues antes de que este llegase a ella infelix le dio un último tajo que esta ves penetro, más profundo, después de este golpe Coeur se dejó de mover más la vida aún no se le escapaba, sin embargo su respiración era débil y sus fuerzas básicamente se habían ido.

-se acabó Coeur, ahora déjame darte el golpe de gracia-dijo Infelix levantando la espada.

-¡Broken! ¿Que…haces?- pregunte confundida al verlo blandir una espada contra mi hermano, el cual se encontraba casi muerto, a los pies de Broken.

-no te acerques hermana, él es un traidor-dijo Coeur con un tono de voz apagado y débil.

Al oír sus palabras me sentí aún más confundida, mire a Broken y le pregunte destrozada:

-¿eso es verdad?

Como respuesta solo recibí silencio y una fría mirada que me respondió todo, era verdad, me había engañado.

-no, no puede ser- dije en voz baja- entonces sí, es verdad porque me dijiste que me amabas si me ibas a traicionar.

-porque necesitaba tenerte a mi merced, tener tu confianza para poder matarte-respondió Broken con frialdad.

-entonces todo fue un engaño, me mentiste, jugaste conmigo, Coeur tenía razón desde su primera sospecha, tu no eras de fiar. Broken- agregue

-no me llames Broken, mi verdadero nombre es Infelix- respondió aun con más frialdad que antes.

Después de decir esto simplemente envaino su espada y se fue, yo no pude hacer nada pues la confusión y el dolor por la traición que acababa de sufrir y por ver a mi hermano en ese estado era una tortura, en cuanto a Broken básicamente desapareció entre el bosque cuando comenzó a oír que los soldados se acercaban.

Una vez se esfumo, me acerque a mi hermano y lo abrase, un momento después llego NightFlower acompañada por algunos soldados y por Hurricane, al ver a Coeur básicamente muerto NightFlower dejo caer su arma y se acercó llorando a Coeur.

Ese amanecer Infelix me había arrebatado al último familiar que me quedaba, ahora yo era la última Argent, en cuanto a NightFlower el amor le había sido arrebatado.


	31. el ultimo consejo imperial

Capítulo 30 el último consejo imperial.

"_Uno a uno caen las piezas del tablero, una provoca la caída de la otra como si de un domino se tratase, una vez se inicia la cadena no hay salvación para ninguna pieza"_

El emperador Maximus se encontraba mirando desde el gran ventanal del enorme palacio Imperial que se encontraba asediado por el pueblo que ahora exigía su libertad, la ciudad capital del imperio era un campo de batalla.

El consejero del emperador entro a la sala y acercándose a su emperador le informo:

-emperador, el general Phantom ha regresado.

-¡mi padre ha vuelto!-dijo uno de los guardias que se encontraban en el salón.

-¿qué noticias me trae? ¿Algo bueno?-pregunto el emperador.

-me temo que no mi señor-respondió el consejero.

Después de decir esto entro a la sala Phantom que apoyándose de un soldado lograba caminar con dificultades, su hijo se acercó a él y reemplazo al soldado que ayudaba a andar a su padre y le pregunto:

-¿¡padre que te paso!?

-Hurricane me derroto, a mí y a mi ejército, pero ni él ni Ame d'Argent me mataron-respondió Phantom.

-entonces mi ejercito a muerto, solo me queda la última división, la defensa de mi ciudad capital, todo se acabó, en cuanto a usted general… ¡GUARDIAS ARREBATENLE SU ARMADURA Y SU ESPADA A PHANTOM!- ordeno el emperador.

Los guardias imperiales se acercaron a Phantom y a su hijo, los separaron a la fuerza y a Phantom lo despojaron de su armadura y su espada, des pues lo obligaron a levantarse en dos patas y el emperador mismo se acercó a la chimenea de la cual saco un hierro ardiente con la palabra nequam en la punta, palabra cuyo significado era indigno en latín.

El emperador se acercó lentamente a Phantom con el instrumento de tortura en su casco, Phantom trato de liberarse pero fue inútil, el emperador le marco la palabra en el pecho, una vez hecho esto dejaron caer a Phantom en el piso de piedra del palacio, su hijo acudió casi al instante a ayudar a su padre.

Una vez logro levantar a Phantom después de haber sido humillado y despojado de su armadura y su espada, este le dijo al emperador:

-esto quiere decir que me está relevando de mis deberes.

-tú ya no eres digno de estar en mi presencia- respondió el emperador de manera sínica.

-solo has de saber que no te queda mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano llegaran aquí los rebeldes y todo habrá acabado para ti, vámonos hijo salgamos de este agujero de ratas- dijo Phantom mientras él y su hijo salían de la sala.

Unos minutos después apareció Infelix en la sala, los imperiales primero reaccionaron desenvainado sus armas, pero el emperador los detuvo y las volvieron a enfundar, acto seguido el emperador se acercó a Infelix.

-tanto tiempo sin verte hibrido, ¿Cómo fue tu misión?- pregunto el emperador.

-mate a dos miembros de la familia Argent, pero Ame sigue con vida y es imposible que vuelva, pues me han logrado descubrir-explico Infelix

-¿Quién es este mi señor?-pregunto el consejero imperial.

-es un sicario entrenado por Hell Blood, luego de eso fingió ser un traidor y así se infiltro en el ejercito de los rebeldes, desde adentro me mantenía informado de lo que se enteraba a base de cartas, los únicos que teníamos conocimiento de la existencia de este sicario era su difunto maestro y yo.

-entonces él es su informante?- pregunto el consejero.

-sí, él es mi ass bajo la manga, mato dos Argent, una la mato sin enfrentarla y sin levantar la mínima sospecha de que él fue su asesino- explico orgulloso el emperador.

-Saphir d'Argent era muy buena arquera, pero el amor que le tenía a su sobrina fue su perdición, mi daga iba dirigida a Ame, pero Saphir se interpuso- agrego Infelix.

El emperador rio, pero nadie más lo acompaño en su humor sanguinario, sin embargo Infelix mostro una sonrisa que a cualquiera le hubiera inspirado terror, era un maestro en el engaño y un desgraciado en combate, bueno que más se podía esperar del aprendiz y sucesor del sicario Hell Blood, de tal palo tal astilla.

Finalmente el Emperador paro de reír y miro a Infelix a los ojos.

-Flower mi apreciado consejero, podrías traernos a Infelix y a mí una botella de vino, celebraremos la última junta de consejo- solicito el emperador.

-si así lo desea alteza- dijo Flower antes de salir del salón en busca del vino.

-bueno Infleix cuando crees que lleguen los rebeldes a la ciudad?- pregunto el emperador.

-probablemente los compañeros a los que engañe estén furiosos por mi traición, por lo que tal vez estén aquí en tres días o menos, de lo que puedes estar seguro es que en el vendrá Ame dirigiendo a un ejército con la hoja de su espada bañándose en luz solar, ella vendrá en busca de su venganza final, cuando venga la matare.

\- me gustaría estar para ver eso, pero debo salir de aquí o moriré atrapado entre la espada y la pared- explico el emperador justo cuando entro el consejero con el vino.

Acto seguido nos dio las copas y nos sirvió.

-muchas gracias Flower, ahora déjanos un momento- dijo el emperador.

Flower salió del salón, y el emperador se bebió de un trago la copa de vino, Infleix solo miro a su emperador y le dijo:

-qué le parece un brindis por haber tenido un próspero imperio y un digno final- dijo Infelix.

-no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Infelix- añadió el emperador antes de hacer el brindis.

Unos momentos después el emperador tuvo que retirarse del cuarto pero Infelix seguía ahí en el salón ahora él se acercó al ventana, la ciudadela de la ciudad seguía intacta, pero fuera de esta la ciudad era un caos y Infelix sabía que el ejército rebelde llegaría en cualquier momento y entonces sería el final del imperio, dentro de unos pocos días si bien no ardía toda la ciudad imperial, ardería la ciudadela.


	32. 31 la marcha de la venganza

Capítulo 31 marcha de la venganza.

"_El amor suele existir, pero para algunos solo representa un vacío cruel."_

Había pasado solo un día desde la muerte de mi hermano y lo acabábamos de enterrar en la arboleda, yo estaba observando su sable, la hoja del mismo resplandecía a la luz del sol pero a la vez parecía haber perdido su brillo.

En mi interior hervía como nunca la ira, el sufrimiento y el dolor del anterior día, había desaparecido, había sido reemplazados por odio, ese día algo en mí se había roto, hubo un cambio en mí, ya no podía ser la misma.

El amor me había sido arrebatado por completo, pero no se quedaría así, aquel que se hiso llamar Broken Sword, iba a pagar caro, al igual que su emperador, todos van a pagar, envaine la espada de mi hermano y la deje encima de la tumba, después de eso salí de la arboleda portando la mirada más fría que jamás eh mostrado.

Al salir note que el ejército estaba listo para partir así que me dirigí al inicio de las filas del ejército ahí encontré a Hurricane y a los demás al llegar dije con furia:

-partamos ya.

-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ, RUMBO A LA CIUDAD IMPERIAL!-ordeno Hurricane.

El ejército comenzó a marchar detrás de mí, yo me adelante un poco iba al frente de todos, mi mirada mi postura mi expresión todo resplandecía de furia, NightFlower lo noto y se acercó a mi cuando estuvo a mi lado lo primero que vio fue mi fría mirada la cual estaba fija en el frente, ella noto lo que expresaba mi mirada, la ira que radiaba y la frialdad de la misma.

-¿Ame?-dijo nerviosa NightFlower.

Pero no le respondí ni le dirigí la mirada, solo seguí caminando, el viaje siguió en silencio por un rato hasta que NightFlower no pudo más y se paró frente a mí.

-¿¡Ame que te pasa!? ¿¡Porque tus ojos reflejan tanta ira!?-pregunto NightFlower casi llorando.

-¡que esperabas, han matado a toda mi familia, Infelix jugo conmigo, me enamoro solo para intentar matarme, pero al que mato fue a mi hermano, a tu amado!- respondí antes de pasar alado de NightFlower y seguir el camino.

NightFlower no tardo en alcanzarme de nuevo, una vez llego a mí pregunto:

-¿entonces que planeas hacer, mataras al emperador y a Infelix tu misma?

-eso planeo hacer y eso hare-respondí fríamente.

-vamos Ame, abre los ojos, no dejes que tu odio te ciegue- me dijo NightFlower.

-mis ojos nunca estuvieron más despiertos, he visto como los mal nacidos roban, engañan, oprimen y matan al inocente, lo que quiero es justicia- agregue.

Seguimos marchando por largo rato junto a nuestro ejército hasta que al fin apareció al horizonte la ciudad imperial, pero no seguimos el camino pues necesitábamos descansar, la noche había caído ya sobre él horizonte, la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba la ciudad imperial.

-que maravillosa ciudad tan imponente, tan resplandeciente, tan segura, pero algunas cosas se ven mejor mientras arden, y el castillo de esa ciudad es una de esas cosas, apenas llegue encenderé la mecha que hara arder hasta sus cimientos el gran orgullo imperial, sus templos, palacio y torres caerán hechas cenizas ante la cruel venganza de la sangre Argent, ese será mi represaría, mi propio día del juicio, se arrepentirán de haber atentado contra mi familia, ellos creyeron que sus actos no tendrían precio pues se equivocaron, ahora pagaran caro por todo lo que hicieron- aclare sin dejar de observar la ciudad imperial.

Observe un momento la ciudad imperial hasta que NightFlower se acercó a mí una vez, más.

-cuanto has escuchado?-pregunte.

-lo escuche todo, por favor Ame abandona esa cruel idea, el imperio merece pagar pero, no te destruyas a ti misma, deja que el destino se encargue de traer justicia, espera al karma.-respondió NightFlower.

-el karma no existe NightFlower, si existiera, no tendría que pedir justicia el pueblo a gritos y los criminales no vivirían como reyes, los tiranos no estarían al poder y el pobre no sufriría, si el karma existiera el inocente no tendría que pagar por el pecador-explique.

-no importa lo que haga verdad? No te hare cambiar de opinión-dijo NightFlower.

-NightFlower, eres una amiga muy especial para mí, pero temo decirte que no puedes hacerme cambiar mi decisión, mañana hare que la justicia caiga sobre el emperador y sobre Infelix. No habrá imperial que no se salve de la ira del pueblo, este será mi propio juicio final, la última música que sonara en la ciudad imperial será la sinfonía de la venganza-explique.

-Ame…-dijo NightFlower.

-lo lamento amiga mía, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, no hasta haber hecho justicia-respondí.

-no, yo lo lamento-agrego NightFlower.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-por no haber logrado sacarte de tu oscuridad y mostrarle la luz a tu alma, por no haber logrado salvarte de ti misma-respondió NightFlower antes de irse.

Cuando NightFlower se retiró, yo me quede parada en dos patas recargando mis dos cascos delanteros en el pomo de mi espada, por un largo rato me quede observando la ciudad imperial que se erguía a lo lejos y aunque yo no lo veía sabía que en ese mismo momento Infelix estaba viéndome desde el famoso ventanal del palacio, podía sentir su mirada.

-Infelix cuando te encuentre, te hare conocer el verdadero significado del miedo, yo te matare, como tu mataste a mi hermano, sufrirás su dolor, sufrirás mi dolor, en cuanto a tu Emperador Maximus lo único que quedara de el será su cabeza en bandeja de plata- agregue como última línea antes de irme a descansar.

El destino del imperio estaba sellado, su ciudad seria reducida a escombros, y yo estaría en primera fila para observar caer al último de ellos bajo la fría hoja de la justicia, de hoy en adelante no habrá piedad ni tolerancia para ninguno de ellos, todo será echo a sangre fría, no habra perdón para nadie, cada uno de ellos pagara sus actos con su propia sangre.


	33. 32 el dia del juicio

Capitulo 32 el día del juicio.

"_El camino que recorro sol,o la luna lo alumbrara, delante mío se extiende la oscuridad, mientras el fuego del infierno arde avivado por mi deseo de venganza" _

Unos minutos antes del amanecer nuestro ejército se encontraba avanzando una vez más, queríamos tomar al imperio por sorpresa si era posible y que mejor que derribar sus puertas a la luz naciente del amanecer.

Al llegar al frente de la ciudad imperial no obtuvimos mucha resistencia pues los imperiales que protegían la entrada, eran pocos debido a que la mayoría protegían la ciudadela de las turbas furiosas de revolucionarios.

Algunos imperiales intentaron huir en distintas direcciones pero no se los permitimos cada uno fue acorralado contra su propia muralla, unos de nuestros soldados iban a apresar a los imperiales pero yo inmediatamente fui, aparte a mis aliados y me fui sobre los imperiales con mis espadas desenvainadas, los asesine, acto seguido volví con mis aliados y les dije:

-no hay piedad para nadie.

Seguí caminando hasta estar en la puerta del imperio donde nuestro ariete ya estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe, el ariete retrocedió lentamente y de una feroz embestida azoto la puerta de la muralla imperial y después el ariete comenzó a retroceder lentamente una vez más.

En el palacio imperial el emperador pensaba alterado una manera de salvarse de su destino, el consejero solo lo miraba ofreciéndole ideas pero al emperador no lo convencía ninguna.

-¡okey si no vas a aceptar ninguna de mis propuestas! ¡¿Qué planeas que hagamos?!- pregunto desesperado Flower.

\- ¡dale armas a los principiantes a todos los miembros del ejército no me importa su maestría o su rango quiero a todos en el frente incluyéndote a ti!-respondió el emperador.

-si así lo desea- contesto algo inseguro Flower, antes de irse.

Mientras tanto el ariete ya había encestado tres golpes a la puerta imperial, la cual estaba a punto de ceder, el ariete retrocedió por última vez y soltó su último golpe sobre la puerta la cual cedió y se abrió de par en par.

Nuestro ejército entro casi de inmediato esparciéndose en busca de los imperiales que se encontraran dispersos por la ciudad, una parte del ejército se formó y me siguió, Hurricane tomo a otra unidad y se fue en una dirección distinta, lo mismo hicieron NightFlower y le rey platino y la reina platino.

Los imperiales intentaron detenernos pero no eran nada contra nuestra marcha a la que se fueron uniendo revolucionarios de la misma ciudad a nuestro alrededor el terror era sembrado en los imperiales que intentaban defenderse pero no tenían nada que hacer contra la cantidad de rebeldes a la que se enfrentaban.

Los imperiales que lograban escapar se estaban reuniendo en el cuartel y en la muralla de la ciudadela la cual a pesar de no ser tan grande como la muralla principal de la ciudad aún era una imponente creación.

Dirigí la marcha hasta el cuartel del ejército imperial, donde se estaban reuniéndose los que no alcanzaban la muralla, el cuartel estaba defendido a capa y espada, algunos imperiales no tenían ni armaduras, solo armas y algunos ni armas de calidad, se notaba la prisa con la que se habían preparado

Cuando llegamos al campo trataron de contener nuestra avanzada con todo lo que tenían, sin embargo éramos demasiados y ellos eran conscientes de eso sabían que en cualquier momento su defensa se rompería y la masacre comenzaría.

Yo logre romper la defensa antes que cualquier otro del ejercito al traspasarla algunos imperiales trataron de detenerme, sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano ninguno logro siquiera estar cerca de acertarme un golpe, en cambio cuando recibieron mi contra ataque no pudieron hacer más que caer muertos en el piso uno a uno.

Cuando acabe con mis atacantes el resto del ejército que me acompañaba rompió la defensa imperial y para los imperiales era más que obvio que no iban a poder contenernos por lo que intentaron huir una vez más.

-¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR MATENLOS A TODOS!-ordene mientras me encargaba de cuatro imperiales.

Al oír esto mis aliados bloquearon todas las salidas y obligaron a los imperiales a reagruparse en el centro donde encontraron su fin.

Algunos lograron escapar de esto y se encerraron en el edificio principal del cuartel, otros solo seguían corriendo en distintas direcciones hasta que eran capturados por los revolucionarios o por nuestro ejército.

Aun así había algunos que mantenían su valor y se abalanzaban contra mí ya que pensaban que eliminándome lograrían hacer que la revuelta se disipara, sin embargo mi habilidad no les permitía lograr su objetivo, cada uno de ellos moría bajo el filo de mis espadas las cuales ya se encontraban bañadas en sangre.

Cuando finalmente no quedo ni un valiente que quisiera enfrentarnos y todos los imperiales ´presentes lo único que hacían era huir desesperadamente, emprendí el vuelo y como un águila caza a su presa, los embestía desde el aire encestándoles un tajo con una de mis espadas cuando estaban cerca de mí, causándoles la muerte.

Ningún imperial se escapó de mi furia todos cayeron ante mis terribles ataques o ante la furia revolucionaria de mi ejército.

Descendí sobre el techo del edificio principal del cuartel donde sabía que se encontraban refugiados algunos de los imperiales, descendí un nivel más hasta quedar al nivel del suelo y ahí me acerque a la pared del edificio donde colgaba una antorcha que agarre y luego ordene a unos de mis soldados que acercaran un par de carretas de paja, una vez con las carretas de paja pegadas al edificio grite:

-¡ESTA ES MI UNICA ADVERTENCIA SALGAN DE SU REFUGUIO YA!

Al ver que ningún imperial salió del cuartel, me acerque a una de las carretas y prendí la paja con la antorcha, acto seguido lance la antorcha a la otra carreta.

-si no quieren salir bien, entonces ardan dentro de su refugió, eligieron su propia tumba- dije mientras veía como el fuego se avivaba hasta prender el techo del edificio, solo entonces fue cuando la puerta se abrió, pero para desgracia de los que salieron yo estaba esperando en la puerta con mi espada primaria desenvainada, con la cual recibí a los imperiales sorprendidos, matándolos veloz y eficazmente.

De esta manera los que planeaban salir se detuvieron y yo cerré la puerta nuevamente, acto seguido atranque la misma con la espada de uno de los imperiales caídos.

Después de eso solo mire fríamente al edificio arder con todos los que tenía dentro de sí, mientras yo veía arder el edificio las tropas de Hurricane llegaron y vieron la masacre que habíamos causado, incluso los que venían conmigo se sorprendieron de mi frialdad.

Hurricane se acercó a mí y dijo:

-Ame los imperiales se resguardaron en la ciudadela, necesitamos todo el ejército para traspasar las defensas, pues han reunido sus últimas fuerzas, en la muralla de la ciudadela.

-en ese caso no hay tiempo que perder-respondí antes de darme media vuelta y dirigirme hacia la muralla.

Marchamos hasta la muralla de la ciudadela, buscando imperiales dispersos por la ciudad, los que encontramos fueron eliminados, algunos intentaron defenderse pero fue inútil, lo único que tuvieron de distinto a los demás es que enfrentaron su destino con valor, igual no les quedaba otra opción, poco a poco fuimos avanzando más hasta terminar frente a la muralla a la ciudadela.

Una gran fracción del ejército imperial estaba reunido frente a nosotros dispuestos a luchar por proteger la ciudadela y al frente de ellos estaba el que fungía como su líder, que por el traje que traía lo reconocí como el consejero del emperador.

-¡no abandonen su posición, no dejen pasar a ningún rebelde a toda costa!-ordeno el consejero, antes de meterse entre las filas imperiales al ver que nos precipitábamos sobre ellos.

El impacto entre los ejércitos se dio con fuerza más de un imperial se tambaleo al recibir nuestra embestida, los imperiales lograban resistir las constantes embestidas de nuestro ejército, por lo que emprendí el vuelo provocando que unos cuantos pegasos más me siguieran y atacamos desde aire las filas imperiales, rompiéndolas y dejando empezar la masacre.

Uno a uno los soldados imperiales caían muertos y poco a poco era disipada la resistencia imperial, pero aun con la furia del pueblo presente la mía era la que sobresalía por mucho, ningún imperial que se acercara a mi salía con vida, todo el que estuviera a mi alcance moría.

Mientras me enfrentaba contra un par de imperiales logre ver al consejero imperial abatiendo a varios de nuestros soldados con una espada larga.

-¡escoria rebelde que no ven lo que están haciendo sin el imperio, quien mantendrá el orden, sin el imperio quien mantendrá la ley en pie!-alego el consejero del emperador mientras acababa con sus atacantes.

Al ver esto me deshice de los imperiales que me hacían frente y emprendí vuelo embistiendo al consejero imperial desde el aire, el consejero logro verme y esquivo mi ataque acto seguido lance otro ataque que el bloqueo quedando mis dos espadas cruzadas con la suya.

-a quien tenemos aquí Ame d'Argent, la última Argent-dijo de manera burlona el consejero imperial.

Sus palabras burlonas solo me hicieron enfadar, separe mis espadas de la suya y lance un potente tajo cargado de rabia contra él, mi fuerte no era la fuerza pero ese ataque logro hacer que Flower se desequilibrara.

El siguiente ataque lo realizo mi rival, bloque el ataque y una vez mas terminaron las tres espadas cruzadas.

-¡vas a caer imperial, yo se tu nombre tu traje te delata, eres Flower el consejero personal del emperador!

-como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el sorprendido.

-intercepte una caravana en la que transportaban los nombres de todos los que participaron en la purga de mi familia y tú estabas en esa lista-explique amenazante.

Flower me miro confundido, su valentía anterior se había esfumado y se había tornado en confusión.

-entonces tú lo haces por venganza, nos has estado cazando como nosotros cazamos a tu familia, ahora lo entiendo-dijo Flower ahora con un tono tembloroso en la voz.

-eres más listo de lo que pareces-le dije- si Flower, esta es mi venganza este es mi propio juicio final, la venganza de mi familia, ¡Y ESTE DIA SERA RECORDADO POR SIEMPRE COMO LA VENGANZA DE ARGENT, HOY HE TRAIDO EL INFIERNO AL CORAZON DEL IMPERIO!

-cómo es posible que la niña que vi aquel día en la celebración se haya convertido en este monstruo, como es posible que la niña a la que llamaban ángel, sea la misma que la que tengo enfrente de mí-dijo aterrado Flower.

Para su desgracia también se distrajo con esto lo que yo aproveché para pasar mis dos espadas por debajo de su casco derecho en el cual sostenía su espada y le corte el casco usando mis espadas como tijera.

Flower retrocedió liberando un grito de dolor, y sosteniéndose su pata cortada, el consejero siguió retrocediendo hasta que tropezó y cayó sobre su lomo.

Lentamente me acerque a él, dispuesta a acabar con su vida, él se percató de mi intención y trato huir, pero rápidamente clave una de mis espadas en una de sus patas traseras clavando la misma al suelo y dejándolo preso.

Al enterrarse mi espada en su pata soltó otro grito, fue entonces cuando me dirigió la mirada.

-por favor por lo que más quieras, déjame vivir, no quiero morir, no quiero, aun no- me dijo llorando.

Yo me limite a mirarlo fríamente hasta que respondí con un tono cruel en la voz:

-ojo por ojo infeliz

Una vez dicho esto le lance una estocada atravesándole la columna y dándole muerte casi al instante, acto seguido desenterré mi espada de su cadáver y me dirigí a mi espada secundaria la cual seguía clavada en su pierna, la desenterré y me fui dejando a Flower tirado en su propia sangre

El combate fuera de la muralla de la ciudadela continúo hasta que cada imperial fue eliminado, fue entonces cuando un grupo de ponis terrestres trajeron el ariete y lo pusieron en posición, el primer golpe fue dado y más de un pedazo de la puerta salió disparado, al segundo golpe la puerta estaba básica mente destruida y al tercer golpe la puerta cedió dejando entrar a la turba furiosa de revolucionarios a la ciudadela imperial, la cual en menos de 15 minutos había empezado a arder, los revolucionarios prendían fuego a cada edificio que encontraban, los imperiales se encontraban dispersos buscando una manera de escapar o de enfrentar a los revolucionarios de manera más segura, ambos intentos fueron en vano.

Yo me abrí paso hasta la pequeña barda del palacio imperial donde lucía una puerta de caoba, sobre volé la barda y contemple el palacio imperial alzándose imponente frente a mí, algunos imperiales que resguardaban la entrada se percataron de mi presencia e intentaron asesinarme pero reaccioné con velocidad y los elimine en menos de dos minutos, después de estos otros dos intentaron atacarme sincronizadamenté, pero fue inútil el ataque de uno lo esquivé y el de el otro lo bloque apresándolo y lanzándolo contra su compañero justo antes de que este intentara encestarme una estocada que fue recibida por su compañero, acto seguido me abalance sobre él y de una estocada le atravesé el cuello.

Después de eliminar a mis dos atacantes seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un puente que conducía a la puerta del palacio, me dispuse a cruzar el puente, pero justo antes de que pusiera casco en él un sonido llego a mis oídos un sonido proveniente del patio del palacio, seguí el ruido y lo que encontré fue varios jóvenes imperiales que apenas estaban en entrenamiento.

Los aprendices se dispusieron a atacarme y no tardaron en hacerlo, sin embargo para matarlos solo me hacía falta un movimiento su maestría no se comparaba siquiera a la de los imperiales entrenados, por lo que ninguno podía hacerme frente, en poco tiempo había eliminado a la mitad de los aprendices yo sola, sin embargo resultaron ser más valientes que los imperiales entrenados, pues ninguno huyo todos seguían decididos a luchar contra mí, como si supieran que aun si huían iban a morir.

Uno de ellos trato de darme un tajo que yo esquive, el tajo termino dándole a una antorcha que se encontraba colgada en la barrera arriba de unos arbustos sobre los cuales cayo la antorcha.

El jardín imperial comenzó a arder mientras los aprendices seguían intentando vencerme, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que solo quedaban cuatro aprendices imperiales, los cuales a pesar de haberme visto matar a sus compañeros, no mostraban ni la más mínima cobardía, baje mis espadas un momento y les dije:

-es increíble que de todo el ejército imperial, solo ustedes se queden hasta el final y no intenten huir, solo por eso les digo, si quieren vivir los dejare ir.

-rechazamos tu oferta, no nos iremos a ningún lado-respondió uno de ellos.

-sí, moriremos por el imperio- agrego otro.

-si eso desean-respondí preparándome.

Los cuatro intentaron atacarme, pero el resultado no fue distinto al de sus compañeros, no representaron un reto para mí, los cuatro murieron, una vez termine con ellos, me dirigí a la salida del jardín donde encontré a Hurricane observando la escena.

-Ame que has hecho?- presunto sorprendido.

-solo defenderme Hurricane- respondí enfundando mis dos espadas.

-pero eran solo aprendices, y tú les quitaste toda oportunidad de redención, los mataste-dijo Hurricane.

-era necesario-respondí.

-no, no lo era y tampoco era necesario que mataras hasta el último imperial que encontraras, desde que llegamos aquí tu misericordia a estado por los suelos- agrego Hurricane.

-¡ellos se lo buscaron!-respondí.

-Ame que fue lo que te paso, cuando eras niña eras un ángel para tu padre y todos te veían como tal pero ahora, no te reconozco, has cambiado.

-¡no es mi culpa ser así, yo no quise ser así, el mundo me hizo así, yo nunca pedí que mataran a toda mi familia, yo no pedí que me traicionaran!- respondí enfadada.

-Ame… ya no eres un ángel, ahora te has vuelto un ángel caído- me respondió Hurricane con tristeza.

Después de oír esto pase alado de Hurricane y me dirigí al puente, cruce el puente y me detuve un momento frente a la puerta del palacio, donde suspire y acto seguido abrí parcialmente su puerta principal y entre, el final está cerca el emperador va a morir.


	34. 33 el Ángel caído

Capítulo 33 le ángel caído

"_Lo que fue luz, se volvió oscuridad y lo que fue amor se volvió odio, al final todo se puede corromper"_

Entre al palacio imperial y avance hasta el salón principal del mismo, el edificio estaba desierto, no había guardia alguno por ningún lado ni rastro de estos, conmigo solo estaban las blancas paredes del palacio y sus enormes columnas decoradas, uno que otro cuadro colgando de la pared, y la fina alfombra roja por la que me encontraba caminando.

Pare frente a dos estatuas que representaban a unos pegasos guerreros portando la armadura imperial y en medio de las dos estatuas se encontraba una puerta de ébano, con un patrón florentino en su marco y el símbolo imperial en el centro de la misma.

El símbolo imperial era un escudo con un águila arriba del mismo y dos lanzas cruzadas detrás del escudo, el símbolo era completamente dorado.

Resultaba un buen adorno para la puerta, la mire un momento y después abrí la puerta y entre a lo que era el salón del trono, en el mismo estaba sentado el emperador el cual me dirigió la mirada y dijo:

-Ame d'Argent, ojala pudiera decir que me alegra al fin conocer a la maldita que destruyó mi reinado.

-tu destruiste a mi familia ya ahora sufrirás mi venganza final Emperador Maximus- respondí parándome en dos pies.

-Ame te equivocas yo no seré tu rival hoy- dijo Maximus soltando una pequeña risa

-yo seré tu rival mi ángel- agrego Infelix saliendo de atrás de una columna.

Infelix camino por el amplio salón del trono el cual tenía 4 altas columnas y 2 ventanales a la derecha y a la izquierda del salón, Infleix se detuvo frente entre el emperador y yo.

-Infelix-dije en voz baja.

-me extrañaste Ame, porque yo si te extrañe- agrego Infelix.

-tu mataste a mi hermano y me engañaste-le dije a Infelix.

-si lo hice, pero lo que no sabes es que también fui yo quien mato a tu tía Saphir y yo le di la información a los imperiales sobre nuestros planes en la batalla del valle-explico Infelix con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- tu mataste a mi tía, entonces no solo mataste a mi hermano, mataste dos miembros de mi familia- respondí enfadada, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-De hecho ¿quieres saber algo curioso? yo estuve presente el día que destruyeron la ciudad de tu familia, yo era simple aprendiz, y por cierto lo que más recuerdo de ese día es la expresión de tu madre cuando la sujetamos pare permitirle al emperador dar el golpe de gracia –agrego soltando una cruel risa al final.

Rápidamente desenfunde mis dos espadas y me abalance sobre él, Infleix apenas logró esquivar el ataque y desenvainar su espada a tiempo para bloquear mi segundo ataque el cual llego casi después de haber lanzado el primero, después de este golpe separe mis dos espadas de la suya y comencé a atacar con una velocidad increíble a Infleix, en ese momento mis reflejos estaban al máximo gracias a la ira, infelix apenas lograba bloquear y esquivar mis golpes, pero se notaba en su rostro que le costaba trabajo mantener la defensa.

Lance un tajo con ambas espadas formando una línea horizontal aunque el ataque provocó un leve temblor en la espada de Infelix, mi ataque no termino ahí retrocedí un poco y con mis alas me impulse hacia riba pateando a Infelix con mis patas traseras di un giro en el aire y me dirigí en picada contra él.

Infelix se recuperó del golpe y apenas lo hizo se apresuró a evitar mi embestida como contra ataque me agarro y me lanzo contra el vitral, el cual se hiso añicos, logre recuperarme justo antes de tocar el suelo y de un giro logre aterrizar a salvo, vi mi alrededor y note que me encontraba en una zona que pertenecía al techo del palacio, el lugar parecía un pequeño pasillo como un balcón, pero sin barandales, las tejas del techo eran de un color verde limón, sin embargo se encontraban sucias lo que hacía que se vieran más oscuras.

Infelix salto por el agujero que yo había echo en el ventanal y cayó unos metros más delante de mí, acto seguido se abalanzó en mi contra, pero logre esquivar su ataque usando mis alas para saltar y sobre volar a Infelix, aterrice atrás de él y reanude mis ataques.

Mientras yo peleaba con Infelix el emperador nos observaba des de el ventanal roto, pero su entretenimiento fue interrumpido pues justo en ese momento entraron al salón del trono Hurricane, el rey y la reina platino y NightFlower acompañados por varios revolucionarios.

-¡emperador Maximus ríndase ahora y no oponga resistencia, su muralla a caído y su ejército ha sido derrotado se acabo!-dijo Hurricane.

-se acabó su reinado del terror Maximus-agrego el rey platino.

El emperador se dio media vuelta y le dirigió la mirada a cada uno de sus agresores, luego solo mostro una sonrisa.

-creen que pueden llegar a mi presencia y simplemente decirme que me rinda, creen que pueden tomar mi ciudad y profanar mi palacio como si de una pocilga se tratase, pues se equivocan, ahora sufrirán la ira de su emperador, si he de morir me los llevare conmigo al infierno- dijo desabrochándose su capa de gala, la capa cayo mostrando las largas alas del alicornio, y bajo una de las alas se encontraba envainada una claymore con mango de caoba, guarnición de oro y en el pomo tenia incrustado un rubí.

El cuerno del emperador se ilumino y de un fuerte impulso mágico derribo a todos los presentes, algunos de los rebeldes fueron impulsados contra el ventanal opuesto al que yo había roto.

El rey platino se repuso y fue el primero en atacar lanzando una estocada con su lanza al emperador, el golpe fue detenido por un campo mágico formado por el emperador para defenderse de cualquier ataque el campo abia capturado el arma del rey Platino, el rey trato de liberar su lanza del hechizó protector, antes de lograrlo la hoja de la claymore partió la vara de la lanza, después romper la lanza del rey platino, Maximus cargo al rey con su magia y lo arrojo contra una columna.

La reina reacciono lanzando un potente proyectil elemental contra el emperador, pero este fue detenido a medio camino por Maximus quien regreso el proyectil a su remitente.

-¡que no se dan cuanta que están luchando contra un dios, ustedes apenas me llegan a los talones, solo son un montón de débiles haciéndose pasar por fuertes!-dijo el emperador.

Hurricane y NightFlower decidieron atacar sincronizadamenté al emperador pero su ataque fue bloqueado por la claymore y fueron lanzados con un impulso mágico, después de eso los demás revolucionarios intentaron atacar a Maximus pero apenas estuvieron suficientemente cerca Maximus lanzo una onda eléctrica desde su cuerno, asesinando a sus agresores.

Hurricane miro sorprendido la escena mientras intentaba reponerse del ataque de Maximus, una vez logro ponerse de pie paseo su mirada por el salón, la reina platino se encontraba inconsciente NightFlower se estaba reponiendo del ataque y el rey platino ya se había levantado y ahora se dirigía contra el emperador, iba a tratar de atravesarlo con su cuerno.

Pero el emperador noto sus intenciones y extendiendo rápidamente sus ala izquierda derribo al rey de un golpe, cuando Platino estaba reincorporándose fue levantado por la magia del emperador una vez más y fue lanzado contra otra de las columnas del salón, este último golpe dejo inconsciente.

Hurricane y NightFLower se dispusieron a atacar nuevamente estaban dispuestos a acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas.

En el techo del palacio continuaba el enfrentamiento entre Inflelix y yo, mis espadas chocaban ferozmente contra la suya, el lugar se había animado con el sonido del acero y las chispas que despedía cada golpe, la velocidad de mis ataques por fin hiso que Infleix se confundiera y de una estocada lo desarme su espada cayo del techo y cuando parecía haber acabado el rápidamente desvió mi espada secundaria y de un golpe me derribo, justó después de esto corrió y salto del techo, por el lado opuesto al que había caído su espada, para cuando logre reponerme del golpe de Infelix él ya se había escapado, me asomé por la zona de donde salto y vi un pequeño estanque suficientemente profundo para que cualquiera pudiera saltar en él, de Infeliz no encontré ningún rastro.

-cómo es que tienes tanta fuerza?-pregunte mientras envainaba mis armas.

En ese momento un grito muy parecido a la voz de NightFlower llego a mis oídos esto me hiso emprender el vuelo al salón en el que se encontraba el emperador.

Al llegar a la ventana me dirigí a la pared y me sujete de esta para analizar la situación, desde mi posición pude ver a mis aliados caídos alrededor del emperador, Hurricane era el único que quedaba consciente, los demás estaban inconscientes, Hurricane corrió e intento atacar por última vez a Maximus pero este de un solo movimiento de su espada desarmo a Hurricane y con un proyectil elemental lo arrojo hasta el otro lado del salón, casi lograba tirar a Hurricane por el ventanal, pero por suerte Hurricane cayó un poco antes de llegar a este.

Maximus comenzó a acercarse lentamente al pegaso herido, sabía que si no hacía nada sería el final para mis aliados, pero si me enfrentaba de frente a Maximus tenía todas las de perder, así que solo podía esperar el momento oportuno para poder lanzar un ataque por sorpresa.

Analicé la situación rápidamente tomando en cuenta cada estrategia buscando una oportunidad, si atacaba al emperador por sorpresa me arriesgaba a que solo lograra herirlo y el pudiera contra atacar con su poder, si lograba darle sería una muerte muy rápida para todos los actos que el había cometido, pero si lo tomaba por sorpresa y lo despojaba de su poder podría hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes, si mi objetivo era su cuerno y sus alas.

Maximus finalmente estuvo frente a Hurricane y levanto lentamente su claymor preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia al pegaso que había liderado la rebelión, fue el momento en el que perdió la concentración en su entorno, el momento que aproveché para atacar, desenvaine mi espada primaria y me abalance sobre él, aterrice en su lomo y de un tajo aparte su claymore y de un segundó tajo corte su largo cuerno haciendo que el arma que sostenía con su magia callera al suelo, el emperador reacciono y de un rápido aleteo me tiro de su lomo, Maximus me vio furioso y con sus casos recogió su claymore.

-¡cómo te atreves! ¡SAVES LO QUE HAS HECHO!-grito el emperador.

No respondí, solo desenvaina mi espada secundaria y me abalance encontrar del emperador ahora si podía hacerlo pagar sin temer el poder de su magia, el salón del trono resonó con el sonido del choque del acero en el salón del trono, el emperador tenía su habilidad aun sin usar su magia, pero si le había quitado casi el 80% de su poder, era como si estuviera luchando con otro pegaso con el detalle de que Maximus es un poco más alto.

Maximus lanzo un tajo que esquivé, lo que no vi venir fue el golpe que me dio con su ala, más a este ataque pude responder rápidamente con un tajo con el cual logre cortarle el ala a Maximus, el cual reacciono dándose la vuelta rápidamente e intentando acertarme con otro tajo, que de igual manera esquive.

-¡eso es por Vent!-dije amenazante.

Maximus se tambaleo un poco hasta que logro reponerse, al parecer el dolor del ala cortada era algo que no podía soportar, la sangre fluía de la herida cubriendo el costado del emperador y escurriendo hasta llegar al suelo

Una vez más intento atacar pero este ataque fue aún más inútil que le anterior, una vez más lo esquive y cuando me encontré detrás de el lance un tajo con ambas espadas cortando la mitad su otra ala, Maximus se tambaleo de dolor y se recargo en la Claymor para evitar caer.

-¡eso es por mi tío Archer!- aclare.

El emperador logro reincorporarse y trató de atacar de nuevo pero esta vez bloque su ataque e impulsándome con mis alas logre ponerme a la altura de su cabeza y de un tajo lo herí en el ojo izquierdo, Maximus retrocedió una vez más y yo me mantuve en el aire, viéndolo desde la altura.

-¡eso fue por mi tía Sonia!

Ahora no le di tiempo al emperador de reponerse, me abalancé contra él y de una estocada le atravesé el hombro, el trato de defenderse pero lo único que hiso fue facilitarme las cosas, me entrego el casco en el que con dificultades sostenía la Claymore, aproveché este error para enterrarle mi espada primaria justo en el centro de su pata donde se encontraba el hueso, el emperador soltó un grito de dolor y dejo caer su arma.

Desenterré mis dos espadas de su cuerpo y dije:

-¡eso fue por mi primo Faux y mi tía Saphir!

El emperador estaba ya tan débil que no vi más necesario usar mis dos espadas así que envaine mi espada secundaria, y me acerque lentamente a Maximus quien intento defenderse lanzando un golpe pero de una estocada le atravesé el casco, la hoja de la espada entro por el casco y salió por la articulación del mismo, desenterré mi espada de su casco y Maximus cayó al suelo. Prácticamente bañado en su propia sangre, la cual brotaba de sus alas cortadas.

-¡eso fue por mi hermano Coeur d'Argent!

El emperador levanto su vista hasta que logre ver una expresión de terror en su rostro, pero el en mis ojos solo encontró la oscuridad más fría que jamás hubiera visto.

Empecé a recorrer hacia atrás mi espada y de un último tajo dirigido hacia su cuello lo degollé cortándole la mitad del cuello, Maximus cayó al suelo de inmediato.

-¡y eso fue por mi padre Sang d'Argent y mi madre Fleur d'Argent!-dije antes de que la vida de Maximus se consumiera.

Desde el otro lado del salón me miraba Hurricane con una expresión de asombro y terror.

-Ame, ya no te reconozco, que no ves en que te has convertido, pudiste haberlo matado cuando trato de matarme pero en lugar de eso le cortaste el cuerno, ¿dónde está tu misericordia? ¿Dónde está ese ángel que fuiste alguna vez?- pregunto Hurricane dejando escapar una lagrima.

Trate de acercarme a él pero levanto su casco y me dijo:

-¡no te acerques tú no eres más la Ame que yo conocí, eres un ángel caído!

Deje de camina y le di una mirada de despedida a Hurricane una mirada que reflejo todo el dolor que había guardado, después solo me di media vuelta y corrí hacia la puerta, NightFlower recobro la conciencia mientras esto pasaba pero no tubo las fuerzas para seguirme.

Una vez Salí del palacio emprendí vuelo, bajo de mí, alcance a ver como ardía la ciudadela imperial y unos momentos después de mi partida logre ver como el resto de los revolucionarios tomaron el palacio, cuando me aleje lo suficiente aterrice en una pequeña pendiente donde me recargue en un árbol pues acababa de sentir una pequeña molestia en el vientre.

-qué demonios!-dije para mí misma.

Después de descansar unos momentos, partí devuelta a mi hogar, al templo familiar.

* * *

**hola a todos tiene un tiempo que no les dejo una pequeña nota, solo quería agradecer a aquellos que siguen el fic y que dejan sus comentarios, porque es algo que anima mucho ver que a la gente le gusta lo que haces aunque solo sean un pequeño grupo, espero que hasta ahora hallan disfrutado del fic, tanto como yo escribirlo, porque esto es lo que me gusta hacer, escribir por el simple gusto de hacerlo y compartir esas historias con ustedes, de verdad muchas gracias por estar ahí, gracias.**


	35. 34 la sorpresa y la conspiracion

Capítulo 34 la sorpresa y la conspiración.

"_mientras no haya verdadera justicia, nunca habrá paz."_

Por unas semanas estuve sintiendo molestias en el vientre por momentos, entre otras cosas que no eran normales en mí, por lo que decidí ir a ver a un médico pero como encontrar alguno en medio sin ir a ninguna ciudad cosa que quería evitar a toda costa.

Al final solucione salir con mi capucha roja y preguntar en distintas aldeas hasta que finalmente me indicaron un lugar en el campo junto a una arboleda, me informaron que en dicho lugar se encontraba una casa de campo en la que vivía una curandera.

Fui al lugar indicado por los pueblerinos y lo que me encontré fue exactamente lo que me indicaron una casa de campo en una pequeña arboleda, alado derecho de la casa a unos, metros de distancia se encontraba un *borbollón y saliendo del mismo la corriente de agua que formaba el rio.

Camine hasta la puerta de la casa y la mire un momento antes de tocar un par de veces, después de un par de segundos la puerta se abrió parcialmente y por la abertura se asomó una unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, ojos rojos, crin de distintos tonos de verde uno oscuro y el otro un tanto azulado, su melena le tapaba completamente uno de sus ojos y su cutie marck era una representación del árbol de la vida.

-¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-pregunto con amabilidad.

-bien a buscar a una curandera algunos pueblerinos me dijeron que vivía aquí- explique.

-sí, esa curandera soy yo-respondió abriendo completamente la puerta- pero ¿a quien tengo frente a mí y porque?- pregunto sin perder su tono amable.

-soy Ame d'Argent y he venido aquí por ciertas molestias que he tenido últimamente, me ha estado doliendo bastante seguido el estómago- explique.

Ella me miró fijamente por unos momentos como si me estuviera analizando.

-está bien Ame, entra por favor- me dijo antes de que se adentrara en su morada en busca de unas cosas.

Entre a la casa y lo primero que note fue la decoración que le daba un toque natural, y los libreros que tenía en la misma había una pequeña mesa en la sala de estar rodeada por un par de sillas, y mesas de noche yo estaba distraída viendo el lugar cuando la curandera me hablo:

-Ame ven aquí un momento-dijo desde un cuarto.

Camine hacia el cuarto y al entrar vi que tenía muchas vitrinas en las que lucían pociones y un librero con puros libros de medicina, ella se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Podrías quitarte la capa y la casaca?

-claro-respondí mientras empezaba a quitarme la capa.

Ella tomo un libro lo abrió y de el mismo libro saco un lápiz pequeño, en ese momento ya me había descolgado mis armas y estaba terminando de quitarme la casaca, un a ves termine de quitármela la puse en una silla junto con mi capa, lo único que me deje puesto era el listón que me sostenía la crin y el collar que me había dejado mi madre antes de morir.

-te molestaría quitarte el collar y soltarte la crin será solo por un momento- aclaro ella.

Tome el listón que me sostenía la crin en forma de cola y lo quite soltando mi crin y mientras me quitaba el collar le pregunte:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-soy Gaia, ahora por favor siéntate en el cojín- dijo señalando el cojín que estaba a mi derecha.

Obedecí y me senté en el cojín, me sentía un poco extraña teniendo la crin suelta pues normalmente solo me dejaba el fleco suelto y lo demás lo amarraba haciéndome una cola, Gaia se acercó a mí y empezó a susurrar y a dar vueltas alrededor de mí.

-crin lacia de color vino al igual que la cola, ojos purpuras, pelaje azul plumbago, cutie marck tres espadas y una flor, condición física saludable, no hay nada extraño a simple vista- dijo Gaia.

Acto seguido se fue a por uno de sus libros y regreso, yo la veía algo confundida pero con curiosidad, abrió su libro en una mesa frente a mí y recorrió varias páginas hasta que encontró el hechizo que buscaba su cuerno se comenzó a iluminar, fue entonces cuando un pequeño rayo mágico salió desde su cuerno hasta mi pecho, fue una sensación extraña tener su magia dentro de mí, literalmente podía sentir como su energía mágica se expandía en mi interior hasta básicamente sentirla en todo mi cuerpo, varios escalofríos recorrieron mi lomo y mis alas se extendieron un poco como reacción a esto.

Paso un momento y su magia comenzó a retraerse hasta salir de mi cuerpo y volver a su origen, fue cuando ella me miro con una sonrisa y dijo:

-ya sé que es lo que tienes.

-es malo?- pregunte.

-eso depende de cómo lo veas tu-respondió Gaia.

-qué?- dije confundida.

-Ame estas embarazada- aclaro Gaia.

Por un momento solo me quede mirando a Gaia con los ojos totalmente abierto expresando clara sorpresa y confusión, agache mis orejas, pero no deje de mirar a Gaia, todas las cosas que rondaron por mi cabeza cuando me dijo esa sola frase fueron suficiente para hacerme trisas la mente, ¿Cómo era posible? Y ¿Quién era el padre? Después de un rato pensando inerte frente a Gaia, comencé a sentir que la fuerza se me iba, el mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de mí, hasta que finalmente mis ojos se cerraron y caí desmallada.

Mientras yo estaba en el hogar de Gaia, en la ciudad de FortCoast, en el castillo más importante los unicornios bajaban el sol para alzar la luna entre estos se encontraba Aurora Sparkle, una vez terminada la tarea, Hurricane, el rey y la reina platino y NightFLower entraron en el balcón principal del castillo desde el cual se realizaba la tarea de manipular ambos astros.

Aurora los vio y se acercó a ellos, primero le dirigió la palabra a NightFlower.

-NightFlower me alegra verte pero tengo otro favor que debo pedirte- dijo Aurora.

-Cuál?-pregunto NightFlower.

-algunos de mis guardianes partirán en una caravana con un artefacto de alto poder sagrado, tú los acompañaras y protegerás este artefacto hasta el fin de tus días, este artefacto es el corazón de cristal un arma muy poderosa contra la oscuridad, si haces esto habrás echo un acto heroico que salvara a muchos en el futuro- explico Aurora.

-si así lo desea majestad protegeré este artefacto hasta mi último aliento- respondió NightFlower.

-perfecto, cuídate mucho NigthFlower- dijo Aurora abrazándola como despedida.

Hecho esto NightFlower se dio media vuelta y salió del balcón, cuando ella salió Hurricane y el rey y la reina platino se acercaron a Aurora.

-reina Aurora, un placer estar ante su presencia deje que nos –presentemos- dijo Hurricane antes de ser interrumpido.

-no hace falta se quiénes son y sé que la guerra ha acabado, lo que temo es la razón de que ustedes hayan venido a mi pues siento un terrible sentimiento dentro de ustedes, algo que dañara a más de uno- explico Aurora.

-tenemos un problema, una pegaso que se ha vuelto peligrosa para la sociedad, demostró ser muy cruel durante la batalla final, pero no podemos arrestarla pues tarde o temprano escaparía, y nos costaría demasiado recapturarla porque el pueblo la considera una heroína- dijo Hurricane.

-mis temores eran ciertos entonces, han venido a pedirme que condene a una víctima al peor de los castigos- dijo Aurora dándoles la espalda.

\- por favor reina, necesitamos su ayuda solo usted puede ayudarnos a deshacernos de este problema- agrego el rey platino.

-y que dirán si alguien pregunta por ella?- pregunto Aurora.

-nadie preguntara- afirmo Hurricane mientras le apuntaba con su espada a Aurora.

-entiendo, si no te ayudo me mataras- dijo Aurora.

-no te matare solo te arrestare por traición al nuevo régimen y no podrás hacer nada si no quieres desatar una guerra en la que todo el reino se valla sobre tu ciudad y tus seis castillos- explico Hurricane

\- de acuerdo te ayudare pero no creas que estoy feliz con lo que haces o que lo consiento, porque no lo hago- dijo Aurora.

\- perfecto, en ese caso ve preparando el hechizó para exiliar al Ángel caído y yo lo buscare le daré caza- dijo Hurricane envainando su espada y dándose media vuelta pero antes de que él y el rey y la reina platino salieran del balcón Aurora dijo:

-pagaran por esto, ya verán sus hijos dividirán a las tres razas, el día que Ame d'Argent sea exiliada será el día que la harmonía será rota, las tres razas no podrán ni verse las caras y traerán el caos a sus propias tierras, ese será el precio por esta traición, ya verán, yo no debería desterrar a alguien que no lo merece para evitar fracturar la harmonía y activar una reacción en cadena pero ustedes me están obligando- les advirtió Aurora.

Después de escuchar esto Hurricane y el rey y la reina platino salieron del balcón.

Desperté en un cuarto que no reconocí y me levante lentamente de la cama y vi mis cosas acomodadas en una silla, me dirigí a ellas y una a una me las puse.

Al salir del cuarto me encontré con Gaia, quien me miro y dijo:

-no esperaba esa reacción.

-que paso?-pregunte.

-te desmallaste cuando te dije que estabas embarazada- respondió Gaia.

En ese momento recordé todo lo que había pasado antes de que callera inconsciente y como un rayo las preguntas volvieron a mi cabeza.

-no lo entiendo, ¿Quién es el padre?- pregunte.

-segura que no lo sabes?- respondió Gaia con otra pregunta.

No respondí de momento solo me di media vuelta y trate de hacer memoria fue, hasta que recordé yo había tenido una relación con infelix antes de su traición, era su hijo, mi enemigo era el padre de mi hijo.

-Infelix es el padre, el desgraciado de Infelix es el padre- dije soltando una risa.

-tal vez quieras irte pero te pediré que no lo hagas hasta que tengas al niño- dijo Gaia.

-porque?- pregunté.

-no es seguro ni para ti ni para él bebe, además si te quedas tendrás compañía y podre atenderte cuando tengas esas molestias de las que me hablaste- respondió.

-esperas que me quede aquí por nueve meses- añadí.

\- no tienes muchas opciones, si es que quieres evitar dañarte a ti y a tu hijo- respondió Gaia.

-jaque mate-dije sentándome junto a ella, después de eso, comenzamos a platicar, había conocido una amiga, la había ganado.

*borbollón: lugar en el que nacen los ríos, normalmente el agua que sale de estos está a altas temperaturas, en ocasiones e se encuentra hirviendo.


	36. 35 hibrido

Capítulo 35 hibrido

"_el paso del tiempo no siempre borra las antiguas heridas"_

Las primeras semanas con Gaia fueron un poco aburridas pero con lo que ella me contaba y los libros que tenía en su casa era suficiente para entretenerme y aunque la mayoría de estos eran de medicina y flora, me entretenía leerlos.

Debes en cuando salíamos a los alrededores del bosque a caminar, ella me explico muchas cosas de los bosques, las hierbas que podían usarse para medicamentos, las propiedades de las plantas y aunque varias cosas ya las sabia pues había tenido que vivir de la naturaleza en el tiempo que el emperador aun cazaba a mi familia, ella sabía mucho más que yo de la flora.

Con el tiempo Gaia se había vuelto una muy buena amiga, a la que le termine contando muchas cosas desde la caída de mi familia hasta mi venganza contra el imperio y mi rencor contra Infelix el padre de mi hijo.

Ella muchas veces me dijo que debía dejar el pasado atrás, pero yo no podía simplemente olvidar, pues Infelix me había engañado y había asesinado a mi tía, a mi hermano y había apoyado al emperador en el asesinato de mi madre.

Algo que complicaba más olvidarlo era que lo veía en sueños, a veces remplazaba mi reflejo y perturbaba mi mente, me atormentaba.

El tiempo seguía pasando, pero mis heridas no cerraban aún tenía en mente el asesinato de mi tía, mi hermano y mi madre, en cuanto a mi padre y los demás ya no me afectaban sus muertes porque sabía que las había vengado.

Pero Infelix en cambio seguía vivo en algún lugar y yo llevaba a su hijo adentro, estos sueños y tormentos se los conté a Gaia un día después de la comida.

-no, sé que hacer Gaia, los recuerdos de la traición de Infelix me atormentan y más el hecho de saber que sigue con vida y el hecho de que mi hijo sea suyo me preocupa en una cosa- explique.

-que te preocupa?- pregunto Gaia.

-que a la larga el intente venir por mi hijo, que algún día se entere que me dejo embarazada y decida venir a buscarlo- respondí.

-tú me dijiste que lo venciste una vez que sería distinto si vuelve a aparecer?-pregunto Gaia.

-Infelix es un desgraciado, pero no un tonto, si viene tendrá un plan, aparte él tiene una fuerza muy grande que simplemente no me logro explicar- respondí.

-tal vez podríamos averiguar el por qué si te analizamos a ti- Agrego Gaia.

\- como funcionaria eso?- pregunte.

-tu hijo tiene parte de los genes del padre por lo que podemos saber el porqué de la fuerza de Infleix si analizamos el ADN de tu hijo- explico Gaia.

Lo pensé un momento y respondí:

-supongo que eso lo harías con una prueba, que tan segura seria esta?

-no te preocupes no sería nada peligroso, solo es un progreso mágico simple, no tanto como el que use para comprobar tu embarazo pero nada fuera de otro mundo, solo tendré que poner un poco más energía mágica en esta ocasión-explico Gaia con una tranquilidad que me inspiro confianza.

-en ese caso hagámoslo, ¿necesitas que me quite la casaca?

-si por favor- respondió Gaia.

Me quite la casaca y me senté en el cojín, que básicamente era donde siempre me sentaba cuando Gaia quería hacer alguna revisión, aparentemente estaba muy interesada en el desarrollo de mi hijo.

-esta vez solo quiero analizar el niño así que solo necesito tener a la vista tu vientre, podrías acostarte en la cama del cuarto de alado?- pregunto Gaia.

-claro respondí mientras me levantaba.

Camine hasta la cama y me recosté, un momento después llego Gaia con un libro que hacia levitar frente a ella, lo cerró y dijo:

-estoy lista y tú?

-eso creo-respondí

-en ese caso comencemos- agrego Gaia antes de que su cuerno comenzara a iluminarse.

Un rayo elemental salió de su cuerno y lentamente se dirigió a mi vientre hasta que se introdujo en este, como la primera vez sentí como su magia fluía dentro de mí, era una sensación a al que aún no me acostumbraba.

-ya alcance el feto ahora solo tengo que analizar un poco necesitare concentrarme- dijo Gaia.

Yo no respondí solo cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio pues la sensación de tener energía mágica vagando dentro de mí no era muy placentera, de pronto sentí, que la magia empezaba a entrar dentro de mí a una velocidad de vértigo y di un pequeño salto en la cama, mis ojos se abrieron completamente por la sensación de dolor, no pude evitar soltar un grito, vi de reojo a Gaia y note que se le habían iluminado, los ojos y que aparentemente tampoco se encontraba demasiado bien.

Lo que sentía ahora era una sensación muy dolorosa comparada con las anteriores veces, era una tortura, yo me retorcía y sostenía la sabana de la cama con fuerza, el mismo dolor provocó que un par de lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

Después de un tortuoso progreso su magia finalmente se paró y se separó de mi cuerpo de golpe Gaia cayó al suelo y salió del trance, yo apenas me podía mover del dolor, así que con mucho esfuerzo logre dirigir mi mirada a Gaia y pregunte adolorida:

-que fue lo que paso?

-no lo sé tu hija absorbió parte de mi magia… de mi alma y logre averiguar porque infelix es tan fuerte, es un hibrido de pegaso y batpony, pero tu hija es especial mucho más especial, ella no es un hibrido, al menos ya no.

Me confundí por todo lo que estaba diciendo Gaia así que después de organizar mis ideas un poco pregunte:

-dijiste hija ¿cómo sabes cuál es su sexo? Y si el padre es un hibrido y dices que ella no lo es sino que es algo más especial, entonces ¿qué es mi hija?

-no lo sé a ciencia cierta, es algo que jamás había visto como una combinación perfecta entre batpony y pegaso, no es un hibrido, pues no es la mitad de uno y la mitad del otro, tu hija está desarrollando a su totalidad ambas razas, es una maravilla de la naturaleza, sin mencionar que tiene un campo mágico muy fuerte, uno de los más fuertes que jamás sentí, en cuanto a cómo sé que es una yegua es porque pude sentirla, sentí su campo mágico sentí su alma, su vida, fue impresionante y doloroso porque mientras veía eso sentí que mi alma era desgarrada por la maravilla que crese en ti.- explico Gaia.

No sabía que pensar así que solo me acosté y cerré los ojos y espere, para cuando me di cuenta había caído en un profundo sueño.

Desde entonces Gaia se emocionó con mi hija, pues era algo totalmente nuevo, algo más allá de un hibrido, cada cierto tiempo le gustaba monitorear su crecimiento solo para ver cómo iba desarrollándose su forma física y su aura mágica.

Muchas veces me hablaba de lo poderosa que era el aura mágica de mi hija, con forme pasaba el tiempo Gaia podía notar más detalles, uno de los que más me confundió fue el hecho de que mi hija tenia cuernos, la explicación que me dio Gaia a este hecho fue que se habían formado como mutación al combinarse de manera perfecta los genes de batpony y pegaso, pero siendo esta teoría bastante insuficiente tuvo que buscar otra razón que pudiera haber afectado, fue cuando recordó que mi hija había absorbido parte de su magia cuando trato de ver su genética.

Eso me hacía creer en pocas palabras que mi hija iba a ser algo similar a un alicornio, mas Gaia me negó que pudiera considerarse tal cosa debido a que no era un ser puro, era el resultado de la unión perfecta de dos razas, pero sin embargo si bien no alcanzaría al poder de un alicornio experimentado, si podría compararse.

El tiempo paso rápido, vi los días y los meses pasar mientras esperaba a mi hija, la cual había jurado que sin importar que el padre fuera Infelix sin importar como fuera ella, la iba a amar y proteger con toda mi alma, ella era mi hija y en lo que a mi concierne Infelix no es su padre, ni lo será, un desgraciado como él no tiene el derecho de hacerse llamar el padre de mi hija.

Ya han pasado los nueve meses y estoy consciente de que ella podría llegar en cualquier momento, yo no me levantaba de la cama básicamente, por consejo de Gaia, ya que en sus últimos análisis había probado que mi hija era ligeramente más grande que un pegaso promedio.

Esto en parte me preocupaba, pero por otro lado sentía alegría de que finalmente iba a nacer, Gaia entro al cuarto y pregunto:

-estas lista?

\- no estoy segura.

-es la hora Ame, según mis estudios hoy es el día- explico Gaia.

Yo cerré los ojos resignada y pregunte:

-cuando ha de pasar?

-puede pasar en cualquier momento del día, pero de momento te pediré que vengas conmigo- respondió Gaia.

Me levante contrabajo y seguí a Gaia hasta el borbollón. Recuerdo que era de noche la luna estaba en su punto más alto y relucía en todo su esplendor me pidió que me metiera en la orilla menos profunda del borbollon y después dijo:

-que mejor para traer al mundo a un ser tan especial como el tuyo, que en el lugar de nacimiento de un rio, no hay agua más pura que la que acaba de nacer.

yo cerré los ojos esperando lo que venía e intente calmarme, paso un momento y entonces empezó, entre en labor de parto, Gaia se apresuró a rodearme con un campo mágico cuando se dio cuenta, un campo que servía para reducir el dolor, acto seguido se metió al borbollón y se acercó para recibir a mi hija, el proceso pareció uno de los momentos más largos de mi vida, sin embargo me mantenía fuerte, resistía, llego un punto en el que creí que me iba a desmallar, Gaia había sido clara cuando me dijo que era ligeramente más grande, pero ni de cerca me imagine que esa ligera diferencia fuera tan importante.

el proceso se hiso peor cuando vi que la sangre fluía en mínimas cantidades por el agua, en ese momento solo se me ocurrió cerrar los ojos y no ver hasta que finalmente paro el dolor dejándome débil lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue a Gaia sosteniendo a mi hija, cuyas alas eran similares a las de un dragón solo que con pelaje y sus cuernos blancos curveados hacia atrás ligeramente escondidos detrás de sus orejas, su pelaje era azul oscuro y su crin era un tono vino pero a diferencia del mío el suyo tiraba más a morado que a rojo, después de verla recuerdo que perdí el conocimiento.

Al amanecer desperté dentro de la casa acostada en la cama de siempre, tenía frio y me sentía débil, delante de mi había un vaso en el que pude ver mi reflejo me veía acabada, y un tanto pálida, sin embargo todo sentimiento de dolor y debilidad se esfumaron cuando entro Gaia con cargando a mi hija, se acercó lentamente y dejo a mi hija a mi lado.

Me la acerque con mis cascos y le di mi primer abrazo, un abrazo tierno en el que metí todo mi sentimiento, separe el brazo y la vi una vez más, estaba dormida pero lentamente abrió sus ojitos y me dejo verlos, eran hermosos había heredado exactamente el color de mis ojos solo que los de ella brillaban de manera muy especial.

Una vez sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, me mostró una tierna sonrisa que yo le devolví y acto seguido la volví a abrazar, Gaia nos veía con una sonrisa justo cuándo pregunto:

-como le vas a llamar?

-Ákri, Ákri d'Argent- respondí mirando la una vez más frente a mi

Unas ves más me vio con sus tiernos ojos que parecían un par de amatistas y le dije:

-Ákri yo soy Ame, yo soy tu madre.

Una vez más me sonrió y extendió sus pequeños cascos hacia mí, estuve largo rato mirándola entre mis cascos, ella era mi hija y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le haga daño, jamás.

* * *

**en este episodio se encuentra una de las escenas que mas pensé como narrar así que espero que les haya gustado.**


	37. 36 Ákri d'Argent

Capítulo 36 Ákri d'Argent.

"_Algunos prefieren estar siempre bajo su cálido sol, pero para otros la compasiva tranquilidad de la noche es más hermosa"_

Apenas me recupere del parto salí de la casa de Gaia y me dirigí al templo familiar por algunas cosas, tanto mi Ákri como Gaia se habían quedado durmiendo, al llegar al templo tome algunos libros los guarde en mi mochila y me retire del templo.

Tenía planeado mantener la tradición familiar, todo el conocimiento lo pasábamos de generación a generación, desde la inteligencia hasta el arte del combate, todo lo transmitíamos, especialmente tácticas de sigilo, combate, estrategia, parkour y magia de combate en caso de que hubiera algún unicornio en la familia, la mayor parte de lo que enseñábamos era inteligencia y combate ya que éramos una familia guerrera y yo iba a continuar la tradición, le iba a enseñar todo lo que se a Ákri.

El primer año nos sorprendió mucho pues aprendía muy rápido solo el primer año aprendió a volar y a caminar, Gaia era la más sorprendida pues eso desafiaba todo estudio que ella tuviera.

Al parecer el hecho de ser una combinación perfecta de dos razas también le había dado una mayor velocidad de desarrollo a nivel mental, pues su aprendizaje era muy rápido, también notamos que sus sentidos específicamente la vista y el oído eran muy agudos.

Al segundo año empezó a pronunciar frases enteras, y a desarrollar su magia a grados increíbles, más de una vez nos encontrábamos con que las cosas levitaban a su alrededor, a causa de esto tuve que enseñarle a controlar su magia, esto con ayuda de Gaia pues yo no tenía magia y no podía enseñar gran cosa.

Gaia me informo que una vez más, Ákri aprendía rápido, pero también me informo que en las prácticas mágicas que realizo con Ákri había notado que la magia de Ákri irradiaba energía oscura, la explicación más lógica a esto era su lado batpony.

Las pocas preocupaciones de la magia oscura que Ákri poseía por naturaleza se fueron cuando Gaia me explico que lo único que debía hacer Ákri era aprender a controlar la magia negra y así esta no la dañaría.

A su tercer año ya hablaba completamente y se había vuelto muy curiosa, así que aproveché esto para enseñarle a leer, una vez más su intelecto no le fallo, pues para medio año ya podía leer, su curiosidad la hiso leer por sí sola, solo por las ansias de conocer, de saber más a fondo ¿que la rodeaba?.

Cada que la encontraba leyendo sola, me contaba con emoción lo que había aprendido, a veces me cuestionaba de algunas cosas que le llamaban la atención, pero lo que nunca faltaba era su tierna sonrisa y su dulce voz.

Llego un momento en el que solo por curiosidad quiso que la llevara a algún lado, así que lo hice Salí, con Ákri en mi lomo y me dirigí al templo familiar, todo el camino ella estuvo observando curiosa su alrededor, a medio camino me pregunto:

-mami…

-si mi ángel- respondí.

-porque estás ahí?

Me detuve un poco confundida por la pregunta y respondí con otra pregunta:

-en dónde?

-ahí- respondió señalando un cartel, que se encontraba pegado a un muro de piedra.

Me acerqué para poder mirar con más detalle el cartel, miles de pensamientos cruzaron mi mente al verlo, era un cartel de búsqueda y captura, era una recompensa ofrecida por el nuevo régimen, el cartel tenía un retrato mío y debajo de este decía:

"_ciudadanos les informamos, de la triste traición de la pegaso que ustedes consideraron una heroína, la verdad es que es una liberal, cuyos ideales ponen en riesgo la constitución de nuestra sociedad democrática y justa, si se encuentran con ella, acudan rápidamente a las autoridades, Ame d'Argent es perfectamente capaz de defenderse nadie debe enfrentársele sin ayuda, sin embargo a aquellos que la entreguen viva o muerta serán recompensados generosamente por su colaboración, y no está de más aclarar que todo aquel que se le sorprenda ayudando a Ame d'Argent, será acusado de traición hacia el nuevo régimen"_

Lo que sentí fue como si una antigua ira renaciera, no podía creer que mis antiguos aliados pusieran al mundo en mi contra, eso me limitaba muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer con mi hija, pero con ellos buscándome, iba a ser mucho más complicado moverme con mi hija y enseñarle lo que quería mostrarle.

Seguí el camino hasta que llegamos al templo familiar, abrí la puerta secreta con el método de siempre, Ákri se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente y mientras esta se abría e incluso habiéndose terminado de abrir, Ákri no podía dejar de mirar con curiosidad la puerta.

Al entrar la deje en el piso para que ella pudiera recorrer el templo y explorar cada rincón del mismo, mientras ella observaba con curiosidad su alrededor yo seleccione algunos libros para Ákri.

Nos quedamos en el templo un buen rato hasta que la noche cayó y nos dispusimos a regresar con Gaia, al salir del templo cerré la puerta y me dispuse a partir con mi hija en el lomo, la cual estaba cansada, había jugado mucho y había leído los libros que le mostré, así que por el camino se quedó dormida.

Al llegar a la casa de Gaia, la cual se había convertido en un hogar para nosotras, deje a Ákri en la cama y le di un beso en la frente, al salir del cuarto me encontré a Gaia.

-como les fue?-pregunto Gaia.

-bien, solo hubo un problema- respondí.

-cual, que paso?-pregunto Gaia.

-mis antiguos aliados, me están buscando ofrecen una recompensa por mi captura, me quieren viva o muerta, pero creo que preferirían capturarme-explique.

-ya veo, te han traicionado una vez más y esta vez pusieron al mundo en tu contra-añadió Gaia.

-esos malditos desagradecidos, al fin estoy viviendo feliz y ellos lo arruinan, para colmo aún sigo buscando a Infelix- dije

-Ame debes dejar el pasado atrás- alego Gaia.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Acaso tienes alguna idea, después de que me traición, mato a mi hermano, a mi tía y ayudo en el asesinato de mi madre quieres que solo lo olvide, mas con el hecho de que es el padre de mi hija y no sé qué pasara si viene por ella!- agregue un tanto molesta.

El silencio reino en el cuarto por un momento hasta que Gaia lo rompió diciendo:

-sabes descubrí algo nuevo en la última clase de magia que le di a Ákri.

-que descubriste?-pregunté.

-tu alma y la suya están unidas, no sé como pero de alguna manera, una puede sentir el dolor de la otra, esto es literal, pero no cualquier dolor, solo el más intenso, si algo le pasa a una de ustedes la otra lo sabrá-explico Gaia.

-cómo es posible?-pregunte dirigiéndole una mirada de confusión a Gaia.

-no sé cómo, solo lo sé, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar Ame- respondió Gaia sin poder decir nada más.

Cuando Gaia se retiró yo me quede despierta un rato pensando, y contemplando la luna.

Cuando Ákri cumplió cuatro años empecé a enseñarle algunas taticas de vuelo, y otras cosas que mejorarían su habilidad, agilidad y destreza, a ella parecía divertirle, como a mí a su edad le gustaba escalar, así que le enseñe lo básico ya que a un no me podía aventurar a mas, sin embargo con el vuelo si podía y lo hice.

Así fue hasta su seis años, que fue cuando le empecé a enseñar taticas de combate con espada principalmente, me expandí un poco más con las clases que le daba de parkour y Gaia le comenzó a enseñar hechizos de más alto nivel, también fue el año en el que más cosas descubrimos sobre ella, aparte de que era de aprendizaje rápido su energía mágica se desarrollaba con igual rapidez.

Cuando aprendió a defenderse comenzamos a salir más a explorar y aproveché los bosques para la sus prácticas de parkour, le enseñe a no de pender solo de sus alas para desplazarse y a usar estas como apoyo en saltos de distancia.

Básicamente nos memorizamos los alrededores de la zona con estas prácticas, en cuanto su habilidad de combate, como me veía usar a mi dos espadas quiso hacer ella lo mismo, así que le enseñe.

En cuanto a sus estudios tenía suficientes libros en el templo familiar para enseñarle muchas cosas y su gran curiosidad por aprender me facilito enseñarle.

A sus siete años Ákri sabía hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas algo que sabía hacer a la perfección era leer fluidamente, levitar cosas, escalar, combatir con una sola espada y estaba en progreso a controlar la táctica con doble espada.

Un día decidimos salir a pasear ella yo y Gaia íbamos camino al templo, el cual Gaia llevaba un tiempo queriendo conocer.

-me alegra que vengas con nosotros tía Gaia, deberías venir más seguido- dijo Ákri.

-oh me gustaría Ákri, pero hay cosas que debo hacer, como cosechar la comida y mejorar mis habilidades curativas-respondió Gaia.

-pero ya sabes mucho-agrego Ákri.

-nunca esta demás saber un poco más-respondió Gaia.

-eso es verdad hija mía, mientras más conocimiento tengas mejor, nunca está de más aprender algo nuevo- añadí.

-cuanto nos falta para llegar a su templo familiar? tengo curiosidad por ver como es-pregunto Gaia.

-ya no falta mucho ves esa pared de piedra de ahí, cuando llegamos a ella significara que estamos a menos de un cuartó del camino- explique.

Seguimos avanzando mientras Ákri tarareaba una melodía que había aprendido en uno de los libros de la familia, otra de las cosas que tenía mi hija era que le gustaba cantar, yo sabía pero no lo utilizaba mucho, mi madre me había enseñado y cuando vi que a mi hija le gustaba decidí enseñarle.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al muro de piedra escuche una voz acercarse, una voz que decía:

-maldito general, como pudo nombrar a su hijo capitán antes que a mí, soy uno de los mejores guerreros y su hijo fue quien ascendió primero, Hurricane está loco solo por ser su hijo no puede subir a Hurricane II de rango con tal rapidez.

-pero Hurricane II no es un mal guerrero- dijo otra voz.

Detuve a Ákri y a Gaia con uno de mis cascos mientras me ponía en dos patas y acercaba mi otro casco a mi espada primaria, me comencé a acercar a la puerta del muro y justo cuando entro por ahí el dueño de la voz seguido por sus compañeros, grite:

-¡CORRAN REGRESEN A LA CASA!

Tanto Gaia como Ákri me obedecieron y corrieron de regreso a la casa.

No necesite mirar dos veces para saber que los guardias que estaban frente a mi eran miembros del ejército de Hurricane y ellos no les costó saber que yo era Ame, desenvainaron sus armas, casi al mismo tiempo que yo desenvaine las mías.

Rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre mí tratando de asesinarme, pero por desgracia para ellos mi habilidad no se había degradado, al contrario, había aumentado.

Con mi velocidad habitual bloque y los desvié sus ataques, básicamente estaba manteniendo una batalla contra un grupo de 10 soldados yo sola, en un ataque sincronizado de dos de ellos pude aprovechar un contra ataque para acabar con sus vidas, otros dos intentaron lanzarme un tajo al pecho pero logre evadir la hoja de sus espadas y deslizándome por debajo de sus espadas, acto seguido me levante con velocidad y les enterré mis hojas por la espalda a ambos.

El próximo ataque que intentaron fue realizado entre cuatro, pero esto más que ser un beneficio para ellos lo pude usar como ventaja ya que logre capturar al primero que se acercó y usarlo como escudo, todos los tajos que me lanzaron fueron recibidos por su compañero el cual luego les avente encima, aprovechando su distracción con el cuerpo de su compañero, emprendí vuelo y abalanzándome sobre ellos, decapitando a dos y enterándole lambas espadas al tercero.

Desenterré mis dos espadas y dirigí mi mirada a los últimos dos guardias que quedaban, dudaron un tiempo estáticos antes de atacar pero lo hicieron, cuando lo hicieron logre esquivar el ataque de uno y bloquear el de el otro, lanzándole un contra ataque con el que lo deje inutilizado en el suelo, su compañero trato de ayudarlo pero lo sorprendí y le atravesé el cráneo de una estocada con mi espada secundaria.

Acto seguido le desenterré mi espada y me acerque a su compañero que estaba intentando arrastrarse para escapar, me dirigió mirada que inspiraba terror y dijo:

-por piedad no me mates

-lo lamento pero no te puedo dejar ir, porque si lo hago iras con Hurricane y le dirás dónde estoy y si haces eso pondrás a mi hija en peligro- respondí.

El solo me miro sabiendo que era su fin, cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el golpe, fue cundo le lance una estocada directo al corazón para darle una muerte rápida e indolora.

Después de esto envaine mis espadas y me dirigí hacia la casa de Gaia, donde Ákri me recibió con un abrazo.

El tiempo siguió pasando pero ahora vivía vigilando cada rincón cada posible amenaza, no dejaría que me separaran de mi hija, o que le hicieran algo, así pasaron dos años.

Cuando Ákri cumplió nueve años empezamos a realizar carreras de parkour entre ella y yo, ya básicamente sabia moverse a al perfección, igual con las armas se había vuelto muy buena en el combate a doble arma como yo e incluso había comenzado a practicar creando una táctica propia, sin embargo muchos de sus movimientos me eran muy familiares pues eran míos, en cuanto a su magia básicamente la dominaba completamente lo único que todavía no tenía era su cutie marck.

Un día que estábamos practicando el combate, Ákri quiso probar algo nuevo, así que intento combinar sus habilidades elementales con sus habilidades de combate, lo que ella quería lograr era algo complejo por lo que no lograba conseguirlo, lograba obtener reacciones cercanas pero aun no conseguía lo que ella deseaba obtener, pero en sus intentos logro conseguir otra acción accidentalmente.

Descubrió que podía usar su magia para hacer levitar más armas que le ayudaran en el combate, por lo que primero afino esta habilidad.

A sus once años Ákri me tenía sorprendida con ayuda de su magia podía manejar seis espadas al mismo tiempo y ya podía mantener una gran carrera de parkour contra mí, y su afinidad elemental se había hecho más fuerte, un día mientras ella estaba entrenando yo me acerque, tome dos espada de madera y le dije:

-Ákri, que te parece si me muestras lo que has aprendido.

Mi hija me dirigió la mirada con una sonrisa y respondió:

-claro, hay que probar que pueden hacer dos espadas contra seis.

-si tan segura estas, que esperas-agregue mientras me preparaba.

Fue cuando se comenzó a acercarse a mí caminando en dos pies, sosteniendo dos espadas con sus cascos delanteros mientras las demás flotaban apuntado hacia mí.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca las cuatro espadas flotantes lanzaron un tajo simultaneo que logre desviar, acto seguido las seis espadas se movieron de manera coordinada tratando de lograr acertar a su objetivo, pero mi agilidad no me traicionaba lograba bloquear y esquivar todos los ataques de Ákri, aunque era bastante difícil mantener combate contra seis espadas.

Hicimos resonar el bosque con el sonido de la madera al chocar un buen rato, las espadas de entrenamiento chocaban entre si mientras las blandíamos, después de unos minutos en los que tuve que estar bloqueando ataques sin poder realizar una sola ofensiva, finalmente detecte un error en la táctica de Ákri.

Aproveche ese error para con el que logre hacer que una de las seis espadas callera, después logre adentrarme en la defensa de Ákri hasta quedar casi pegada a ella, en este punto la obligue acometer un error todas sus espadas regresaron contra mí y dieron directo con mis espadas, solo necesité usar un fuerte empujón y las cinco espadas restantes cayeron.

Ákri se paró de nuevo en cuatro patas y retrocedió.

-no entiendo, que fue lo que fallo?-pregunto.

-tus cuatro espadas flotantes no estaban bien sostenidas por tu magia, esto lo pude usar para desarmarte completamente, pero primero tenía que asegurarme de que mi teoría fuera correcta, por el desarme una sola espada primero, el segundo error fue que bajaste la guardia lo suficiente para que yo pudiera acercarme lo suficiente a ti, en esa posición no solo logre desarmarte sino que hubiera logrado matarte- explique.

-en ese caso debo corregir esos detalles y madre creo que al fin he logrado descifrar la habilidad quería lograr solo me falta comprobarla- dijo Ákri emocionada.

\- me la mostraras cuando regrese si te parece bien, tengo que comprar un par de cosas, no tardare en volver- dije antes de ponerme mi capucha.

-está bien, pero me prometes que lo veras cuando vuelvas.

-te lo prometo mi ángel- dije antes de partir.

Camine largo rato hasta llegar a la ciudad de Acront, donde fui a ver a un herrero al que le había echo un pedido especial hace unas semanas y se suponía que ya debía estar listo mi pedido, la forja del herrero no era la gran cosa, la casa era pequeña pero decente y considerando que tenía todas sus herramientas en su propia casa, era suficiente para mantenerse.

-herrero vine a preguntar por el pedido que le hice un par de semanas atrás- dije al entrar.

-o las seis espadas, ya están listas, fue un pedido interesante en especial por los detalles que me pediste en cada espada y vaina- explico el herrero mientras me entregaba las seis espadas en una bolsa echa de lana teñida de negro.

Tome una delas espadas y la saque de la bolsa solo para revisar los detalles, la vaina era larga con un pequeño patrón morado que la recorría y en sus dos extremos tenia adornos de plata con grabados finos en estos, el mango de la espada era de ébano, recubierto con tela negra para ser más cómoda al tacto, la guarnición de la espada tenia forma de luna, con una amatista incrustada en el centro y patrones florentinos recorriendo la guarnición de lado a lado, el pomo de la espada era parecido a la punta de una flecha, visto esto desenvaine la espada y observe su hoja perfectamente afilada y pulida.

Una vez me asegure de que todos los detalles estuvieran bien envaine la espada, la regrese a la bolsa junto con las otras cinco, y me reitre dejando el dinero en la mesa, pero antes de salir de la ciudad llego a mis oídos el nombre de Infelix, al parecer un par de ciudadanos estaban hablando de él, me acerque más para lograr escuchar lo que decían.

-no sé qué hare amigo, si no le pago lo que le debo estoy muerto, pero el problema es que estoy en bancarrota-dijo uno de ellos.

-no puedes huir o hablar con las autoridades-respondió su amigo.

-las autoridades, que rayos harán ellos por mi… estoy perdido.

Al oír esto me acerque, y dije:

-escuche el nombre de Infelix mientras pasaba y oí que tenías un par de problemas con él, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte de eso.

-cómo?-pregunto él.

-muy simple tu solo lo tienes que decirme el lugar donde te vas a reunir con él para pagarle, cerrar todas las entradas y cerrar la última cuando él entre pensando que entraras detrás de el, dejándolo encerrado conmigo- explique.

-y eso en que me va a ayudar?

-veras Infelix nunca más volverá a salir de ahí.

Las expresiones de ambos cambiaron y miraron mutuamente, luego me volvieron dirigir la mirada y uno de ellos pregunto:

-cuanto nos costara ese trabajo?

-no les cobrare nada-respondí.

-en ese caso te diremos todo, y seguiremos tus indicaciones-agregaron ellos.

Después de obtener todos los datos me retire y regrese a la casa de Gaia, escondí las espadas que eran el regalo de cumpleaños de Ákri y fui a buscarla.

La encontré en el patio practicando cuando la llame.

-hija.

-has vuelto-dijo ella mostrándome una sonrisa.

-sí y ahora puedes mostrarme lo que querías que viera-dije.

-claro, solo observa estoy segura de que funcionara- dijo mientras tomaba las seis espadas de madera.

Vi con atención como se concentraba con las seis espadas apuntando hacia el frente con cada una, fue entonces cuando sucedió el filo de las espadas comenzó a liberar un resplandor oscuro que se volvía más intenso hasta que por fin se iluminaron con una tétrica luz morada representativa de la magia negra, no duraron mucho en este estado pero eso bastó para que Ákri mostrara una sonrisa, me acerqué a ella lentamente y la abrase, acto seguido le dije:

-sabes tienes algo nuevo resplandeciendo en tu flanco.

Ákri entendió al instante y miro su flanco encontrando su Cuite mark, que era una esfera negra con un resplandor morado en el centro tras la esfera había cuatro picos que formaban una x perfecta.

La aparición de su Cutie mark desato una ola de alegría en ella, una alegría que compartir, porque verla a ella feliz era suficiente para hacerme feliz.


	38. 37 padre y madre

Capítulo 37 padre y madre.

"_Tu destino final será marcado bajo el filo de mi cruel espada"_

Habían pasado dos días desde que hable con los ciudadanos que me dieron la localización de Infelix y ya había llegado el día acordado, al anochecer el comerciante se reuniría con Infelix en un almacén abandonado, ahí supuestamente el comerciante le entregaría su paga a Infelix, pero la verdad iba a ser más cruda para el hibrido.

Salí de la casa de Gaia portando mi casaca y mi capucha, dispuesta a partir para reclamar mí venganza sobre Infelix, pero antes de partir Gaia me intercepto.

-que planeas hacer?- pregunto Gaia.

-solo justicia Gaia- respondí rodeándola y siguiendo mí camino.

-¡entonces simplemente mataras a l padre de tu hija!- alego Gaia.

\- él no tiene derecho a ser el padre de mi hija y en lo que a mi concierne él no es su padre- respondí con frialdad.

-Ame recuerda que tu alma esta enlazada con la de tu hija, ella tal vez no siente tu dolor físico, pero si dañan tu alama si lo sentirá, si mueres también lo sentirá, ella sabe que algo no está bien porque esta enlazada a ti-explico Gaia

\- volveré, de eso pueden estar seguras- respondí antes de marcharme volando.

Al llegar al almacén encontré en la entrada a los dos comerciantes del otro día, me acerqué a ellos y pregunte:

-¿han cerrado todas las puertas?

-sí, menos la principal esa la cerraremos cuando ambos están dentro- respondió uno de ellos.

-perfecto ahora solo hay que esperar-dije antes de meterme al almacén, al entrar dirigí una mirada a todo el lugar, era un sitio grande las cajas abundaban al igual que los barriles y las telarañas, arriba de algunas cajas o barriles había faroles, el lugar estaba casi completamente echo de madera exceptuando el piso, de los soportes colgaban antorchas apagadas que decidí encender al igual que los faroles que encontré, el tiempo que me quedaba decidí examinar más el lugar, hasta que di con un cofre vacío que me dio una idea.

Lleve el cofre al centro de la zona frontal del almacén de manera que quedará mirando a la puerta lo abrí y con mi espada marque dentro del cofre una Fleur de lis, un símbolo que mi familia uso mucho tiempo y que yo portaba en mi collar, después de esto me subí volando a la planta alta del edificio y espere escondida entre las sombras.

Después de una hora Infelix llego y se dirigió al comerciante que le debía dinero.

-tienes la paga-pregunto Infelix algo intranquilo.

-si está dentro del almacén- respondió el comerciante.

Infelix se apresuró a entrar, parece que tenía mucha prisa por alguna razón cuando entro de inmediato cerraron la puerta sin alertar de esta acción a Infelix el cual directamente fue hacia el cofre y lo abrió su expresión cambio cuando vio que el cofre estaba vacío, en lugar de oro encontró la Fleur de lis que yo había marcado en el cofre, justo después de esto baje de la planta alta y quede un par de metros atrás de Infleix.

-¡Infelix!-dije llamando su atención, era obvio que había reconocido mi voz pues su expresión había cambiado una vez más.

-¡Ame, es una gran sorpresa verte aquí!—dijo Infelix sorprendido.

-te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo desgraciado hibrido-agregue.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un hibrido?-pregunto aún más sorprendido.

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que hoy morirás, te eh encontrado y esta vez no vas a escapar- dije mientras me quitaba la capa. Y desenvainaba mis armas.

-eso ya lo veremos- respondió desenvainando su espada.

Apenas desenvaino me impulse con mis alas y me abalancé en su contra, el logro esquivar el ataque y bloquear el segundo ataque que lance, fue cuando nuestras espadas comenzaron a chocar una y otra vez, en el lugar entero se oía el chocar constante de las espadas.

La batalla parecía intensificarse a cada instante, era el combate con el que más había usado mis alas varias veces las use para darle más fuerza a mis ataques, sin embargo Infelix lograba bloquearlos gracias a su fuerza, lo que de verdad se le dificultaba era llevarme el ritmo pues yo era muy veloz, mis dos espadas parecían volar por la velocidad con la que las blandía, Infelix retrocedía constantemente mientras bloqueaba mis ataques.

Seguimos así por un rato hasta que lo puse contra la pared, en ese momento dirigí mis dos espadas contra su cuello pero logro poner su espada en medio y contra atacar empujándome y tirándome al suelo, antes de que pudiera pararme realizo un ataque que logre bloquear poniendo mis dos espadas en el camino de la suya, acto seguido lo golpe con mis patas traseras apartándolo y dándome tiempo para reincorporarme.

Cuando logre ponerme de pie Infelix empujo un montón de cajas poniéndolas entre él y yo, acto seguido se dirigió hasta una escalera por la que subió a la planta alta, yo rápidamente emprendí vuelo y aterricé justo frente a él bloqueándole el puente por el que estaba cruzando.

El combate se reanudo y una vez más, las espadas comenzaron a chocar, ninguno de los dos bajábamos la intensidad del combate ambos estábamos decididos a acabar con la vida del otro.

Nuestras espadas no solo chocaban entre si sino que también estábamos cortando accidentalmente el barandal de madera del puente el cual estábamos haciendo añicos, finalmente en un descuido mío, Infelix logro desviar mis dos espadas y contra atacarme con un golpe que me lanzo casi hasta el inicio del puente.

Me reincorpore rápidamente, y me abalance contra él una vez más, solo que esta ves justo antes de llegar a él me impulse con mis alas hacia arriba di un giro en el aire y aterrice detrás de él, acto seguido lance un tajo doble con ambas espadas Infelix se dio cuenta pero no logro bloquear a tiempo para evitar todo el impacto, la hoja de mis espadas aun habiendo sido detenidas por la defensa de Infelix, habían logrado encestar un golpe suficientemente fuerte en su única ala, alcance a escuchar cómo se quebraban los huesos de su ala al impacto de mis espadas.

Su expresión de dolor me confirmo que su ala se había quebrado, Infelix metió toda su fuerza en empujar mis espadas, al hacer esto me hiso tambalearme y esto le dio tiempo para patearme con sus patas traseras,

el golpe me lanzo pero esta vez fui a caer al piso de abajo, al caer golpe una perola que cayó sobre un montón de cajas partiéndose e iniciando un incendio en el almacén, apenas me recupera, busque a Infelix con la vista y lo vi corriendo hacia una ventana, esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, le lance mi espada secundaria y le hacerte justo en su casco delantero izquierdo lo que hiso que tropezara y fuera a dar contra el barandal del puente rompiendo este y cayendo sobre unos barriles de aceite, que se partieron cuando Infelix los golpeo, durante su caída había alcanzado a golpear una antorcha que ahora estaba a punto de caer encima del aceite, pero Infelix se dio cuenta y logro girar para salir del aceite entes de que la antorcha cayera en este prendiéndolo en llamas.

Ya que el almacén era casi completamente echo de madera, el fuego no tardo en extenderse a lo largo del edificio, mientras el almacén ardía Infelix se estaba desenterrando mi espada secundaria de su casco Izquierdo, cuando finalmente lo logro no tuvo mucho tiempo para respirar pues me abalancé sobre él desde el aire, Infelix apenas logró esquivar el golpe y desenvainar su espada para bloquear mi segundo ataque.

Nuestras espadas formaron una x y en ese momento Infelix aprovechó para decir:

\- me has hecho enfadar Ame, ten por hecho que no saldrás con vida de aquí.

-¡te equivocas Infelix el que no volverá a ver la luz del sol serás tú y disfrutare ver como tu vida se extingue bajo el filo de mi espada!-respondí antes de separar mi espada de la suya y lanzar tres tajos a gran velocidad, Infelix retrocedió dándome la oportunidad de recoger mi espada secundaria.

Al ver que ya tenía mis dos armas una vez más, Infelix intento lanzar una un tajo a mis patas traseras, pero lo esquive impulsándome hacia arriba con mis alas y contra atacando a Infelix con una patada que le di en la cabeza al hacer un giro en el aire hacia atrás.

Infelix cayó al suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reponerse antes de que mi ataque llegara, el apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear dicho ataque, mis dos espadas estaban cruzadas con la suya de manera que formaban una cruz, estando en esta posición separe mi espada primaria de la suya, y lance un tajo que el apenas logró esquivar, después de esto Infelix contra ataco pateando una de mis patas traseras haciéndome caer, Infelix tomo ventaja de esto para reincorporarse y adentrarse en la ala trasera del almacén, yo me levante y lo seguí.

Infelix estaba buscando una ruta de escape pero el lugar se encontraba ardiendo y el único escape era el agujero que se había echo en el techo, por el cual se asomaba la luna llena.

Cuando alcance a Infelix mire un momento como buscaba una manera de escape sin tener mucho éxito pues el fuego y la ceniza se lo impedían, luego de observarlo le dije:

-no vale la pena que intentes huir Infelix, mejor regresa y lucha, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-de verdad crees que lograras asesinarme, soy un hibrido soy más fuerte que tú- dijo Infelix intentando intimidarme y mostrándome la forma verdadera de sus ojos, los ojos de un batpony.

-tal vez, pero yo soy más lista y más rápida que tu-respondí.

Esta última frase hiso enfadar a Infelix, por lo que su reacción no lo beneficio demasiado, se fue encima de mi sin pensarlo dos veces e intento darme un tajo muy predecible, logre esquivarlo sin ningún problema y le alcance a hacer dos cortes en su lomo con la punta de mis espadas.

Infelix cayó al suelo, y se repuso rápidamente lanzando un Tajo cargado de ira, pero fue también muy predecible así que intente desviarlo pero la fuerza que llevaba me hiso tambalearme, aunque lo que de verdad me sorprendió fue que la hoja de la espada de Infelix se quebró ante el acero de mis espadas, esto me dio a entender que la espada que el traía no era de buena calidad.

Infelix miro sorprendido el mango de su espada que era lo único que le quedaba intacto de la misma, yo aproveche esa distracción para lanzar un tajo con mi espada primaria, Infelix logro echar su cabeza para atrás salvándose de un golpe letal sin embargo no logro salvar sus ojos, pues la punta de mi espada alcanzo a cortarle ambos ojos.

Infelix retrocedió sosteniéndose sus ojos y soltando un alarido de dolor.

-maldita perra, que me has hecho, me has dejado ciego, como te atreves- dijo desesperado Infelix.

-¡eres un hibrido, usa tu oído que debe ser muy bueno ya que proviene del de un batpony! ¿o no?- dije en un tono burlón.

Infelix intento encontrarme con el oído, siguiendo el sonido de mis pasos pero fue inútil todos sus ataques fallaron por mucho, en uno de estos ataques aproveché para aventarlo contra unas piezas de madera que se encontraban en llamas, Infelix salió de estas lentamente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, sus gritos resonaron por el lugar, que se caía en pedazos a nuestro alrededor mientras Infelix se arrastraba intentando encontrarme.

-¡AME POR FAVOR, MATAME DE UNA VEZ!-Grito Infelix desesperado mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por las llamas.

Yo no hice nada al contrario envaine mis armas y lo observe arder, con mucho esfuerzo, se logró acercar hasta unas cajas con las que se recargo, para su mala suerte esa caja quedaba abajo un montón de escombros que apenas se sostenían por una pequeña columna de madera que se encontraba a punto de caer, desenvaine mi espada primaria y corte este último soporte, tirándole encima todos los escombros incendiados a Infelix, la vida de Infelix se extinguió lentamente bajo el fuego mientras yo solo observaba.

Después de que se acabara el combate envaine mis armas y Sali volando del lugar, pero lo que no esperaba era que desde afuera del almacén estuvieran observando los guardias del nuevo régimen y al frente de ellos el hijo de Hurricane, Hurricane II.

-valla valla, parece que hemos encontrado a nuestro blanco síganla y luego vuelvan al campamento, le informaremos a mi padre donde se oculta-ordeno Hurricane II.

Los guardias me siguieron desde tierra, asegurándose de descubrir mi ubicación.

-mi padre estará orgulloso- dijo Hurricane II antes de retirarse con sus guardias.


	39. 38 el fin de Ame

Capítulo 38 el final de Ame.

"_es sorprendente como un momento especial puede ser transformado de un momento a otro en una pesadilla"_

Al regresar a la casa, la primera persona que encontré fue a Ákri esperándome en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos

-madre te vi en un sueño a ti peleando con un pegaso con una sola ala que decía ser mi padre y tú lo matabas, cuando desperté de este sueño te busque pero no estabas, ¿dime es verdad lo que soñé?, ¿fuiste a matar a mi padre?-pregunto Ákri con tristeza.

Yo no supe que hacer me quede pensando un momento y luego finalmente me decidí, la lleve dentro de la casa y le conté todo, desde el ataque del emperador a nuestro hogar ancestral, hasta la traición de Infelix, ella no lo podía creer, yo hubiera deseado no tener que haberle contado todo eso tan pronto.

Los días pasaron y yo esperaba con ansias poder sorprenderla y alegrarla con los regalos que le iba a dar en su cumpleaños, aparte de las espadas que le había mandado a hacer, mi daga, un cofre de caoba tallado a casco y una bella pulsera de acero negro con una amatista en la misma.

La semana paso rápido y finalmente llego el día de su cumpleaños, no le pude realizar una gran fiesta pero ella estaba feliz con la pequeña fiesta que le habíamos hecho entre Gaia y yo, teníamos la comida favorita de Ákri, sus regalos y uno que otro juego de mesa de los que le encantaban a Ákri.

Cuando le di su primer regalo su sonrisa pareció resplandecer, le había encantado su cofre pero cuando lo abrió y vio la pulsera se aumentó su emoción, después de este detalle, Gaia le entrego un dije echo de ébano con una runa en el mismo.

-cuida mucho este dije Ákri pues esta bendecido por la madre tierra- dijo Gaia.

-gracias tía Gaia- dijo Ákri colgándose el dije.

Acto seguido tome las espadas y llame a Ákri por su nombre llamando así su atención y le mostré sus seis espadas personalizadas, sus ojos parecieron brillar una vez más, la había logrado sorprender, luego le entregue mi daga.

-ten hija, esta daga me la dio tu abuelo cuando yo era un poco más joven que tú, ahora es tuya- explique.

Ákri se fue encima de mí y me dio un gran abrazo.

-gracias madre, no sabes cuánto te amo- me dijo con ternura.

-yo no sé qué haría sin ti hija mía- respondí devolviendo el abrazo.

Por desgracia ese hermoso momento no duro mucho pues desde afuera de la casa llego un grito a mis oídos, un grito que pronunciaba mi nombre con una voz muy familiar:

-¡AME SAL DE ESA POSILGA!

Rompí el abrazo y me dirigí a la ventana por la que logre ver a Hurricane, Hurricane II y al rey y a la reina platino.

-cómo diablos me encontraron- dije en voz baja.

-madre no vallas-dijo Ákri acercándose a mí.

-si no voy ellos entraran hija mía, y no quiero que entren aquí, mira quédate con tu tía Gaia- respondí.

-pero, mami-dijo ella con un tono de voz triste.

-volveré, te lo prometo- dije antes de caminar a la puerta y salir tomar mis espadas y salir de la casa.

Afuera me encontré rodeada por las tropas de Hurricane pero hasta atrás de ellos logre ver a Aurora Sparkle preparando una especie de pergamino.

-Ame, el ángel caído ¿sabes cuánto tiempo te hemos estado buscando?- pregunto Hurricane

-lo sé con certeza, traidor- respondí.

-pero al fin te encontramos y si yo fuera tú me rendiría, somos 25 contra una, así que Ame temo decirte que quedas bajo arresto en el nombre del nuevo régimen.

-dime que no creíste de verdad que me ibas a capturar con esa facilidad-aclare desenvainando mis espadas.

-lo sé- respondió Hurricane haciendo lo mismo.

-¡a ella!- ordeno el rey platino.

En ese momento dos pegasos emprendieron vuelo y se lanzaron en mi contra, yo no me quede a tras emprendí vuelo y me encontré con ellos a medio camino pasando por el espacio que había entre ellos y cortándoles la yugular a ambos, acto seguido di un giro en el aire y caí sobre dos unicornios enterrándoles mis espadas, rápidamente las desenterré de sus cuerpos para bloquear los ataques que comenzaron a lanzar sus compañeros.

La batalla era observada por Gaia y por Ákri desde la ventana, por lo que se dieron cuanta antes que yo de los arqueros que se escondían entre los árboles, cuando abrieron fuego Gaia sostuvo todas sus flechas antes de que me alcanzaran, en cuanto a Ákri tomo dos de sus espadas y salió por la puerta trasera de la cabaña, para darles caza a los arqueros.

Algunos de los soldados que estaban contra mí trataron de ir contra Gaia pero esta salió de la casa cargando las espadas sobrantes de Ákri sin sacarlas de la bolsa, luego de eso salió por la puerta trasera de la casa y trato de huir pues ella no sabía nada de combate.

Mientras los guardias iban tras Gaia y mi hija yo estaba detenida por otros tantos que no me dejaban alejarme, entre ellos Hurricane y el rey platino en cuanto al hijo de Hurricane y la reina platino, se habían ido detrás de mi hija y de Gaia.

Cuando al fin logre librarme de las tropas del nuevo régimen el rey platino y Hurricane decidieron atacarme al mismo tiempo, logre desviar sus golpes pero sus ataques continuaron sin darme oportunidad de contra atacar, solo podía bloquear ataques mientras buscaba con la vista a mi hija y a Gaia, otra que había desaparecido era Aurora.

Mientras yo mantenía el combate con Hurricane y el rey platino mi hija había logrado sorprender ya a tres arqueros, cuando fue encontrada por Hurricane II.

-te encontré pequeña molestia- dijo Hurricane II acercándose lentamente a Ákri.

Lo que Hurricane II no esperaba era que Ákri lo empujara con su magia con tal fuerza que el fuera a dar contra un árbol tirando el mismo y dejándolo inconsciente, esto paso justo antes de que Gaia llegara con Ákri.

-Ákri hay que correr, vienen detrás de mí- dijo Gaia.

-cuantos?-preguntó Ákri justo antes de que llegara un grupo de 10 guardias.

Ákri desenvaino sus espadas pero, justo después de eso llego la reina platino y otros cinco arqueros, cuando Ákri vio esto desenvaino otras dos de sus espadas directo de la bolsa haciéndolas levitar, los arqueros reaccionaron a esto lanzando una oleada de flechas que Gaia paro con su magia y las regreso a sus respectivos remitentes.

Después de esto algunos soldados intentaron atacarlas pero Ákri logro defenderse contra ellos usando cuatro espadas a la vez, aunque lo único que hacia Ákri era desviar los ataques, fue suficiente para mantener el combate.

Yo seguía combatiendo contra el rey platino y contra Hurricane ambos se afanaban en atacarme al mismo tiempo, pero gracias a que yo usaba dos espadas y mi habilidad había mejorado logre mantener el combate contra los dos y no solo eso, en un tajo que lanzo el rey platino con su lanza ,en ese momento tuve la oportunidad perfecta para lanzar un ataque con el que logre cortar de un tajo la vara de la lanza del rey partiéndola en dos, acto seguido lance un par de tajos contra el rey platino que lo hicieron retroceder.

-¡GUARDIAS ACABEN CON ELLA!- grito el rey platino furioso.

El llamado de su rey hiso que algunos de los guardias que estaban ayudando a la reina a atacar a Ákri y a Gaia las dejaran y en cambio se fueran en mi contra, sin embargo aún quedaban 5 guardias y la reina contra ellas dos.

Los guardias aparecieron mientras combatía contra Hurricane y obedeciendo las órdenes del rey platino se abalanzaron sobre mí, rápidamente aparte a Hurricane y enfrente a los guardias el primero de ellos recibió un tajo de mi espada primaria en la garganta y el segundo una estocada en el pecho, con esto solo quedaban 3 de los guardias en pie sin contar a los que estaban enfrentando Ákri y Gaia, los últimos tres hicieron un ataque sincronizado, que esquive impulsándome con mis alas y cayendo en medio de los tres, acto seguido realice dos ataques consecutivos con ambas espadas, eliminando a dos de ellos, el último intento encestarme un golpe, pero bloque su arma con mi espada primaria mientras que la secundaria se la enterré en el abdomen.

Una vez cayó muerto el guardia frente a mí, Hurricane volvió a lanzarse sobre mí, nuestras espadas al chocar formaron una sinfonía metálica que resonaba a lo largo del bosque, la espada de Hurricane chocaba una y otra vez contra mis dos espadas a una velocidad increíble sin llegar a compararse a la mía, el rey platino solo observaba como se llevaba a cabo el combate pues no podía hacer nada más, porque yo había destruido su arma.

Finalmente en un fuerte choque quedaron cruzadas mis dos espadas con la de Hurricane, ese momento lo aproveché para preguntar:

-¿Por qué haces esto Hurricane, que te hice yo para que me dejaras como una traidora?

-eres un peligro un Ángel caído que perdió toda misericordia, eres una sierva de la oscuridad, una oscuridad que veo reflejada en tus ojos purpuras- respondió Hurricane.

-la guerra termino y creí que dejaba estas tierras en buenas manos, pero luego veo a tu nuevo régimen, o tu nueva dictadura mejor dicho, ¿cuánto tardaras en oprimir al pueblo?- pregunté furiosa empujando un poco la espada de Hurricane.

-ves el porqué de mis acciones, tu actitud liberal, se opone a cualquier gobierno, aquí tenemos una democracia Ame y tu serias un peligro para esta con tus ideas liberales- explico Hurricane.

-¿ideas liberales? Ya veo lo que pasa aquí, tienes miedo de que pueda destruir tu gobierno como lo hice poco a poco con el imperial, tienes miedo de que pueda cortar tus contactos, tienes miedo a que pueda poner al pueblo en tu contra- explique aún más furiosa antes de separar mis espadas de las de Hurricane y lanzar una rápida oleada de ataques, que Hurricane no pudo hacer más que bloquear y esquivar.

Mientras luchaba a muerte contra Hurricane, mi hija y Gaia aun mantenían la defensa contra la reina platino y sus cinco guardias, sin embargo esta defensa casi fue destruida cuando la reina decidió lanzar un proyectil elemental que apenas logro bloquear Ákri con su magia.

-eso estuvo demasiado cerca- dijo Gaia buscando algo que les fuera de ayuda.

Gaia centro su vista en un árbol y con su magia intento arrancarlo del suelo, Ákri se percató de lo que intentaba hacer Gaia y la ayudo, con ambas forzando el árbol con su magia este cedió y las raíces se desprendieron del suelo echo esto, tiraron el árbol sobre los cinco guardias de la reina platino.

La reina no pudo evitar ser golpeada por un par de ramas, que la dejaron inconsciente.

Hurricane seguía recibiendo mis ataques pero yo notaba en su cara como se iba cansado hasta que finalmente una de mis espadas le hizo un corte en el casco en el que sostenía su espada y por inercia la soltó, cuando cayó su espada lance un tajo a una de sus patas traseras haciéndolo caer.

me acerque a él pero justo antes de que le diera el golpe de gracia vi resplandecer algo por el rabillo del ojo, dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar del que venía el resplandor y vi a Aurora apuntándome con un bastón.

-sufre el poder del sol- dijo antes de lanzar un imponente rayo elemental.

Intente bloquear el ataque con mis espadas, pero el rayo al entrar en contacto con mi espada secundaria esta se partió en tres, permitiendo que el rayo llegara a mí, el dolor que comencé a sentir era indescriptible, tanto que caí al suelo aun con mi espada primaria en el casco, ahora la sostenía con más fuerza debido al dolor.

-¡espíritus antiguos que protegen y resguardan la luz llévense a esta alma maldita al infierno, para que jamás vuelva a perturbar la luz de la harmonia y la paz!- dijo Aurora mientras el cruel rayo elemental me torturaba.

Ella pronunciaba toda su conjuración mientras el rayo mágico recorría mi cuerpo haciéndome sufrir, si ese era el poder de la luz, la crueldad de la luz, prefiero estar en el abraso de las tinieblas que nunca me habían dañado, llego un punto en el que deje de escuchar todo mi alrededor, fue cuando llego a mi mente Ákri mi hija, que pasaría con ella, acaso ella estaba sintiendo este dolor, esta respuesta se me respondió cuando tanto ella como Gaia aparecieron entre los árboles, Gaia cargaba a mi hija en su lomo, porque se encontraba sufriendo mi dolor, agonizando, mi alma estaba siendo dañado por lo tanto Ákri lo sentía.

Al ver sufrir a mi hija, mi fuerza de voluntad se fue, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban eleve mi casco y grite con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

-¡AURORA BASTA YA, DETENTE!

El ataque de Aurora se detuvo, dejando que esta me viera acabada y sin fuerza en el suelo, acto seguido Aurora puso un pergamino frente a mí lo abrió y antes de conjurar el hechizó en el mismo me dijo:

-no sabes cuánto lo siento Ame, pero no tenía opción, no morirás, tu destino será peor que la muerte, de verdad lo siento, espero que algún día me perdones- dijo Aurora de manera sincera.

Después de escucharla no pude evitar llorar, pero no por lo que me esperaba, lloraba por mi hija, ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Dirigí mi mirada a Ákri y una vez más reuní mis últimas fuerzas y pronuncie:

-Ákri… adiós- lo último que recuerdo después de eso, es el fuego envolviéndome hasta cubrirme completamente, mientras me arrastraba a mi exilio.


	40. 39 tortuoso destino

Capítulo 39 tortuoso destino.

"_la peor tortura no es la física, es la que hiere al alma y al corazón"_

Comencé a recobrar lentamente la conciencia, logre sentir que de alguna manera estaba siendo arrastrada, lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi que el piso era negro, y atrás de mí había una especie de pony con forma demoniaca que traía mis cosas en su lomo y al decir mis cosas digo todas mis cosas, desde mi casaca hasta mi espada.

Al ver esto recobre la conciencia completamente y mire mi alrededor de manera algo estérica, mis patas traseras al parecer estaban atadas con una cadena con la que me iba arrastrando otro de esos extraños ponis rojizos, las delanteras las tenía amarradas con una pequeña cadena.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte alterada.-¿adónde me llevan?.

Acto seguido intente levantarme y alcanzar mi espada pero la cadena en mis patas traseras no me lo permitió, así siguió el camino hasta que entramos a una especie de salón con grandes ventanales por los que pude ver donde estaba, fue algo aterrador, lo que vi fue un gran rio y tierra rojiza extendiéndose a todo lo largo, uno que otro monte del mismo color, sin mencionar los pequeños volcanes y las llamas que salían de atrás de los montes y de las grandes pendientes y precipicios, el lugar carecía de cielo en su lugar tenía una densa capa de ceniza y estalactitas enormes que salían de la nube de ceniza, con todo esto solo se me vino un lugar a la mente, el infierno.

Finalmente dejaron de arrastrarme y a la fuerza me levantaron, y me llevaron frente a un trono donde se encontraba un poni con aspecto demoniaco, que tenía alas de demonio y dos cuernos cruzados su piel era rojiza y sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre.

-¿okey porque rayos traen a mi presencia a esta pegaso par de inútiles?- pregunto el levantándose de su trono y acercándose a mí.

-el problema majestad es que ella no es un alma, ella fue enviada aquí en cuerpo y alma- aclaro uno de mis captores.

-¡eso es imposible!- respondió su rey acercándose más a mi como si estuviera analizándome.

-¡aléjate de mí y libérame maldito!- dije cuando lo tuve cerca.

El solo se rio y respondió.

-cuida tu boca, sabes con quien estás hablando, soy Numinex, el gobernante de esta zona del infierno.

Sus palabras me confirmaron mi sospecha, Aurora me había mandado al infierno, ahora la ira radiaba en mi interior, y una vez más recordé a Ákri, me habían apartado de mi hija.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella majestad?

-denle la bienvenida que se merece y muéstrenle su nuevo hogar, sus cosas métanlas en un cofre y déjenlas en el almacén del palacio Rouge-respondió Numinex.

De inmediato comenzaron a arrastrarme de nuevo haciéndome caer de cara al suelo, el camino fue largo, y tortuoso pues ser arrastrada así por todos lados no era nada agradable, dejaron de hacerlo cuando llegamos a una especie de carrosa, en la que me pusieron junto con un montón de cajas.

Acto seguido uno de ellos trato de ponerme algo una especie de cuerda en la boca para evitar que hablara, pero yo lo mordí haciéndolo retroceder.

-maldita seas, ya verás cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza- dijo el demonio.

Yo solo lo mire mientras se alejaba, la carreta comenzó a andar y yo lo único que podía hacer era buscar la manera de desatarme pero era inútil.

El tiempo pasó y para cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino que parecía ser una especie de fortaleza, de obsidiana con una torre y una pequeña muralla que la rodeaba.

Los demonios volvieron por mi y me cargaron, fue cuando me di cuenta que mis alas también estaban atadas pues por más que lo intentaba no podía abrirlas, me llevaron cargando al edificio principal de la fortaleza y de ahí a la mazmorra de la misma la cual estaba conformada por un pasillo con cuatro celdas y una pequeña sala con varios instrumentos de tortura entre ellos un látigo que sostuvo uno de mis captores.

Al llegar a esta sala me tiraron al piso y luego me obligaron a levantarme en dos patas y sostuvieron las ataduras que tenían presos mis cascos delanteros a una cadena que se encontraba colgando del techo, acto seguido desamarraron mis alas pero no cambio mucho el asunto pues ahora dos de ellos sostenían mis alas manteniéndolas extendidas.

-prepárate dulzura porque esto te va a doler- dijo uno de ellos.

Estuve a punto de formular una pregunta pero me fue respondida antes de hacerla cuando sentí en mi lomo el atroz impacto de un látigo que desgarro mi piel, no tuve tiempo para alistarme para recibir el segundo impacto, pues este pareció doler incluso más que el anterior, pero ahí no paro pues un tercer impacto me hizo soltar un grito, así siguió sin dar señal alguna de que fuera a parar, para el 6 impacto yo ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero ahí no se detuvo siguió hasta básicamente quebrarme romper mi voluntad, el maldito demonio paro de golpearme en el quinceavo impacto, ni siquiera quería ver como había quedado mi lomo.

Los dos demonios que sostenían mis alas las soltaron y me dejaron caer al suelo soltando mis amarres, pero justo cuando intente recuperarme una rayo eléctrico invocado con magia llego a mi cuerpo, uno de ellos estaba usándolo en mi contra, al parecer los latigazos no habían sido suficiente querían torturarme hasta dejarme incapaz de levantarme, cada descarga eléctrica era atroz, sentir como la energía se adentra en ti y te quema, es la sensación más horrible que puede haber o al menos eso creí.

Fue entonces cuando recordé que mi alma seguía ligada con la de Ákri y que ella podía estar sintiendo cada una de las descargas, en ese momento deje salir más lágrimas, pero estas no fueron por mi dolor fueron por mi hija.

Una vez los demonios estuvieron satisfechos me llevaron hasta una delas celdas y me tiraron dentro, yo no tenía fuerza ni para levantarme, sentía un dolor increíble en todo mi cuerpo pero mi mayor dolor era la preocupación que sentía por mi hija.

Desde entonces los días fueron pasando lentamente, todo mi mundo era esa oscura celda de obsidiana que ni siquiera tenía ventanas, básicamente estaba metida en un agujero, no había nada en la celda aparte de mí.

En mi celda no podía saber el transcurso del tiempo, así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue mantenerlo contado, cada hora la contaba, y así mantenía la fecha, pero tarde o temprano todo llega a un punto en el que seguir la cuenta es simplemente imposible.

El tiempo paso y avanzo mientras yo me quebraba en mi celda, pero a pesar de todo en mi corazón en mi alma aun sentía una sensación que me daba esperanza, y esa sensación era la vida de mi hija, a pesar de no estar junto a ella, podía sentir como latía su corazón, a veces lograba ver lo que ella veía, ahora ambas éramos parte de las sombras, la oscuridad nos cuidaba en su reconfortante regazo.

El saber que mi hija seguía viva me dio fuerza para resistir, por ella, por volverla a ver, puedo prometer que regresare, de algún modo escapare para estar a su lado.

Pero en su alma yo podía sentir, algo frio, un dolor intenso, un sentimiento que heredo, pero que preferiría que no lo hubiera heredado, en ella sentía el mismo odio que yo guardaba, ella desea matar a Hurricane y a los demás, quiere venganza.

Siento su ira y siento su dolor como si fueran míos, pero sobre todo eso también siento su enorme poder, que se agrandaba con el tiempo, esa gran fuerza oscura que crecía en su interior.

Yo estaba segura que un día ella llegaría a superarme por mucho y yo estaría ahí para verlo.

Sin embargo, ese deseo que tenia de estar cerca de ella era solo eso un deseo, pues desde que me tiraron en la celda la puerta no se volvió a abrir, lo peor de estar encerrada en esta celda era que aparentemente en el infierno no podía dormir, no sentía hambre, era horrible.

El tiempo siguió pasando lentamente, mientras mi cordura se hacía pedazos, la soledad, la oscuridad, el intenso calor, la abstinencia de cualquier alimento y la carencia de aire puro, sin mencionar el deseo de estar al lado de Ákri una vez más.

Cada día que pasaba, aunque yo no supiera que había pasado, me destruía, cada recuerdo me atormentaba, más de una vez deje salir las lágrimas.

Cada lágrima era por mi hija, por la vida que me había sido robada y todo solo por la avaricia de unos cuantos desagradecidos, que lo único que les importaba era su maldito prestigio.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Ese bastardo de Hurricane se hizo llamar mi amigo, mi compañero y termino traicionándome por mantener su maldito gobierno! ¿Cómo si siquiera me interesara haber destruido su gobierno?, ¡de echo el y todos los suyos son los que deberían estar aquí no yo- dije soltando una risa- es más, espero que todo su reino se pudra, piérdanlo todo, destrúyanse entre ustedes, apuñálense por la espalda, como me apuñalaron a mí.

Un día por pura cólera me puse a patear la puerta de mi celda, quería salir a como dé lugar, y aunque esta no parecía ceder yo seguía, no me importaba nada, solo quería salir.

Me termine dando por vencida debido a que no logre hacer que la puerta cediera ni un poco, solo logre obtener un intenso dolor en mis patas traseras, aparte del agotamiento.

Lo que no esperaba era que se abriera la puerta unos momentos después, cinco demonios entraron y se acercaron lentamente a mí, yo aproveche la oportunidad, rápidamente me levante y me impulse con mis alas pasando por arriba de los cinco y saliendo de la celda.

Mi corazón latía rápido, mientras corría buscando la salida de la fortaleza, hasta que al fin la identifique y corrí hacia ella con gran rapidez, por desgracia estaba tan distraída con salir que no vi el pasillo junto a la puerta, por el cual salió un demonio que me embisto, dando tiempo a los demás de alcanzarme y recapturarme, yo en ese momento solo pude ver la puerta con frustración.

Una vez más me llevaron a la pequeña sala aledaña a las celdas y me volvieron a atar a la cadena que colgaba del techo, una vez más dos de ellos extendieron mis alas dándole paso al látigo, esta vez me prepare pues ya sabía que era lo que venía, los azotes comenzaron, provocándome la necesidad de gritar, de llorar sin embargo pude soportar el dolor un poco más que la primer vez, por desgracia tarde o temprano hasta el espíritu más fuerte puede ser quebrado.

Una vez terminaron con el látigo solo vi como uno se acercó a mí y dijo:

-te gusta volar no, pues déjame decirte que aquí no lo puedes hacer cuando te dé la gana.

Un demonio más se hizo presente en la sala, este traía un par de rollos de vendas.

-camaradas, muéstrenle cuál es el castigo por intentar escapar- dijo el demonio que tenía enfrente.

Acto seguido los demonios que sostenía mis alas hicieron fuerza en direcciones opuestas hasta que lograron quebrarme los huesos de ambas alas simultáneamente, el dolor que sentí en ese momento es indescriptible, no pude soltar un grito solo porque me faltaban fuerzas para hacerlo.

Un momento después me dejaron tirada en mi celda con mis alas vendadas e incapacitadas, no podía creer que me rompieran las alas y luego me atendieran las fracturas, apenas tuve la fuerza para hacerlo me arrastre hasta la esquina y desahogue toda mi frustración y mi dolor, todas las lágrimas que no les había mostrado las solté en ese momento, es horrible sentir como quiebran tu dignidad y tu voluntad.


	41. 40 sombra furitiva

Capitulo 40 sombra furtiva.

"_mientras el ofendido siga con vida, el agresor siempre deberá temer la venganza"_

Norte del reino, , corazón de los montes helados, punta estrella, templo del sol y la luna, 10 años después del exilio de Ame d'Argnet

Punta estrella era una montaña conocida a lo largo del reino por su gran tamaño, sin embargo lo que le daba más fama era que en su punto más alto se alzaba el templo al sol y la luna donde se creía iban a nacer las diosas que tratarían harmonía y estabilidad al mundo, sin embargo también eran bien conocido por guardar en lo profundo del templo artefactos de origen oscuro, y por mantener sellados bajo el mismo a unas terribles criaturas llamadas weendigos.

El templo era una estructura antigua alzada por los primeros guardianes de la armonía, antes de que se erigieran los seis castillos en la ciudad de FortCoast, en este templo se encontraban cinco paladines que resguardaban el templo junto a sus seguidores, protegiéndolo contra cualquier amenaza.

Estos cinco paladines originalmente eran seis, pero la sexta se había desplazado al castillo mayor, la sexta era Aurora, cada uno de los paladines simbolizaba uno de los elementos de la armonía, sin embargo no poseían el poder de los mismos.

En cuanto al templo era una gran estructura, llena de vitrales y grabados en las paredes, su decoración tenía la belleza de la antigua Grecia, sin embargo, su aspecto exterior era más similar al de una catedral francesa, frente a la entrada de la colosal edificio, se encontraba una hermosa fuente de mármol que simbolizaba a base de grabados y tres pequeñas estatuas hasta la sima de sus tres niveles, la armonía entre unicornios, pegasos y ponis terrestres.

Un poco más delante de la fuente había un bello jardín formado por pinos, abedules y varias estatuas de hielo esculpido, al frente de todo esto se encontraba el pequeño muro que marcaba el inicio del territorio del templo, la puerta de este muro era secundada por unas largas escaleras.

Los guardias de la entrada del pequeño muro se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron a un batpony con una capucha negra acercarse volando, el batpony aterrizo y guardo rápidamente sus alas, evitando así que cualquiera de ellos pudiera analizarlas con detalle.

Uno de los guardias se acercó al que creía era un batpony y dijo sin estar seguro del sexo del inquilino:

-deténgase ahí batpony, por razones oficiales el templo está cerrado al público lo lamentamos pero deberá retirarse.

-a quien le dices batpony- respondió el inquilino levantando la mirada y mostrando sus brillantes ojos purpuras, el guardia el cual identifico de inmediato que no eran los ojos de un batpony- mi nombre es Ákri d'Argent y no soy un batpony, ni un pegaso, tampoco un unicornio y mucho menos un terrestre por si lo estabas pensando.

-¿entonces que se supone que eres?-pregunto el guardia retrocediendo.

Ákri con su magia se quitó la capucha, dejando ver sus cuernos, después desabrocho toda la capa dejando ver su túnica negra la cual tenía piezas hechas de acero teñido de negro, era una combinación entre una armadura y una túnica, acto seguido extendió sus alas dejando ver las seis espadas envainadas tres encada costado, y en su pata trasera derecha, se encontraba la daga que Ame le había dado.

Los guardias analizaron a Ákri pero no encontraron nada similar en ella a las otras razas, viendo bien sus alas te dabas cuanta que eran de vampiro, pero tenían el detalle de que tenían un bello pelaje el cual no tiene un batpony normal, sus ojos serian normales de no ser por el brillo de sus iris, y sus cuernos, uno simplemente no podía evitar compararlos con los de un dragón por la forma curva que tenían, básicamente estaban casi totalmente pegados a la cabeza, las orejas de Ákri lograban taparlos pero ya no como lo hacían cuando era una potrilla, ahora solo lograban tapar la mitad de los cuernos.

-¿que diablos eres?-pregunto el guardia de nuevo.

-soy un ángel oscuro- dijo Ákri antes de desenvainar rápidamente una de sus espadas con su magia y degollar al guardia sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, los otros dos guardias que se encontraba en la puerta trataron de abalanzarse sobre Ákri pero esta los cargo con su magia y hiso presión en sus cuerpos hasta partirles todos los huesos y por consecuente matarlos.

Una vez discapacitados los guardias, Ákri atravesó la puerta del muro, y camino por el jardín de hielo, hasta encontrarse con varios guardias que paseaban por el mismo, rápidamente los guardias se reunieron alrededor de Ákri apuntándole con sus armas.

-identifíquese-dijo un unicornio mientras preparaba su cuerno para realizar una ofensiva en caso de ser necesario.

Ákri en lugar de responder, mostro una sonrisa y sin previo aviso desenvaino otras tres de sus espadas y con su magia las hiso girar a su alrededor desviando las armas de todos los guardias, acto seguido desenvaino sus últimas dos espadas parándose en dos patas y sosteniendo las ultimas dos con sus cascos, el unicornio al ver la ofensiva lanzo su proyectil elemental pero este fue desviado por la magia de Ákri, justo después de esto los cuernos de Ákri se iluminaron con un tétrico color morado y lanzaron un imponente proyectil al unicornio, este intento bloquearlo, pero el proyectil paso su defensa y llego hasta el desintegrándole toda su carne y su tejido, del unicornio no quedaron más que los huesos.

Al ver Esto los guardias se sorprendieron pero no se atemorizaron, su deber era proteger el templo y eso harían, así que sin demora intentaron atacar a Ákri desde todos los ángulos pero era casi imposible encestarle un solo golpe a Ákri pues las seis espadas se movían como hojas en el viento, los que más lograban acercarse se encontraban con las espadas que ella sostenía en sus cascos.

Los guardianes caían a su alrededor como moscas, si bien las espadas más peligrosas eran las cuatro que flotaban libres alrededor de Ákri, las dos que ella sostenía también representaban una gran amenaza, todo esto significaba que si lograbas bloquear una de sus espadas todavía había cinco que podían darte.

Por más ataques sincronizados que hacían, ninguno lograba encestarle un golpe, lo que sin dunda no ayudaba es que los golpes de las espadas de Ákri iban cargados tanto con velocidad como con fuerza por lo que no solo era difícil esquivarlos, también era difícil bloquearlos, más de uno de los que intentaron bloquear las fueron desarmados, pues la fuerza del impacto los obligaba a soltar sus armas.

Al irse quedando sin opciones los guardias decidieron tomar en cuenta los ataques a distancia, por lo que varios unicornios intentaron acertarle a Ákri con sus proyectiles elementales, Ákri se percató de sus intenciones y proyecto su magia en sus espadas haciendo que el filo de estas se iluminara de un tétrico color morado, este hechizo le daba más fuerza a las espadas y también les daba resistencia contra la magia, los proyectiles elementales fueron desviados por las espadas de Ákri que básicamente al impactar los proyectiles con las espadas, estos eran desviados o directamente devueltos a su remitente.

Al ver que la magia también había fallado, decidieron retroceder hasta adentrarse en el templo, una vez dentro atrancaron la puerta, esperando que esto detuviera a Ákri, ya que el templo completo era protegió por un aura sagrada.

Sin embargo estas esperanzas se quedaron en eso porque con un potente proyectil de magia negra Ákri derribo la puerta del templo matando algunos de los guardias en el proceso y liberando una gran nube de niebla que cubrió todo el interior del templo, Ákri retiro su magia de sus espadas y entro junto con la niebla, tomando desprevenidos a los guardias, matándolos sigilosamente, cuando finalmente se disipo la niebla más de la mitad de los guardias estaban muertos, pero no había rastro de Ákri.

-donde se fue?- pregunto alterado uno de los guardias, justo antes de que entraran al salón principal los cinco paladines, que estaban conformados por dos ponis terrestres, un pegaso un batpony y un unicornio, los cinco portaban armaduras de oro, pero ninguno tenía casco.

El unicornio tenía pelaje de color verde esmeralda, mientras que su crin y su cola eran de color verde oscuro y representaba al elemento de la honestidad, el batpony tenía el pelaje morado y la crin de color rosa, el representaba la lealtad, la pegaso tenía el pelaje blanco y la crin azul, ella representaba la generosidad, una de las ponis terrestres era de pelaje amarrillo y crin roja ella representaba la risa, el último tenía el pelaje gris, la crin negra y su elemento era la amabilidad.

Los cinco paladines se dividieron y buscaron a Ákri con atención, buscaron por cada rincón menos en uno, ninguno de ellos pensó en mirar en los soportes del techo, entre estos se encontraba Ákri asechando y observando con detalle a sus enemigos, esperando el momento perfecto para lanzarse.

Después de buscar por un rato los paladines y todos los guardias se reagruparon en el centro del templo, fue en ese momento cuando Ákri aprovecho para concentrar todo su poder en sus dos espadas primarias envainando las otras, una vez sobrecargadas de podar ambas espadas, Ákri se impulsó con sus alas y embistió el suelo justo en el centro del templo partiendo el suelo con la carga mágica de las espadas y provocando que todos cayeran a la planta inferior del edificio, muchos de los guardias, murieron en este ataque y los que quedaban huyeron dejando a los paladines.

La planta inferior del templo parecía estar echa de hielo, algunas cajas desprendían un aura oscura, fue obvio para Ákri que en estas cajas había artefactos que no querían que cayeran en manos de sus enemigos.

Las espadas de Ákri volvieron a la normalidad, después de esto Ákri desenvaino el resto de las espadas una vez más, los paladines se acercaron a ella y desenvainaron sus armas, el batpony y el pegaso traían espadas, el unicornio una lanza y en cuanto a los dos terrestres, uno tenía una masa y la otra una hacha.

-¡nunca debiste haber venido aquí creación de las tinieblas, ahora te enfrentaras a los paladines!-dijo el unicornio.

-no me subestimes unicornio-respondió Ákri antes de abalanzarse sobre el elemento de la honestidad.

El paladín intento bloquear el ataque poniendo su lanza en medio del camino de las seis espadas, el único detalle fue que Ákri proyecto su magia en las espadas una vez más lo que provocó que al impactar la lanza con las seis espadas, esta fuera cortada en seis partes por las espadas, el unicornio no logro esquivar el impacto antes de que la punta de las seis espadas lo alcanzarán.

Los primeros seis tajos no hirieron de lleno al paladín pero el segundo ataque de Ákri fue más brutal, con las seis espadas cargadas de magia, provocó una gran onda expansiva que no solo lanzo lejos al paladín sino que hiso tambalearse a los otros cuatro.

-¡serás desgraciada!- dijo el paladín que simbolizaba a la lealtad antes de lanzarse sobre Ákri, creyendo que como las espadas ya no estaban rebosantes de poder iba a tener alguna oportunidad.

Cuando llego a Ákri su espada fue capturada entre las cuatro espadas flotantes, justo en el momento que el paladín que representaba la generosidad se lanzó al ataque en ayuda de su compañero.

Ákri se percató de esto y con su magia cargo al batpony y lo lanzo contra su compañera, acto seguido se abalanzaron sobre Ákri los dos ponis terrestres, sin embargo no representaban un reto, solo estaban mejor entrenados que los guardias normales.

En un ataque potente de tres de las seis espadas el paladín representante de la amabilidad perdió su hacha y fue degollado por una de las espadas.

-¡NO!-grito la paladín representante de la risa distrayéndose por la muerte de su amigo, y permitiéndole a Ákri realizar una estocada simultánea con las seis espadas.

Las espadas se clavaron de lleno la en el cuerpo de la paladín, en ese momento el batpony y la pegaso ya se habían reincorporado, esto los hizo enfurecer y se lanzaron sobre Ákri con imprudencia, creyendo que la iban a tomar por sorpresa al acercarse por la espalda, pero Ákri volvió a recargar sus espadas de magia y de un rápido movimiento sorprendió a sus dos atacantes, decapitando a la pegaso de un tajo y lanzando su cadáver con el golpe de la segunda espada y al batpony le partió su espada a la mitad y con otra de sus espadas le corto toda la pierna delantera izquierda, y de un tercer impacto de otra espada, le alcanzo a dañar el ala y lo derribarlo.

El batpony cayó al suelo y lo primero que hizo fue recorrer con su mirada todo el lugar viendo a cada uno de sus amigos, buscando alguno que siguiera vivo pero no encontró ninguno, fue entonces cuando dirigió su última triste mirada a Ákri.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó el paladín.

-ustedes representaban una amenaza que podía impedirme llegar a Aurora, además tienen algo sellado en este templo que yo necesito-respondió Ákri antes de darle una estocada en el corazón al paladín acabando así con su vida.

Después de acabar con los paladines Ákri envaino sus seis espadas y se dirigió a una gran pared de hielo, que despedía una gran cantidad de magia, los cuernos de Ákri se iluminaron y la pared de hielo comenzó a ceder poco a poco ante su poder, hasta que finalmente la pared cubierta de magia que mantenía encerradas a las criaturas llamadas weendigos se partió dejándolas salir.

Los weendigos salieron disparados al cielo, ahora iban a alimentarse del odio de las tres razas.

-madre, este solo es el primer paso de nuestra venganza, ahora solo esperare un par de meses y luego iré a FortCoast, por lo que eh investigado Hurricane llamara a sus antiguos camaradas y acudirá a Aurora si se presenta algún desastre de este tipo, así que solo los eh de tenerlos vigilados para saber cuándo irán, y acabar con sus miserables vidas-aclaro Ákri antes de emprender el vuelo.


	42. 41 los mismos ojos

Capítulo 41 los mismos ojos.

"_no importa quien, no importa cuando, al final todos deben morir"_

Me encontraba tirada en la esquina de mi celda como ya era común, al menos hasta que sentí una poderosa energía conectándose con mi alma, mis ojos se iluminaron como los de Ákri y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar que estaba pasando, pude ver la ciudad de FortCoast, cubierta por una densa capa de nieve, luego en mi mente escuche:

-madre si mi hechizo funciono y logre contactar con tu alma gracias al laso que tenemos, quiero que veas nuestra venganza, eh esperado casi dos meses a que la capa de nieve se volviera densa desde que libere a unas criaturas llamadas Weendigos y hoy he visto entrar a FortCoast, a Hurricane y a los demás, hoy ellos caerán por su traición- explico la voz en mi cabeza que claramente era la de Ákri, entonces comprendí que estaba viendo desde sus ojos.

Ákri se encontraba en una pendiente des de la cual se veía toda la ciudad de FoartCoast, Ákri estaba más que decidida no solo a acabar con los traidores, sino también con todos los que tratasen de impedírselo.

Después de observar un momento más la ciudad Ákri emprendió vuelo, estando segura de que Hurricane y los demás ya estaban en el castillo nombrado magia.

Ákri se alzó asta rebasar las nubes una vez aquí desenvaino las dos espadas que manejaba con sus cascos y sus cuernos se comenzaron a iluminar con intensidad.

Mientras Ákri se preparaba, en el castillo magia se encontraba Aurora en el salón principal del mismo, observando por el gran balcón el cielo tormentoso y la cruel nevada.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar a Hurricane y al rey y la reina platino, detrás de ellos entraron los últimos miembros del nuevo régimen ya que la mayoría se habían dividido por conflictos que hubo entre las razas, al entrar al salón Hurricane y los demás se dirigieron al centro del salón, Aurora bajo del balcón y paseo su mirada por cada uno de ellos.

-¿ahora que quieren?- pregunto Aurora.

-queremos saber ¿qué es esta maldición que asola el reino?- aclaro la reina platino.

-este desastre fue provocado por un enemigo, pero ustedes con su odio, hicieron que la maldición tomara fuerza, lo malo es que trajeron su perdición a mi pueblo- explico Aurora.

-¿perdición?- pregunto Hurricane antes de que llegara a sus oídos un gran estruendo.

-la perdición encarnada- dijo Aurora con un tono cruel en la voz.

El estruendo de antes había sido Ákri que ahora se precipitaba a toda velocidad contra la tierra, ella misma se había convertido en un proyectil elemental, al impactar contra el suelo Ákri provoco una potente onda expansiva que mato instantáneamente a todos los que estaban al alcance de la onda expansiva, justo después del impacto Ákri se reincorporo y desenvaino el resto de sus espadas fue entonces cuando empezó el caos, los soldados que se acercaban a ella encontraban su final en el filo de sus espadas, y el resto si no lograban huir eran presas de los proyectiles elementales que Ákri disparaba en todas direcciones, ella sola estaba acabando con la ciudad.

Mientras se acercaba al castillo principal, uno de sus ataques destructivos logro encender en llamas una torre de uno de los seis castillos, Ákri repitió este mismo hechizo con algunas estructuras que los guardias usaban como cobertura.

Desde el balcón del palacio Aurora logro ver como algunos edificios de la ciudad ardían junto al castillo liberalitas, al ver esto Aurora se apresuró en movilizar a su ejército, pero era demasiado tarde y ella bien lo sabía, lo que estaba haciendo era solo retrasar lo inevitable, una vez enviado el ejército contra Ákri, ordeno a los pocos que quedaban que reunieran a los ciudadanos que pudieran y abandonaran la ciudad en los barcos.

-hoy nuestra ciudad ancestral que por años protegió la armonía, cae ante la oscuridad- dijo Aurora para sí misma.

Ákri seguía avanzando acercándose cada vez más al castillo, todos los que se interponían en su camino morían bajo el cruel filo de sus espadas, o el azote de su magia negra.

En cuanto a los ciudadanos que huían a los puertos Ákri no les daba importancia pues ellos no dignificaban nada para ella, Ákri solo quería que los traidores pagaran sus actos.

A medio camino del castillo Ákri se encontró con el pequeño ejército que había enviado Aurora, Ákri se detuvo un momento frente al ejército y luego extendiendo sus alas emprendió el vuelo y se abalanzó sobre el ejército, algunos pegasos volaron para hacerle frente pero tal como había sido entrenada, enfrento a estos pegasos lanzando estocadas y tajos directo a las alas y a la cabeza.

Los pegasos no lograron nada con su ataque, Ákri siguió su rumbo hasta chocar contra el ejército acabando con la vida de los que tenía cerca.

Dentro del castillo Aurora decidió irse al balcón pues ya sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Ákri atravesara la puerta y acabara con todo lo que encontrase.

En cuanto a Hurricane y el resto habían decidido reunir a sus hombres frente a la puerta del salón principal del castillo y ahí se quedaron esperando a que su enemigo entrara para sorprenderlo, lo único que oían eran los gritos de los guardianes de Harmonia, que morían obedeciendo los últimos mandados de Aurora.

Los gritos duraron unos minutos y luego pararon dando paso al silencio, que reino en todo el lugar por un largo rato, hasta que un proyectil elemental derribo la puerta del salón, Ákri no solo había acabado con el pequeño ejército, también había acabado con los unicornios que aún quedaban dentro del palacio esos que se encargaban del día y la noche, Al hacer esto desato un desequilibrio que dirigió a ambos astros al punto más alto del cielo provocando un eclipse total.

El humo que se había esparcido por la sala cuando Ákri partió la puerta se disipo dejando ver a la hija de Ame, lentamente se acercaron Hurricane y el resto al ver que las espadas de su enemiga estaban envainadas.

-saludos traidores-dijo Ákri acercándose a Hurricane específicamente.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Hurricane con un tono serio en la voz.

-entonces tu hijo no te conto, que lastima, ahora tendrás que averiguarlo en este momento- respondió Ákri.

-yo si te recuerdo eres esa pequeña que me hizo frente aquél día- dijo la reina platino.

Ákri no respondió solo desenvaino sus seis espadas, al ver esto los soldados del nuevo régimen se lanzaron sobre ella, pero esto era justo lo que Ákri quería pues cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca de ella, los capturo con un hechizó y les extrajo la energía de sus cuerpos, los soldados cayeron muertos, mientras Ákri al contrario parecía haberse hecho más fuerte.

-pagaras por eso, dijo el rey platino antes de abalanzarse contra Ákri seguido por Hurricane y la reina, los soldados no se quedaron a atrás y siguieron a sus líderes.

Las espadas de Ákri comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor bloqueado los ataques de sus enemigos, eran varios pero eso no era un problema para Ákri, los que de verdad causaban una diferencia eran Hurricane y el rey, la reina atacaba desde la distancia con proyectiles mágicos, los cuales Ákri bloqueaba con facilidad.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los soldados comenzaran a agotarse y caer a merced de Ákri, uno a uno los guardias caían derrotados a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente quedaron solo Hurricane y el rey platino, los cuales se abalanzaron una vez más sobre Ákri, sin embargo sus ataques no dieron resultado Ákri bloqueo y desvió cada uno de sus ataques, en la primera oportunidad que se le presento arrojo lejos a Hurricane con su magia y en un par de movimientos logro desarmar al rey platino y acto seguido lanzo una oleada de ataques contra el rey platino, al terminar estos ataques el rey cayó muerto al suelo, la reina no pudo soportar ver a su esposo morir y segada por la furia intento empalar a Ákri con su cuerno.

Ákri sostuvo a la reina platino antes de que esta la alcanzara y con su magia presiono el cuerpo de la reina unicornio hasta que rompió todos sus huesos, una vez hecho esto la dejo caer muerta, Hurricane estaba impactado no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, apenas se levantó pregunto:

-¡¿quién rayos eres?!- pregunto Hurricane apuntándole con su espada a Ákri.

-sabes cuándo te vi por primera vez eras un poco más joven- dijo Ákri.

-yo nunca te había visto antes- dijo Hurricane histérico.

-seguro- añadió Ákri mirando a Hurricane fijamente a los ojos.

-no, no puede ser, esos ojos, son los mismos que tenía Ame d'Argent, pero tú no eres ella, ¿¡quién eres tú!?- volvió a preguntar Hurricane.

La espada de Hurricane seguía apuntando directo a Ákri cuando esta se abalanzó sobre el general y desarmo a Hurricane con sus seis espadas y acto seguido Ákri se acercó más a Hurricnae y teniéndolo cara a cara le dijo:

-soy Ákri d'Argent hija única de Ame d'Argent.

El rostro de Hurricane pareció palidecer al escuchar esto y más sabiendo que estaba a total merced de Ákri.

-ahora te interesa saber que es lo que a sufrido mi madre en el lugar al que la enviaste, cada vez que le hacen algo lo siento, porque nuestras almas están ligadas… ahora tu sufrirás- dijo Ákri furiosa lanzando un rayo elemental que entro en el cuerpo de Hurricane provocándole un intenso dolor.

Hurricane retrocedía tratado de librarse del rayo elemental de Ákri y más cuando noto que cada segundo que pasaba la intensidad del rayo se hacía, más fuerte provocando más dolor, finalmente Hurricane cayo rendido al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor, sin embargo esto no le suavizó el corazón a Ákri quien aumento aún más la potencia del rayo.

Después de par de minutos, Ákri paro el rayo y Hurricane intento levantarse sin tener éxito.

-maldita, eres igual que tu madre, la ira y la venganza corren por sus venas, así como la oscuridad lidera sus almas.-dijo Hurricane.

-¡que esperabas que te perdonara por quitarme lo que más amaba!- alego Ákri furiosa-¡no pedí ser así el mundo me volvió así!

-que gran coincidencia, algo muy similar dijo tu madre una vez- dijo por Hurricane antes de morir.

Con la muerte de Hurricane solo quedaba una traidora Aurora Sparkle, Ákri suponiendo donde la iba a encontrar salió al balcón del castillo y en efecto ahí se encontraba Aurora.

-al fin has llegado hasta mí, Ákri d'Argent- dijo Aurora dándose media vuelta y quedando cara a cara con Ákri.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Ákri.

-puedo predecir hasta cierto punto el futuro, sabía que intentarías matarme pero no sabía cuándo- respondió Aurora.

-sabes que, no importa, solo he venido a reclamar justicia- alego Ákri.

-¡justicia!, ¡mira lo que le has hecho a mi ciudad a mis camaradas, la ciudad arde por tu culpa a esto llamas justicia!- agrego Aurora.

-¡y tú qué derecho tienes de cuestionar lo que yo considero justicia, cuando tu exiliaste a alguien que no lo merecía, me robaste a mi madre, la apartaste de mi vida y arruinaste lo que me quedaba de infancia!- respondió furiosa Ákri.

-¡si no lo hacía matarían a mi pueblo!- alego Aurora.

-¡pudiste haber sacado a la luz los planes de Hurricane, el pueblo creía más en ti que en él, pero no decidiste dejarte manipular y exiliar a mi madre!- contesto Ákri.

Aurora no tuvo que responder a esto último, el silencio reino éntrelas dos por un rato hasta que Aurora dijo:

-esto se acaba ya Ákri, mejor ríndete, no me obligues a destruirte.

-no me subestimes Aurora, ni a mí, ni al poder de la oscuridad-respondió Ákri poniéndose en guardia.

-en ese caso te matare por el bien de este mundo- dijo Aurora preparando el mismo bastón con el que exilio a Ame.

-ya lo veremos-respondió Ákri.

Dicho esto Ákri se abalanzó sobre Aurora quien con apenas tiempo esquivo el ataque y lanzo un contra ataque que Ákri desvió con una de sus espadas, en el balcón se formó una sinfonía metálica provocada por los constantes choques del bastón de Aurora con las espadas de Ákri.

Para sorpresa de Ákri, Aurora lograba bloquear todos sus ataques a pesar de que esta utilizara seis espadas, sin embargo Ákri sentía que algo iba mal pues Aurora no se molestaba en intentar atacar así que los ataques de Ákri se detuvieron por esta sospecha.

acto seguido dos columnas que se encontraban a cada lado de la puerta del balcón se iluminaron y dispararon proyectiles mágicos que Ákri apenas logró esquivar, ahora estaba claro, Aurora estaba usando el castillo como arma.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Ákri emprendió vuelo y desde el aire comenzó a lanzar potentes proyectiles elementales que destruyeron ambas columnas y parte del balcón intentando acertarle a Aurora, sin embargo esta era una unicornio escurridiza.

Pero por más escurridiza que fuera al final no pudo evitar caer al nivel de abajo del castillo cuando el piso cedió por las fisuras que había hecho Ákri en el piso.

Una vez Aurora callo al nivel inferior, Ákri se dirigió al mismo y aterrizo buscando a su enemiga, Ákri siguió caminando hasta que Aurora intento embestirla pero el agudo oído de Ákri le advirtió de la presencia de Aurora y rápidamente se dio media vuelta y con su magia lanzo a Aurora contra una puerta que se abrió al impactar Aurora en esta.

Ákri corrió hasta la puerta y al entrar se encontró la forja arcana y al otro lado de está recuperándose del golpe estaba Aurora, la Forja arcana despedía una especia de energía sagrada que separaba a Aurora de Ákri.

-se terminó Ákri ríndete, no puedes cruzar esta forja-dijo Aurora.

-tienes razón se acabó… para ti- añadió Ákri.

Dicho esto Ákri intento sobre volar la forja lo que no se esperaba fue que Aurora iba a clavar su bastón sagrado en la forja y utilizo toda su magia para hacer que la forja capturara a Ákri y la sometiera.

En ese momento debido a la conexión que tenía con el alma de mi hija comencé a sentir su dolor, mi piel me comenzó a arder y no pude hacer más que tirarme en el suelo de mi celda y rogar que Aurora no lograra matar a Ákri con la forja arcana.

Mientras yo sentía el dolor de mi hija ella agonizaba en la forja arcana siendo sometida por el poder sagrado que esta despedía y al ser ella un ser casi completamente de origen oscuro a hería mucho más la magia sagrada.

Poco a poco Ákri se fue debilitando hasta caer al suelo derrotada, en ese momento Aurora desactivo la forja y se acercó a Ákri, para darle el golpe de gracia.

Pero justo antes de dárselo una energía oscura aún más fuerte que la de Ákri golpeo a Aurora por la espalda lanzándola contra un muro y dejándola inconsciente, al ver esto Ákri dirigió su mirada la presencia oscura, lo que vio fue una sombra con forma de alicornio.

-¿tú quién eres?-pregunto Ákri con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-la sombra solo la miro y respondió:

-soy tu dios.

Después de estas palabras Ákri quedo inconsciente y mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad, una vez más solo veía mi celda.

* * *

**bueno pues una vez mas nos acercamos al final de otro fic, les agradezco a todos los que lo han estado siguiendo ya que esta es la historia de mi primer personaje propio y uno de los que mas aprecio, gracias por estar ahí a todos ustedes, dicho esto los dejo, hasta otra ocasión y brohoof.**


	43. 42 reflexion

Capítulo 42 reflexión.

"_cada día que pasa es igual al anterior, todo mi mundo está en tinieblas"_

A pasado un largo tiempo desde que deje de sentir con fuerza el alma de Ákri, sin embargo sé que está viva porque aun siento una mínima parte de su alma, no puedo decir con exactitud cuanto llevo aquí solo sé que han sido años, décadas lo que me extrañaba es que yo no había envejecido ni un poco.

Al parecer en el infierno el tiempo no avanzaba para uno, tiene sentido, de esa manera la tortura es eterna, ese era mi maldito pesar, pero mi fuerza era que por más tiempo que pasara aun sentía viva a mi hija, en algún lado del mundo, acompañada por esa extraña sombra, pero algo me decía que eso más que ser algo bueno era otro infierno, pues el alma de Ákri aún estaba ligada a la mía, yo sentía lo que ella sentía y lo que sentía era sufrimiento.

Cada día que pasaba era un tormento, yo solo quería ser libre y buscar a Ákri para alejarla de lo que sea que la torturase, pero no podía por más que tratase la puerta de mi celda no se habría.

El tiempo siguió avanzando implacable mientras yo me pudría en mi celda, mi estado era detestable, mi pelaje estaba maltratado al igual que mi crin, mi mirada parecía estar vacía, totalmente perdida en un punto del espacio tiempo.

Después de mucho tiempo encerrada comencé a extrañar no solo a Ákri, extrañaba el sol, la luna, los verdes pastizales, los azules mares, la blanca nieve, las flores, el cielo… la libertad.

Un día una de las estalactitas del techo de mi celda cayo llamando mi atención.

Aproveché la estalactita para escribir miles de cosas en la pared de toda la celda,pero el escrito más importante estaba en la pared que estaba frente a la esquina en la que siempre me acostaba porque ahí escribí el nombre de mi hija, Ákri d'Argent.

Ahora cada día frente a mi veía escrito el nombre de mi hija, pero no me detuve ahí, seguí escribiendo cosas en la pared todas las que se me ocurrían, tal vez incluso escribí lo que estás leyendo en este momento, si te lo digo a ti, el que está leyendo mi vida como si de un libro se tratase.

Estando encerrada tanto tiempo la cordura de uno se despedaza, igual por eso puedo comunicarme contigo, lector, de echo aprovechando la poca cordura que me queda, quiero que me digas, ¿existo? solo soy una creación de alguien más, pero tú también según muchas religiones, en la hindú eres un simple sueño de un ente invisible, en las demás eres la creación de un dios, entonces ¿existes o tu vida es solo una ilusión? Qué importa mientras tenga vida dirás, pero no es tan simple, porque si tu vida es una ilusión, que pasa con la de los demás, también son una ilusión creada por tu mente.

Tal vez si y si ese fuera el caso que pasaría cuando mueres, no lo puedes saber en realidad, tal vez todo esto sea solo un sueño del que todos vamos a despertar, tal vez todo lo que has vivido nunca ha pasado.

Pero si todo lo que vivimos fuera una ilusión ¿que sería la realidad? Nunca lo sabremos, así como yo nunca sabré si soy real en algún lugar…

¿Lo habías pensado? Cuando dibujas algo, o escribes, tú eres un dios, puedes crear y destruir a placer, crear tu propia ilusión que tú puedes controlar, al hacer esto tu estas creando un nuevo universo, que a pesar de que le des un final sabrás que no se habrá terminado al menos no en tu cabeza.

Cada cosa que sueñas, cada cosa que creas, es un nuevo universo dentro de tu cabeza, uno que tú puedes enlazar y comprender a la perfección porque es tuyo.

Sin embargo hasta eso te lo pueden quitar si llega alguien y te dice que abandones todo eso, que dejes atrás la imaginación y te enfoques en la "realidad" y te logra convencer, ya no crearas más y estarás dejando todas esas maravillas que podrían existir.

Pero en todo caso, no te puedo convencer de lo que acabas de leer, solo soy una Pegaso que día a día se acuesta en el piso de una celda y espera, pero ¿sabes que hago mientras espero? imagino.

Imagino a tal grado que en este momento me estoy comunicando contigo lector, pero en cualquiera que sea el caso, recuerda que cada cosa que pienses cada cosa que imagines, puede ser algo más, nunca abandones la imaginación creme algún día me lo agradecerás y te acordaras de mí, de la pegaso Ame d'Argent.

Mi tiempo seguía avanzando todo el rato que estuve hablando contigo, yo sentía que ya no podría soportar más, ver todos los días mis cuatro paredes negras con miles de cosas escritas en ellas.

El tiempo siguió pasando implacable y yo seguía pensando en mi hija, la única cosa que me mantenía con vida era esa, la esperanza de que algún día la vuelva a ver.

Un cruel día, llego a mi mente el terrible pensamiento de que ella había tenido muchos problemas después de mi exilio y yo no había estado ahí para ella.

-perdóname Ákri-dije antes de comenzar a llorar.

Sabes tú también faltas en algún lado en este momento, tal vez alguien en algún lugar está pensando en ti, tal vez alguien te extrañe, o un lugar que solía ser ocupado por ti ahora está vacío, en términos más simples imagina que pasas por una calle cada mañana y en esa calle se encuentra a tu derecha un barril que siempre está ahí, tu mente se acostumbraría de tal manera a ver este objeto, que por más poca importancia que le des, si pasa un día y ya no está lo notaras de inmediato.

Otro ejemplo, que pasa si un día sales de noche y miras al cielo, pero no encuentras la luna, algo falta ¿verdad?, no es lo mismo, eso mismo pasa contigo, con tu presencia, cuando estas en un lugar en otro no estas y cuando ocupas un espacio en algún otro lado dejas uno libre.

Así me sentía yo, para sentirme viva de nuevo me hacía falta mi hija, la necesitaba, y lloraba por ella.

El tiempo siguió y siguió y siguió, cada día era exactamente igual nada cambiaba nunca, como los de ciertas personas, que cada mañana solo se levantan al amanecer, hacen su rutina habitual y al final vuelven a dormir, cada día es lo mismo que el anterior, no solo para mí en este miso momento.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, empezando porque no debería estar hablando contigo, no debería poder hacerlo, pero lo hago,¿ sabes porque? Porque soy libre, nadie me controla, yo elijo como quiero vivir, que puedo hacer y que no puedo hacer, ¿y tu? ¿Eres dueño de tu vida?

No todos son libres, los que mantienen sus ojos cerrados y solo creen en lo que les dicen que crean, no son libres, no es libre aquel que vive con los ideales de la nación, no es libre aquel que vive bajo el yugo de alguien más, no es libre aquel que se queda en ignorancia toda su vida.

Así que dime ¿eres libre? Si la respuesta es sí, te felicito, pero si al contrario la respuesta fue no, todavía estas a tiempo para cambiar eso, nunca es tarde para reclamar tu libertad, nunca es tarde pare vivir de verdad.

No dejes que nadie te controle, márcate tus propias metas, tus propias creencias y defiéndelas, no seas uno más del montón, si ellos bajan las manos tu álzalas lo más alto que puedas, vive bajo tus propias creencias, bajo tu propia ley.

Por qué a lo que tu llamas ley es solo un papel que puede ser manipulado a antojo de los gobernantes, ¡no! Tú debes vivir como tus metas, no hacerlo solo por sobrevivir, no solo porque alguien te lo pidió, hazlo porque te gusta tu vida.

No seas como la mayoría, no hagas lo que no deseas, esfuérzate duro hasta conseguirlo y así poder decir que eres libre de verdad, decide por ti mismo y márcate tu propio camino.

Como yo lo hare apenas salga de esta celda, porque cuando salga, buscare sin cansancio a mi hija y no me detendré hasta haberla encontrado, esta es mi decisión y nadie me hará cambiarla.

No se ya cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero presiento que pronto tendré la oportunidad de escapar, algo me dice que ha llegado la hora de marcharse, este pensamiento se reforzó cuando a mis oídos llego el sonido de unos cascos.

Levante mis orejas para ver si alcanzaba a escuchar mejor, y tenía razón, sin duda ese sonido eran de unos cascos, una vez segura de esto me levante y observe la puerta, hasta que escuche el clic que hace la llave al entrar en la perrilla, esto me hiso retroceder y alistarme para cualquier cosa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul, sus ojos eran rosados y su cutie marck apenas visible por la suciedad era una nota musical.

Lentamente Salí de la celda algo insegura y pregunte:

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Luego te explico, de momento libera a los demás, voy a ayudar a mis camaradas- respondió ella dándome las llaves y retirándose rápidamente.

Me quede pensando un momento pero luego me dispuse a abrir las otras tres celdas, acto seguido me dirigí al piso superior con los tres ponis que acababa de liberar, pero al ver al demonio que tantas veces me había agredido y torturado en el suelo les indique el camino y me acerque al demonio lentamente.

Al llegar a él le quite su látigo el cual traía colgado en su cinturón, selo pase por el cuello y comencé a ahorcarlo.

-ahora quien es el verdugo- le dije antes de quebrarle el cuello terminar con su vida.

Después de esto me dirigí a la parte de afuera del fuerte y encontré una vez más a la unicornio que me había liberado, estaba junto a otra unicornio de color azul claro, me acerque a ellas y pregunte:

-¿Cómo podremos agradecerles por esto?

-Camarada no hay de que, solo esperamos que tú y tus compañeros se quieran quedar con nosotros-respondió la unicornio blanca

-¿Y podemos saber cuáles son los nombres de nuestros salvadores?-pregunte.

-Yo Soy Vinyl- respondió la unicornio blanca.

-Mi nombre es LA GRAN Y PODEROSA…-dijo la unicornio azul antes de ser interrumpida por Vinyl y un unicornio de aspecto mayor que acababa de acercarse, tanto Vinyl como el unicornio la miraron extraño.

-Mi nombre es Trixie- dijo la unicornio azul.

-Y yo soy Starswirl, el barbado- respondió el último de ellos.

A mi mente llegaron miles de recuerdos, ese nombre lo conocía perfectamente Starswirl el niño que yo había rescatado junto con la princesa platino y el hijo de Hurricane, como era posible que el halla ¿terminado en el mimo lugar que yo? Y ¿Por qué? aparte de que su aspecto me dice que ha pasado probablemente más tiempo del que yo creía, ahora me atemorizaba pensar de verdad cuanto tiempo había pasado.

-Espera, tu eres Starswirl? cuando yo te conocí eras un potrillo- dije esperando que él me recordara.

-¿Tú me conociste, quién eres?- pregunto Starswirl.

Esto me desilusiono un poco pues él no se acordaba de mí, igual tenía una excusa para no acordarse solo me había visto una vez y había sido por un periodo corto de tiempo, después de un momento le conteste a Starswirl esperando que siquiera con mi nombre se acordara de mi pero algo me decía que no iba a ser así, en cualquier caso, guarde esta pequeña esperanza y dije mi nombre, al final no importa mucho que me recuerde o no, porque ahora soy libre una vez más.

-Permítame presentarme soy Ame d'Argent.

* * *

**en el proceso de escribir este capitulo me gane una jaqueca asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y un comentario aunque sea pequeño no cuesta nada.**


	44. epilogo

Epilogo

"_no subestimes a tu enemigo, pues te puedes llevar una desagradable sorpresa"_

El bergantín _son of the wind _se encontraba cerca del Puerto en ruinas de la ciudad de FortCoast y desde el castillo de popa del barco yo observa la que antes fue una ciudad majestuosa, tenía el timón del barco en mis cascos, solo necesitaba hacer un movimiento y habría llegado a la ciudad de FortCoast.

-después de tanto tiempo, veo una vez más esta ciudad, tratando de encontrar la pista de mi hija-me dije a mi misma mientras un marinero se acercaba a mí.

-capitana, su bandera está terminada- dijo el marino.

-ícenla, muestren nuestros colores- ordene.

Seguí observando la ciudad mientras izaban mi nueva bandera en el mástil mayor, una bandera roja con una fleur de lis dorada en ella, al terminar de alzarse mi bandera y ser ondeada por el viento, decidí dirigir el barco al puerto de FortCoast y atracar ahí.

La proa del barco giro, apuntando directo al puerto de FortCoast, acto seguido el barco comenzó a avanzar y justo antes de topar con el puerto hice girar el barco quedando a la par con el puerto.

-¡tiren el ancla y espérenme aquí!- ordene antes de soltar el timón y cuando estaba a punto de saltar del castillo de popa al puerto un marino me detuvo.

-espere mi capitán, tenga lleve esto con usted, considérelo una paga por permitirnos ser su tripulación y darnos la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo- dijo el marino mientras me entregaba una especie de arma.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte.

-es una pistola de llave de chispa, se carga con esto-respondió entregándome una bolsa con polvo negro, una especie de cuña y una pequeña esfera negra.

-¿Cómo funciona exactamente?-pregunte.

-es simple toma la bolsa de pólvora la mete un poco en el cañón y luego con ayuda de esta cuña, mete la bala hasta el fondo del cañón, echo esto solo jala el gatillo, el gatillo es esta especie de palanca, tu solo pones tu casco sobre el gatillo y lo presionas, activando el mecanismo del arma y haciéndola disparar el proyectil- explico entregándome el arma cargada y las herramientas.

-muchas gracias compañero-dije antes de enfundarme la pistola en el cinturón y guardar todos sus aditamentos en una pequeña bolsa.

Echo esto salte del castillo de popa al puerto, Una vez en tierra me dirigí al castillo magia, la ciudad estaba en un estado detestable, era una ciudad fantasma, cubierta de por la nieve, el estado de la ciudad era tan lamentable que incluso ciertas zonas se habían hundido, la marea había aumentado por zonas.

Los edificios se encontraban decaídos y en pésimo estado, los castillos no eran una excepción, cada paso que daba dentro de esas ruinas me hacían recordar cada momento que había pasado en esa ciudad, en aquella gran guerra, pero ese lugar me recordaba específicamente a la batalla contra el Carnifex el monumental barco imperial.

Al llegar al castillo magia lo primero que encontré fueron sus antiguas puertas finas destrozadas, pero a diferencia de muchos otros edificios que mostraban signos de haberse incendiado, la puerta del castillo parecía haber sido abierta por un potente proyectil elemental.

El interior del castillo no estaba en mejor estado, pero si era mucho más tétrico que la mayor parte de la ciudad, había esqueletos por todos lados, y por los daños en sus armaduras, trajes y en ocasiones en sus huesos, supe que habían muerto en combate, bajo el filo de una espada o mejor dicho de varias espadas.

Entonces recordé un poco todo lo que vi ese día desde los ojos de Ákri, ella había matado a varios soldados antes de entrar por la fuerza al palacio, pero entonces donde estaban los cuerpos, lo más probable era que estuvieran bajo la densa capa de nieve.

Seguí adentrándome al castillo observando con detalle, los destrozos que había causado Ákri en la estructura del mismo, había incluso marcas echas por sus espadas en las paredes de piedra, había columnas que habían sido derribadas con magia, y todas las ventanas carecían de vidrio, los cadáveres, repartidos por todo el lugar las armas que seguían tiradas en el suelo recordando el triste final de sus portadores, casi podía ver a Ákri en ese lugar combatiendo mientras avanzaba por él.

Finalmente llegue a las escaleras del palacio y subí al piso superior, encontrándome con la puerta del gran salón, esta puerta al igual que la de la entrada había sido destrozada por un proyectil mágico.

Al entrar al salón lo que encontré fue más cadáveres pero entre estos esqueletos, pude destacar tres, uno que estaba totalmente destrozado, que solo pude reconocer por su traje de reina que apenas lograba cubrir el montón de huesos rotos que ahora eran lo que quedo de la reina platino.

Por otro lado encontré el esqueleto de un unicornio, con las costillas destrozadas, estas parecían haber sido cortadas por el filo de varias espadas, ese era el esqueleto del rey platino, y finalmente en el fondo del salón se encontraba inerte el esqueleto putrefacto de un pegaso que portaba una armadura que alguna vez había sido de color dorado pero ahora el óxido la cubría casi por completo, este era el cuerpo de Hurricane, sus huesos parecían estar quemados por partes, pero a diferencia de las quemaduras hechas por el fuego estas eran echas por la exposición a una gran carga de magia cuando los huesos eran dañados por la misma significaba que el dueño de estos murió por un ataque mágico o está cerca de morir.

-Hurricane, parece que mi hija no fue compasiva contigo- dije antes de pisar el cráneo con rabia y partirlo en pedazos.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al balcón del castillo, pero el piso de este estaba destrozado, hasta tal punto que la caída conducía hasta la planta más baja del castillo en la cual se encontraba la forja arcana, extendí mis alas y me lance planeando hasta aterrizar en el piso inferior.

Donde encontré un oscuro pasillo de gran tamaño y al fondo de este la puerta que conducía a la forja arcana, la cual no me sorprendió encontrar derribada, camine lentamente hasta la puerta y al entrar me sorprendió encontrar a Aurora meditando sobre la forja arcana.

Ella aún no se percataba de mi presencia, hasta que yo dije sorprendida y enfadada:

-¡sigues con vida!

Aurora abrió los ojos y me dirigió la mirada, al instante note que la suya no solo reflejo sorpresa también miedo, Aurora corrió hasta quedar del otro lado de la forja tomo su antiguo bastón y lo clavo a la forja, iba a tratar de hacerme lo mismo que a Ákri, pero yo ya sabía que era lo que hacía, así que no actué solo desenvaine mi espada.

-no, te acerques Ame- dijo Aurora estérica.

-que pasa, no te alegras de verme, después de haberme dado una hermosa estadía en el infierno- respondí poniéndome en dos patas y desenvainado mi nueva espada secundaria.

-¡no es lo que piensas Ame, yo no tenía otra opción!- alego Aurora desesperada.

-no sé porque no has muerto, pero si el tiempo no te mata yo lo hare-aclare.

-la magia del castillo me mantiene viva Ame, en cuanto a matarme mejor no lo intentes, si cruzas la forja morirás hay demasiada energía oscura en tu alma, y esta forja tiene energía sagrada, si das un paso sobre ella morirás- respondió Aurora intentando intimidarme.

-no necesito cruzar para matarte- dije envainando mi espada secundaria y desenfundado la pistola.

Apunte y Aurora me miro extrañada, era obvio que no sabía que sostenia en el casco, yo sabía apuntar pues había usado ballestas antes, mi familia me enseño pero, nunca una pistola, así que respire y jale el gatillo esperando que funcionara, después de eso solo se escuchó un golpe sordo como una pequeña explosión y el cuarto fue iluminado por un instante por una luz amarrilla, el cañón de la pistola ahora se encontraba expulsando humo y al otro lado de la forja estaba Aurora quien se encontraba aun confundida, Aurora fijo su triste mirada en mí y acto seguido la bajo lentamente hasta ver un agujero en el centro de su pecho por el cual comenzó a salir sangre lentamente, Aurora dejo caer su bastón y acto seguido dirigió su casco hasta su pecho, al ver la sangre saliendo de su herida mortal y su casco manchado de la misma se empezó a tambalear, escupió algo de sangre y por ultimo cayó al suelo.

Lentamente me acerqué enfundando la pistola, y al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba tirada Aurora le apunte con mi espada.

-¿Qué era la criatura que se llevó a mi hija aquel día?-pregunte.

-te refieres a la sombra que se la llevo, ese era el dios de la destrucción, seguro se la llevo para usarla como instrumento-respondió Aurora entre gemidos.

-donde puedo encontrarlo?-pregunte

-porque quieres encontrarlo?- respondió Aurora con otra pregunta dirigiéndome una vez más su triste mirada.

-solo quiero recuperar a mi hija- respondí envainando mi espada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que después de tanto tiempo ella sigue con vida?-cuestiono Aurora.

-porque puedo sentir su alma, no creo que está viva, sé que está viva- respondí.

-¿Cómo es posible que sus almas estén comunicadas?, eso no viene en ningún libro de magia- agrego Aurora moribunda.

-la magia oscura no solo da cosas malas Aurora, de echo tiene muchas cosas buenas, mira no quiero discutir, si enserio lamentas lo que me hiciste solo dime, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a este dios y como puedo matarlo?

-no sé dónde está, pero tu si, si de verdad tienes ese lazo del que me hablas con tu hija solo tienes que afinarlo mas y usarlo como brújula, una brújula que te guiara hasta ella, en cuanto a cómo puedes matarlo, no se puede matar a un dios Ame- dijo Aurora a tres pasos de morir.

-gracias, Aurora por tu ayuda y consejo, pero si puedo matar a un dios Vinyl mato a un demonio yo solo necesito un plan para acabar con mi enemigo y perdón por haberte disparado, no me diste opción- dije dándome media vuelta.

Iba a empezar a caminar cuando el casco de Aurora sostuvo mi pata trasera y me hiso dirigirle la mirada una vez más.

-Ame, por favor perdóname, por favor- suplico llorando Aurora antes de fallecer.

Une ves más me di media vuelta, me senté frente al cuerpo de Aurora con, mí casco cerré sus ojos y le dije:

-no te preocupes Aurora te perdono- dije levantándome- requiescant in pace.

Después de esto me dirigí a la puerta de la forja y antes de salir la cerré para jamás volver a ser abierta.

Una vez más recorrí el castillo hasta salir del mismo, una vez hecho esto, emprendí el vuelo y me dirigí al barco, al llegar al _son of the wind_ aterricé en su borda, acto seguido me dirigí al timón y ordene:

-suban el ancla y suelten las velas, nos vamos a casa.

Así puse el rombo a VillaFleur, si quería encontrar a Ákri debía fortalecer la conexión con su alma primero, hasta entonces solo podre seguir soñando el día que la llegue a encontrar.

Soy Ame d'Argent, esta es mi historia y solo está comenzando.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

**_para aquellos que sigan esta saga porque planeo hacer mas partes, les informo que de momento voy a realizar un fic que no tiene nada que ver ni con este ni con infernal scratch, ese fic lo hare para luego seguir esta saga con ideas frescas, aparte de que tengo ganas de realizar el otro, bueno con esto terminamos otro fic les agradezco haberlo leído y agradecimientos especiales a mi amigo sashi por hacer la portada del fic, a silverwolf por comentar en cada uno de los capítulos, bueno con esto dicho hasta la próxima, brohoof y adiós._**


End file.
